Kun Neh Oblaan: Malingren Kalah
by RedWolfGirl
Summary: Malingren Kalah is a collection of short stories set in the Kun Neh Oblaan storyline. If you have not read the main story, be warned these shorts have spoilers. More details on the individual stories are in my profile.
1. Cyrodiil

**DISCLAIMER: I** _ **do not**_ **own Skyrim or it's characters. This story is based on the game storyline, but does on occasion fall victim to my creative liberties. Some things may be out of order, non existent, or go off on a completely new path. Hope you will forgive me, and enjoy.**

 **WARNING: This story is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

Cyrodiil

Serana

It had been a few months since Serana first returned to her mate's side after Harkon's fall. She'd spent a majority of that time after the final battle helping her mother straighten out the clan's future in Skyrim. Lady Valerica, now Matriarch of Clan Volkihar, kept in contact for the most part; a letter or two detailing the summits progress. After they'd found the solution to immortal Serana's marriage problem with a moral female, the clan leader had sent her away. For her own safety and protection, of course. Their ancestral home had been full of the other clan leaders at the time, most of which held zero qualms about forcefully feeding on an unwilling victim. So, Serana left to return to her own family. Only after Solstice, what Alessia had named their new manor home, received word that the summit at Volkihar Castle had ended, it's Matriarch safe and sound, had Alessia and Serana set off on their long awaited honeymoon in Cyrodiil.

They'd stopped in Riverwood first, spent the night in the tavern there. Though, truthfully, they'd spent _most_ of the night intertwined together on a small patch of soft grass on the riverbank. It was a sentimental place for the pair, a spot where they'd once lain together under the glowing lights of hundreds of Luna Moths. At the time, their romantic relationship had been fairly new. Serana had been afraid. Fully aware that their future trials would likely claim one or both their lives. Alessia had just nearly been taken from her, surviving a severely bad reaction to sanguinare vampiris at Serana's own hands. Or… fangs rather. They'd saved Alessia's life and sanity in time, returning her to her former lycanthropic self. On their recent visit to that patch of earth, neither the fear or the anxiety were present under the glow of the Luna Moths. And, unlike their first night spent there, neither one really gave a damn if they were seen or overhead making love on the riverbank.

The next stop had been Bruma in the Jerall Mountains of Cyrodiil; the place of Alessia's birth. While her mate remembered next to nothing about her parents or her birthplace, Alessia seemed quite pleased to see it again. Many did not know her, or recognize her face, but most of the Nords saw that she was one of their own. They'd spent quite the number of hours in the tavern drinking ale and telling tales of the homeland. Serana listened as her mate exchanged stories and adventures. Most knew who she was, their fabled Dovahkiin, and were respectful if not outright awe filled. They sang and danced together, enjoying one hell of a party before turning in for the night.

Bruma was cold at night, despite the coming of spring. Serana snuggled close to her wife under the thick woolen blankets. She'd lost her natural resistant to cold in her transition, but that wasn't a big loss. Alessia's natural feverish body temperature compensated. And it only gave Serana another reason to press in close. Her wolf thrummed happily in her sleep, turning to pull her wife closer to her. Rare was the undisturbed sleep of a werewolf. Nightmares often held sway over her mate's dreaming. Lesser of late, but there were nights when her mate awoke panicked and straining against unseen shackles and chains.

Those nights were the worst. Those nights only Serana could pull her beloved out of that long ago dungeon she often found herself returning to in dreams. Those nights, when at last light returned to Alessia's blue eyes, Serana reminded her mate that her abuser was dead. As were his Sons. The people they hurt laid to rest. Their souls safely at peace. Then Serana would make love to her wife, burning away the long ago horrors with her heart and soul. Taking the time to place a loving kiss on each and every one of her mate's many, many scars from that long ago lash. _That_ often took hours, but time Serana wholeheartedly believed well, well spent.

They stayed a few days in the Imperial City, most of which they spent exploring the market and sightseeing. They visited Dexion in his White Gold Tower. The old man had returned only a short time ago after aiding the Dawnguard in their campaign against Harkon and his prophecy. He received them with joyous hugs and fervent hospitality. Much to both Alessia and Serana's relief, the old Moth Priest was slowly regaining his sight after recklessly reading one of the Elder Scrolls without the necessary preparations. His order had disciplined him harshly for his behavior, but also congratulated him on his role in stopping a vampire apocalypse. Most of his fellow Priests were eager to meet Alessia and Serana, also congratulating them for their part. Especially Alessia for reading not just two, but three, Elder Scrolls in her lifetime.

After the visit, Alessia and Serana returned to the tavern for the night. The next morning they continued shopping in the market. They purchased a few souvenirs, gifts for Lucia and Sofie and a few select others, and arraigned for the months supplies they would need in the near future. While that was being seen to, they took the opportunity to see a few bouts in the famous Imperial Arena. Alessia was even given the opportunity to participate in one of the battles. Of course she easily won the match against the brute of a man, much to the crowds surprised cheering. Serana even won a hefty sum of coin in bets on the fight. After that, they toured the mage guild there. Rare that visitors were allowed, but Alessia somehow either bribed or sweet talked her way into a tour. From there, they'd set out into the Great Forest west of the city where they would be spending the bulk of their time together.

"We're almost there, Love." Alessia said, pulling Serana out of her recent memories.

The lands south of Skyrim were beautiful in the spring morning sunlight. Though much of northern Cyrodiil near Bruma was still covered in light snow, it was a far cry from home. The lands a little further south were much the same, though spring was beginning to gain ground here. Serana's head swiveled back and forth to either side of the well traveled road. A chill wind blew from the northern mountains, playing with the strands of her long dark hair. She'd grown it out for the first time in a very, very long time over the past few months. Only now as a living, breathing, mortal was she even capable of doing so.

That morning before getting on the road, Serana had asked her mate to braid it for her. Alessia had lovingly obliged, even going so far as to interweave a small dark green ribbon into the strands. Her wolf had taken her sweet time, sliding her fingertips gently across the soft skin on Serana's long, thin neck. Alessia's fingers were warm despite the cool morning. The light brushes made goosebumps rise on Serana's entire body. The touch of her mate did that almost every time they touched now. Serana's skin seemed… extra sensitive now that she was "alive".

It had been an interesting transition from a vampire, the pure blooded Daughter of Coldharbour directly changed by Molag Bal himself, to a relative half-breed, done so by the God Auri-El for good deeds done. She referred to herself as a "relative half-breed" because that was the easiest way to explain it. She was not the offspring of an immortal vampire and a mortal human, as the term half-breed implied. Serana was simply neither, but both. A mortal vampire with the appearance of a human woman. The immortality had been the asking price for the change. One she willingly paid in order to stay with Alessia; a long mortal life together, then together again in the After.

It had not been an easy choice to make, but also as easy as breathing. Serana had literally gone through Hell to obtain the power she, as well as her mother and father, desired. The ritual was… degrading. Horrible. Not even Alessia knew what the Daedric Prince of Domination had done to her mate's mortal body. Not in exact terms or details anyway, but enough to know that Serana did _not_ want to recall the memories. It was the one thing Serana had never spoken of and likely never would. If she ever did, she fully expected her wolf would make it her mission in life to utterly and completely destroy Molag Bal.

Being mortal again was extremely… stimulating. She'd forgotten just how good being alive was. As a vampire, she didn't require nourishment beyond blood. Alessia had always been eager to provide her own vein. Even now that Serana's hunger was significantly lessened. She took only small amount at a time. Nothing more than a sip or two, then she was sated. Mortal food was a requirement now, as was hydration. Sunlight was far less of an issue, though Serana had taken to wearing clothes that generally covered the most skin. A cloak was no longer necessary save for when it was cold. Her heart had lost the sluggish _glugging_ and returned to a strong, solid beat.

Serana sweat now that her body generated it's own heat again. To her, that was far less of an exciting discovery than it was to Alessia. Odd to anyone else, yes, but as a werewolf, Alessia's nose was her greatest source of sensory input. More often than not, her wolf claimed Serana's scent only grew stronger, more intoxicating, as she sweat. "Earth and flowers" her wolf described it as, though Serana only ever smelt… sweat.

Best of all, in Serana's opinion, was that she retained all the power and strength her previous pure blooded vampire body provided. Somehow though, she suspected that it was now Auri-El who gave her such power as opposed to Molag Bal. The God hadn't given any indication of that fact, but Serana simply knew. What Alessia found best of all in her mate's transition was her eyes. Serana found that odd and her mate had never really explained her reason. As a vampire, red was more often the color of one's eyes. Once she'd been… changed, Serana's eyes had returned to their natural emerald coloring. Alessia's "new favorite color" she claimed, and said often.

At the thought, Serana's arms instinctively tightened around her mate's waist. They'd been on the road all morning, Jasa happily carrying the two females while the nephew of the man who owned the small cottage drove the wagon of supplies ahead of them. The man was an old friend of Alessia's and had been happy to lend them the rarely used cottage for a month. The property was used as a summer home; a country seasonal getaway from his flat in the Imperial City. He and his wife had been kind enough to tidy up the place and offer their nephew as a guide to the location. Alessia said she'd been to the cottage before in her youth, but didn't quite remember the way herself.

"Here you are, Ladies." The young man said, Sten his name was, as he pulled his wagon horses to a stop.

Humble would be the best term for the cottage. It was situated in the center of a small clearing, huge trees surrounding the brick and mortar. Ivy and various other plant life already grew along the lattice panels leaning against the cottage. A small barn and paddock sat separate from the house, along with a shed and a number of farming equipment. A path led further back into the forest, probably leading to the waterfall Alessia spoke of. All in all, a quiet, peaceful place to spend the next few weeks.

Alessia dismounted and helped Serana down. The two shared a quick kiss before her wolf went to help their guide unload the wagon. As for herself, Serana guided Jasa to the barn and set to the mare's needs. The saddle, blanket and bridle came off quickly. She was brushed, fed and watered quickly. Most of what she needed was already provided by the cottage owner: brush, hay and oats, water and so on. As she left, Serana left the gate to the paddock open so Jasa could come and go from the stall as she pleased.

By the time Serana reached the cottage door, Alessia and Sten had already unloaded the wagon and were chatting just inside the door. The interior was clean and tidy. Simple. It was one big room with a single set of stairs to the open loft. A small corner of the room was taken up by a tiny kitchen and table, a larder next to that, and another door leading out back of the cottage. The rest of the room was hearth and comfortable looking chairs. Already the heart fire was going, no doubt because Alessia wanted the place warm and cozy before nightfall.

"Well if that's all you need from me, Harbinger, I'll just be on my way." The young man was saying as Serana entered. At a glance, the larder was already stocked and the trunks holding their belongings were already upstairs. Quick work. The young man nodded to Serana as he walked by. "I'll be back in a few weeks to check on you. Remember to to keep an eye out for those bears. They've been active of late."

"We will. Thank you for the help." Alessia said with a smile. "And thank your uncle again for me. I owe him one."

"Of course. Take care."

The two watched from the window as Sten drove away. Jasa called her own farewell, receiving one in kind from the pair of horses pulling the empty wagon. They watched a minute longer, listening until they could no longer hear the sounds of the wagon or the horses, and blissful forest silence rose up around them. Serana took in a deep breath, smelling woodsmoke on the air. Past that, fresh air. It was soothing.

"So, what do you think of the place?" Alessia asked, looking to her with a raised brow.

"It's… beautiful. Peaceful. I love it." Serana smiled up at her mate. "Quite a lot of exploring to do. I can't wait to see the waterfall."

"I thought we could hike up there after lunch. Are you hungry?"

Chuckling, Serana looked to the open door of the larder. "Not right this moment. We had a big breakfast, if you remember."

"Vaguely. I was focus on something else."

Because her eyes were focus away from her mate, Serana didn't see the female move. Before she could react, Alessia had her bodily pinned against the closed front door, arms held up high over her head. Her gasp was cut off as her mate pressed their mouths together, tongue darting in between her teeth. Serana was strong, strong enough to escape if she wanted, but… damn if she didn't want to be anywhere else right then. Her lips melted against her mate's claiming kiss. The stroking tongue an intense reminder of what Alessia had been so focused on earlier that morning. It made her core bloom with heat and desire.

Panting, Alessia let her breathe and moved to her ear, her throat. At the sharp prick of teeth on her pulse, Serana arched into her mate. Alessia chuckled darkly. "I beg to differ. You are _very_ hungry."

Serana's answer was a gentle nip on her mate's exposed skin. That drew a snarl out of her wolf, a savage sound that was just as hungry as she was. Her mate slid one of her hands slowly down the length of Serana's arms and beneath her shirt. She gasped as Alessia squeezed one of her breasts roughly, her thumb absently circling the hardened nipple. Her responding moan wasn't anything short of desperate. Her mate simply tore the shirt down the front, undergarments and all. Later Serana would be glad she'd brought extra, but right now she didn't give a damn.

Alessia's lips left her mate's neck, probably leaving a red mark, and latched onto her breast. Despite her best effort to free her hands, Serana could not. Her wolf's grip refused to budge as she suckled. After what felt like hours she switched to the other breast, biting and sucking just as roughly. Though she couldn't be certain, Serana thought she started begging. Pleading. Her wolf ignored her for a time, simply continuing on and glancing up to watch her reactions periodically.

"Where?" Alessia growled after an indeterminate amount of time, muscles tense with barely controlled restraint. "Bed? Table? Right the bloody hell here?"

Serana answered something guttural, but her wolf heard. Alessia let her arms loose and picked her up. Free at last, Serana claimed her wolf's mouth with her own as she was carried to the nearby table. Cups and platters scattered as she was plopped down on it. More cloth tore, more snarling, then she was pushed back. Alessia tugged her slightly forward, shoved her knees apart to open her wide, then dove in.

The first touch of hot tongue made her buck violently. Even if they'd been in the middle of a busy city, people all around, Serana couldn't have stopped herself from crying out. In the middle of the Great Forest though, she let loose and repeatedly cried her wolf's name. Again, and again, and again. She grabbed the edge of the table, Alessia's hair, whatever she possibly could to hold herself in place. Her wolf held Serana's squirming body steady for the most part, gripping her hip and thigh.

Alessia pushed her to the edge, making her beg again. Serana growled when her wolf's mouth moved from her sex to her belly, biting and kissing its way back up to her breasts. Her mate suckled at her again, long, clever fingers continuing her work downstairs. Bright, blue eyes watched Serana closely as her body coiled for release. That damned, beautiful wolfish grin spread across Alessia's lips as she repeatedly brought her to the breaking point, slowed, then stoked the fire again. Playing. Her wolf was playing.

"Tell me." Alessia growled, pausing to flick Serana's nipple with her tongue.

"Evil dog…" Serana muttered. Her reward was a deliciously slow drag of her mate's fingers across the most sensitive part of her.

Alessia thrummed at the sound she made. "True, but incorrect. _Tell me_."

She knew what Alessia wanted. It was a game they played sometimes while between the sheets. Wolf was the Alpha of her pack, the dominant. In command. In charge. Also in life outside the pack, Alessia was often looked to for leadership. Most would follow her to Oblivion and back again. Wolf relished the power of it. Alessia, however, lived for the rare times she was not in control. Her beast did not allow for this at any time other than when the commands came from her mate. From Serana. Anything she commanded of her wolf would be obeyed. Alessia was offering her dominance to Serana. Her trust.

Serana rose up a little, her fingers running through her mate's damp hair. Her green eyes met Alessia's blue. There was love in those eyes. Trust and love. Devotion. Strength. Passion. All the things Alessia _was_ down to the very core of her being. And… such a female was _hers_. Freely given, just as Serana had given herself freely. It made her heart and spirit soar.

With a purr Serana asked, "Is it done?"

Her wolf blinked, but nodded. All the teasing gone, replaced by seriousness, she asked. "Are you sure?"

Instantly Serana smiled, pulling her always protective wolf into a gentle kiss. After it was well and done, she whispered against her mate's lips, "So long as it's you. Only _you_."

With that, Alessia's warmth slid away from her. To Serana's surprise, her wolf picked her up and carried her up the stairs. At her questioning look, Alessia smiled. "If we're doing this, it will not be on the kitchen table. We do it properly."

Upstairs, the loft was barely high enough for Alessia's tall frame. She crossed to the bed and gently laid Serana upon it, kissing her quickly once before padding over to their trunks. While her wolf retrieved what she'd asked for, Serana flicked her fingers towards the candles in the room. Fire spells had been risky when she was a full vampire, but now as… something in between, fire was safer. The candles lit with a soft pop and rush of flame, bringing light to the small room. It was a simple space. Wide bed with two nightstands, a chest of drawers, a full length mirror in the corner, and a single chair. Simple but tidy.

Alessia returned, glaring down at herself with a dubious expression. Serana crooked a finger and her mate obeyed. Her wolf slid atop her, kissing bare skin as she went. When they were at eye level, Serana chuckled at her wolf's expression. "Second thoughts?"

"No." Alessia said instantly, though Serana knew that to be untrue. Her wolf growled. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Serana glanced down at the weight on her lower belly. Alessia had constructed the length out of treated leather then carefully wrapped it in layers of cleaned animal intestines. A large animal by the look of it. A cow or a horse maybe. It was… thick from all the layers.

Other than the interesting design of the thing now strapped to Alessia's hips, there were… other issues on her wolf's mind. Her mate had been abused before by males. Some of those long ago memories no doubt made what they were about to try difficult. When Serana had asked, made the request, it had been a surprise. Despite her own demons, Alessia had agreed immediately and set to work. Her wolf always eager to please.

"You won't. I'll tell you if I want to stop." Serana promised, kissing her wolf's lips. Her jaw. Her brow, right along the thin scar Alessia had received from Serana's father in that last battle. A scar that was only visible in certain light and up close. "Thank you, Love. I know this isn't easy. I love you for it."

That did it. Alessia kissed her, thrumming happily as Serana's tongue met her own. They kissed for a time while her wolf slowly worked her up again. Building the fire in her core into a blazing inferno. Panting, Alessia growled, "Tell me again."

"I love you." Serana whispered over and over again as her wolf's hand gripped her thigh and hooked it around her hip. She kept repeating the words as Alessia positioned herself and slowly, and oh so gently, slid inside.

A short time later when she came back to herself, Serana was laying atop her wolf. Alessia was holding her close, thrumming loudly as she gently, absentmindedly stroked her hand up and down Serana's spine. Her stirring drew her mate's attention back to her. "You back?"

Serana purred her response, stretching like a cat sleeping in the afternoon sun. The sensation of sweaty skin on skin made her wolf's thrumming increase in volume. She kissed Alessia softly, tasting herself still on the female's lips. It made her hungry again. Alessia thrummed impossibly louder, scenting her arousal.

"If I'd known I could make you sound like _that_ …" Alessia growled, gripping Serana by the ass and sliding her up and down the length between them. It made her make a very, very erotic sound. "I would have done this ages ago."

"We won't make it to the waterfall today." Serana rose up, straddling her wolf's hips. Alessia helped her find the right angle, then readied herself. Before lowering herself down, Serana purred, "Once you've had me again, I'm having _you_. Repeatedly."

In answer, Alessia grinned and thrust her hips up.

* * *

"I just don't understand it. How can you hate fish and yet love _to_ fish?" Serana asked the next day beside the river.

They'd spent the majority of the day before in bed. In bed, against the wall, on the floor, on the chest of drawers, back in bed, and so on. Serana had kept her promise. Though Alessia hadn't wanted their new toy used on her, only on Serana, she'd had her wolf repeatedly and in many different ways still. They'd taken a meal in bed, Alessia lovingly feeding her by hand before they simply laid side by side until sleep took them both. They'd awaken repeatedly, made love again, then fell asleep again. That morning Serana had awakened very, very sore, but deeply satisfied.

Her wolf huffed. "It's relaxing."

"And you never eat what you catch?"

"No. It's just for sport." Alessia paused, tugging on the line a bit, then turned back to Serana. "Unless you want me to cook you a few. I don't mind."

Serana thought about it, then grinned wickedly. "Won't I be less… appetizing?"

Wolf thrummed. "Not possible. You're always good enough to eat."

Chuckling, Serana chucked a small chunk of toast, all that remained of their breakfast, at her mate then returned to her sketch book. She'd mentioned that she'd liked to draw when she was younger, a passing comment to the merchant who'd shown her the items, but had fallen out of practice. It had been a little surprise from Alessia, purchased along with a few high priced charcoal sticks in the Imperial City. Currently, Serana was working on a sketch of Alessia while she fiddled with her fishing pole and line. A peaceful scene. Serene. Her wolf truly was at her most relaxed when surrounded by nature.

The morning was cool, but promised a warm afternoon and evening. The sun was covered by small puffs of fluffy clouds. Enough that Serana could remain comfortably out in it without the sunlight being too much of a bother. Still, Alessia had chosen a spot further downstream from the waterfall that was heavily shaded. The blanket Serana was laying on was soft, the grass underneath it providing more layers of comfort. If she wanted, Serana could lean back and probably fall right to sleep. The sounds of the surrounding forest and rushing river were like music to her hears. A decidedly perfect day by the riverbank.

And perhaps she did fall asleep for a time. Splashing jarred her fully awake and upright. Alessia was struggling against a taut line, the splashing coming from a fish on the other end. A big one by the look of it. Her wolf was laughing and practically dancing with glee. "Got your fish, Love!"

"I see that." Serana laughed, trying to keep her sketch pad from the splashing water. Eventually she just put it away. Even with Alessia's considerable lycanthropic strength, the fish was putting up one hell of a fight. She shouted words of encouragement, cheering her mate on.

When it appeared as though Alessia was about to win the battle, the bank beneath her foot gave way. She yelped in surprise then tumbled into the near waist deep water with a resounding splash. Serana bellowed in laughter, trying to avoid being drenched herself. When her wolf came up spluttering and cursing up a storm, Serana lost it again. Falling into near incapacitating, raucous laughter.

She was splashed instantly. When the laughter didn't subside, Serana watched helplessly as her mate stalked towards her. Still chuckling, but in slightly better control of herself, she tried squirming away. It did little good. Alessia snatched her by the ankle and dragged her into the water as well. It was a cold shock to the system and she shivered and sputtered as she came to the surface. Now Alessia was laughing uncontrollably. Serana hit her with a face full of water, turned ice cold by her frost magic. Her wolf let out a satisfying yelp. Then the two descended into splashing and dunking each other mercilessly.

Finally they pulled themselves from the water, both still laughing and jostling playfully. Though Alessia, as a werewolf, could stand the chill, Serana couldn't for long. The laughing and roughhousing slowly changed into something far more sensual. Alessia gently undressed her mate, using a spare blanket to dry her skin. Serana did the same with Alessia, placing light kisses on her goosepimply bare skin. For the next hour or so Alessia made her warm again with her own body, filling the surrounding forest with cries of ecstasy and pleased purring or thrumming. When they were done, her wolf rose only long enough to lay out their drenched clothes to dry, then returned to her side beneath another blanket.

Serana rested her head against her wolf's chest, listening to the strong heartbeat there. One still slightly elevated from their lovemaking. She kissed the skin above that heart, loving it so. Her mate chuffed at the touch, "I guess you'll have to wait for the fish. Sorry, Love."

Serana nipped gently at the nearby breast, one still slightly red from her mouth upon it a short while ago. Her wolf thrummed. "I'm not."

Chucking, Alessia flicked her nose. "No, I guess not."

"How long do you think it will be like this between us?" She asked suddenly.

After a short pause, her wolf asked, "Like what?"

Feeling the blush on her cheeks, Serana motioned to their intertwined legs. "You know… Like _this_?"

"Oh, you mean us tearing each other's clothes off at every opportunity?"

Serana chuckled softly. "Yes. Exactly that."

"I'm going to guess you mean beyond our honeymoon." Another pause, then a thoughtful, "As long as you'll have me, I guess. Truth be told, being with you an entire night simply isn't enough. If there wasn't anything else demanding my time, I'd never want to leave the bedroom."

"One hell of a libido, huh?" Serana joked.

"No, it's not just that." Alessia sat up a little, meeting her mate's eyes with her own. "It's you. It's always you. I've had lovers before- Don't growl at me. That all stopped when I met you."

Serana kissed her wolf, hard, until she could pretend she'd never heard Alessia say she'd been with anyone else.

A little breathlessly, Alessia continued. "None of them are _you_. None of them made me feel the way you do. I can barely function when you look at me the way you do. I can't _be_ without you now. In any way, shape or form. You broke me when we met, and them made me new when you came back."

A little lost for words, Serana said softly, "You make me sound so… crucial."

"Aside from our girls, you are. Serana, you gave up immortality for me. Do you not understand how important that is?" Alessia fingered the soul gem hanging on a cord between Serana's breasts. "Since that day, I've been trying to be worth that sacrifice. Show you how… grateful I am. How much I adore you for choosing _me_."

Serana hadn't realized exactly the impact her choice had made on Alessia. It was a bit of a surprise to see how much it affected them _both_.

Her wolf kissed her softly, expressing just how grateful she was. "So, to answer your question. What we have will last as long as _you_ wish it. If you want me to take you as a male would every day for the rest of our lives, I will. If you prefer not at all. Done. I will be whatever, whoever you wish. I am yours. Body and soul until you decide otherwise, or the world ends. I don't care which."

Serana gulped, a little short of breath. "And if I want you right here, right now again?"

Her wolf sat up fully, pulling Serana onto her lap with an eager growl. "Whatever you want, _wherever_ you want. Why else do you think I have us out in the middle of nowhere?"

"For the scenery mostly." Serana said feigning innocence, but her grin gave her away. "And so you could hear me screaming without reservation."

"Yes." Alessia grinned back. "Exactly that."

* * *

The days passed with relative swiftness. The two would venture about the forest around the cottage during the day, then spend the evenings together by the warm firelight. They lounged by the river. Strolled through the nearby woods. Swam in the pool beneath the waterfall. Rode bareback on Jasa to give the mare her excise. A week to the day, the cottage owner's nephew returned to check in on them. They prepared the young man a hearty breakfast, glad to have a visitor, but eager to be alone once more. Mere moments after the sound of his horse faded into the distance, Alessia was eating something other than eggs and bacon on the kitchen table.

Later that day, Alessia returned from a quick hunting trip looking a bit concerned. Serana instantly raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

"I found the den of that bear we've been worried about." Alessia set aside her bow and took off her leather hunting jacket. Serana thought her mate looked good in it and considered having her wear it later on that night when they… "We'll need to be careful. It's a female with cubs. She'll be extremely aggressive if we get too close."

"Is she coming close to the cottage?" Serana asked, suddenly understanding the seriousness of the problem.

"No. I scented her down by the river a few miles down from where we usually go. From the look of it, she seemed to stay on that side of the river. We'll just need to keep an eye out." Her wolf settled into the wide chair next to her, sighing with relief as she kicked off her boots. Alessia eyed the book in her hands. "Anything good?"

"Something I picked up on our way here. A romance that… I predict is going to end badly." Serana answered. "Want me to read out loud?"

Alessia kissed her quickly then rested her head in Serana's lap, her long legs dangling off the edge of the bench. While reading aloud, Serana ran her fingers through her mate's hair like she knew she liked. Her wolf thrummed happily, closing her eyes and listening to the story. It was a long tale, filled with heroism and romance, but ended exactly as Serana predicted. Entirely over dramatic though it was, it was entertaining enough to last until supper. Or rather until Alessia's usual growling stomach signaled that it was mealtime.

"Keep going. I'll start our dinner." Her wolf rose with a groan and starting making a racket in the kitchen. There was little of the story remaining, so Serana obeyed. Both lovers ended up sacrificing themselves for the other, both pronouncing their love in one final daring act.

Out of the blue, Serana asked, "Have you ever considered writing all your adventures down?"

"Writing a book?"

"Or two. You have enough stories."

Her wolf thought on it a moment. "Not really, no. I mean I've written quite a few journals, but not with the intent to publish any of them. Too many things that could put myself or our family in danger. Not many people will like what I am despite all I've done. The Vigilant would hunt me on principal alone."

Serana started, turning in her chair to look at her mate. "You honestly think they would? Why would they hunt you and not me?"

Alessia suddenly looked a little guilty, averting her gaze to focus entirely too hard on chopping potatoes. Serana just stared, letting the weight of her glare say far more than words would. Her wolf's shoulders slumped. "I… _might_ have received a few letters from the Vigilant. I _might_ have sent the order a detailed warning should they try anything. As well as a huge sum of coin…"

"You bribed the Vigilant of Stendarr?" She asked in total surprise.

"I had the Thieves Guild work up the contract. Karliah handled everything for me. As far as the Vigilant is concerned, the Guild is protecting you through an unknown benefactor. So long as the coin keeps flowing, your name remains off their hit list." Her wolf's spine straightened. "They needed someone to help them rebuild their home base and I needed them to back off my mate. Win, win."

Though she didn't much like the idea, Serana understood. "How much was their price?"

Alessia told her.

"Sweet Breath of Arkay…" Serana's jaw hung open. "We can afford that?"

Her wolf smiled over her shoulder at her. "Remember, Love, you married into serious coin."

"But… that's…"

"We're not paying that much for the rest of our lives. It's only until their base is rebuilt. Once that's paid, and they no doubt try to negotiate again, they need only take one look at you to see you are no longer a vampire."

"Yes, I am."

"They don't know that. They will see your eyes and your skin and think you cured."

"And if they still decide I'm a threat?"

The knife Alessia was using to chop suddenly slammed into the cutting board… and stuck. Her wolf growled, "Then I will threaten, bribe… call for aid from the Queen if I must. They _cannot_ have you."

Slowly Serana stood, making absolutely sure her wolf could see and hear her approach. Alessia's back and shoulders were tense, hackles raised. They instantly relaxed at Serana's touch as she slid her palms across the thin fabric there. She slid underneath Alessia's arm and stood directly between her and the counter. Her mate's expression remained tense, telling Serana exactly how much the Vigilant of Stendarr's threats bothered her. Her wolf hated bigotry. Hated those who immediately judged others for what they were rather than _who_ they were. It was hard to watch the anger and frustration in those blue eyes.

Serana pulled her mate down, lightly pressing her lips to Alessia's brow. Her eyes. Her cheeks. Then eventually her lips. Her wolf parted for her, deepening the kiss until both were short of breath. Both hearts pounding. Serana smiled up at her wolf. "My protective, big hearted wolf. You work so hard to keep me safe."

Alessia thrummed, "Worth it."

Dinner preparations forgotten, Alessia stepped back as Serana stepped forward. She backed her wolf until the backs of her calves hit the bench at the kitchen table. She sat heavily, a little surprised sound of air escaping her lips as she plopped down. Serana crawled onto her wolf's lap, drawing their mouths together again. They kissed for a very long time, Serana curling her fingers in Alessia's hair. Her wolf growled hungrily, confident and eager hands making small circles up and down Serana's back. The growl drew a pleased purr from Serana, fangs nipping at her wolf's lip.

"Your hungry." Alessia said in a husky voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Indeed Serana was. Though her blood lust wasn't nearly as loud or instant as it once was, every once in awhile it surprised her. Now that her wolf was beneath her, prone and obviously willing, her predator instincts whispered in the back of her mind. Whispered to take. Whispered to claim. Despite her body's obvious desire to feed, despite Alessia's fully exposed throat, Serana resisted for the time being. Instead, she kissed the pulse on her mate's neck then pulled back and looked down into her eyes.

"Later, I promise."

Alessia swallowed hard. "Are you sure?"

Serana chuckled. "You are asking me that a lot lately."

"Call it an aim to please."

With a slight roll of her hips, earning her a surprised snarl, Serana purred. "You can please me later on tonight. For now… I want actual food."

After a long moment, her wolf chuckled. "You have to let me up, Love. I can't cook with you in my lap."

"Right."

Slowly, Serana pulled herself up and took over chopping the vegetables while Alessia started water to boil for the stew. Roasted fowl meat went into the pot, followed by the vegetables and a few favored spices. That done, the two returned to their spot by the fire and began another book. Another romance, but one Serana hoped would end better than the first.

* * *

The two entertained a visitor the next morning. Sten had told them he would be visiting, but neither female had remembered. At the pounding on the cottage door, the two leapt out of bed and hastily threw on clothes. Later on when the young man had finally left, they noticed that they'd accidentally put on the _others_ garments. Though the young man couldn't have known, the two spent a few hours after laughing up a storm.

When next the young man visited, it was unscheduled; only two days after his last check in. Though Serana was surprised, she noticed her wolf's surprise was put on. Had she known the young man would visit again so soon? The reason became clear when he produced a tightly wrapped parcel from his jacket.

"This came in just yesterday afternoon." He said. "It's from a placed called Solstice."

That surprised Alessia, who nearly snatched the package out of the man's hands. "From home."

"Are the girls alright?"

Alessia tore open the package and quickly read it over. A slow smile appeared on her previously worried face as she handed the letter to Serana. It was from Lucia and Sofie. She recognized the girls' handwriting; Lucia's neat and tidy, and Sofie's a bit harder to read with a few words misspelled. Their youngest was still learning her letters, but was making good progress. Further down was Lydia's handwriting, solid and blocky as the woman herself. Below that was a handwriting Serana didn't recognize. After a quick read through she realized it was Aela the Huntress, Alessia's second in command and Sofie's hunting tutor. The female… was not pleased.

"I guess Aela refused." Serana said handing the paper back to Alessia.

"Yes, but I knew she would. The others had every right to the title after Kodlak died, but allowed me to take his place instead." Her wolf sighed. "If Aela won't take over as Harbinger, I guess this means I'll be traveling back and forth to Whiterun on Companion business."

"We half expected this remember?" Serana kissed her wolf's cheek quickly. "Looks like you're still the boss, Love."

"We'll just have to come up with an arrangement when we get back to Solstice."

"Um… Harbinger, might I have a moment of your time?" Sten asked a little sheepishly. "I think one of the wheels on the wagon is broken. Would you mind?"

"Of course. Let's go take a look." Before she and the man went outside, Alessia turned to Serana. "Would you mind writing a letter to send back to Solstice? I think the girls might enjoy a response."

"Did you bring your stationary?"

Alessia nodded. "It's in the trunk. You know where. Hopefully this won't take too long."

As the two went outside, Serana went upstairs. The travel sized quill and ink, plus a few scraps of folded parchment, were exactly where Alessia said they were. She sat on the bed, using one of her wolf's journals as a writing surface, then carefully scribbled out a reply. It mostly commented on their long trip from Skyrim into Cyrodiil, plus a quick description of the cottage and surrounding forests. She also wrote about most of what she and her mate had done during their stay. Fishing. Hiking. Swimming. All the fun they were having, but also how very much they both missed their daughters and how eager they were to see them again.

It was nearly half an hour before Serana heard Alessia come back inside and march upstairs. She'd just finished signing the letter. Her wolf glanced at it. "All done?"

"Yep. Just waiting for it to dry a little." Serana said, blowing on the ink. "You?"

"Busted wheel. We got it changed out with a spare. Should get him back to the Imperial City in one piece."

Absently, Serana asked, "Why in the world did he need to bring the wagon out so far? Did we order more supplies or something?"

They were only going to be at the cottage for another two weeks before beginning the long trek home. Odd he would come out again for no reason. Alessia grinned wolfishly, "We did. Or rather… I did."

Serana blinked. "Oh? What?"

Without a word, Alessia took the letter and strode downstairs. Serana called after her, but she was ignored. Before she could get downstairs, the young man was already out the door and on his way. No doubt, letter in hand. Serana glanced around the small cottage, not seeing anything new or out of place. Alessia growled at her, "Will you stop trying to ruin my surprise?"

"You used that response letter as a distraction, didn't you? What did he bring?" Giggling, Serana tried peeking around more. That earned her another playful growl in warning. "Awe, come on Alessia. Don't leave me in suspense."

"Hmm…" Alessia stalked towards her slowly, Wolf appearing in the way she moved. "I don't know…"

Serana remained perfectly still, watching only with her eyes as her mate hunted. Another game. A tease. Well, two could play at that game. Serana purred. "If you won't tell me… Then I guess I need to find out on my own."

Another growl. "Think you can reach the door before I catch you?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"I tell you what, Love…" Alessia stopped and leaned against the closest wall. "I'll give you a one minute head start. If you make it to our usual spot by the river, I will tell you. But if I catch you, you have to be a good girl and do as I say."

Before Alessia had even started counting, Serana was out the door and racing towards the trees. She was just as fast on her feet as her wolf, but it would be a real challenge to escape. Alessia was, after all, an expert hunter. Swift and nimble in the forest. Even without the added abilities of her lycanthropy. Sixty seconds wasn't a lot of time, but enough to put some distance between her and the cottage.

At Serana's own count of one minute, there was a howl from behind her. A hunting howl she knew all too well. It was the same howl she'd heard the night Alessia rescued Serana from her father. A sound that said, "I am coming!" Part of her knew that, under different circumstances, she should be terrified. Frightened like a rabbit caught in the sights of a predator. However, this was _her_ predator. Her wolf chasing her. It made her heart pound with exhilaration. Her blood sang from the thrill, prey though she was.

How much time had passed? Two minutes? Three? She'd neglected to keep count in her excitement. Despite her best efforts, despite all the speed her vampiric side gave her, Serana felt her wolf closing in. She glanced back, seeing only a blur of motion diving towards her. Serana ducked, rolled, then darted back into the trees. There was a loud curse from her mate as she sailed overhead. Serana laughed, the echo of it melding with another of Alessia's howls.

Serana reached the river, though it was a few hundred yards further downstream than she'd hoped. Her little evasion had turned her around in the woods. She rushed up the bank, hurtling over small boulders and downed trees as she ran. As she bounded over a small patch of brush, Serana caught motion out of the corner of her eye paralleling her through the trees. Too late. Alessia pounced out of the shadows and tackled Serana to the soft sand on the riverbank. They rolled a few feet, splashing to a halt in the cool shallows. She made an attempt to slither away, but Alessia pinned her down and held her hands up over her head. Serana froze when sharp teeth locked onto her throat. A wolf's demand of surrender. Instinctively she tilted her head back, further exposing her vulnerable flesh.

"I give." Serana panted. Instantly Alessia let go, licking at the small marks her teeth made.

Panting, Serana glanced just a little further ahead and groaned when she saw their tree; the big one they often sat under on warm days. Alessia held herself up, grinning down at her mate with a smug expression. Droplets of water dripped from her hair and nose down onto Serana. "Close, but not close enough."

Serana purred, folding her now free hands beneath her head. "So, my Love, what do you command of me?"

"Time." Alessia said, smiling at Serana's responding confused face. "This afternoon, I need the cottage for a few hours. You are to make yourself scarce. Go for a walk. A swim. Sketch the waterfall. Anything you like, but just don't be at the cottage for a while."

"That's an odd request."

Alessia kissed her, lovingly. "I know. But I promise it will be well worth it."

"As you wish, but with one alteration." Serana hooked her leg around Alessia's hip, pulling her bodily close. "You warm me up first."

With a hungry snarl, Alessia obeyed.

* * *

As promised, Serana made herself scarce that afternoon. She took a small pack holding her sketchbook and charcoal with her. She'd drawn the waterfall numerous times these past weeks, many of them capturing a nude Alessia posing beneath its spray. Her wolf had been hesitant at first, but only agreed after Serana promised that _her_ eyes would be the only ones who looked upon the drawings. That and a few… other promises she'd kept later on that night. Nothing that she wouldn't have done on her own anyway, but it got her what she wanted.

Instead, Serana walked a little ways in the opposite direction. The two had explored further downstream, finding a meadow of wildflowers. They'd spent an afternoon in the shade beneath a massive and ancient tree there, looking up at the cloud filled sky. The game they played was one Alessia had sometimes played as a child. They'd take turns trying to pick out shapes in the clouds. The bigger the imagination, the more fun it was. They'd laughed at each other when they claimed to see something ridiculous, Alessia insisting she saw a sabre dancing to a fiddler while Serana swore she saw a cow leaping over a moon. Serana had been so preoccupied with the game she hadn't thought to sketch the tree or even the wildflowers.

It was near on dusk when Serana caught Alessia's scent on the wind. When she stood and looked, her wolf was walking out of the tree line towards her. She quickly put away her sketchbook and waited. Alessia said nothing, simply walked right up to her and kissed her. It was a warm, tender kiss. One much like the many her mate had given her before and yet… This one held something more. Something so powerfully strong it stole Serana's breath. Still remaining silent, took her hand and led her back down the path. Though curious, Serana said nothing at all. Simply followed.

The cottage looked nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing changed or out of its usual place since they first arrived. Jasa came into the paddock to greet them with one of her happy horse sounds. Alessia paused only long enough to pat her beloved mare on the nose. Serana did the same in passing. Her wolf again paused outside the cottage door, taking Serana's pack from her and tugging out a piece of thin fabric from her belt. Without asking Alessia blindfolded her, giving a soft warning growl when Serana attempted to pull her head back. Resigned, she stood still and accepted the blindfold.

Alessia guided her inside carefully. The cottage smelt strongly of a freshly prepared meal. Herbs and spices mostly. And… something sweet. Serana felt her wolf move around behind, gently untying the blindfold. As it came off, Alessia said into her ear, "Happy anniversary."

Serana blinked at the sudden rush of firelight. What first caught her attention was their kitchen table. The table had been carefully set for a fine meal; polished steel dishes and utensils, actual wine glasses, candles, and flowers. Along with the elaborate setting, a variety of Serana's favorite foods littered the table. Everything from roasted pheasant to buttered and boil potatoes to delicious apple pastries. Alessia must have slaved all afternoon to prepare such a feast. The second thing she noticed was that the chairs by the hearth were missing, pushed over to one side of the room, and a large sheet covered object was in their place. An oddly shaped object.

"That's another surprise for after dinner." Alessia explained, a wide grin on her face as she walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. "For you, Zinaalkiim. I hope you're hungry."

Grinning like the fool in love that she was, Serana crossed to the table and kissed her mate softly before taking the offered seat. With a little apprehension, she said, "Not that I'm complaining, Love, but… we weren't married until Last Seed. It's barely spring now."

"I know. But I'm not talking about our wedding anniversary." Alessia explained, taking her own chair. She said nothing more, allowing Serana to think back on what day it was.

She counted back the months, thinking. When it came to her, Serana smiled. "The day you pulled me out of the tomb. This is the day we met."

Her wolf nodded, pouring Serana a glass of wine then one for herself. "Actually it was a week or so ago. More closer to Heart's Day."

Serana blinked at that. Had their first meeting really been near Heart's Day? Yes, the day was well known as a day of celebration but… That was not why it held such importance to either one of the females. Heart's Day was the day Alessia chose to become a werewolf rather than die in a pit filled with a mad werewolf's victims. Aela had saved Alessia that day, forever changing her into the wolf she was today. How could Serana have forgotten it?

"I'd hoped to surprise you sooner, but our young host only just now came through with your gift."

"I didn't get you anything." Serana said a bit sadly. Had she known…

Alessia smiled and shook her head. " _You_ are my gift. Now, as well as on that day."

"Flatterer." Serana chuffed.

Her mate simply shrugged her shoulders. "Can't help it if it's true."

"I can't believe it's only been a year." Serana mused as they began to serve themselves. "It feels like it's been far longer than that. That and somehow like only yesterday."

Nodding in agreement, Alessia said, "A lot happened in a year. I still can't believe how much."

"We rescued a priest. Invaded a land of trapped spirits." Serana started listing. "I talked with my mother for the first time in thousands of years…"

"I became a vampire. Then a werewolf. Again. Went blind for a few hours."

"Married me." Serana purred, earning a pleased thrum from her wolf. "I got kidnapped. Twice."

Chuckling, Alessia continued. "Became a mother."

"To two daughters. Became the top bitch in a werewolf pack." Serana looked to Alessia. "Well… Second top."

Grinning, Alessia growled. "You can be on top anytime you want, Love."

Serana nearly choked on her wine at that. They both laughed heartily before continuing. "We got trapped in an underground labyrinth _full_ of monsters."

"You knocked me out so I wouldn't freeze to death."

"Found the origins of that damned prophecy."

With a small voice, barely audible, Alessia said, "I lost you."

Serana saw the still healing hurt in her wolf's eyes. Though Alessia would never speak of what had happened after her abduction, Aela had. Her beloved wolf had gone mad with grief at the mere thought of never seeing Serana again. It broke her heart knowing she hadn't been there to do anything about it. That she had been the cause. Serana reached across the table and placed her hand on her mate's, a loving smile on her lips. "You _found_ me again."

"Always." Alessia said without a moment's pause.

Serana raised her wine glass, Alessia following soon after. "Always."

The two toasted to the promise, both understanding the weight of it. They continued the conversation as they ate, reminiscing on the past year and making plans for the future. The Fighting Academy will be well on its way to completion by the time they returned home. Already Alessia had been receiving letters from prospective applicants wanting to learn from the legendary Dragonborn. Her wife was going to be very busy in the near future. When the conversation changed to what Serana wanted to do, she focused more on her meal rather than talking.

"Come now, Love, have you no ideas? Wishes?" Alessia asked, putting down her fork.

Serana smiled at her. "Well, I got my one big wish."

"Yes. I am quite the catch." Alessia chuckled. "Still, you surely have something aside from me that you want to do."

Thinking on it, that new and extremely perfect garden Alessia had had made for her seemed promising. With all the room it gave her, not to mention the interior green house, perhaps she could focus more on botany. Gather rare plants from all over Skyrim for study. What fun that would be. Alessia sat across the table, patiently waiting for a response. Serana leaned back in her chair. "I plan on putting the birthday present you gave me to very good use."

"The garden?"

Serana nodded. "Thanks to you, I know have more than enough room to continue Mother's and my research. With all that space, I'll be able to grow just about anything. Perform any experiment I want and then some. And with Arcadia's contacts…"

She went on and on about all the things she had planned for that garden. Most of which Alessia probably didn't understand, but listened to anyway. By the end of it, her wolf was smiling. "That's my female. They'll be writing books on your brilliant works in no time."

"So then…" Serana glanced around the remnants of their dinner. No more than a few crumbs and empty wine glasses. "Are you finally going to tell me what's under the sheet?"

Without a word, Alessia stood and led the way towards the hearth. She didn't reveal what was beneath, but instead waiting for Serana to do so herself. She did. The memory of the last time she'd seen such a thing made her heart skip a beat. A warmth settled in her lower belly, growing in intensity as Alessia pressed in closely and whispered into her ear, "As you requested, my Love. Did you think I'd forgotten?"

"Actually," Serana said in a husky voice. "I myself forgot."

Chuckling, her wolf slid warm hand around her belly. Warm lips tickled along Serana's neck, followed by the gentle scraping of teeth. It made her purr loudly in response, which made Alessia thrum just as loudly. "Water's still warm. And it's big enough for two."

Serana turned in her wolf's arms, grinning wickedly up at her. "And if we get water all over the floor again?"

"We'd best make the most of it then." Alessia kept their eyes locked as she slowly popped the buttons on Serana's shirt one by one. Her mate growled in approval when it became apparent she wasn't wearing any underclothes. "And I'll leave our host a very large tip."

Alessia

Alessia watched her mate's shoulders and back tense, her spine arching just a little. To her amusement, Serana leaned herself back with a small gasp. All Alessia need do was guide her mate's hips to her own. Gently back at first, then forward again. When she was certain there was no discomfort or pain, Alessia gripped her mate's hips tightly and thrust forward. The resulting, "Oh… Alessia, yes," made it quite clear Serana was very much enjoying herself.

When first Serana had requested the toy, Alessia hadn't been sure what to think. Part of her had been a little hurt that her own female body was no longer enough for her mate, though Serana had vehemently insisted that wasn't true and spent an entire night proving it. The feeling quickly vanished after a few moments consideration. The consideration… and currently how well her creation was working, if Serana's sounds of pleasure were any indication. Which they were. Alessia aimed to please, just as her Wolf did. But also, her mate had also been thinking of Alessia when presenting the idea. It was a surprise exactly how much she enjoyed taking Serana as a male would. The reasons evident after the first trial.

For one, the view was superb. The ability to far more easily watch Serana, her facial expressions for example, was an added benefit Alessia hadn't anticipated. Much like the expression she was now getting. Serana looked over her shoulder, wicked eyes smoldering as she watched Alessia watching her. Wolf rose to the surface, her snarl an answer to the look. Alessia pulled away, flipping Serana onto her back, then mounting her again. She entered roughly, thrusting deeply before bracing her arms on either side of Serana's head and continuing. Her mate hissed, gripping one of Alessia's arms and the headboard tightly. Alessia watched Serana, taking smug satisfaction in the looks and sounds she was making.

That had been the second unexpected benefit to Serana's request. It called forth Alessia's beast in a way she hadn't expected. Her beast desired to dominate, to take, just as much as she desired to please. Though Serana was in no way a submissive female, she often allowed Alessia to take charge in the bedroom. She'd never admitted to wanting such a thing, but apparently Serana had seen it. Understood the need that Alessia unknowingly had. And her mate had been willing, eager even, to take part. And Alessia loved her all the more for it.

Serana's body beneath her tensed, nails digging into Alessia's back and shoulders. The sounds she made growing more and more desperate. Her beloved was close to release again. Amazing considering how many times she'd climbed to that peak in the tub downstairs. Once the water had grown cold, Alessia had carried her mate upstairs to continue their fun. That had been… hours ago it seemed. And still she felt she could continue for hours more.

Alessia slowed, earning her a furious snarl from Serana. Her mate bared her fangs in a hiss. Ignoring her, Alessia pulled herself to an upright position, taking Serana with her and keeping them joined. She supported her mate's hips with one arm and her back with the other. As she began moving again, Alessia watched Serana's expression. Her mate's mouth parting in a slow moan as Alessia's powerful arms lifted her up and brought her back down again. So very worth the time and work put into the creation around her hips. Before long, Serana was doing the majority of the motions herself while Alessia simply steadied her. Green eyes locked on her blue ones.

Fangs. Serana's fangs were on full display behind her slightly swollen lips. A mouth Alessia suddenly wanted very much to taste again. She did so, tasting wine and their supper along with evidence of _where_ that mouth had been earlier in the tub downstairs. Serana bit down, drawing a bit of blood from Alessia's bottom lip. That sent her female into a frenzy. Her rolling hips increased in pace, her breasts bouncing in Alessia's face. A tantalizing distraction, one of which she sunk her teeth into. Serana arched in a powerful release. To Alessia surprise, her mate struck with her fangs. The bite on her exposed throat sent Alessia into a release of her own as Serana fed.

When she awoke next, Alessia lay atop Serana's heaving body. She must have collapsed forward without realizing it. They were still joined, limbs still locked around one another. Her mate was still trembling, licking lazily at the blood on Alessia's neck. Her own arms and legs shook slightly as she tried to rise up off Serana. There was a slight snarl, a rumble in the chest beneath hers, and the prick of fangs at her neck. Alessia wisely froze.

"Not yet." Serana purred once Alessia paused. "Stay."

Alessia obeyed, but tried using her knees and arms to keep the majority of her weight off her mate. She was fairly heavy and, from the sounds Serana was making, she needed to catch her breath. Alessia turned her head to look at her beloved. "Was that too much? Are you alri-"

Her mate slid her hand down Alessia's back and roughly gripped her backside. The surprise of it made her jolt a little, which since they were still joined… A look of pure bliss appeared on Serana's face, eyes barely seeming able to focus. "I am very, _very_ alright."

Alessia chuffed. "Satisfied with yourself?"

"Oh, my Love, you have no idea how _satisfied_ I am."

Wolf thrummed, burying her nose into her wife's hair and inhaling deeply. Their bonding scent was never stronger than after they'd lain together. She smelt of sex, sweat, vampire, and, best of all, wolf. Alessia absolutely loved her scent on Serana's skin. The predator in her suddenly had the desire to mark her again. To have her again. Her body tensed with the instinct, but Alessia resisted. She'd taken her mate repeatedly this night already. Serana needed to recover and rest. Perhaps she would wake her in the morning with her lips and tongue. Taste her again then. Wolf did not like the idea of patience, but relented.

Alessia felt the body beneath her purring, pleased with something. She rose again to look at Serana. "What?"

"I _can_ smell that, you know." Her mate grinned up at her with a knowing look. After Alessia feigned a confused expression, Serana rose to nuzzle her neck. "You want more."

At the touch of lips on the new bite, Alessia shuddered. "You need rest, Serana. At this rate-"

Serana rolled suddenly, pinning Alessia's body beneath her own. In a feral voice she hissed, "I'm not made of glass, Alessia. You won't break me."

"Serana…"

To emphasize her statement, Serana snatched her wolf's hands in an iron grip and held them against the headboard. Her mate's strength matched her own, her powerful body holding Alessia down with little effort. Even if she'd tried, there was no getting out of the hold. Serana purred as she rocked her hips slowly, the tips of her breasts hardening instantly. She grinned down at Alessia, a deliberate smile as she watched Alessia watching her.

"Want me to stop?" Serana panted, licking her lips slowly.

 _Gods no…_ Alessia's jaw was clenched so tightly she couldn't speak.

Serana bent down to her, grazing her lips across Alessia's in a whisper, "Say it. Say you want me to stop."

She couldn't. Gods damn her, Alessia couldn't. All she could do was latch onto her mate's mouth with her own, thrusting her hips upwards to Serana's motions. Her mate did not release her hands, retaining absolute control. Total dominance while taking what she wanted and giving Alessia what she needed. So it would appear they'd switched roles. Wolf would allow it only because it was their mate. Allow herself to be had. It was a sort of thrill on Alessia's part, so she didn't mind either. Especially since the view of her Serana writhing atop her was so very delectable.

* * *

The next morning Alessia found herself surprisingly sore. Mostly her abs, back, shoulders, and thighs. Serana also found herself extremely sore and very sensitive. Almost to the point where she couldn't walk straight. That however didn't stop her from expressing her desire to have a short repeat of the night before. Alessia obliged until Serana was fully satisfied. After, while her mate recovered, Alessia padded downstairs to retrieve their breakfast. She made quick work of nearly a dozen eggs, toast, and what little leftovers there were from the night before, and carried it back upstairs.

"I am capable of feeding myself." Serana said around a mouthful of eggs. Alessia ignored the complaint, scooping up another bite of leftover pheasant and offering it to her. Her mate sighed, but accepted. "You're not eating."

"I'll eat once you've had your fill." Alessia broke off a piece of toast and held it out for Serana.

"Gods, save me from stubborn mates." Serana groaned. "You really won't take a single bite until I'm full?"

Alessia chuckled, offering more egg. "It's a wolf thing."

"I know. Taking care of me and my needs before your own." Though she said it in a sigh, Alessia knew it was said in jest.

There was a little butter on the corner of Serana's mouth. With a thumb, Alessia carefully cleaned it then licked the substance off her finger absently. "Does it bother you? My need to pamper you?"

"After all I asked of you last night, it's my own fault your Wolf is so close to the surface. But to answer your question… no, not really. Actually, I kind of like it when my big, strong, vicious werewolf dotes on me with such gentle care. It's sexy as hell." Her mate stretched out her arms and legs with a contented moan.

 _Speaking of sexy..._ Alessia thought as her eyes lingered.

Serana chuckled at the look she received. "But really… if I eat one more bite I'm going to explode."

"Are you sure?" Alessia asked, eying the remaining food on the plate. "If you want something else I can go make it."

Serana bent and kissed her sweetly, lingering a few heartbeats more against Alessia's lips. "No thank you, Love. You have the rest."

Alessia paused, finding another kiss far more appetizing than the food. Serana giggled around her lips, eventually pushing her away. Before Alessia even lifted the fork, it was snatched out of her hand. The plate of food too. She blinked up at her mate, confusedly. Serana scooped up a bite and held it up for Alessia.

"My turn. Open up." Her mate said. Alessia thrummed happily, obeying instantly.

Full and satisfied, the two marched downstairs a little later on. The cottage was a bit of a cluttered mess; their clothes were strewn about haphazardly, hastily removed and tossed aside with little care, puddles of water still drying on the floor around the tub, the dirty kitchen as well as the table. Despite the mess, Alessia thought it well worth it.

"Looks like we have some cleaning up to do." Serana said, picking up a bit of shredded fabric that may have once been Alessia's shirt.

Alessia shook her head. "No. _I_ have some cleaning to do. This was all my idea."

Her mate glanced at her over her shoulder and purred, "And I enjoyed myself _immensely_. But this is a big mess, Love. I want to help."

"No." She said insistently. "You had a rough night. Go for a walk or something. Stretch your legs a little."

That wicked grin returned. "I like it rough, remember? And you did plenty between my stretching legs."

"Dibella's flaming knickers female…" Alessia snarled, trying to hide her mirth and failing. "Do you want me to drag you back upstairs?"

Serana purred. "Maybe. And I'm not wearing any knickers."

Alessia snatched the shredded shirt out of her mate's hands and snapped it at her rear end. "Go on now. Out with you, foul temptress. Get."

Giggling, Serana fled the cottage. She paused at the door, winking back at Alessia before continuing on. Chuckling to herself, Alessia started with the cleanup. She first got the hearth fire going again, the embers at the bottom easily returning to life. Most, if not all, of their clothes from the night before were in similar shape to the shirt. Instead of bothering to mend them at some later date, she just tossed them all into the hearth to burn. The scraps and crumbs from last night's meal went into the fire as well. The dishes were rinsed in the remaining water from the tub, then set aside to be properly washed.

As for the tub… the water needed to be drained, which required a bucket. Dragging the heavy thing outside to dump would be a pain, but perhaps quicker. She did so, glad that most of the water had splashed out the night before while she and Serana were in the tub. The floor was scrubbed and mopped clean, taking care of all the puddles. Though the dishes still needed doing, Alessia decided to postpone the chore until after Jasa had been fed and watered.

The mare was, as always, happy to see her mistress. Alessia took the time to greet the old girl properly, scratching her velvet nose and soft ears. The water trough was still fairly full and clean of debris. Still, Alessia took the time to top it off. That done, she grabbed the bucket used for Jasa's oats. Alessia had just scooped out a portion when a far off shout caught her attention. Instantly the bucket clattered to the ground as she ran towards the shouts.

"Alessia!" Serana's panicked shout was followed by an angry roar from something very, very big.

Alessia's heart pounded in her chest once she recognized the creature that made that roar. The bear. The female bear with cubs. From the sound of it, the mother bear had crossed the river into their side of the forest. Either she'd stumbled upon Serana in her walk, or Serana had accidentally gotten too close to the cubs and the mother bear attacked in order to protect them. Damn Alessia and her chivalry. She shouldn't have sent Serana away. She should have just accepted the help. Damn, damn, damn!

"Serana!" Alessia bellowed, crashing through the underbrush instead of following the winding path towards the struggle.

Another shriek, this one full of pain. That did it. Alessia's body lurched, Wolf snarling and clawing to get out. She struggled to remain upright, trying to explain to her beast that there was no time for a shift. Not yet. Wolf howled her anger but let up enough for Alessia to keep running. She followed the sounds of an angry bear to the river. Indeed, it was the very same bear Alessia had scented weeks ago. The gigantic beast had her back turned towards Alessia, raised on her hind legs and absolutely furious. Gigantic was exactly the word to describe such a brute. She was easily the largest bear Alessia had ever seen; near on five times Wolf's size. A real giant of her species. Where was Serana?

Her mate's frightened cry came from just beyond the tree line. There. Serana had taken cover under a pair of large thorn bushes, ones that the two had found weeks ago and sought to avoid. The bear was trying to work her way around the painfully sharp thorns to get to Serana. Though normally such a small thing wouldn't deter a beast that size, however, these particular thorns were nearly twice the length of Alessia's finger and just as thick. Curious she'd touched the sharp point, receiving a nasty sting. Not even this bear would willingly take such a sting. A solid bolt of hot lightning shot from the tangle of thrones, zapping the mother bear in the snout. The bear roared and backed away, only to return again quickly.

Snarling, Alessia hefted a large rock, one nearly the size of her own head, and hurled it at the beast. It struck with a meaty _thud_ , resulting in a whining yelp. The bear turned her attention on Alessia, who bared her teeth in a vicious snarl of challenge. Hackles rising. What she would have given for Dii Lokal right then. The small knife in her boot wasn't going to do a damned thing against such a beast.

Wolf roared to the forefront of her mind and Alessia let her. The change took mere seconds, fur and claws and fangs bursting forth. When the bear charged, Wolf was ready and waiting. Though normally Alessia would relinquish complete control to her beast during a battle where her instincts and savagery were needed, she would not in this. The bear, though she had attacked their mate, was not to blame. It was a beast, just as Wolf was, protecting her young. Wolf could understand that. Did understand. And, without their mother, the cubs would not survive for very long. Alessia had no desire for that to happen. So, she did not allow her beast full control. Wolf would fight. Wolf would protect Mate. But Wolf would not kill unnecessarily. Wolf would drive bear from her territory. Make safe again. Make Mate safe again.

The bear staggered in her charge, surprised to find her prey was not so weak. Wolf was not prey. The solid sound of impact echoed off the rocks on the river as the two collided. Wolf drew first blood, raking her claws across the bear's face. She would have rushed in, clamped her jaws around her opponent's throat. Bit down. Tasted blood. Alessia fought to restrain her own beast, reminding her that killing the bear wasn't their goal. It was hard, but Wolf obeyed. Instead she snapped at any limbs that came too close, trying to push the bear back and away from the thorn bushes and her trapped Mate.

Wolf did a fair job of keeping just beyond the reach of the bears massive, swiping paws. Any single blow could quite possibly shatter bone. Overpowering such furious rage wasn't going to be possible. Wolf just had to keep one step ahead of the bear, worrying at her until she finally gave up and fled. The brute ducked a slash of Wolf's claws then rose up on her hind feet again. The bellow shook the very leaves on the nearby trees, made the rushing water in the river ripple and dance. Wolf answered with a roar of her own, slamming into the bear and tackling her to the ground. Before Alessia could rein in the killing instinct, Wolf bit down hard on the closest hunk of furry flesh and ripped her head from side to side. Hot blood filled her mouth, driving Wolf further into a frenzy.

The bear took the mauling, raking her own claws down Wolf's exposed belly. That made her let go. A huge paw sent Wolf sprawling, rolling a few feet before coming to a stop. She got up in enough time to feel a powerful maw clamp down on her shoulder. Something cracked. Wolf yelped, Alessia right along with her. The bear reared back her head and flung Wolf to the side hard into the trunk of a tree. Pain shot down her spine, a white hot agony that made her vision blur for a moment. Alessia tried getting Wolf to her feet before the bear set upon them again. Too late.

As the mother bear came at her, a lash of pure lightning struck her exposed back. The bear shrieked in pain, black smoke curling up from scorched fur. She whirled around to face the new attacker, who'd crawled out from the thorn bushes to help. Alessia looked at her mate, eyes growing wide with surprise. Serana had transformed. The bat-like creature was just as Alessia remembered; tall, pale, with musculature meant for flight. After her change from pure blooded vampire to… something else, something resembling a half-breed, neither one of the pair thought Serana could managed the transformation anymore. They were mistaken.

Serana hissed in challenge, both clawed hands radiating the same lightning spell she'd just cast. There was blood on her mate's arm. Large tears in the flesh no doubt made by the massive paws of the mother bear. Alessia couldn't seem to take her eyes off the blood. Her mate's blood. Wolf suddenly surged, shaking off the blow she'd received. The beast had hurt her Mate. If the bear did not flee, Wolf would kill her. Angry teeth bared in a snarl, Wolf leapt up onto the distracted bears backside, claws and fangs rending flesh. The bear bucked and thrashed, trying to dislodge Wolf. She did not. When Serana dove in, lightning spells crackling, the bear had had enough.

Wolf leapt down and away as the bear took off into the trees. Serana drove her on with small blasts of thundering noise. With any luck, the mother bear would retrieve her cubs, wherever they were, survive her wounds, and think twice before straying into Wolf's territory. Wolf paced back and forth along the tree line, snarling and growling angrily. Satisfied that the threat was good and gone, she limped over to where Serana stood. Her mate had shifted back to her normal self, seeming to struggle to remain upright.

Wolf stood by her, providing support, and sniffing worriedly at the wound on Serana's arm. Her mate leaned on her heavily, but still scratched behind Wolf's ears. "My big, strong, vicious werewolf. Thank you, Love."

Alessia ignored the pain she was in, licking at Serana's bloody arm with a whine.

"It's just a scratch. Looks worse than it is." Serana said. "I didn't move quickly enough when I first saw the cubs. Mama bear was already charging me by the time I turned to run. This happened when I dove into the thrones. Cut myself on one of them."

Wolf growled angrily.

"I know. I know. I should have been more careful."

Wolf huffed, sniffing at Serana's wounded arm again.

"I'm fine." Her mate reached around to touch Wolf's shoulder, finding it slick with blood. Wolf whined, but tolerated her mate's examination. "But you're not. Oh, my poor Love. This is my fault."

Despite her pain, Wolf thrummed and gently nuzzled her mate in an attempt to console her. Her mate was alive and safe. Nothing else mattered.

"Let's get you back to the cottage. I'll feel better when we're out of the area."

The two made their slow way back through the woods. Wolf walked on all fours, ready to leap into action should the bear, or anything else for that matter, reappear. Even walking on all fours, Wolf's head was nearly to her mate's shoulders. Serana walked by her side, one hand gently gripping the ruff of fur on her neck. Slowly, Alessia regained a majority of control. Her thoughts less wolfish and more human. By the time they reached the cottage, she felt she could easily make the shift back to her human form.

"Alright, Big Girl." Serana said, leading Wolf's big bulk into the cottage living space. "Thank you for coming to find me. I need Alessia back now."

Alessia took her time, her body undergoing the traumatic shock of shape shifting. Her skin felt like it was on fire once she laid shivering and groaning in pain on the floor. As always, Serana knew precisely when it was safe to touch her. Gentle fingers prodded the huge bite mark on her right shoulder. The bears fangs left deep gouges of missing flesh and muscle. Or so Serana said during her examination.

"I think her teeth struck bone. Maybe even broken something." Serana stood quickly. "Stay perfectly still. I'll be right back."

Alessia couldn't have done anything else even if she'd wanted to. Her arm felt as though it really had been torn clean off. Her neck and shoulder too. After what felt like hours, Serana returned with her pack of medicinal supplies and began rummaging around in it.

"I'm going to roll you, alright? I'm sorry, Love, but this… will probably hurt." It did, but at least Alessia remained conscious. Serana shook her head in disbelief. "How in the world did you manage the rest of that fight? Let alone walk back with me."

"You're m-my mate." Alessia grunted, thinking the answer obvious.

Serana chuffed. "That was rhetorical, Love. I know the why and how of it. You're just too damned stubborn to be hurt."

Now Alessia chuffed, which hurt. A lot.

"Drink this. It will dull the pain while I look you over more closely." Serana helped her sip at a bitter tasting potion. Alessia blinked, then realized some time had passed. More of Aela's knockout drug that Serana had altered. It left a familiar, unpleasant taste in her mouth. Serana came into her line of sight. "Easy, Alessia. I just got you stitched up. Don't move around too quickly."

Alessia tested her shoulder, finding the tight pricks of stitches. There was pain, but not nearly as sharp as before. "Bad?"

"Mostly just ugly. You stopped bleeding pretty quickly." Serana helped her sit up and held another small bottle to her lips. A quick sniff told Alessia that it was one of her mate's healing potions. With it, along with her natural werewolf healing, she'd be back on her feet in hours rather than days. "Most of the damage was musculature. The bear's teeth only just scraped your shoulder blade. Nothing broken. With how fast you heal, I doubt the stitches were really necessary but it will speed up the process."

"Your arm?" Alessia looked to the bandage around her mate's forearm. "I can heal it."

Serana shook her head. "Not now. Recover a bit first, then worry about my scratch."

"You changed." Alessia said, her mind clearing a bit. "I didn't think you could anymore."

"Neither did I. I just… saw you go down and the bear closing in." Serana looked down at herself. "Next thing I know, I'm a Vampire Lord again."

Alessia chuffed, noticing only a slight increase in the amount of pain. "I rush in to rescue you and _you_ wound up rescuing _me_. Big help I am."

The self recrimination stopped when Serana bent down to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss, sweet and loving. And over far too quickly for Alessia's liking. "You came running when I called. And you took on a bear nearly five times your size and at least ten times stronger than you. You got badly hurt and still got up when you saw I needed you. That's more than enough and far more than I could ever ask for. I love you."

"And I you." Alessia thrummed, pulling her mate down to rest their foreheads together. Breathing the same air was a comfort. It told her beast their mate was safe.

After a moment, Serana pulled back. "Let's get you dressed and fed. You're probably starving after that transformation."

As if it had been waiting to be recognized, Alessia stomach growled in agreement.

Alessia awoke in bed, propped up on her good side with many, many pillows. Groggy from sleep, tasting more knockout potion on her tongue, it took a moment for her to recognize where she was. Not at home in Solstice. Not even home in Breezehome. The cottage in the Great Forests of Cyrodiil. They'd been there… for nearly a month. She and her mate, Serana. Alessia blinked at that. Serana had been attacked by a mother bear protecting her cubs. Her mate had been injured, though not nearly as badly as Alessia had been. Her shoulder ached a little, but it was bearable.

Struggling, Alessia tried to sit up. She wanted to see her mate. To know she was safe. As if thoughts had summoned the female, Serana appeared on the stairs of the loft. Alessia felt a sudden rush of relief and deja vu. Hadn't they performed this song and dance before? Oh, right… In Whiterun after Alessia's bout of vampirism and return to lycanthropy. Her mate stood there with a tray of something, the bowl and mug steaming. The scent of it made Alessia's stomach rumble with hunger. She ignored the food and her stomach and eyed Serana. Her mate looked alright. The bandage on her arm was gone, as were the cuts. Only a barely visible red line remained.

Obviously sensing where Alessia's mind had gone, Serana carefully sat aside the tray and sat beside her on the bed. She was allowing her wolf to examine her wound, smiling while Alessia did so. "See? All healed."

A cut as large as the ones she'd received from the thorns would have taken weeks to heal. Confused Alessia touched them gently. "How long was I out?"

"Few hours. It's late afternoon."

"Only a few hours?" Alessia's mind struggled through a thick fog. "Then how…"

Chuckling, Serana retrieved the tray. "My wife wouldn't lay down to rest until she'd healed my arm. Quite the stubborn female, my wife. Hard headed doesn't even begin to cover it."

Alessia blinked. "I healed it?"

"You don't remember?" She shook her head, which made her a little dizzy. Serana placed her hand on Alessia's forehead, satisfied with what she felt. "Maybe I gave you a little too much. How do you feel?"

A rumbling growl from her belly was Alessia's answer. They both chuckled at the familiar sound. Serana set to carefully feeding Alessia spoonfuls of chicken flavored broth and bits of bread. Once that seemed to stick, her mate starting giving her more solid fare. Chicken with soft grains and bits of carrot. Something simple for Alessia's stomach to digest. It was heaven. The mug held a strange tasting brew. A bitter tasting tea that Serana claimed would help sooth all the little aches and pains in her muscles. Over the next few minutes, that proved to be true.

"Better?"

Alessia sighed in relief as she leaned back against the pillows. "Yes, very. Thank you, my Love."

Her mate kissed her once on the forehead, then went back downstairs for a few minutes. When she returned, the tray was gone and a book was her hand. Carefully Serana settled at Alessia's side and began to read aloud. For her part, Alessia paid little attention to the story. Her heavy eyes watched her mate's every move. The slow motion of her lips as she enunciated each word. The care and grace with which her fingers turned the page. The breath with each rise and fall of her chest. It made Alessia want to reach out and touch, though her hands would probably shake. Instead, she contented herself with watching.

"You're staring." Serana chuckled.

"I thought we agreed it was ogling."

"Oh, right. We did." Her mate paused in her reading and looked at her, then reached over to push a lock of Alessia's dark hair out of her eyes. "There. Now you can ogle better."

Alessia reached up and caught her mate's wrist before she could pull it away. She thrummed softly as she kissed the beating pulse there and held it to her cheek. Warm. Serana's skin was so warm now that she was mortal. Half human. The pulse against her cheek began to race. "You make me very happy, Serana. I don't know where I'd be today if not for you."

Her mate blushed slightly. Oh Gods, how much Alessia's loved to see her do that. Another thing that was changed by Auri-El. Before, Serana only could blush for a short while after feeding. Now, Alessia got to see it as often as she could get her mate to do so. Which was as often as possible.

Serana chuffed and pulled her hand back, apparently trying to make light of the comment. "Probably involved with one of your many suitors. Narri, Ysolda, Astrid, Aela…"

Alessia huffed. "I never got involved with Aela or Astrid. You know that. And since when did _Ysolda_ enter the picture?"

"She doesn't. I was just testing you." Serana continued in a darker tone."And that tavern wench, Narri?"

Sudden tension rose in the air as one of Serana's eyebrows rose in a glare. Alessia knew that if she didn't answer that question carefully and _correctly_ … things were going to get very dangerous for her. "Narri and I were never a thing. Nothing more than a night of flirtation."

Serana turned to face her directly. "A night?"

"One in which I spent an hour or two in the tavern waiting to speak with a prisoner. After that, I didn't see the woman again until you and I were last in Falkreath. And… if I remember correctly, _you_ took care of the flirtation last time we were there." She grinned, remembering Serana's territorial reaction when Narri had come onto Alessia. "You were absolutely magnificent, my Love. Sexy as hell…"

The corner of Serana's mouth twitched, indicating she also remembered. Finally she started chuckling. "The look on her face when I snapped at her hand…"

They laughed for a short while, remembering. After she caught her breath, Alessia grew serious again. "None of them are you, Love. _You_ are all I want and all I need."

There was yet another blush, but Serana didn't try to make light of the comment again. She sighed and shook her head. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I was the only idiot stupid enough to place my hand on a bloody hand indentation on a pedestal in a four thousand year old tomb." Alessia said dryly, meaning it a joke.

Her mate chuffed and set aside the book. Carefully she scooted herself nearer, covering Alessia's lips with her own. Wolf thrummed eagerly, suddenly deciding that maybe she wasn't so badly hurt after all. Alessia pushed her libido down and simply enjoyed the moment. When Serana pulled away, she wore a knowing wolfish grin. "You're terrible."

Alessia grinned sheepishly. "I know. This is what you do to me, Serana. Always hungry for you."

"We still have two weeks of our honeymoon left." She placed a quick kiss on Alessia's brow. "There will be plenty of time for… _that_ once you're back to full strength. For now, just rest. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

Alessia hadn't actually expected a response, but her made did with a smile. "It's as you said on our wedding night, 'I will walk with you, hand in hand, to our journey's end. In life. In love. Together. Until the stars fall from the sky.'"

"'Whether that be tomorrow, or another thousand years from now. Then, and long after I'm dead. I will love you.' I remember." Alessia recited Serana's own vow from that night.

Serana nodded once. "We said it then and I will repeat it now and every day if need be. You and me. Always."

Alessia mirrored her mate's nod, wondering to herself what she had ever done to deserve such a female. "Always."


	2. Heart's Day

**DISCLAIMER: I** _ **do not**_ **own Skyrim or it's characters. This story is based on the game storyline, but does on occasion fall victim to my creative liberties. Some things may be out of order, non existent, or go off on a completely new path. Hope you will forgive me, and enjoy.**

 **WARNING: This story is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

Heart's Day

Alessia

The _crack_ of the lash was almost as bad as the pain from the blow. She strained against the chains that bound her to the stone floor, the length only allowing her to raise a mere foot up off the blood soaked ground. Already there was blood trickling from her raw wrists. She'd been pulling at the irons for days. Hours upon hours of sharp agony brought on by desperation. Eorlir, the boy in the shackles near her, a boy no more than fourteen years, kept talking to her.

The whip connected, red hot pain ripping into her bare back. They'd taken her clothes along with her dignity. Simply tore the fabric from her body and tossed it into a corner. She cringed away from the memory of what they'd done to her after that. The pain and humiliation too much to bear. What she could remember, what was safe to remember, was the face of the boy beside her. His voice keeping her mind away from the sweaty body atop hers.

" _Look at me."_ He'd said. " _Keep your eyes on me."_

Eorlir did the same thing each and every time they came. Despite the angry blows he received for speaking in their presence. She kept breathing because of that boy. Survived because he cared. Once they finished with her, they'd move on to another female. And the boy would do the same for her. Because he cared, and could do nothing else. The lash rose and fell again, hot blood spraying on the stone walls of the dungeon. She screamed. And they laughed. They laughed and laughed and laughed.

" _Look at me. Keep your eyes on me."_

Alessia bolted upright out of the bed, the phantom memory of pain streaking across her shoulder blades. The scream was very real. Her own terrified wail ripping its way from her throat. The body beside her was up in an instant, hands reaching to grasp at her. For a moment, Alessia fought to distance herself. She was naked, like in the dungeon. Helpless. She scrambled out from under the blankets, getting tangled in them in her panic. The chains. The shackles in the dungeon kept her from escape. Alessia snarled, claws ripping at the restraints. Not again. Never again would she be a victim. A _toy_ to be "played" with.

The cold floor rose up to meet her as Alessia tumbled out of the bed. She hit hard, grunting from the impact. The body in the bed followed after her, hands still reaching. Grasping. Grasping like the hands that had held her down while Mahrik raped her again and again and again. Alessia snarled, crawling away until she slammed into something solid. A wall. No, no, no. Not again. Not again. Escape. Escape. Have to get out. Have to get away.

"Alessia!" Someone cried. A female voice full of sorrow. The one coming after her. The grasping hands. The voice was… familiar. Like Eorlir, it was someone who cared. Strong yet… gentle hands gripped either side of Alessia's face, pulling so that she was nose to nose with the one who cared. "Please, Love. Look at me."

" _Look at me."_ He'd said. " _Look at me."_

The nightmare faded. Worried emerald eyes came into focus. Alessia blinked. Once. Twice. "Serana?"

The female, _her_ female, relaxed a little. Her mate. Her wife. Alessia was trembling, still fighting the effects of the nightmare. Her mate didn't push, didn't demand anything, but simply remained close. Allowing their mixed scent to soothe and calm her wolf. That more than nearly anything else could drive away the dreams. Slowly Alessia's breathing leveled out, her body recovering from the fight or flight response commonly associated with the night terrors.

"This was a bad one." Serana said softly, pushing back a sweaty lock of Alessia's hair. That was when she noticed her entire body was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Alessia nodded curtly, once.

"The dungeon?"

Another nod.

Without a word, Serana rose and padded over to the wash basin in their bedroom. The bowl was new. The cabinet on which it sat was new. The bed was new. The whole house… new. Well, fairly new. The manor house lay in the hills north of Whiterun. Solstice; their home for the past three years. There was the gentle splash of water, then Serana returned with a damp cloth. Carefully, her mate wiped her body clean. The warmth of Serana's physical touch helping to further separate Alessia's waking mind from the dream. When she was done, Serana tossed the cloth aside and remained by her side.

Serana was naked, but seemed either not to notice or not to care. They'd made love that night, falling into contented sleep in each other's arms after. Judging by the moonlight shining through their curtained window, Alessia thought that had been only a few hours ago. Maybe less. Still, it was past midnight. The new day lay before them. The fifteenth of Sun's Dawn…

Alessia swallowed the lump in her throat, her voice breaking when she spoke. "Appropriate. To have that dream _now_."

Her mate touched Alessia's cheek, an unspoken question. Her eyes rose to Serana, finding her mate's lips suddenly against her own. The kiss was soft and gentle. The lips against hers parted slightly, another unspoken request for permission, which she granted. Serana deepened the kiss, her tongue gliding past Alessia's teeth to meet her own. Warm. Her female was so warm. And lovely. Beautiful and kind. And careful. Oh, so careful.

"Come back to bed." Serana whispered once the kiss had ended. "Let me make love to you again."

Despite the nightmare, despite the males who'd forced themselves upon her, tortured her, Alessia accepted Serana's offer and followed her to their bed. Had it been anyone else, any other body besides her mate's laying atop hers, she would have fallen back into a panic. Serana, and only Serana, could touch her so soon after she'd been mentally thrust back into Mahrik's dungeon. Her mate, her wife, was the only one who could burn away the memory. Even if only for a short time. At least until the dream returned again some future night. But then Serana would burn it away with her own body again. And again. And again. Until, perhaps one day, the nightmare stayed gone.

For a time, Serana's lips traveled slowly across Alessia's body. Her mate stopped to kiss each and every single scar. Every single lash scar. Claw scar. Teeth scar. Blade scar. Burn scar. All, save for a handful, were given to her in that dungeon. The last blemish her wife remained at the longest; a dark burn between Alessia's breasts. The result of being stabbed by a silver dagger. The silver from the weapon scorched and charred the very blood in her veins, poison to a werewolf such as she. Only Serana's skills as an alchemist had saved Alessia that night. The antidote preserved her life, but left a wound even a werewolf could not heal fully. The scar was hideously ugly, but Serana still pressed her lips to it. No doubt feeling the rapidly beating heart beneath the marred skin.

"He is gone, my Love. The bastard is long dead. You saw to that. He and his Sons are gone. They can't hurt you or anyone else anymore. Those he did hurt are beyond pain now. Safe and sound in the After. Laid properly to rest. At peace. Their families given closure. You saw to that too." Serana said the words as she often said them after one of Alessia's episodes. A gentle reminder that the horrors were in the past. Done with. Her mate kissed her way back up her collarbone, her neck, until they were face to face again. "You are safe. You are home. Your children sleep just down the hall. Your wife is in your arms. You are mine. I am yours. And I love you, my wolf. My mate. My wife."

Alessia didn't know when she started weeping. Perhaps she had been all along. Gently, her mate kissed away the tears. Kissed away the sorrow and agony that came with the memories. Serana made love to her. Slowly. Sweetly. All the while repeating those endearing titles. My wolf. My mate. My wife. A reminder of who Alessia was. And afterward Serana held her close until sleep took them both. There were no more dreams that night. No more pain. No more sadness. Only blissful, exhausted sleep. And Serana. Always, Serana.

* * *

The morning was its usual hustle and bustle. Chatter and slamming doors while the household rose for the new day and gathered into the hall for their breakfast. The children's bleary eyes cleared once they gazed upon their morning meal. The cook had piled platters on the table, enough food to feed an entire army. The children dug in, talking happily amongst themselves while they ate a meal of apple and cinnamon oats with eggs, bacon, ham, toast, and various other fruits on the side. Pitchers of water, milk and juice sat on the table nearest the children. Alessia and Serana often kept to coffee and cream in the mornings. After the episode last night, they would both need it.

The girls had flourished in the years since their move to their new home at Solstice. Sofie, a child now of fourteen winters, had grown unbelievably. Both in height and strength, as well as expanding her mind. Though book learning would never really be a favored pasttime for the girl, she kept to her studies and was showing great promise. As for her skills with a bow or sword, the young huntress rivaled even that of some of the seasoned warriors attending the Solstice Fighting Academy. Quick and lithe, her arrows rarely ever missed their intended target. Often Sofie would accompany her Mama on hunting trips, the two stalking and taking down prey just like a small pack of wolves. She'd taken to duel wielding swords, light yet strong. Alessia had recently hammered out a pair of blades for the girl's birthday. Twin swords that she hoped would serve her daughter well.

The girl's beauty had also grown. Though still young, she was remarkably tall for her age. She towered over many of her age, which drew more attention than her mothers liked. Mostly the eyes from the young men around the academy. Some who were far too old, but also from those whose age was a little more appropriate. The former were discouraged violently by Alessia or Serana, and even sometimes Sofie herself. After a solid rebuke from the young girl, the man in question also received a far more… intense rebuke from the girl's mothers. After one or two broken noses or boots to the groin, most understood the daughter of the mistress' of the house was _off limits_.

The latter were treated just as roughly by her mothers, though more often than not Sofie simply played coy or hard to get. A little habit she'd no doubt learned from watching Serana tease her wife, in Alessia's opinion. An unintended result of Serana and Alessia's flirting that was only funny for a very short period of time. At least until Alessia caught a young boy watching Sofie in a certain _way_ and nearly came unglued on the rutting little bastard. Gods save them from teenage hormones. Which was why Lydia was made into Captain of the House Guard and given leave to pick and choose those under her command. Since the woman loved and cared for her Thane's children just as much as she did, only the best and most trusted were made into guards. And if a number of well trained and loyal guards didn't do the trick, the indomitable governess, Mrs. Barid Buxom, would. That woman had all the diligence and fortitude of a mammoth and the temper to match.

Lucia, now a young woman of nearly nineteen years, was doing well for herself. Her knowledge and skills in alchemy, given to her by Serana, had also grown substantially. So much so that she had attracted numerous job or position offers from many different jarls all across Skyrim. All looking to put her healing and medicinal skills to use in their courts. None so insistent than Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun. Namely due to his son and heir, Frothar, and Lucia's betrothed.

Though Alessia's wolf still didn't like the idea of a male sniffing around her eldest pup, they had been courting for quite some time now. More often than not, Lucia was either coming or going from Solstice to Whiterun in order to see her future husband. The young man in question, now in his early twenties himself, had repeatedly insisted to his father that he was eager to marry. So had Lucia to her mothers. Repeatedly. And so had Balgruuf. Repeatedly. The jarl was an old man, reddish hair nearly completely gray with age. When last he and Alessia had spoken, the man insisted he wanted to see the face of a grandchild before he met the grave. It was not an unreasonable request. Still, Alessia hesitated. Allowing the marriage would mean letting go of her Little One. A hard thing to do, even if she would not be so far away.

On the days where Alessia's melancholy overtook her, Serana kept close by. Doing her best to provide comfort and council. Alessia often asked her mate's opinion on the matter. Lucia was after all Serana's daughter too. Alessia's say was no greater than hers simply because she'd known and loved their eldest daughter longer. Her wife felt the same as she did, not eager to lose their eldest child to another. Though Serana felt the same, she also knew they were not "losing" a daughter. They were simply gaining another son.

Their first son, Blaise, came to them about two years past. The sad result of the vampire siege on Solitude. Both his parents had fallen in that battle, two Imperial Soldiers who had somehow managed to get their seven year old son out of the city beforehand. The boy had hidden in a nearby barn, finding comfort in the horses there, until the owner of the stables found him. Geimund and his wife Katla put the boy to work in the stables. Though they were not openly cruel to him, they were not kind. Neglectful would be the correct term. Alessia and Serana had gone to the city on business, overseeing the finished repairs of their assets in Solitude. When they'd stabled their horses, young Blaise had been totally smitten with Alessia's mare, Jasa. After only a short conversation with the boy, she and her mate had taken him in. Taken him home. And there he had remained ever since.

The boy was shy at first, spending most of his time in the stables with the horses. Alessia had taken careful steps in acclimating him to his new life with them. Never pushing. Never forcing him to interact until he decided he was ready to do so. Those first few weeks Alessia simply spent time with the boy and the horses. Together they bathed, brushed, fed, watered and, otherwise, cared for the gentle beasts. Eventually, Blaise came out of his shell. Asking questions. Talking about his mother and father. Talking about himself. Slowly, Serana inserted herself into his daily life. Having him help in the garden along with the girls. Side by side, they picked weeds, watered the plants, removed the many unwanted pests. When the boy was willing to pick up a relatively horrid creepy crawly, much to his sisters' squealing terror, he'd laughed and laughed until his sides had hurt. After that, he opened completely and truly became part of the family.

A light, warm touch on Alessia's hand pulled her thoughts out of the past. Serana was looking at her, worry evident in her eyes. In a small voice that the children wouldn't overhear, her wife asked, "Are you alright, Love? You've barely touched your food."

Indeed, she hadn't much of an appetite. Even Wolf's normally voracious hunger was stymied. Alessia tried to comfort her mate with a small smile. "Fine, Love. I've just go a lot on my mind is all."

The words did little to ease Serana's worry. Alessia could see it in her eyes. So, her mate did what she always had. She showed her wolf all the love and affection anyone could ever wish for. Her wife picked up the spoon, gathered a small bite of the grain, careful to test the temperature with her own tongue, and held it to Alessia's mouth. Despite herself, Wolf thrummed happily as she accepted the morsel and chewed. Next was a piece of fried pork. Then some butter and jam smeared bread. Then a small sip of hot coffee to wash it all down. Their children often witnessed little intimacies between their mothers; chaste kisses, sometimes deeper kisses, hugs and embraces and so on. The sight of one of them feeding the other by hand at a meal was nothing new.

Alessia caught a glimpse of of Lucia watching with a small knowing smile on her young face as her Mother lovingly feeding her Mama. She and her daughter had spoken often of late on the subject. Frothar had been a perfect gentleman with her, but Lucia had also been on the receiving end of such devotion. Her future husband opened doors for her. Stood as she entered the room. Helped her sit in her chair. Kept himself between her and anything he perceived as a threat to her safety. Kissed her hand as he wished her goodnight. It set Alessia's mind at ease to know her Little One was so loved by the one she loved. When the time came to let her go, that knowledge would make the separation easier to bear.

Before long, Alessia's bowl was empty and her belly was full. That seemed to satisfy Serana enough that the look of concern lessened on her beautiful face. A pleased smile taking its place. Alessia leaned over and kissed her wife. Taking their bonded scent deeply into her lungs. Soothing and calming like nothing else in the world ever could. When it was over, Alessia returned the smile. "Thank you, my Love. For everything."

"Anytime."

Trying to lighten the mood, Alessia grinned and glanced down her mate's body. "Anytime. Sometimes more than twice in one day."

"Three even." Serana purred, playing along. Her mate's eyes flicked to the children nearby and continued in a low whisper. "We haven't done it on the table in a while. We can tell the kids to busy themselves elsewhere. Order the guards and staff away for an hour or two."

That brought on a near subsonic growl from Alessia, remembering the last time they'd had the house completely to themselves for the night. Oh, the memory of her wife's bare breasts in the hearth firelight, long dark hair splayed atop the table, her excited and pleasured cries echoing throughout the manor halls as Alessia settled between her thighs and worked her into a frenzy… Serana grinned wickedly, her own thoughts perhaps returning to those few hours spent skin to skin. The look on Alessia's face must have been feral because her mate seemed to really be considering the idea.

"Tempting." Alessia thrummed, but shook her head. "But we don't have the time. Jarl Balgruuf expects us in Whiterun by this afternoon. Getting tangled up _in_ _you_ would insure neither one of us arrives on time."

Seeming genuinely disappointed, Serana sighed. "You're right. Maybe… when we get back?"

The hungry way Alessia's eyes lingered on her wife's lips and then dragged downward was all the reply necessary.

* * *

"Lucia, if you are not in this wagon within the next five seconds…" Alessia didn't need to finish the treat. It had been made and followed through far too many times in the past for Lucia to take it lightly.

Already in the wagon with Serana, Blaise whispered to Sofie, "How many dresses has she tried on?"

"This is number four." Sofie answered, crossing her arms and huffing in her hunting jacket, plain shirt, pants, and boots. The girl had never taken to the frilly things Lucia had, preferring to dress similar to Alessia. Her elder sister came rushing out of the manor in a green dress with gold accents, her hair neatly combed and styled. As Lucia pulled herself into the wagon and sat at her sister's side, the younger girl snickered. "The blue one was better."

Lucia looked down at herself, somewhat miffed, and made to get back out of her seat. Serana stopped her before Alessia could. "Do not move, young lady. Sofie, cut it out. Your Mama and I have had enough."

"More than enough." Alessia growled, gently prodding Jasa forward. In the driver's seat of the wagon, Serana got the draft horses moving. They didn't even make it to the end of the road before the squabbling started.

"Mama, can I ride Jasa with you?" The boy begged, leaning out as to not be heard by his fussing older sisters.

Alessia couldn't blame her son. Lucia and Sofie didn't fight often when they were younger, but that had changed as they'd gotten older. Mostly it wasn't anything serious; Lucia wanting to get Sofie in a dress and Sofie not having it, or Sofie leaving her weapons strewn about their room and Lucia snapping at her. They were different in many ways, yet somehow still wished to share bedrooms despite there being ample room for both to have their own space. Again… teenagers.

Without speaking, Alessia guided Jasa closer to the wagon so that Blaise might hop on. The instant he made to leap, Sofie complained. "Hey! I want to ride the horse!"

"He asked first, Sofie." Alessia said, turning a glare on the girl as she tried to stand and follow her brother.

She sat with another whine. "That's not fair. I'm older."

"Do not make me turn this thing around." Serana hissed.

"Fine by me. I don't want to go to Dragonsreach anyways." Sofie huffed. "All we're going to do is sit around and watch Lucia make googly eyes at Frothar."

Alessia sighed, already wishing for a bottle of ale in her hands. "Sofie, Aunt Aela is going to be there too. Why else do you think I asked you to bring your weapons? Your Auntie said she wants to see your progress. Maybe even take you hunting."

That second part wasn't exactly true, but she was hopeful. Alessia fully expected Aela would demand to do so anyway. Or at least be bribed into doing so. Maybe. Sofie let out a shriek of delight. "Really? That's great! Better than sewing with Dagny for hours. And _hours_."

"Do you think Aunt Aela will let me go too?" Blaise asked tentatively. "I'd much rather go with Auntie and keep hearing her call me a whelp than hang around Nelkir very long. He's strange."

"Alright, you two. That's enough of that." Alessia chided. "Remember that Dagny and Nelkir are the jarl's children. I am still a Thane of Whiterun, and as such, Balgruuf's vassal. Our Jarl has been kind enough to invite us into his home to stay during the festivities. You _will_ be respectful to both our host _and_ his children. Am I clear?"

There was a chorus from the two, "Yes, Mama."

"And Lucia, you remember the rules. You are not to be alone at any time with Frothar. I expect you to behave as a lady should. Is that clear?"

With an insufferable groan, Lucia said, "Yes, Mama. I know the rules."

"Good. Because you and Sofie will be sharing a room."

Lucia blinked. "What?"

It was Serana's turn to cut in. She turned and grinned back at the young woman. "Did you honestly think we'd let you have a room all to yourself with Frothar so near?"

"But- But-"

Both Sofie and Blaise giggled.

"Mama, just because you and Mother can't keep your hands off each other doesn't mean-"

"Think really hard before you finish that sentence, young lady." Alessia warned. "Don't think I don't know he's tried sneaking into your room before. You forget I'm a werewolf. I _literally_ have a nose for these things."

More giggling.

Lucia turned bright red with embarrassment. "Mama…"

Chuckling a bit herself, Serana said, "You asked for that one, Sweetheart."

"I'm nineteen. I'm not a child anymore."

Alessia sighed a bit sadly, "So you keep reminding me."

"So…" Lucia hedged after a long pause. "Does that mean I can have my own room?"

"No!" Both Alessia and Serana shouted.

More giggles.

 _Are we there yet?_ Alessia groaned internally.

* * *

Whiterun was no worse for wear after the vampire attack those three years ago. The structures were rebuilt, its people returned, and the city prospered. As if the fires from that night had never happened. Breezehome had been rented out to a young couple with a newborn of their own. The shopkeepers coffers were fit to bursting with the investments Alessia had made in them. All was good.

Currently, the entire city was bustling with activity. Preparations for the Heart's Day Festival. There would be drinking, singing, and dancing in the inns all over Skyrim. Free rooms would be given to visitors tomorrow night. Rooms likely given to lovers in honor of the Lovers, Polydor and Eloisa. Many a man or woman might trace their conception back to the night of the sixteenth of Sun's Dawn.

Many gave quick greetings to Alessia and her family as they traveled through the streets. Alessia had spent a very large portion of her life in Whiterun. So had Lucia. It had been the first place Alessia and her mate had called home together. Despite the many years Alessia looked forward to in their new home at Solstice, Whiterun would always hold a special place in her heart. Serana walking by her side suddenly took Alessia's hand, intertwining the fingers together. She amended the thought; a special place in _their_ hearts.

As they passed the Gildergreen, Alessia raised their joined hands to her lips and kissed each of her mate's fingers one by one. Serana simply smiled at her. "Brings back memories. How many times did you kiss me under that tree?"

"Plenty. But, if you recall, Love…" Alessia winked at her wife. "A majority of the time, _you_ were kissing _me_."

Serana raised one eyebrow. "Was I?"

"Mmm-hmm… I distinctly remember my backside being pressed against the rough bark."

"Ugh…" Lucia groaned in disgust, still a bit angry from their earlier conversation. "Are you two going to be like this the _whole_ time we're here?"

Serana purred. "If I'm lucky."

"I think it's nice." Blaise cut in, to everyone's surprise. The moment their eyes landed on him, he stammered, "I mean… it's gross because you're my mothers, but… also… nice to see you love each other so much."

Chuckling, Alessia mussed the boy's hair. "That we do, Pup."

"Just you wait, Little Brother." Lucia huffed. "After a few more years, you'll be tired of it."

"Or maybe you're just jealous you and your boyfriend don't get to do that stuff yet." Blaise muttered under his breath.

"Betrothed. Frothar is not my boyfriend. He is my betrothed."

The boy rolled his eyes. "I don't see a ring. He's your boyfriend."

Lucia turned red, but not out of embarrassment. "Only because Mama won't give her blessing."

"Here we go again…" Sofie sighed.

"I gave you my blessing, Lucia. Years ago." Alessia argued.

"To be _courted_ , Mama. Not to be _married_."

"Yes, because you were still a child at the time."

"Well, I'm not a child anymore."

"You might of fooled me since you are behaving like a child."

"You just don't want me to be happy." Lucia snarled. "You want me to be alone and miserable for the rest of my life."

Surprised, Alessia halted her step. "Lucia, you know that's not-"

"Yes it is! You want me to stay your 'Little One' forever! You're selfish, Mama! You're selfish and mean and I _hate_ you!"

"Lucia!" Serana hissed.

The words felt like a physical blow. They hit so hard Alessia almost staggered backwards. Lucia ran off up the stairs to Dragonsreach, bawling up a storm. Too stunned to do anything like maybe go after her daughter, Alessia just stood there and watched her go. A cold pit opened up in her stomach and she felt like throwing up. What had just happened? Lucia… her Little One… said she…

"Sofie, Blaise, go on ahead. Tell Balgruuf we'll be up in a moment. Say nothing more." Serana said to the pair gawking between their disappeared elder sister and their Mama. After a moment in which they didn't do as told, Serana said a little harsher, "Go."

They left.

Serana approached cautiously, slowly putting herself in Alessia's line of sight and said, "She doesn't mean it, Love."

Curious, Alessia touched her chest. "Huh… Still there. For a second it felt like my heart had been ripped out."

Her mate placed her own hand over Alessia's heart. "No. Still there. And still as big as ever."

"Not right now it isn't. It feels as though it's fallen down into my guts. Apparently that means I'm selfish and mean and…" She averted her gaze, blinking away tears. "And our daughter… hates me."

"No, she doesn't. Lucia is just upset." Serana said insistently. "Alessia, look at me."

When there was no response, Serana placed her fingers lightly beneath Alessia's chin and pulled up. More of a request than a demand. Alessia obeyed, hesitantly. Serana carefully wiped away the tears, then kissed her wife softly once. Twice. Then pulled away.

"You are selfless. You are kind and gentle. Your wife and your children _love_ you. Lucia _loves_ you, no matter what she says." Serana said the words slowly and carefully. "Do you hear me, Alessia? Do you understand me, you stubborn, bull headed…"

The string of insults continued for a little while longer, each one widening the sad smile on Alessia's lips. She chuffed. "Must you always insult me, Love?"

"It seems the only way to get through that thick skull of yours."

Alessia chuckled. "Well… Mother knows best, after all."

"Yes, I do." After a long pause, Serana rested her forehead against Alessia's. "I will talk to her, Alessia. I know that will be difficult for you, but maybe it's best if _I_ try first."

She nodded. "You might be right. Likely she doesn't want to see me right now."

"Mother knows best."

* * *

"Difficult" was exactly the right word for the next few hours. They'd been received happily by Balgruuf and his children; or rather Balgruuf. Dagny and Nelkir looked as though they couldn't care _less_ who was visiting their keep. His eldest son, Frothar, was nowhere to be seen. Likely chasing after his weeping betrothed. Balgruuf gave Alessia a curious look, no doubt wandering exactly why Lucia had been so distraught, but said nothing. Alessia sighed and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. The jarl eyed his own daughter for a moment, sighed, then nodded once in understanding. Teenagers…

Settling in took very little time. Alessia and Serana were given the usual chambers they used whilst visiting Dragonsreach. The children were given a much smaller room, one to either side of their mothers. Blaise would have his own room, much to Sofie's continued whining. That was until she saw his quarters were no bigger than a fair sized closet; one near half the size of the one she and Lucia would be sharing. After a brief squabble, one in which Alessia and Serana broke up quickly with a snarl or a hiss respectively, they each freshened up for dinner in the main hall.

The meal was elaborate, but one Alessia found she could not fully appreciate. She ate heartily, not wanting to offend their host, though tasted none of it. Nor could she focus enough on the conversation to add anything of any value or significance. Thankfully, Serana bore that burden for her wolf. Her mate also insisted on holding Alessia's hand under the table, squeezing gently whenever she thought it needed. Dagny sat alongside Sofie and Nelkir sat beside Blaise, much to the displeasure of all four. None of them spoke much to each other save when their awkward silence drew the attention of their parents.

Lucia refused to look in her Mama's direction. Refused even to speak directly to Alessia unless absolutely necessary. And even then they were quick, clipped words. Barely even muttered. Frothar, sitting right across from his betrothed, watched her worriedly. The young man even shot quick glances in Alessia's direction from time to time. The glances were… disheartened. Helpless even. Like he wanted to help in whatever way he could, but was unsure exactly how to do so. Likely the young man was trying to work out how to best help his betrothed while still remaining in Alessia's good graces. It was, after all, Alessia's word that would either bless him or damn him.

Frothar, as she'd mused to herself only just that morning in Solstice, was a good sort. He treated Lucia well and often professed his love. As did Lucia. The young man was brave and courageous on the battlefield. Just the past year, bandits had overtaking the roads south of Riverwood. She'd requested that Balgruuf send his son along with Alessia and the Companions to deal with the cur, driving them out of the Helgen ruins. It had been a test to see what the boy could do outside the protection of his father. A test he passed handily. The Companions hardly had to lift a finger to deal with the bandits. Frothar and his men drove the brigands out and reclaimed Helgen. So… Alessia didn't doubt the young man's courage or resolve, or even his strength and ability to protect Lucia should there be a need.

As she sat and barely heard the back and forth between Balgruuf and Serana, Alessia pondered Lucia's accusation. Not the "selfish", "mean", or… the rest, but the thought that she wanted to keep her eldest daughter small for forever. Her "Little One". Surely that was the hidden desire of all parents. Watching their children grow and flourish was by far one of the most satisfying and joyous gifts a mother could ever wish for. And… if she were being honest, the most terrifying. Alessia's natural born instinct was to protect. To provide.

Was it possible that she was truly trying to keep Lucia small in her eyes? To deny the idea that her Little One was no longer… little? A frightening thought. One in which Alessia found herself instantly struggling with. Her head suddenly grew light. Her heart pounding in her ears. Had Alessia not been seated, had her mate not been holding her hand… She might have fainted right then and there. Serana's grip tightened ever so slightly, obviously sensing her wolf's panic. It took considerable effort, imaginably enough to move a mountain, but Alessia regained self control. She looked to her eldest daughter and tried imagining herself in Lucia's situation. To want so badly to be with Serana and unable to do so because another's opinion or-

 _Or selfishness…_ The idea had Alessia checking again to be sure her heart hadn't been torn from her chest.

" _You're selfish, Mama!"_

Perhaps… there was more to Lucia's accusation that Alessia liked to admit. Frothar was a strong, intelligent, loyal and kind young man. The issue was not in his worth. He was well suited, in fact. And Lucia… loved him. Wanted to be with him. That alone was enough for Alessia. Still, despite her obvious bias, she believed Lucia worthy of Frothar as well. It was a good match. A strong match. So… if the problem wasn't with the young couple, then the issue laid within herself. Alessia was perhaps… being selfish…

 _Not selfish_ , Wolf insisted. _Cautious._

Curious as to what her inner beast thought on the matter, Alessia posed the question. _Are you sure? There seems to be no logical reason to postpone any longer._

Alessia felt Wolf's eye roll. Sarcasm wasn't something natural to her beast. It was something picked up from Serana. _Cautious. Instinct say not right time. Not right moment. Whelp Little One not understand Blue Eyes hesitation. Not understand patience. Blue Eyes wiser than whelps._

 _Why the hesitation then?_

Another eye roll, accompanied by a huff. _Has Blue Eyes lost ears? Not right moment. Instinct say so._

 _Alright… My instincts are telling me something is wrong, but I just don't know what that is?_

Wolf shook her figurative head. _Not wrong. Just not right yet._

 _So… not selfish. Just cautious. Waiting for the "not wrong" and the "not right" to turn into the right time or moment._

 _Maybe little selfish._ Wolf admitted with a little whine. _Want keep whelp in den. Keep pup long time. Wolf agree. Not want male… Frothar mounting pup._

 _Ugh…_ Alessia winced. _I don't want to think about that…_

 _But… Little One not Little One now. Grow. Angry with Blue Eyes for caution. Little One want mate of own. Natural. Still make Wolf want growl. Bite. Snap._

Alessia sighed her agreement. _So what exactly is my instinct trying to tell me? What is "not wrong" yet "not right"?_

Wolf growled in agitation. _Blue Eyes lose eyes and ears… Has not pay attention? Idiot…_

"Alessia." Serana's somewhat frightened whispering pulled Alessia out of her inner conversation. She blinked and looked to her mate. Serana wasn't directly looking at her, though her eyes were darting frantically back and forth between her and the conversation on the other end of the long table. Her mate relaxed after a moment. "You weren't breathing."

"I wasn't?"

"No. Not for at least a full minute."

That explained the dizziness. Alessia gave her wife a small smile, squeezing their still intertwined fingers slightly. "I'm alright, Love. Just got lost in my head a little."

"Wolf?" Serana asked. "You had that look you get when you two converse."

Alessia nodded once. "She was busy calling me an idiot."

"Oh?" Her wife raised one eyebrow in interested amusement. "What for this time?"

"Our current… predicament with our eldest."

Suddenly less amused and more curious, Serana looked directly at Alessia finally. "And what does she think?"

"For one, I'm an idiot."

"Love, she and I have been telling you that for years."

Alessia sniffed at the wolfish grin on her mate's face and decided not to dignify the comment with a further response. "Second, I'm only being a _little_ selfish. Third, Wolf agrees with my hesitation."

Serana blinked at that. "Really? Why?"

"She says, and I quote, I am 'not selfish. Instinct say not right time. Not right moment.'" Alessia ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Something is off. In Wolf speak, 'not wrong' but 'not right'. Apparently I'm both deaf and blind, and haven't been paying attention."

"And thus why Wolf called you an idiot…" Serana seemed to be fighting off a grin. She failed. "Lost in thought indeed."

"Thoughts?" Alessia asked. "I could use an opinion from my better half."

Serana smiled at that, but the look disappeared in concentrated thought. After a moment, Serana shook her head. "I'm not sure what Wolf means. Let me think on it for a little while?"

Before Alessia could respond, Jarl Balgruuf stood from his seat at the head of the table. "The hour grows late, my honored guests. I suggest the children retire for the evening. They will no doubt need the rest for tomorrow's festivities. Alessia, might I request your presence in the library for a few mugs of ale? Madame Serana, you are likewise invited."

Judging by the looks she'd been receiving all throughout dinner, Alessia figured the request was more of a demand. Balgruuf must have something he wanted to discuss outside the earshot of the children. She nodded, "Of course, my jarl. Lead the way."

"As you wish, Balgruuf. I will join you once I've seen my children to their beds." Serana said, eying Lucia intently. "Children, kiss your Mama goodnight then come with me."

The two younger children said their goodnights, each giving Alessia a hug while she placed a quick kiss on their brows. Lucia hesitated. For a moment Alessia thought she might simply turn away and mount the stairs without so much as a muttered word. Serana gave the girl a look and a low warning growl, then she reconsidered. The hug was far too quick, far too cold. Still, Alessia held her daughter a fraction longer than the others.

"Goodnight, Lucia. Sleep well." Alessia said softly. Not the usual, "Goodnight, my Little One." It felt wrong passing through her lips, but what else could she do? She didn't think Lucia wanted to be called 'Little One'. At least not that night.

The unfamiliar use of her name rather than the pet name also seemed to strike something in Lucia. She flinched, a fraction of a movement that Alessia could almost think she'd imagined. Lucia muttered, "Night."

Then she was gone. Alessia felt her heart break all over again. Never in their many years together had the usually warm ritual felt so… forced. Serana gave Alessia a small sad smile, then followed after their children. Alessia watched her go, fighting off a wave of melancholy. She prayed Serana was able to speak with Lucia. Perhaps better understand the outburst and find some way to fix what Alessia had unknowingly broken. Somehow.

Alessia followed Balgruuf out of the room and into a large library. High backed cushioned chairs stood beside the already blazing hearth fire. Already, there was a jug of ale present along with three awaiting mugs. Balgruuf took his seat and directed Alessia to one across from him with a polite, "Please."

The ale was sweet, tasting heavily of honey. A pleasant distraction from the unpleasant conversation she and her old friend were about to have. The jarl remained silent for a short while, sipping happily at his own mug as Alessia enjoyed her own. When at last he did speak, it was direct and to the point.

"Trouble with your girl?"

Alessia nodded with an accompanying sigh. "We had a… quarrel on the way here."

"Aye, Frothar said something about it. My son chased after her when she raced into Dragonsreach weeping up a storm." Balgruuf chuffed. "If I had a Septim for every time my own daughter said she hated me…"

Alessia frowned down at her mug. "This is the first time I've heard it. I find that I don't care for it much."

"Neither do I. But it is a burden every parent must bear. Doing whatever you feel is best for your child, despite them hating you for it. Although… Dagny mostly only ever damns me when I refuse to buy her a new dress every other day of the week." That gave them both a short laugh, albeit a sad one. After a moment, Balgruuf raised his eyes to gaze directly at Alessia. "The girl claims you have denied my son the honor of her hand. Is this so?"

Ale nearly spewed out of Alessia's mouth and nose. She hacked and coughed for a minute, trying to recover from the shock and surprise. "No. I never said such a thing."

Looking a bit relieved, Balgruuf asked, "Then you give your permission then? They may marry?"

"I haven't given my blessing yet either." Alessia admitted. "That was what the quarrel was about. Lucia doesn't understand my hesitation."

"She isn't the only one, Alessia. Many do not understand why you will not grant Frothar permission to wed Lucia. Myself among them."

Groaning a little, Alessia corrected, "It isn't that I _will not_ , Balgruuf. I simply _have not_."

"And why is that? Why have you _not_?" Balgruuf asked. His voice had risen in tone and frustration bordering on anger or insult. "Do you somehow find my son lacking? Some fault in his character or devotion to your daughter?"

Sensing that her response, if not carefully worded, might cause the conversation to develop into a shouting match, Alessia said slowly, "I find Frothar a fair match for Lucia. I can see he loves her dearly, and she him."

That seemed to temper Balgruuf's rising ire. Still, he asked, "Then what is it? What is stopping you?"

Something struck a nerve in Alessia, making her own temper flare. An irking sense that may provide some clue as to what exactly _was_ stopping her. Checking her tone, Alessia set aside her mug and spoke calmly. "Balgruuf, you wish me to answer a question I have not been asked yet. Frothar has not _asked_ me for my permission or my blessing. You have done this. Lucia has done this. Your son has not."

" _I_ am his father. The boy needn't do so."

"Wrong. _You_ are not marrying my daughter. Frothar himself as yet to come to me and ask for Lucia's hand."

Balgruuf huffed. "You know his heart, Alessia. You know he desires to marry your daughter above all things. To ask this of him is-"

"My right." Alessia cut in. "I am Lucia's mother. Serana is Lucia's mother. Neither one of us have heard, from his own mouth, his desire to marry our daughter. Not a word. Frothar has courage. That I have seen with my own eyes. And yet he hasn't had the courage to face _me_."

The jarl paused for a moment, thinking. Reluctantly he nodded. "Aye, I see your point. We simply expected a positive response and did you and your daughter a dishonor in that assumption. I beg your forgiveness."

Alessia nodded.

"So, that is that then? If my son were to ask your permission directly, you would grant your approval?"

 _No…_ Alessia thought to herself. Though the conversation had been on the right heading, it still felt like they had only scratched the surface. Still, she responded, "I would be more inclined to do so, yes."

"And your wife? What would be Madame Serana's response?"

Alessia chuffed. "I do not speak for my wife. She has a mind and tongue of her own. But I will venture a guess and say that her response will likely mirror my own."

"Understood." Balgruuf drained his mug and rose from his seat. Alessia rose with him instantly, showing her respect. "I will speak with Frothar on the matter. Expect him to seek you out sometime on the marrow."

Alessia bowed slightly as the man left the room. Serana entered just as he was leaving, pausing to wish him a good evening. Once they parted, Alessia joined her wife at the door. "How much did you overhear?"

"Everything after he accused you of finding his son lacking." Serana said eying the library, then glancing in the direction Balgruuf had gone. "Is it really only because Frothar hasn't _asked_ our permission yet?"

Fingers tugging at her hair, Alessia sighed. "No. Not exactly. I mean… yes, that had bothered me, sort of, but that isn't the only reason. Something about that still feels…"

"Off?" Serana provided after Alessia's words trailed off.

Alessia nodded and sighed heavily. "Maybe I need to stop focusing on the problem. Distract myself for a while."

"Likely. Take your mind off the issue for a time. I have some ideas on that. Considering… I have a mind of my own and all. And a tongue." Serana purred as she turned and strode away, adding just a little more sway to her hips that was natural. "And speaking of 'off', I have a few things _you_ can take off me."

* * *

Alessia returned to herself first after their lovemaking, panting while still lying atop her mate. The bite on her neck tingled a little, but it was a familiar pang. They'd been loud enough that surely there were to be a few blushing maids or servants giving them looks in the morning. Alessia hardly cared. At worst she'd get a few uncomfortable looks, at best, a few winking eyes or sly grins. Maybe even a high-five or two. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. Though she was still a little… concerned, Serana kept asking for the rough stuff. And Alessia was determined to do absolutely anything to please her mate. With near astronomical effort she rolled off the bed, unstrapped the length from her hips and set it aside, then retrieved the water basin and cloth. As her mate came to, Alessia carefully and gently washed the sweat from her body.

Serana came back with a soft groaning purr. "Mmm… I love it when you do that."

With a thrum of her own, Alessia asked, "Do what? Wash you?"

"No, not exactly. Well, yes, I do, but that's not all." Serana rolled onto her side, propping herself up on one elbow. "I mean when you let go. Stop worrying that you might hurt me and trust your instincts."

Curious, Alessia rose to meet her gaze. Odd that that had just been on her mind. "You mean let Wolf take over?"

"If that's what it means to follow your instincts, then yes. Your beast seems to understand my limits better than you do sometimes."

Alessia pursed her lips. "Serana, my beast is exactly that. A beast. Taking you that way is far more compatible with being mauled by a bear than making love to you. Pardon the wording, but my instincts demand less of a love making and more of a rutting fuck. Though part of me really, really likes having you like that, the other part worries it's a degradation. You are my mate. My wife. Not some field to be plowed."

Serana caught Alessia's cloth filled hand, stilling it for a moment. "Tell me, Love, who's idea was it to wash me?"

"Well… mine, I guess. Or maybe Wolf's." Alessia said, blinking at the question. "Why?"

"You didn't used to do this. Not until after I asked for that." Serana pointed to the leather straps laying on the nightstand. Alessia would have to remember to put it away before they left in the morning. She could only imagine what the maid would think it was. Serana continued. "Not until after I asked you to let go a little during our love making. To let your instincts out a bit more."

Alessia thought about it. Surely there was a time before their honeymoon when she'd cleaned Serana up after having sex… Surely… At least once. But then… here of late, Alessia had done so every single time after. Every single time… Was it Wolf influencing her actions?

"And, barring last night, when was the last time you had a nightmare?"

Alessia opened her mouth to answer. Paused. Thought about it some more. Then shook her head. If she had to really think on it, then perhaps Serana had a point. Warm fingers touched her cheek, pulling her gently to face her mate's smiling lips and gleaming eyes.

"I trust you, Alessia. All of you. Your bestial side included. Not once in all the years I've known you have I ever felt afraid of Wolf. I ask for the rough treatment because I _know_ you will never hurt me. Not ever." Serana's words were soft and loving, yet strong and firm. "Your performance tonight… Love, you might call it a 'rutting fuck', but I say you're satisfying your wife in every single way possible. And in every position possible."

They both chuckled.

"Letting your beast out a bit more is having a positive effect on you. I see it every day. The nightmares are fewer and far between. You're less stressed. You're calmer. You lose your temper less often. And when you do lose it, you hardly ever shift. There's less aggression. All very positive things. Less burden. A healthier you."

"So… Let me see if I'm understanding you correctly." Alessia mused. "You endure a literal pounding nearly every night so that _I'm_ healthier?"

"In a way, yes." Serana said.

"So, this is all for _my_ sake? My benefit?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Serana purred, trailing one long finger down Alessia's forearm. "I did mention how satisfying your performances are. Having you release your beast on me is hardly a burden. In fact, tonight was probably one of your finest sessions yet."

Alessia grinned at that. "Oh really?"

"Alright, maybe the second best. Or perhaps third… defiantly top ten. Our first time was better by far. Probably because I'd wanted to be with you for so long. It made an impression." Serana chuckled, no doubt remembering their first time together.

Alessia remembered she'd been recovering after being turned into a vampire, losing her mind, then returning to her former lycanthropic state. She and Serana had made love repeatedly that night, hours and hours spent in each other's arms. Nearly the whole night until dawn when… Lucia, young and innocent Lucia, had interrupted by barging into the room without knocking. Alessia recalled the embarrassed and shocked look on her daughter's face. Later, she recalled the pure joy on Lucia's face when she and Serana had announced their betrothal. A happier time it seemed.

Seeming to know where Alessia's mind had gone, Serana said, "She doesn't hate you, Love. Lucia is just upset and confused."

"I know." Alessia took a deep breath, returning to the task of cleaning the sweat from Serana's skin if only to give herself something to focus on. "I just don't know how to talk to her when I don't even understand what's wrong myself."

"She knows it's not an easy thing she's asking of you. She agreed with me that much at least." Serana said, allowing Alessia to swipe the warm cloth over her belly. "Lucia is ashamed of herself. Ashamed of what she said to you in the courtyard. She knows it's not true, and that you'd do anything for her."

Alessia nodded, listening.

"I told her she needed to apologize first thing in the morning. Understand what it is to be in _your_ shoes, then try actually talking to you about it. I hope that will clear the air. For you both."

Again, Alessia nodded. "Any thoughts on what I asked earlier? About Frothar asking me for permission?"

"Well, my mind has been outside my body for the past few hours. Not a lot of rational thinking going on with you naked and so… hungry." Serana purred. It earned her a chuff and a gentle pinch on the butt. She chuckled then continued on. "Mind blowing organisms aside, I think I actually do have a little to say on the subject."

"Really?"

"Your better half indeed." Serana smiled once, then grew serious again. "Do you remember what you said to me in the market square the morning after we told Lucia about us? You told me you'd hoped I'd marry you eventually, but I was panicking over asking the Gods to bless the marriage and so on?"

Thinking back, Alessia nodded. "Yes. I said I'd hoped to call you my wife one day, but just having you at my side was more than enough. I remember."

"And do you remember what you told me after I made the comment about not deserving happiness after all the horrible things I'd done?"

Alessia paused, again casting her mind back in time. "I said, 'Then we don't ask for their blessing.' Meaning, we don't ask for the Gods blessing."

"Your exact words were, 'I don't give a damn about their blessings or their approval.' Sound familiar?" Serana asked, eying Alessia carefully. "Love, when it came to us being together, you didn't want or care for anyone's blessing or approval. We wanted to be, and so we were. Then we got married. Despite everyone telling us we couldn't or shouldn't, we did."

"I…"

"Alessia, you don't want Frothar to ask for permission. You want the man who loves our daughter, the man who our daughter loves, to not give a damn about anyone else's blessing or approval. You want him to simply ask Lucia for her hand. Want him to do exactly what you did. Marry the woman you love and tell the rest of the world to fuck off." Serana laughed at Alessia's expression. "Love, you want for our daughter what you and I have. A love that blooms despite the lack of water or sunlight or air. A love that wasn't supposed to exist, but _does_. You want Frothar to literally tell his future mother-in-law to shove it and marry her daughter despite any disapproval."

"I'll be damned…" Alessia muttered. "Could it really be that simple?"

Chucking, Serana gave her a quick kiss then leaned back onto the pillows with her hands behind her head. "You in a nutshell, my Love. You're fairly simple. Vastly amazing, but easy enough to understand. At least to me."

"So wise, my Mate." Alessia chuffed and sat the basin and cloth aside before stretching out beside her mate. Serana purred contentedly, rolling to rest her head on Alessia's shoulder. "Thank you for the insight. I'll keep that in mind for tomorrow."

"For when Frothar comes to speak with us?"

That made Alessia groan a little. "Ugh… What a mess. Here I go telling Balgruuf I'd give my consent if Frothar asked me in person, and now I discover that I actually _don't_ want him to ask me anything."

"Did I also mention you were sometimes very difficult?" Serana smiled, turning her head slightly to look at Alessia.

Alessia eyed her. "I do know the definition of 'difficult', Love. It happens to be the exact opposite of simple."

After a moment's thought, Serana nodded. "Yes. Yes it is. You _are_ sometimes difficult. Not complicated, just difficult."

"Alright… now I'm confused." Alessia said. "Am I simple or difficult?"

Another paused, then Serana gave her mate a quick peck on the cheek then settled in for sleep. "Yes."

After that, Serana would say nothing more on the issue despite Alessia's podding. Finally giving up, she chuckled and kissed her wife's brow. "So wise, my Mate. What would I ever do without her?"

Serana cracked one emerald eye and said in a mischievous tone, "There's always that tavern wench in Falkreath."

That earned her a flick on the nose.

* * *

Aela came to Dragonsreach's main hall early the next morning. Alessia had sent her a short message the moment they arrived, hoping that she would be willing to take Sofie and Blaise hunting that next morning. Originally, Alessia had wanted to join them on the hunt but with the situation was developing with Lucia and Frothar she thought it best to make herself available. Her forebear looked slightly disappointed at that, or rather irked, Alessia couldn't decide which.

"Do I look like a babysitter to you, Sister?" The female growled.

"Of course not, Aela. I would go, but…"

Aela sighed and looked highly put out. "Yes, you explained the whelp's outburst."

"Thank you for this." Alessia smiled at her forebear. "If it's any consolation, the kids were eager to see their Auntie. They've missed you."

The female huffed, but seemed pleased. "It wasn't I who moved the whelps out into the middle of nowhere. I would visit more, but am too busy doing _your_ duties."

"That's only because you insist on making me keep my command. _You_ are acting Harbinger, like it or not."

"I do not. I am not." Aela snarled low, more frustrated than angry. "Kodlak made _you_ his successor. Not I."

The exchange was one they'd had many times. Alessia said the exact same thing she'd said all those times before. "Yes, and _I_ made _you_ my successor."

Aela snarled under her breath, glaring down at her boots. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a very frustrating female?"

"Actually, yes. Serana did quite recently. Though the word she used was 'difficult'."

The female huffed. "Very wise, your Mate."

Alessia laughed. "I said that too."

Quick footsteps echoed from the upper balcony. Sofie and Blaise's surprised and delighted faces appeared at the rail. "Aunt Aela!"

Despite her usual glumness when dealing with children, Alessia saw the genuine smile on her Shield-Sister's face. The slight gleam in her eye as she looked up at the pair. "Ah, there you whelps are. Hurry up and grab your things. There is game afoot and your Mama wishes us back in time for the feast."

With that, the two dashed off towards their rooms to obey. Alessia grinned at Aela. "Careful, they might start to believe you actually like children."

"I do not." Aela sniffed. "But, they are yours and so I tolerate them."

"Of course."

A second later Sofie and her brother came racing down the stairs, Blaise tripping over his own foot and nearly tumbling the rest of the way down. To Alessia's surprise, Lucia strode down behind her siblings, though at a much more sedate pace. The young woman kept her eyes downcast, glancing up once or twice as she approached. Aela ignored her completely as she fought to calm her two younger charges. That done, the female set her emerald eyes on Lucia. The girl flinched, but knew better than to run. Aela bent and whispered something into Lucia's ear, which Alessia could hear perfectly.

"Be patient with her, Child. Our beasts make it hard for us to part with those we wish to protect. Be grateful you have a mother who desperately wishes to do what is best for her daughter." The words were a bit of a shock to Alessia, considering who was speaking them. But… then again, Aela _was_ a mother of sorts. The female had cared for and guided Alessia during the days after Mahrik's dungeon, doing what was she believed to be in her best interests. The thought seemed to strike Lucia too. Shame reappeared in the girl's eyes as Aela rose and barked at her charges. "Alright you two. Let's move. Let us pray to Hircine for a nice fat boar to bring to the feast."

After the hunting party was gone, neither Alessia nor Lucia had anything for a long while. Though part of her wanted her daughter to be the first to speak, Alessia thought best to do so. "I feel like stretching my legs a bit before breakfast. Maybe see how the festival preparations are coming along. Care to join me?"

Seeming relieved, Lucia nodded and followed outside. The morning was bright and sunny with a slight chill on the wind. Winter would soon end and spring would return to Skyrim. A time of awakening and new beginnings. The blossoms of the Gildergreen were already open and beautiful. Interesting considering it was about this time that Alessia was venturing into Dimhollow Crypt, unknowingly about to awaken Serana and change both their lives forever. She smiled, remembering those first few moments after the tomb opened.

How very beautiful Serana was. The memory of that first thought still made Alessia's heart flutter. Her future mate had looked so confused. So lost. Alessia herself was just as startled, just as confused. Finding a female hidden away inside that crypt had been the last thing she'd expected. Even more unexpected, they'd grow so close so quickly. Fall in love. Marry. Have children. Spend their lives together. A true, unforeseeable blessing.

"Mama, about yesterday…" Lucia said in a small voice beside Alessia. "I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you. I know I hurt you and you've done so much for me and… I'm sorry."

The courtyard was very quiet, peaceful in the morning sunlight. Very much like a day many, many years ago when a little girl sat on a nearby bench begging passers by for a few coins. Lucia had been so small then. So tiny and frail. She'd taken sick only a few days after Alessia first brought her in. Had she spent just a few more days on the streets… she might have died. It broke Alessia's heart to think of that day, but also…

"I know you are, my Little One. I understand. You were angry and upset. You still are." Lucia opened her mouth to protest, but Alessia waved her off and motioned towards the nearby bench. Her daughter looked a little worried, still ashamed, but obeyed. Alessia sat beside her daughter with a small groan, wincing at the shock of cold, wet, stone beneath her backside. Lucia giggled a little, which was her aim. "You were sitting here when I first saw you. Do you remember?"

Lucia nodded. "I asked you for money."

"And I asked why you were begging." Alessia touched the cold stone, remembering just how threadbare Lucia's rags had been that day. "You broke my heart that day, Little One. From the moment I saw you, I knew I couldn't let you stay out here. Not when I could give you more. A house to live in. Food. Clean clothes. All that I didn't have at that age."

"Mama, you gave me much more than that." Lucia took Alessia's scarred and rough hand in her own. "You gave me a home. Family. Love. More than that, you gave me a future. A life of my own. And how did I repay you? I spat in your face and acted like an entitled, spoiled brat."

Alessia chuckled. "To be fair, I did spoil you. Probably more than I should have."

"You also taught me to know better." The young woman smiled up at her mother, a sad smile. "I know this isn't easy for you, Mama. Even if you weren't… you know, I know it's hard."

"Perhaps one day, when you have a daughter of your own, you will understand the pain of letting her go." Tears threatened, but Alessia blinked them away. "I owe you an apology as well. Last night, you were… partially correct. I have my reasons, but still I have been a little selfish. Your Mother and I have only ever wanted the best for you, Lucia. Don't ever doubt that."

Though she kept her tone even, Lucia seemed concerned. "Will you not let me marry Frothar?"

"No. I mean, yes. I will, but… that's not- Me giving my permission was never the issue."

"Mama, you're not making any sense." Lucia said curtly. "Maybe Mother can explain it better?"

Alessia sighed. "You have no idea. Your Mother practically had to spoon feed it to me before I understood it myself. But it's my hangup, so I'll be the one explaining it."

That brought a sincere smile to Lucia's face. "Let me guess, it's a wolf thing?"

"Sort of… Likely it's just a _me_ thing. Well, me and your Mother." Alessia explained. "When Serana and I first meet, we both knew right away there was something between us. Something different. Something special. After she left that first time… I was, not in a good place. I worried constantly. Was she alright? Was she in danger? What could I do to help? So on. When she came back… When we both admitted how we felt…"

"You were happy?"

"Very, but scared too. Two women was hard enough for some people to take, but a vampire and a werewolf? Even if most didn't know what I was… most didn't like the idea. Even Serana feared what people would think or do. If not for her sake, then for mine. But, I loved her anyway." Alessia chuffed. "I could hardly do otherwise."

Lucia shook her head, confused. "Not that I don't think this is completely romantic, Mama, but what does this have to do with me?"

"That's what took your Mother so long to beat into my head. We were a pair in love that really, really shouldn't have been. Everything said otherwise, but we were. I wanted us to get married. Serana… didn't."

That surprised Lucia. "She didn't?"

Alessia shook her head. "No. She didn't think she deserved it. To be happy, that is. Didn't deserve the Gods blessing."

"What did you do? How did you convince her?"

Smiling, Alessia looked at her daughter. "I said, 'Then we don't ask for their blessing. I don't give a damn about their blessings or their approval.' And I didn't."

Lucia blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Alessia nodded. "So, we had a private ceremony when Serana felt she was ready. A few vows, rings, and then we- Well, made it official in… other ways. Not entirely traditional, but I filed the necessary paperwork to make Serana my legitimate wife in the eyes of the law."

For a short while, Lucia remained in quiet contemplation. Alessia let her think, taking the time to simply relax and _be_. When the young woman finally spoke, it was in a slow, calm voice. "So, what you're telling me is you don't want Frothar to ask your permission to marry me. You want him to not 'give a damn about the blessings or approvals' of others and just… ask me. Is that right?"

"Right."

"It's a little scary that as backwards as that sounds, that actually makes sense." Lucia rubbed her temples. "Has anyone ever told you how very, very odd you are?"

Alessia sighed. "That seems to be the trend of the past few days. Though your Aunt Aela said 'frustrating', and your Mother said 'difficult'. And 'simple', though I don't quite understand that conundrum."

"Eh, she's got a point though." Lucia said, earning her a sharp bark of laughter from her Mama. "So… if I go talk to Frothar right now, tell him what you said… You won't try and stop him from proposing to me? You'll be alright with it?"

A low growl rose up from Alessia's chest. One she didn't catch in time, but stifled quickly. "As you said, letting you go is never going to be easy. You were right. I do want to keep you my 'Little One' forever, but… I cannot. Not if this young man makes you happy. Not if you love him."

Lucia kissed the back of Alessia's hand, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "I do, Mama. Very much."

"Then… That's all I need to know. I am… so very proud of you." Now Alessia was crying. "Go on. Go talk to him."

Her daughter rose quickly, racing a few steps towards the keep. Then Lucia stopped, spun, and flung her arms around Alessia. "Thank you, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too. Now…" Alessia pushed the young woman back a bit, wiping away the tears on Lucia's cheeks. "Stop wasting time with this old wolf. Go on now. Get going up those stairs."

And then she was gone. Alessia sat for a good long while on the bench, suddenly not caring at all about the cold water seeping into her pants, or the hot tears still streaming unbidden from her eyes. She didn't try wiping them away. No point. Cleaning the first droplets off would only make way for the rest that followed. She only noticed she wasn't alone after her nose told her Serana was nearby. Alessia's eyes rose to watch her mate descending the stairs, a familiar sad smile on her face.

"I thought I might find you here." Alessia said nothing as Serana sat beside her and took her hand in her own. She sometimes still expected to feel cool fingers instead of the now warm ones. Sometimes she forgot her mate was now only half vampire. An immortal who had given up forever to be with a mere mortal female. "How are you doing, Love?"

Alessia felt her chest again, feigning surprise to find her heart exactly where it had always been. "Still there. Still beating. Though, I'll admit, it hurts a little right now."

"Lucia bumped into me while I was looking for you. She said you talked."

Alessia nodded. "She agrees with you. Though she used the word 'odd' instead of 'difficult'."

Chuckling, Serana lifted Alessia's hand to her lips. They were very warm on her skin. As were the tears. "So, am I to presume we to be attending a wedding soon?"

Another nod. "Probably sooner rather than later. Balgruuf will want them married as soon as possible. And… there will be a grandchild… eventually. Later rather than sooner in my opinion. But…"

Serana's breath caught. "Grandchild… I- I hadn't even thought that far ahead. My Gods… Alessia. We'll be grandparents."

They were both quiet for some time after that realization. Both simply content to sit together, holding hands, and dreaming of future days. Future blessings.

Out of the blue, Serana said, "I want more."

"More what?"

"Children. I want to adopt more. Soon."

Alessia blinked at that. "Really?"

"Didn't we get a letter from Honorhall a few months ago? About the children there?" Serana asked, a bit intently. "I want to take them all. Every last one."

"There's four at the orphanage right now. Five if you count the boy we heard about from Jarl Skald in Dawnstar." Alessia said, slightly stunned.

" _All of them_ , Love. I want them all."

"Serana… you know the more we take in, the more we have to eventually let go again. Lucia will just be the start. Are you sure you're-"

Her mate's lips locked onto hers, cutting off whatever Alessia was saying. Suddenly, the question didn't matter at all. When Serana came up for air, there was an almost crazed smile on her face. "Yes. So long as you still want a big family. A _bigger_ family. A whole pack of them?"

A slow smile spread across Alessia's face. Before she could stop herself, she was kissing Serana. Hard. And she didn't give a damn who was watching. She let go after a time, a bit breathless. "Gods, I love you. I love you so damn much."

* * *

The engagement was announced during Balgruuf's Heart's Day dinner at Dragonsreach. Though Alessia hadn't wanted Frothar to ask her permission to marry Lucia, the young man still came to her and Serana beforehand. Not to ask a question, but to give thanks and respect. He bowed low, as absolutely far down at it was possible for a person to do while still on his feet. Lucia, still holding her future husband's hand, did the same. Alessia and Serana mirrored the gesture, but not before glancing at the new shinning gold bands around their daughter and new son's fingers.

Once the formality was done, Alessia pulled both children into a big hug and whispered into Frothar's ear in a voice low enough that only Serana would hear. "Treat our girl well. Hurt her in any way and I will…"

The threat was a small one, but one that the young man took very, very seriously if judging by the paleness of his face. Serana winked at the boy, indicating that she agreed with the statement her wolf had made then gave the two a hug. Something more was said because Frothar flinched slightly. That earned Serana a sharp bark of laughter from Alessia and a horrified look from Lucia.

"Mother! Please!" The girl said, face flushing.

The announcement was made, much to the gathered nobles elated cheering. After the toast, the singing and dancing started. Sofie and Blaise stayed fairly close to each other, dipping and ducking the avoid Dagny and Nelkir's attention. Many a young suitor eyed Sofie, no doubt wishing to ask her for a dance. She'd accepted only a few from some of the men she knew. Even Blaise accepted an offer or two from some of the young ladies in the room. The siblings even danced with each other on occasion, mostly as a means of escape when they saw either Dagny and Nelkir approaching. Lucia danced with Frothar the most, breaking from time to time to dance with others; one of her mothers, Blaise, Sofie, one or two of her future husband's cousins, Nelkir, and even Balgruuf himself.

Alessia watched her children run about the main hall, Serana talking happily with Arcadia nearby. Some approached her to offer their congratulations, well wishes, and inquires; how the new Academy was going, how the children were, how her wife was fairing, and so on. Only a handful asked for a dance, from her or Serana. Which was fine with Alessia. Wolf didn't much like anyone's hands on her mate's body, even for something as innocent as a dance. And Serana's own territorialism felt the same way.

"Alessia." Aela approached. The female had been horribly late to the feast. This was the first time Alessia had seen her forebear.

Alessia smiled at her old friend and offered the chair beside her. "You're late."

"I overslept my nap." The female sat heavily with a deep sigh.

Now that Alessia was looking directly at her, she noticed her friend seemed… sad. Tired. "Aela, what's wrong?"

The wolf eyed her, saying nothing for a moment. Then said lowly, "Nothing that you need worry yourself over."

"Well now I _am_ worried. What is it?"

Another long sigh. "My sleep has been… restless of late. As no doubt yours as been."

Suddenly, Alessia understood. Her nightmares around this time were usually quite bad. But… aside from the night before last, the one before they left for Whiterun, the dreams had stayed away. All thanks to Serana. Aela didn't have such a mate to help her through troubled times. Which surely her forebear's nightmares were horrible this time of year, just as Alessia's were.

"Actually, for the past week, I've only had the one bad night."

That seemed to surprise Aela. "Truly?"

"My mate… helps. She's come up with a-" Alessia halted, feeling her face starting to heat, "Method that keeps the nightmares to a minimum."

"I… see. And what might this 'method' be?"

Alessia fought her blush. How to explain without delving into her sex life? Surely Serana wouldn't appreciate her telling anyone, especially not Aela because of their… history. Telling her forebear that letting Wolf cut loose on a hunt was one thing, and something Aela did quite often anyway. Telling her to let Wolf loose in the bedroom as often as possible was another. Which only worked because Serana was strong enough as a half-vampire to withstand Wolf's frenzy on a nearly every night basis. Perhaps… subtlety was the best course of action.

"Serana… helps me work out my frustrations with Wolf. Therapy sessions, in a way."

Aela glanced at Serana, who was still talking with Arcadia. "Therapy?"

"Yes."

"Would it be possible for me to have a few sessions with-"

Alessia just about snarled, "No!"

Aela blinked, though she didn't seem to take offense. Though she hadn't reacted much, everyone standing nearby flinched in surprise. Serana eyed them curiously, then made her way over. She smiled at Aela in greeting and placed a calming hand on Alessia's shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Nice to see you, Serana. Your mate here was just explaining to me a certain method you use to help ward off her nightmares. I was asking what that method was but," Aela eyed Alessia, "I seem to have hit a sore spot."

Alessia felt more than saw Serana's lip twitch as she fought a smile. She purred softly, "Oh, it's definitely a 'spot' alright. One Alessia hits very, very often and quite… thoroughly. Sort of what makes the whole thing work."

Aela narrowed her eyes, glancing between Serana and Alessia. No doubt trying to piece together what in the world was going on. Alessia said nothing, tried to give away nothing though she knew her face was red as red could be. Then… it dawned on the female and Aela eyed the bite marks on Serana's neck. Marks that her mate was doing absolutely nothing to hide, and grinning the whole time.

Aela's eyes shimmered with barely concealed amusement. "Oh, I see. So a few sessions with me are certainly out of the question."

The involuntary, territorial growl Alessia gave was more than enough answer. Both females laughed heartily, both nearly in tears. A bit mortified, Alessia buried her head in her hands. Chuckling, Serana kissed her brow and turned back to Aela. "There's more to it than just… _that_. Our situation is, after all, unique."

Aela knew almost everything about Serana and her sudden "half-breed" transformation. The only thing they hadn't shared with the female was that Serana's immortality was still attainable should she change her mind about her mortal state. That little fact was known to only Falion, Valerica, Alessia and her mate, and Auri-El himself, since he was the one who'd granted such a boon.

Something shifted. Aela's nose twitched and her eyes darted to the other side of the room just behind Alessia and Serana, something that made the female sit up and pay attention. There were so many different smells in the room that it was hard to pick up whatever had caught the female's eye. Still, it didn't stop Alessia from turning to look herself. A familiar red headed woman carefully pushed her way through the slightly crowded room, eyes looking in their direction.

"There you are. I've been wondering where you've been hiding." Ysolda approached, giving Alessia and Serana a smile in greeting before rounding the table. Aela rose to meet the woman with a pleased smile on her face and a deep rumbling thrum.

To both Alessia's surprise, the two kissed. She blinked, unable to do anything else. Serana bent down and whispered in her ear, "Love, you're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth hanging open like that."

"How did the hunt go?" Ysolda asked once the kiss was done.

"As expected. The young huntress has grown in ability and skill, but the boy…" Aela chuffed, then glared at Alessia. "The whelp complained about the chill constantly, and frightening away all the prey in the area. _Someone_ has been neglecting his training. He rides well, for his age. The Harbinger at least hasn't neglected _that_."

Still, Alessia said nothing. Ysolda giggled, "Are you alright, Alessia? You're staring."

"You better not be ogling." Serana warned playfully. The tease brought a very real, very threatening, low growl from Aela aimed at Alessia.

That snapped her out of her stunned surprise, her own beast snapping to attention. Aela took an involuntary step towards Ysolda, pulling her bodily against her side. A clear signal to any other wolves present that the female was off limits. Alessia bared her teeth slightly, rose and stepped towards Serana. It wasn't that she had any interest in her forebear's mate. None at all. The issue was that Aela's wolf was just as territorial as Alessia's and found the threat necessary. Two territorial wolves were never a good mix, especially when their mates were nearby. Serana and Ysolda kept perfectly still, though it was obvious that neither of them very much liked what was going on.

Alessia was the Alpha, the more dominant of the pair. Yet, Aela was her forebear, which gave her some power over her moonborn child. Their beasts didn't want to fight, but the ritual couldn't be avoided. Alessia's body language said everything that needed saying. Wolf had no interest in another wolf's mate. She would not attack and try to take said mate. She would, however, defend what was hers. If Aela's wolf didn't back off…

Message received. Now that their wolves had reached an understanding and their territory established, both Alessia and Aela began to relax. Calming themselves with the unspoken language of their wolves. After a long tense moment, Serana said to Ysolda, "Wolves…"

The woman nodded her agreement with a sigh. "Aela was like this the first few times around Farkas and Vilkas. I wasn't sure what would happen with Alessia since she already has a mate."

"Some take more than one mate." Aela said in a rough voice. "Though I know my Alpha does not wish for a second mate… I can't help myself. I'm sorry, Shield-Sister."

Alessia chuffed. "Now you know what it's been like for me these past few years. Wolf wants to throttle anything or anyone who even _looks_ at Serana. It's very-"

"Annoying." Both Serana and Ysolda said in unison, much to the wolves' chagrin. They both made their apologies to their significant others.

That done and Serana satisfactorily pacified, Alessia asked as she motioned between Aela and Ysolda, "When did _this_ happen?"

"A few months ago." Aela answered.

Ysolda giggled. "She won a bet."

Alessia blinked at that. As did Serana.

Seeing their reaction, Aela explained. "Some of the Companions were playing a game of Spoils in Jorrvaskr. I got suckered into a round two and wound up losing a large sum of coin. I still don't know how Torvar cheated."

"I was currently in Jorrvaskr talking with Vilkas about a contract. You remember the one? The wagon going to High Rock?" Ysolda provided.

Alessia nodded, and Aela continued. "Torvar already owed me a fair sum, but wasn't too keen on the idea of letting me off the hook for the loss. So, we made a bargain. I would do one task of his choosing, a dare of sorts, then we would be square. It just so happened Ysolda was passing through on her way out. The drunken fool saw here and thought he knew the way to win."

Alessia started laughing. "He didn't…"

"He did." Ysolda smiled.

"Not many are aware of my… preference for females." Aela said softly, a slight blush on her cheeks. "When he said that all it would take was for me to kiss the barmaid…"

Serana chuckled, then said to Ysolda, "Bet that was a surprise."

"Yes." The woman grinned at her wolf. "Especially when Aela arrived on my doorstep later that night."

Now Aela was redder than her hair. She cleared her throat and said evenly, "I escorted the wagon to High Rock and we… bonded."

"As in…" Alessia started to ask, and her forebear nodded. "Aela… That's… remarkable news."

"Yes." Aela nodded once. "It is. I… understand- I mean, I can appreciate what you two went through during the vampire attacks. I never imagined… I don't know what I would have done if it had been my mate. I don't think I would have been strong enough to handle it as well as you did, Alessia."

At that, Alessia shook her head. "You're just as strong as I am. And even more stubborn. You had to deal with _me_ , after all. That takes a serious amount of skill."

"Tell me about it." Serana groaned, earning her a pinch to the backside. Which earned Alessia a playful smack on her shoulder.

There was a small break where no one spoke. In that time, the music died out and another song started. Couples eagerly got up and rushed to their places for a new dance. Ysolda tugged at her mate's arm. "Come dance with me, Love. You promised."

"As you wish." But before the pair moved off, Aela looked to Serana. "Perhaps we might talk about… therapy methods at a later date?"

"Soon. I promise." Serana nodded with a sly smile.

Ysolda gave her wolf a raised eyebrow. Aela smiled. A genuine, loving smile. "I'll tell you in a bit."

After the pair disappeared onto the dance floor, Alessia sat back in her chair. There was an astonished smile on her own face. Astonished and pleased. "Never in a million years would I have expected that to happen."

Serana took a chair beside her mate. "That Aela would find someone, or that it would be Ysolda?"

"Either. And both." Alessia shook her head. "I mean, think about it. How many times did those two interact with each other, pass one another on the street? For years they were living in the same damn city. Why didn't the bond kick in before now?"

Her mate thought about that for a few heartbeats, then suggested, "Maybe it was Aela deciding to move on. From what I understood, she'd been holding a torch for you for years. Now that she doesn't see you everyday, perhaps she finally let you go. Perhaps Ysolda was always her mate, but just couldn't see that with you in the way."

Alessia huffed. "You make me sound so… special. I'm not anything remarkable, Love."

"Alessia, you shine so brightly at times that even _I_ can't take it." Serana grabbed a handful of her wolf's hair and pressed their lips together roughly. Once she let go a good long while later, she purred. "And if we can sneak out of this shindig and go upstairs, I'll show you just how… _remarkable_ you are. It's nearly time for your therapy session after all."

Alessia glanced around, a sly grin on her face. With only a quick flick of her eyes towards the exit, the two rose and snaked their way through the crowd towards the stairs. They got there without anyone stopping them. They raced down the hallways, glancing around one last time to see if anyone noticed them. Serana giggled as she pushed Alessia through the doorway ahead of her, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Alessia awoke with a start, eyes popping open wide but seeing nothing but dark. Her startled jolt from sleep was due to another dream, though this one she couldn't quite remember. Something about falling from a great height and waking before hitting the ground. There was blood in her mouth, indicating she'd bitten her tongue in her surprise. Had there not been something lying across her body she might have bolted upright in bed as well.

Serana's solid weight lay nearly fully atop Alessia's body. Despite her mate's now living body, she often unconsciously sought out her wolf's comforting warmth. Alessia's wife snored softly, body still limp in sleep. That made Alessia' smile. Thankfully her sudden jarring into wakefulness hadn't disturbed Serana's sleep. Gods know the poor female needed the rest after the night they'd had in between the sheets. How she managed to function so well day in and day out was totally beyond Alessia.

Despite wanting some water from the pitcher on the nightstand, Alessia didn't move a muscle. Waking her sleeping female so she could simply get a sip of water was out of the question. Instead, Alessia gently wrapped her arms around her mate and wallowed in their bonding scent and the peaceful quiet of early morning.

Alessia dozed in and out of sleep until pale light shone through the single stained glass window. She watched it for a time, not knowing she was thrumming until Serana started to stir and she stopped. Her mate's head rose slowly, bleary green eyes taking a moment to focus. When those eyes rose to meet Alessia's blue, a slow sleepy smile crossed Serana's face. Her mate sighed and rested her head on the chest beneath it, still gazing up at Alessia.

"Been up long?" Serana said softly, almost a whisper.

"A little while. Just enjoying the sunrise and stillness." Alessia's fingers traced a light line up her mate's shoulder, settling on her cheek.

Serana leaned into the touch. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough."

That seemed to worry Serana, her body tensing slightly. "Nightmare?"

Alessia shook her head. "Just a dream. No nightmares."

Sighing in relief, Serana relaxed. Her nose twitched. "Are you bleeding?"

"I bit my tongue when I jolted awake." Alessia explained. "A falling dream."

To her surprise, Serana rose up a little and pulled at Alessia's lip with one finger. Obviously wanting her to open her mouth. "You must have bitten it bad. Let me see."

Obeying, Alessia opened wide and allowed for the examination. Her mate made a _tisk_ ing sound. Around the fingers in her mouth, Alessia asked, "Ish ie tat awd?"

"No. Nothing you can't heal from in an hour or so. Smells like a lot of blood for such a tiny cut. I've given you worse bites than this."

"Tho kan ay av my mout bak?"

A wolfish grin appeared on Serana's face. She purred softly, "Only if my fingers can be replaced by my lips."

The pleased rumble that crawled its way up Alessia's throat made Serana chuckle darkly.

"So, I can take that as a 'yes'?" Serana's question turned into a playful yelp as Alessia suddenly rolled and pipned her mate onto the bed. She purred loudly, raising one smooth thigh up and around Alessia's hip. Alessia bared her teeth, which only made Serana's eyes smolder. "Uh-oh… Looks like the tables have turned."

Alessia chuckled. "Playful little fox this morning, aren't you?"

"Yes." Serana nipped gently at Alessia's chin. "So, are you going to play with me Wolf? Or do I start playing with with you?"

Out of pure curiosity, Alessia raised one eyebrow at her mate. "And how would you go about the latter?"

With a wicked grin, Serana wriggled her wrists loose from Alessia's grip. Her hands made their slow way along Alessia's arms, then shoulders, then ribcage, and settled on her backside. Using her grip, Serana slid her way down in between Alessia's legs. Wolf watched her, not moving an inch until otherwise instructed. Her mate used her hands to do so, guiding Alessia's hips down and showing her exactly how she'd go about the latter.

* * *

The next day was spent tying up loose ends. Balgruuf called Alessia and Serana into a meeting in which they discussed details for Lucia and Frothar's marriage. The young couple was present for the talks, adding their input when necessary. Though it wasn't usual for the intended pair to be in on the planning, Alessia and Serana wouldn't do so without their say. Balgruuf agreed instantly and called for the couple to join them. Mostly the details included time and date, but since Lucia was to marry the heir to a jarl, the talks were a bit more than simply the wedding schedule.

Lucia's dowry was a big conversation. Alessia had already sat aside a great sum of coin for her eldest daughter for when she married. Though it was not the whole reason Frothar wished to marry the young lady, the jarl's family was extremely wealthy, but it needed to be discussed. In most marriages of the age, the dowry would simply be taken by the bridegroom as his after the bond had been set. This would not be the case here. The coin Alessia gave to her daughter was to be used _only_ by Lucia should the worst happen. By "worst", that meant that if, for whatever reason, Lucia was widowed. That sum was for her and any children she might have bore in that time.

Though some fathers of the groom took offense when the parents of the bride insisted upon this, but Balgruuf did not. Too often had the perceived husband taken the dowry as his own then left his wife alone or dead. Not that Frothar would do such a thing, but Alessia still would not allow the risk. Balgruuf was a good man and understood. Even added a considerable sum to the dowry himself. The first of many gifts he would bestow upon his new daughter-in-law and future mother to his son's heirs.

Next was the date for the wedding. Though Alessia thought Balgruuf would insist on a date sooner rather than later, the man simply looked to Lucia after the question was asked. "That I thought I would allow my newest daughter to answer. I know most women are particular as to the day they wish to marry. Lucia, what day might you prefer?"

Without a moment's pause Lucia answered. "Last Seed. The ninetieth, if possible."

That caught both Alessia and Serana by surprise. Serana spoke before her mate could. "Lucia, that's nearly half a year from now."

Lucia nodded, smiling as Frothar took her hand and said, "My promised wished to honor her mothers by also being married on the same day they were."

Again, it took the females by surprise. Lucia turned her smile on Alessia. "If I can be only half as happy as you are with Mother, then I will count myself blessed beyond compare."

Frothar chuffed. "Not that I'll settle for my wife being only _half_ as happy…"

Lucia winked at him, then turned back to her mothers. "Why not start off on the same day you two did? If that's alright?"

Alessia couldn't bring herself to reply. Her throat had closed up in her attempt to keep herself under control. Luckily, Serana was far better at that. Her wife took her hand and smiled at Lucia and Frothar. "My wife and I would be honored. Thank you both."

Though Lucia accepted her Mother's words, she still looked to Alessia. "Mama?"

Still unable to speak, Alessia nodded and smiled.

* * *

Alessia and Serana took the wagon ride home alone. The children, despite their previous resistance in going to Whiterun, had asked to remain one more day. Lucia to spend more time with Frothar, promising to behave themselves. Sofie and Blaise were asked by Aela to go on another hunting trip, which they happily agreed. Serana and Aela had had their talk, as promised. Alessia hadn't liked sharing some of the finer details, but her mate thought it best to get her viewpoint. Aela had vastly enjoyed her Alpha's discomfort, poking and prying just to see what embarrassing tidbits fell out.

The issue was with Aela's mate, though no one had directly stated that fact. Serana as a half-breed was physically capable in enduring the "therapy" on a near nightly basis, whereas Ysolda, as a mere human with human limits, could not. At least not as often, or as… intensely. Aela accepted the necessary information, but would say nothing about how she intended to apply it for the sake of hers and Ysolda's privacy. Which Alessia was more than happy to grant her. Instead the forebear simply said she would speak with her mate on the subject, asked if the children would like to go on another hunt, then that was that.

Regardless of how trying the past few days had been, Alessia felt light of heart and lighter of spirit. She suspected her unease before their trip to Whiterun was due to all the unresolved questions regarding Lucia's betrothal. Now that those questions were answered, a date set, dowry addressed, and so on, she felt at peace. Even Wolf seemed calmer. But… that might have something to do with Serana's applied "therapy" Alessia was now aware of. It made her smile over at her mate driving the wagon. How well Serana looked after her wolf. How much she cared.

Alessia hadn't noticed she was thrumming so loudly until Serana glanced over at her. "What?"

"Just thinking about how much I love you." Alessia said as she guided Jasa a little closer to the wagon's side.

Serana grinned. "That seems to be on your mind a lot lately."

"Because it's always true."

"Likewise, my Love." Serana said. After a long moment, the smile turned a little wicked once their manor home came into view over the hilltop. Serana purred, "I seem to remember a promise you made before we left Solstice."

"Oh? What promise was that?" Alessia knew very well, but wanted her mate to say it.

"Something about you and me. Alone in the house. Doing something other than eating on the table in the main hall." Then Serana thought about it. "Actually… eating was exactly what I had in mind at the time."

Alessia chuckled. "And now?"

"Oh, that's still on my mind. But seeing as how the children won't be home until tomorrow… Perhaps there's a lot more on my mind."

"So, to be clear… If I were to ride ahead and tell the housing staff they have the rest of the day, and most of the night…" Serana purred louder at that little addition. Alessia amended, " _all_ of the night off, that would please you?"

"So long as you pleased me repeatedly."

Alessia barked a sharp laugh. "You're terrible, Love. What am I to do with you?"

"If I'm lucky you'll bend me over the table and…" And Serana detailed exactly what she wanted. Alessia gulped and it took absolutely everything she had to remain calm. Her mate noticed the effect she was having, and kept on going for a while longer. Eventually she ended with, "But… seeing as how you're still here, and not racing ahead to clear the house…"

With that Alessia kicked Jasa into motion, the mare obeying instantly with a burst of speed. Dust and dirt rose in her wake as she rode on ahead. Serana's joyous laughter echoed behind her as she slid to a halt at the barn, startling the stable master in the process. Alessia gave him a swift hello and darted down the path and into the manor, also startling many of the servants. It took time but eventually the word got around, most believing the time off was in celebration to the finally finalized marriage of their mistress' eldest daughter. The house emptied in a hurry, understanding that they were not to return to work for any reason before sunrise on the next day. None of the servants lived in the manor, having quarters in the servants housing down the hill a ways, so that was not a problem.

By the time Alessia returned to the main hall, Serana had already unloaded the wagon and placed the single trunk of their belongings nearby. Her wife was sitting on the table, waiting patiently. Two glasses of wine sat at her side. Alessia could tell by the smell that it was her favorite wine. Beside the glasses was a neatly wrapped box, tied carefully with violet ribbon.

Seeing Alessia notice the box, Serana hopped off the table and offered the box. "I know the anniversary of our meeting isn't for a few days still, but I hoped you wouldn't mind me giving this to you a little early. It seems like the right moment to me."

Curious, Alessia accepted it, noting the lightness of the package. "I thought we agreed, or rather you made me promise, we weren't exchanging gifts. Only for our marriage anniversary."

Serana huffed. "You pulled this on me during our honeymoon. I figured I was allotted at least one."

Giving no further protest, Alessia carefully opened the box. Inside was a small bit of cloth. Wrapped carefully inside the cloth was a familiar object set into a fitting attached to a thin bit of twine. It glowed faintly, the swirling lights inside the gemstone pulsing at Alessia's touch. A black soul gem. Not just any black soul gem. This was the gem holding immortality. Serana's immortality. Confused, Alessia looked up at her mate.

"That belongs to you now." Serana said. "Wear it if you want, or keep it somewhere safe."

"Serana, I don't understand. Auri-El gave this to you just in case you changed-"

"I don't want it anymore. I'm not going to change my mind." Her mate gently closed Alessia's hands around the small gem. "Who else am I to give my immortality to other than the one I plan on spending eternity with?"

"But-"

Serana silenced the protest with her lips. The kiss lasted until Alessia felt as though her lungs would burst. Her mate panted slightly, eyes boring into hers. "I made my decision years ago. Do not give it back to me. Not ever. No matter what. Promise me."

Alessia growled, not liking that at all. "Serana, I-"

"No, Alessia. No. You're not going anywhere I can't eventually follow. Accepting that soul gem back will make it harder for me to do just that." Serana snarled. "Give me this. Promise me, damn you."

Slowly, reluctantly, Alessia slid the rough twine around her neck. It settled directly above her heart. That brought a smile to Serana's face. Her mate's long fingers gently touched the gem. Though it had pulsed gently at Alessia's touch, Serana's touch made the thing sing. It vibrated slightly, recognizing the owner of what it held. The fingers left the gem and it silenced. Serana's touch slid from above Alessia's heart and up the skin of her neck, past her jaw, and cupped her cheek.

"Right where it belongs." Serana purred as she rose to kiss Alessia again.

Wolf rose as her mate's warm tongue touched her own, stroking slightly until it nearly drove Alessia mad. Without knowing she had, Alessia backed her mate into the edge of the table. Her hands pulled Serana to her tightly, despite her wish to be gentle. Serana had no such reservations. Her mate's clever hands pulled at the clothing that separated their bare skin then pulled her down on the table atop her. They made love on that table for what felt like hours. Repeatedly and vigorously. Sometimes Serana asked for the length of leather and the rough, dominating treatment, but mostly not. When she did, Alessia obeyed. Wolf seized control and took Serana as hard or as softly as she wanted, relishing each and every sound that she pulled from her mate's lips.

When at last both lay exhausted on the the table, something in Alessia pushed her to action. With great care, she lifted Serana into her arms and carried her upstairs. Their bed lay neatly made, blankets and soft pillows positioned with care. But Alessia ignored it for now. Instead, she padded to their private bath. The room was large and designed to both Alessia and Serana's specific desires. The deep pale stone tub was placed level with the floor, stairs leading down into it with seats carved into the sides. Alessia sat her mate on the seat, kissed her once before turning to turn on the water. This had been what she'd paid the giants for. Pipes carried water from a nearby spring into the house. A specially designed water system heated the water. Alessia fiddled with the gears a little, testing the water temperature then climbed out of the tub again to retrieve their soaps.

Serana watched silently, somewhat dazedly, but said nothing. When the tub filled enough, Alessia cut off the water and set to her task. She washed clean the sweat and blood on her mate's skin, taking care to be gentle with the more tender places. Still, Serana winced slightly when the soft cloth touched the skin between her thighs.

Alessia whined a little, a slightly Wolf sound that indicated her guilt. "I'm sorry, Love."

Her mate shook her head with a sigh. "Don't be. I know you were trying to restrain yourself, but I didn't want you to. I like it when you let go, remember?"

Though it lessened, the guilt remained a small voice in the back of her head. Perhaps with more time, it would fade. For now, however…

"After all, I'm the one who keeps pushing Wolf's buttons. It gives me a wicked sort of satisfaction to know I can make you crazy for me." Serana purred a little, drawing a chuckling thrum from Alessia. Her mate took the cloth and bar of soap from her and twirled her finger once. "Turn around. I clawed your back up pretty good."

Indeed she had. Aside from the many lash scars there, Serana's fingernails had drawn blood repeatedly. But, unlike the physical reminders of time spent in that dungeon, Alessia wished the marks given to her by Serana would stay. She'd bare those scars proudly. Likewise the ones on her neck from Serana's teeth. But, that was impossible for the most part. Her werewolf healing wouldn't allow for it. By morning, the marks of their deed would be gone.

Once clean, warm lips pressed between Alessia's shoulder blades. "Thank you, Love. Thank you for doing this for me. With me. I know it worries you, but trust me, I'm very, very happy."

"Then I will continue to do so, and be honored in pleasing my mate."

"Good. Now turn back around and I'll get the front."

Alessia obeyed and watched as Serana carefully washed the sweat and blood from the neck and shoulders, breasts and so on. The soul gem lay glowing brightly between them, tinting the water with a violet light. Though she'd promised, Alessia asked, "Are you sure you want me to have this?"

Though there was a hint of irritation, Serana nodded and calmly said, "Yes. I'm sure. Though… if it's going to keep glowing like that, maybe you should hide it somewhere."

Alessia agreed. No sense in risking anyone learning what it was and trying, foolishly, to steal it for themselves. "I have a small lock box for it. I'll put it downstairs with the rest of my hidden things. It will be safe there."

Serana nodded. "I don't need to know where."

"Top shelf next to Hircine's ring." Alessia said instantly, earning her a glare from Serana. "Just in case something happens and you need to find it. Say… your mother wants it for study."

Though she knew that was only an excuse, Serana said nothing more on the subject. Her eyes locked onto Alessia's neck, eying something there that made her frown. "Did I do that?"

Alessia checked. It was a bite, one that had bruised slightly. "Yeah. That was when we were… You told me to do that… thing you like and…"

"Oh." Serana said, remembering. "Yeah, I was a bit… excited and out of control. Sorry."

"I didn't even notice at the time. It will be fine by morning." Alessia saw the small bit of worry in her mate's eyes, and didn't much care for it. She pulled Serana's chin up so that their gazes met. "Looks like we both get a little banged up when we're lost in each other. But we're both strong enough to take it, aren't we."

Serana smiled, turning to place her lips on Alessia's wrist. "What would I do without you, my wolf?"

"Just as lost as I would be."

A soft purr echoed Alessia's thrum. They remained in the tub until the night was deep and the water was cold. After that, they took great care in patting each other dry then padding to the warmth of their bed. By then, Serana's lips were back on Alessia's skin. Tasting and touching each of the many scars. Alessia remained perfectly still, watching and thrumming. They made love again soon after. Without the overpowering urge to dominate and claim, they took their time and savored each and every second.

Afterward, Alessia held her mate close as they both faded into sleep. The dream she had was a good one. No dungeon. No pain or blood. No cruel faces. Not even Eorlir's frightened yet determined eyes. Just a dream in which she and Serana sat side by side on the bench in the garden. They'd aged considerably; both of their dark hair streaked with gray. Though her own skin had sagged, Serana showed far more age. But still those green eyes were bright and loving, filled with the joys of a life spent with the one she loved. A very, very good dream indeed.


	3. Always

**DISCLAIMER: I** _ **do not**_ **own Skyrim or it's characters. This story is based on the game storyline, but does on occasion fall victim to my creative liberties. Some things may be out of order, non existent, or go off on a completely new path. Hope you will forgive me, and enjoy.**

 **WARNING: This story is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

Always

Sleep was an elusive thing, often bearing down upon the mind at the most inconvenient of times and an impossibility when actually desired. The mind and body needed rest to function. Required those blissful few hours in which all thoughts were cut off and all motion stilled. In the distant past such nights of rest were plentiful, but rarely taken advantage of. Such was the way of the young. Such energy taken for granted. Never a thought in the mind of the young that one day such negligence might catch them up. But to the old, much more rest is needed, but unattainable. Many, many nightly hours simply lying prone and waiting for the dreams that will not come.

Or so it was for an old female such as her. Tossing and turning did little but cause the ache in her knee and hip to return despite the tonic she'd taken to both dull the pain and to encourage sleep. Neither was working. The brain simply wouldn't shut off. Images and memories of years past refused to cease their constant replay in her mind's eye. She sighed in depressed acceptance. Perhaps she could walk off the trapped energy. Maybe even tire her old bones out so that sleep would finally come.

Though she hadn't realized she'd done it, her wrinkled and thin hand touched the open place beside her where once her mate used to lay. The sudden shock of her absence sent a painful jolt through her very soul. A lump rose in her throat as she looked. The pillow still remained where it had always been. The blankets slightly ruffled from her own tossing and turning. Still the same after all these years, and yet she could hardly bear to look upon the… emptiness. Yes, a walk was necessary. If not to encourage sleep, than to escape the horrid ghost haunting her memories.

Up was not a simple concept. Often one of the children would need to help her rise to her feet, but there was no way she was calling for help. Eisra scolded her for trying to move about the house by herself. Pride and pure stubbornness would be her aid. After three tries, her ancient bones bore her weight and she was up on her feet. Wobbly though her knees were. The slightly painful ache in her chest subsided after a few moments of careful breathing. The hand carved wolf's head cane at her bedside, smooth and worn from many years of use, fit perfectly in her bony hand. Getting through the manor was a simple task. She knew every inch of the home she and her mate had shared throughout their entire lives together. Even in the dark of the early morning, each and every step was confident and sure.

The stairs though… were a trial. Twelve steps in all, and her knee complained the whole dozen. Her mind went back to their first mishap on these stairs. The children were playing inside while the skies above poured down buckets and buckets of water. That year she and her mate had been concerned with flooding in the lower fields. They'd both spent an exhausting day working to bring in their and their neighbors livestock. Soaked to the bone and trying to warm up by the hearth fire, a loud bang vibrated through the house. Hroar, maybe fourteen or fifteen years old then, came rushing to his mothers, shouting and wailing that, "It wasn't my fault!"

Francois, the youngest boy at the time, had slipped on the first step and fallen face first into the stairs during a game of tag. The sharp edge of the stair busted the young boy's chin wide open. He shrieked and cried in both pain and the sudden panic of seeing blood. The old female that she was remembered so clearly her mate's swift, yet caring response. After she patched Francois up and got him calmed down, all three of them sat by the hearth fire and read one of the boy's favorite stories. Soon after she'd started all the children joined, sipping on warm tea and listening to the tale.

The old female passed by the worn hearth, still warm from that night's fire. The stones like a long lost friend, fondly remembered and lovingly cherished. So was the weathered chair that was once her mate's favorite spot to sit and watch goings on in the main hall. No one sat in it anymore. Not for years. In her current mood, the old female could bear to look upon the empty chair almost as much as she could the empty side of the bed. Which was not at all.

The night was cool, edging on cold for this time of year. Last Seed had come and gone, fall returning once again to Skyrim. It had been quite some time since… since the hearth-side chair became empty, many a changing of the leaves, and still the pain never dulled. She and her mate had been married this time of year a little more than forty-two years ago. A lifetime ago it seemed. After thinking on that, she realized that's exactly what it was. A lifetime spent with the female she loved, though… it hadn't been as long as either one of them had expected.

The garden was quiet. Calm. Lovingly tended by herself and by those of her and her mate's children, or their grandchildren, who resided at Solstice. Eisra, made head of the household when the old female had lost interest, kept everything as it was in her childhood. The Fighting Academy, the stables, the fields, the servant homes, the gardens, the house and so on and so on. Everything. All but one place. Just one. Her far less nimble fingers carefully picked a dozen or so of the many flowers in the garden before slowly passing through the gate.

The place she steadily made her way to was down the path from the garden. A nook jutting out from the rocky hillside, shaded beneath a great tree, big enough for a stone bench and a gravestone. She'd spent hours and hours beneath the bows of that tree. Hours spent in either quiet contemplation, one sided conversation, or in silent tears. Most often in tears. At least of late. Tonight however, she felt like talking to her mate. Even though she knew her wolf was unable to answer.

"Forgive me, Love. I looks like I'll be disturbing your rest again. I hope you won't mind." Serana's voice creaked. She hardly heard it anymore. Whenever she did, it was to answer a question, but no more than a word or two. Visiting Alessia's tombstone was the only time she found the strength or will for anything more. Not even their children could draw more from her.

The gravestone was a simple one, as Alessia would have wished it to be. A thin slab of white stone, pale as moonlight, carefully carved and placed just so. It said simply, "Beloved" underneath Alessia's name. Many of the children wished to use one or more of their Mama's many proud titles, but Serana had overruled them. Her wolf had been humble in all things. Her burial would be no different than how she'd have wished it. Serana's own fire had burned her beloved's remains to ash, then buried here beneath the stone marker.

Carefully, Serana lowered herself to her knees and cleaned off the pale stone; dead leaves and bits of dirt and grass. That chore done, one of which she did almost daily, she then removed the old flowers from the vase and put the new, fresh ones in their place. Her long fingers then traced the familiar letters etched into the stone. A path they knew well.

"We didn't make it our fifty years did we?" Serana asked, placing her withered brow against the cool rock. Her mind wandered back to that night they'd first spent in each other's arms. How worried Serana was back then, thinking her immortality would forever separate her from the female she loved. Alessia had consoled her, explaining that a lifespan of a werewolf was a long one. Fifty years at least, she'd been promised. They hadn't been given that long. Not even forty years. "But you were right about one thing. You did get to see our great grandchild before you left me. I don't blame you, Love. It wasn't your fault."

Indeed it hadn't been. In fact, her wolf had gone into the After doing what she always had. Protecting those she cared for. Her wife, her children, her friends… even complete strangers. Alessia had only just started showing signs of decline. Those who knew of her lycanthropy suspected the early decline was because she'd endured the traumatic ritual of becoming a werewolf twice. No matter how strong the individual, a body can handle only so much. Alessia was still hanging on, fighting the downward spiral, when unexpected tragedy tore Serana and her mate apart. Serana's heart lurched, a physical pang that had her short of breath and struggling to regain it.

Was it possible to die of heartbreak? Gods knew she'd lain awake countless nights begging for her heart to _just stop_. She hadn't cared that their children would miss her, or that she'd promised her mate she'd keep on living… All that mattered was the empty place in their bed. And her waking up in the middle of the night thinking the past five years had all been one long nightmare. Then remembering that it _wasn't_. That side of the bed really _was_ empty. So was the chair by the hearth and the workroom and the office and the stables and…

"I'm trying, Alessia. I'm trying to keep my promise. But I'm tired, Love. I am so tired. I'm just… here waiting. Waiting until I can follow after you." Serana cried against the cold stone, knowing full well that there was no one there to hear. Despite the tears and the lump in her throat, Serana chuckled sadly. "I was hoping you'd be the one sitting around waiting to die and missing _me_. Not the other way around. I guess that serves me right for wishing I would go before you did."

Serana sighed and situated herself a bit more comfortably on the ground. Not that any position on the ground would be comfortable for any length of time. But she simply couldn't bear the thought of being so far away from all the remained of her wolf. Not even the few feet between the stone and the bench. She talked a little while. Telling Alessia of all the goings on in Solstice. The new students, new teachers, lesson plans, tournaments scheduled and so on. There were new babies born, both human and equine. Though Jasa was long gone, the famous mare's decedents were still around. As for Skyrim, there was endless news on what was happening politically. Serana hardly bothered with that though. In Alessia's later years, she'd cared less and less about that sort of thing.

"I've been asked back to Volkihar Castle. I head out tomorrow. Mother asked me to visit. My guess is she wants to try and convince me to take up immortality again. Fat chance of that. Who wants to be an old bag of bones for eternity? Not this old lady." Serana spoke as if she'd received an answer. Something Alessia would have said in their earlier years together. Something about not wanting Serana to give up her immortally for the sake of a mere mortal. She reached into her nightclothes, pulling out a small golden chain that was still around her neck. On it was the wedding band Alessia had once worn. The ring was worn and tarnished with age. "The answer is still, no. I made up my mind years ago. I'm not doing it."

Another pause for an imagined response.

"No, I'm not going by myself. Eisra offered to come with me. Our girl hardly lets me tend the garden by myself. You really think she'd let me go as far as Volkihar Castle alone? She's as stubborn as you are…" There was that jolt of pain again. She corrected herself. "Were. As you _were_."

Another pause. One of which she could have sworn she'd heard an actual response. Perhaps the wind in the tree overhead, leaves rustling out sounds her mind was trying to make sense of. Wishful thinking. Or… not so wishful thinking. Maybe her wolf really was trying to say something, using what effects she could to speak.

"I love you, too. And I miss you, my wolf."

Serana didn't know when it happened, but sleep started to weigh her eyelids down. She would be sore in the morning, stiff jointed and back aching. Other than hearing Eisra's constant chattering at her, there would be no regrets. Why would she? Why would she ever regret sleeping alongside her mate again?

* * *

"Mother, you shouldn't be out by yourself at night." Eisra complained the next morning when she'd come looking for Serana. The female hadn't been pleased. Not at all. She was like her Mama in so, so many ways. She worried so much over her Mother. Cared almost too much for everyone around her. Worked to insure everyone's safety and happiness.

When she'd awoken to Eisra's worried and angry shouts of alarm, Serana opened her eyes and thought she'd seen a ghost. Not only was the female so much like Alessia in behaviorisms, she was also a dead ringer for her Mama. Tall. Lithe, yet muscular. Hair black as a raven's wing and cut short. The difference was her eyes, and even that was only slightly. Eisra had a rare eye coloration that, after many years of inquiry, Serana and Alessia learned was called heterochromia. Her eyes were two different colors; one emerald green, like Serana's, and the other ice blue, like Alessia's. It had startled her new mothers when first they'd adopted the girl at the age of two months old. It was as though the Gods had known where the babe was to end up, and gave her the eyes of both her parents.

Serana awoke once again thinking the past few years had been some horrible nightmare. That her wolf was alive and well and searching for her. Then the dark haired female turned, showing her one green left eye, and reality fell back into place. Eisra had been both angry and relieved to find her Mother, her justified scolding halting after she realized where they were. After that, she'd bit down on her comments and simply helped Serana to her feet. When it became apparent that she couldn't walk, Eisra just picked her elderly Mother up and held her gently in her arms. Not that Serana weighed very much, but still… the female was strong. Lycanthropic strong.

That had been… a very hard time for Alessia. When Eisra grew old enough to begin making her own choices on how she would live her life, the change into a werewolf was one such choice. Alessia was always honest with her children, telling them what she was and, more or less, how she'd come to be what she was. That had always fascinated Eisra as a child. When she was of an age, she asked for her Mama to turn her. Of course, Alessia refused, just as she had with all her children who'd asked. She'd always been very, very clear that she would never pass on her lycanthropy. Eisra persisted. Going so far as to go outside the Circle pack, after they all refused as their Alpha commanded.

Once Alessia learned of her daughters wanderings… Things got very bad for a time. Not even Serana could calm her wolf for any considerable length of time. As Alpha of the strongest pack in Skyrim, Alessia warned any other packs away from her daughter. Most obeyed, knowing full well the power of the Circle Pack Alpha. One wolf, did not. The male openly tried to lure Eisra to him with promises of power and pack. Thank the Gods the girl had had enough sense to keep her distance, sensing something off about the male. Alessia took care of him, her beast unable to resist a blatant challenge by a male who'd set his eyes upon her whelp. Wolf hunted the young male, killed him. When Alessia returned home, blank faced and bloody, she didn't speak for nearly a fortnight. Not even to Serana.

After that, Eisra understood far better what she was asking of her Mama. But still she asked. Alessia toiled over the request for many weeks, often seeking Serana for guidance and advice. Serana had liked the idea no more than Alessia had, but feared that their daughter might again go find someone willing to change her should her Mama still refuse. So, they made a compromise. Three years. They asked three years of Eisra. She would study lycanthropy, speak with the Circle Pack and other packs, speak with Alessia; learn absolutely everything there was to learn about werewolves. Only after those three years would Alessia agree to be her forebear. Three years later, they traveled to the Underforge in Whiterun and Eisra became moonborn. The years after that day were hard on both the wolves of the family, but they'd done it.

Now in her mid thirties, Eisra was as fine a wolf as her Mama was. Strong of body, sound of mind, and loyal of heart. Before the female could walk away from the gravestone, Serana stopped her. "Wait, Dear. One more goodbye before we set off for Volkihar Castle."

With a nod, Eisra bent so that Serana could reach out and touch the pale stone. She wasn't sure why, but something told her she needed to touch the gravestone one last time before leaving. As if, she might not ever be able to return to this place. Despite an irrational fear that that was so, another part of her truly hoped it was so. Though she was considering calling off the trip altogether, Serana gave the werewolf a nod and Eisra started back up the path.

"I'm sorry I got so angry before, Mother. I just get so worried about you." The wolf whined, obvious guilt in her tone. "Every time I don't find you in bed, I think, 'This is it. Mother has gone and died on her way up to see Mama.' Do you know how much that scares me?"

"I know, I know. I couldn't sleep until I was near her." Serana explained, knowing she was only repeating what she'd already said a hundred times before. "You know how I get sometimes."

"Yeah. I understand." Eisra turned her head. At that angle, only her blue eye was visible. Oh, how much she looked like Alessia. She must have seen the look on Serana's face because she turned back so that both eyes were easily seen. "Sorry. I know… I know it's hard for you to… look at me. Without seeing Mama, I mean."

"It is an uncanny resemblance. And, yes, it is hard sometimes because you _do_ look a lot like her. But you are _you_ , Eisra. Don't think I don't know that." Serana touched her daughter's cheek, not mentioning the wetness there. "I love you, Dear. And I'm proud of who you've become. If your Mama was here, she'd say the same thing."

Eisra chuffed. "She'd muss my hair and call me Cuan. Her 'little wolf'. Where'd she learn that word anyway? Is it Draconic?"

"Not any Draconic I'd ever heard her speak. But that doesn't mean much. I never managed much more than a few words of the dragon tongue here or there." Serana said. "Perhaps you could ask Elder Brother? He would be more than happy to speak with you. Especially about your Mama."

"Maybe I'll send a message to High Hrothgar when we get back." The wolf thought about it. "Mother, are you sure you want to make this trip? I could always go and escort Grandam down here for a visit. Or we could meet up at Solitude. Why do you have to be the one to make the journey?"

"Because it will do me good to get out of the house. Or so, I've been told. Your brother thinks I'm depressed." Serana sighed. "Actually, all my children think I'm depressed."

"No offense, Mother, but you just spent the night sleeping next to your deceased wife's tombstone because, and I quote, 'you couldn't sleep until you were near her.' I think we're a bit beyond depressed now."

Serana actually chuckled. "Can't deny that. Which is why I agreed to go visit my mother."

Eisra gave her a look. "And seeing Grandam is supposed to help you _not_ be depressed how, exactly?"

Now Serana laughed. It felt good to do so, despite her melancholy.

"There you are. Good to see you laugh again, Mother." Eisra smiled as they passed through the archway into the garden proper. The Gildergreen Alessia had planted in the center of the garden had flourished here, growing as big and strong as it's fellow in Whiterun. Seeing it brought another painful pang, but one accompanied by a small smile. Her wolf had been so proud of that tree, spending hours and hours tending it. Eisra noted her mood and tried to keep it up. "How about breakfast? I can get the cook to make that porridge you like. The one with the apples and cinnamon?"

Despite herself, her stomach rumbled. Serana hadn't much of an appetite, but apparently her body had other ideas. That too brought back painful memories of her mate. But she pushed them aside for now, sending a soft apology to her wolf. Wherever she was. "That sounds lovely, Cuan."

* * *

The trip to Solitude was a long, uncomfortable one. Eisra, of course, accompanied Serana. But also Hroar and Samuel as well. They'd insisted upon it. Samuel, Serana and Alessia's eldest son now grown to a man well into his later years, and with children and a very young grandchild of his own, rode alongside the wagon on a gray steed. He'd been a soldier up until only a few years ago, serving in the Imperial Legion. Alessia herself had taught him how to use a sword. That solid foundation had served him well during his time in service, earning him a high rank early on. Even now, even as an older man, he was still formidable with a sword.

Hroar, now in his late forties, drove the wagon Serana was in. The young man had traveled around all of Skyrim in his youth, seeking out adventure and riches just as his Mama had in her youth. Though less successful at it, he eventually settled down in Riften. Within a week's time, Alessia had received a letter from the Thieves Guild asking if her son would make for a good member. To their surprise, Hroar sent another letter shortly after asking about the shadowy figure he'd caught glimpses of around town. Alessia hadn't even needed to send a reply. Shortly after that, Hroar sent another letter stating he knew who it was and that he was now employed and very happy.

They took the western path out of Whiterun, stopping for a night in both Rorikstead and Dragon Bridge. Though in her youth, roughing it in the wilds was a common thing. Alessia always seemed to enjoy the time spent outdoors. Serana tried not to linger on thoughts of her mate while in either town. The pair had stayed in both so often that the memories of such times were plentiful. The reminiscing was harder to resist in Dragon Bridge.

Serana found herself walking back behind the tavern, gazing upon the very spot where she and her mate had finally decided to take that frightening first step out of mere friendship and into an actual relationship. The place hadn't changed much. A few things were moved, but little things. The stream where she'd watched her wolf wash off the sweat and grime from a few hours worth of wood chopping. The stump where she had done said chopping. That same patch of dirt where Serana had slapped her wolf for her apology, then kissed her because she couldn't do otherwise.

She'd sat hours by the stream, trying to recapture all the sensations from that moment. Trying to remember each and every tiny detail. When it grew late, Eisra tracked Serana down and helped her back inside. The female said nothing, sensing more of her mother's melancholy. Inside, her sons were seated and talking with each other happily. It appeared as though, Samuel was trying to convince his brother to do something. Eisra carefully guided Serana over to the table and got her into a chair before taking a seat herself.

"Are you hungry, Mother?" Eisra asked, glancing around for the tavern wench.

Before she could answer, Samuel smiled at her. "Mother, will you tell my little brother to live a little? Please?"

"I told you already, I'm not interested." Hroar sighed, looking to his mother. "Samuel seems to think I'm… staring too closely at the lass serving our table."

"It's called ogling. How many times did our mothers have that conversation?" Eisra sniffed, eyes still searching.

Hroar rolled his eyes. "Whatever it's called. I'm not doing it."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Samuel chuckled into his mug. "Look any harder and the poor girl will catch on fire."

"I said I am _not_ interested."

Apparently finally catching sight of the wench, Eisra asked, "Is that her, Sam?"

The elder brother turned to look. "That's her. Pretty little thing, isn't she. Perfect for our Little Lion."

"Better hope Hera doesn't hear you say that." Eisra warned, still looking.

Following Eisra's gaze, Serana finally saw what all the fuss was about. The "girl" was actually a woman. A young woman, but old enough for the word. At least in her late twenties, maybe early thirties. Though she was by no means a large woman, the wench was a little thick. Mostly in the hips and thighs. Which… was actually quite attractive. Her face was full, pleasant to look upon, with a lovely smile. Long, mousy brown hair, hung in a careful braid and coiled up at the nape of her neck with a red ribbon. Though Serana couldn't tell from the distance, her eyes looked like a lighter shade of brown. Golden almost.

Though her eldest son was making covert glances and picking at his younger brother, who was entirely focused on _not_ looking, Eisra on the other hand, most certainly _was_ looking. Serana recognized that look. She'd been on the receiving end of it for many, many years. A wolf's rapt attention. An instinctual draw of the eyes that they could no more fight than the sun could remain in the sky after sunset. Eisra's whole body tensed, preparing for… something. Cautiously, Serana placed her hand over her daughter's. There was a slight twitch, and an ever so light turn of the head, but no more.

In a voice only the werewolf would hear, Serana asked, "Cuan, take a breath. Remember what your Mama taught you."

That got through. Slowly, Eisra's shoulders relaxed and her breathing leveled out. Though she was obviously still shaken, stealing quick glances towards the wench, the wolf turned back around to face her mother. In a small, terrified voice she said, "That was… intense."

"I didn't know you…" Serana paused, her own eyes flicking towards the woman. "Liked women."

There was a small blush in her daughter's cheeks. "I've… liked both. But… I've never felt that… strongly towards anyone."

Serana smiled, remembering back to that first moment Alessia's blue eyes locked on her. "Your Mama once told me how it felt to her. How did she put it…? Her Wolf was very… insistent. An inkling at first, but the feeling kept growing."

"That's certainly the right word, 'insistent'." Eisra muttered. "It's taking everything I have not to get up from this chair and go over there."

"Why haven't you?" Serana grinned. "This isn't a bad thing, Eisra. Your Mama bonding with me was the best thing that had ever happened to me. And vice versa. You could have the same. Better maybe."

The wolf thought about that for a moment, then shook her head. "I don't know how to do this… I'm not as strong as Mama was. I'm not that brave."

"You'll take on rival packs, trolls, bandits, ghosts and so on without flinching. And yet _this_ scares you?" Serana motioned to Eisra's chest right where her heart was. "Trust your instincts. They'll tell you what to do."

Eisra sighed, appearing to hesitate with what she wanted to say. That was when the wench spotted Samuel's searching gaze and padded over. No doubt thinking he wanted something. In a warm, friendly voice, she asked, "Yes, were you wanting something else?"

Samuel slapped his younger brother's shoulder. "My little brother did. Didn't you, Hroar?"

Recovering from the smack, coughing through his spilt mug of ale, Hroar shook his head. "I only wanted to get your attention for my mother and sister. Eisra, you wanted to get Mother something?"

The woman's full attention turned to Eisra, who visibly tensed. Serana could easily see the woman's face now. Freckles lined her cheeks, red and slightly damp from a night of running about the tavern. Her eyes were in fact gold. Pretty little thing indeed. Poor Eisra, eyes downcast and to the side, stammered a bit in her nervousness. "Erm… Mother, what did you want to eat?"

That pulled the woman's attention to Serana. She looked a bit confused, having been passed off from not one, not two, but three customers at the table. If Serana didn't know any better, the woman looked a little irked. But Serana wasn't pleased with how her children were behaving. Treating workers so rudely was never a wise course of action. Especially ones who would be handling your food.

"Forgive my children's rudeness, my Dear… Um, what was your name again?" Serana said in her most put on "innocent old lady" voice.

"Falean, Ma'am. Though, most just call me Fae." The woman, Falean, answered with a genuine smile.

Serana smiled back. "Ah, that's a lovely name. Don't you think so, Eisra?"

Seeming as though she would be more than happy to sink into the floor and down into darkness, Eisra nodded once, eyes looking anywhere but at Falean.

"Names are interesting things… They have power." Serana kept up the act. "Why my late wife often called Eisra by 'Cuan', which means 'little wolf'. I'm not sure where my Alessia got it from, but was it ever accurate. My Eisra is quite the fighter. Strong and fast. Like a wolf, one might say."

"Mother…" Eisra groaned.

That drew Falean's attention back to Eisra. With a sly smile, the woman looked her over. "Is that so? Your mothers must be very proud Miss… Eisra, was it?"

"Yes. Cuan is just a nickname." That seemed to peek Eisra's interest, eyes lifting to look at the woman addressing her.

Falean's eyes widened in surprise, making direct eye contact with Eisra. After a moment, the woman bent in close. "My stars… Look at those eyes… Two different colors."

It was obvious the closeness was making Eisra uneasy. Obvious to anyone who knew a werewolf's body language. Eisra nodded. "Born that way. One blue, one green."

"They're beautiful. I'll be all the men chase after you with eyes like that."

"Not really."

Pause, then Falean must have realized she was making Eisra uncomfortable. But instead of backing off, she gave a sly grin. "You're shy."

The blush gave Eisra away. She said nothing, but her nose was sniffing away. Serana could smell the woman even from across the table. Falean smelt of sweat, food and drink. She was, after all, a tavern wench. Underneath that though, she smelt of flowers and herbs. Earthy. Perhaps she liked to garden.

"Mmm… A shy little wolf. That's actually quite adorable." Falean chuckled as she stood back up. Eisra seemed to relax a bit, but her gaze did not. Something shifted in her eyes. A predator's gaze. Wolf's attentive stare. Even her brothers seemed to notice, though they'd stopped talking when the whole conversation began. Falean, on the other hand, hadn't noticed at all. She turned to Serana. "What can I get for you, Ma'am?"

Satisfied she'd done her part, Serana made her dinner selection; venison stew with hearty vegetables and a hunk of bread. As Falean turned towards the kitchens, one last look at Eisra, the female wolf watched her go. Serana watched her daughter watch the woman, and chuckled. "You're welcome."

"Mother, was that wise?" Hroar asked, eying his sister's interested gaze following after the woman. "To be so… up front about, well, you know. Our _Cuan_."

Serana narrowed her eyes at her son. "For one, I said nothing of the sort. Second, your Mama _did_ call Eisra by Cuan, and, three, Eisra _is_ a fighter."

"You shouldn't have done that, Mother. It's dangerous for-" The low growl was a surprise to the whole table, even to the one who'd uttered it.

Eisra glared at Samuel despite her surprise, a clear warning in her eyes. "That's none of your business, Brother."

"Like hell it isn't." Samuel said, though he kept his eyes averted. "I know you wouldn't do it on purpose, but you might hurt that woman. And if you do, you'll hate yourself for the rest of your life."

Another growl, Wolf apparent in Eisra's tone. "You think I don't know that?"

"No. I don't actually." Samuel crossed his arms and shook his head slowly. "Eisra, this is one of the things Mama tried warning you about. Only you didn't listen."

"I did listen and I can handle myself." Eisra bared her teeth in anger. "I knew what I was getting into. I don't need another lecture from _you_."

"Both of you stop." Serana said softly. "Now."

The table quieted. It took a moment for Eisra to calm herself fully. Serana knew very, very well when a werewolf was about to lose control. Her daughter's fists were clenched, shoulders tight, teeth bared, whole body shaking… If Samuel didn't back off, things would be getting hairy very quickly. Serana waited patiently, giving her daughter the opportunity to relax. In that time she glared daggers at her eldest son. To his credit, Samuel looked chastened.

"Cuan?" Serana asked calmly.

Eisra swallowed and nodded once. "I'm fine."

"Samuel, has your sister ever given you any reason to doubt her control?" Serana asked.

The man glanced at his brother, who hadn't said a word in all of this, back at his mother, then at Eisra. "No."

"Then why do you doubt me in this?" Eisra asked, hurt plain in her eyes.

"I don't doubt you, Sister. I just think this is… careless."

Serana sipped daintily at her mug. "Sam, I seem to remember many a broken hearted lover in your wake. Need I mention that red headed woman from the Rift?"

Hroar chuffed. "The one who claimed he was the father of her unborn child? Such pretty words you whispered in her ear so that you might spread her-"

"Alright! Alright." Samuel cut his brother off. Hroar just laughed and slugged his brother's shoulder. "Maybe I have little room to talk about leaving a woman high and dry."

"After what you said about that night, I'd hardly call the woman dr-" Samuel slugged Hroar's shoulder to shut him up. "Ow!"

"Cut it out, you two. You're acting like children." Serana hissed.

"Men…" Eisra sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

It was so much like Alessia it made Serana's heart lurch again. The memory of the many, many times her wolf had made that same motion came to bear. Alessia had tried so very hard to prepare Eisra for the life she would lead as a werewolf. Making sure she understood all that would be required to know and understand. The abilities she would gain, as well as the burdens she would bring upon herself. Aside from the permanence of the change, Eisra would become barren. No children of her own. Only those of her heart. Likewise, partners who could accept her beast were few and far between. Plus… the bond. Taking hold unexpectedly, and remaining despite whatever was done to remove it. The bond would lessen over time and distance should Eisra not pursue the relationship. But should she even try… it would lock into place for good.

Not that Eisra had bonded to Falean. Not that Serana could tell for sure anyway. The bonding scent was unique for each wolf, so she wouldn't be able to tell that way. Plus, the scent wouldn't develop until later. And it was still too early for an outside observer, even one so experienced as she, to tell just by looking. Only Eisra could know that. Which was probably why the poor female looked so distressed. She may want nothing more than to pursue the bonding, despite her fears on how Falean would react to her… Wolf. Or she could be trying to suppress the feeling altogether.

The very thought of her daughter suppressing such a thing made Serana's heart break. She knew the depths of a mated wolf's devotion. Denying the bond could cause physical harm to the wolf. Especially if the feeling was first encouraged then cut off. Alessia told her of the struggle she endured those three months she and Serana were apart. Her wolf had buried herself in her work, attempting to exhaust herself into forgetting. It hadn't worked. But when Serana had returned, it was like… water given to one who had just crossed an endless desert. A starving man given food. A suffocating woman who'd at last received air.

The two men straightened up when Falean brought Serana's meal over and sat it on the table. Serana watched her. Watched Eisra too. The wolf kept her eyes down, not daring to even look at the woman. Falean, however, eyed Eisra curiously. She said nothing, merely asked if the table needed anything more. They said no, and she was gone again.

After a long moment, Eisra muttered, "How did Mama do this for so long?"

"You're a little older than she was when we first met. By that time, she'd been moonborn for over ten years." Serana answered. "I don't think it was ever easy for her, but that was your Mama. Stubborn as an ox when she wanted to be. Even when she had a chance to be normal again, she didn't."

"No cure. I know." Eisra nodded. "I guess I'll just have to be like she was. Stubborn and brave."

"That's my girl." Serana smiled at her daughter. "She'd be proud of you, you know? I have no doubts about that."

That got the wolf to smile, albeit a small one. "She'd probably tell me to go for it, wouldn't she? Make it work somehow."

" _I will move mountains to make it so. Whatever we have to do,_ we _will make this work."_

Alessia had told her that the very same day they'd defeated Harkon. They'd been… discussing Serana's decision to give up her immortally. Her wolf hadn't much liked the idea of her sacrificing who she was, not even for the sake of keeping them together. Even so, Alessia had promised she'd help. In the end they'd been able to compromise, Serana settling for being a mortal half-breed. Still, Alessia hadn't relaxed until Serana had told her she was satisfied with the change. After that, her wolf had made it her goal in their life together to make Serana's choice worth the sacrifice. And she'd succeeded.

"Just… be open to the idea, Cuan. You're brothers mean well, but they can't understand." Serana advised, reaching over to take her daughter's hands. They were warm. Very warm. Like Alessia's had been. "If your Mama hadn't let herself accept the bond… I would have lived a life never knowing the kind of love and happiness I have now. I'd probably be dead. Or worse."

Eisra eyed her mother's hand over her own, then smiled. "If I only have half of what you and Mama do… I'll be a lucky female."

" _Do…" Not did…_ Because that was true. Serana still had that love despite the pain of her loss. Alessia had given that to her throughout their long marriage. Love. More than anyone could ever hope to attain. And once Serana faded from the mortal coil and went unto the After, she would find her love again.

Eisra

The hour was late. Or… rather the hour was early. Wolf was restless, pacing about under Eisra's skin like a predator on the prowl. She knew what the problem was. Knew that there was only one solution. But it was one she hesitated to pursue. Sam, though painfully misguided as he was, did have a point. Eisra's beast was dangerous. At times she felt as though her wolf was ready to burst out from her skin at the slightest provocation. That had lessened over time as she grew more skilled at controlling her temper. Mama had always been a solid fixture she could count on to help keep herself in check. Training was key. Knowledge of one's self was key. Understanding of Wolf's wants and needs was key.

Sometimes, Eisra would find a secluded, quiet place near Solstice simply for the purpose of meditation. She often found that helped her connect with Wolf better. They'd held hundreds of conversations between them, most one trying to understand the other. Because of this, Eisra felt her wolf understood the human world far greater than even her Mama's wolf had. Or at least it had felt that way at the time. Now…

Now Eisra couldn't stop thinking about Falean. It was frustrating as hell. She'd hardly spoken a full sentence to the woman. And what she _had_ said made her sound like some babbling idiot. Especially since her fool brothers had made such… well, fools of themselves in front of Falean. Fae… She liked Falean better. It was an absolutely beautiful name. Matched the woman who owned it. 'Cat-like', it meant. With those golden eyes… Falean very much resembled a cat.

 _Go find her,_ Wolf insisted.

 _I'm not doing that. She's probably asleep by now anyway._

 _And? Go wake her up._

 _No. She didn't seem interested. Why would I put myself through the embarrassment when I_ know _she's going to reject me?_

 _She smelt interested. Or did you miss her scent on purpose?_

The thought brought Eisra up short. _You're pulling my leg._

 _I am not pulling your leg. Why would I do that if not to tear it off?_

Sometimes Wolf still didn't quite get the idioms. Eisra clarified. _I mean, you are not being honest with me._

 _I am always honest with you. I_ am _you, dolt._

 _Still doesn't mean I'm going to do it._

 _Hroar will then. He smelt interested._

 _What?_

 _Your brother. He lied about not being interested. I could clearly smell his arous-_

 _Ack! I don't want to hear that!_

 _So, does that mean you'll go?_

 _You're pulling my leg again. Hroar is not interested._

 _He is._

 _Is not._

 _Is._

 _Not._

A small sound from the room next to hers caught Eisra's attention. Mother still lay snoring softly in her own bed on the other side of the room. It had taken a very long time for her mother to fall asleep, so Eisra most certainly did not want to disturb her. Sam and Hroar were sharing their own room beside theirs. Which was where the sound came from. Eisra's hackles rose, and before she could stifle it, a low growl crawled up her throat.

Wolf smugly added, _Is_.

 _Damn it._

Eisra was out of bed in a flash, throwing on her pants and boots as quickly and quietly as possible. Despite her rush, she paused to check her image in the mirror by the wash basin. She looked terrible. Like a sleep deprived raccoon with a bad hair day. Hastily she dipped her hands into the water and tried taming her short, dark hair. No good. It just looked like a mess of bed head that was now wet. How had Mama managed to make her mess of hair look so perfectly tousled? So neatly messed up?

 _You look fine. Now hurry up._ Wolf snarled.

With a small snarl of her own, Eisra carefully opened and closed the door behind her. Looking around, Hroar was nowhere to be found. She sighed. Likely one of her brothers had kicked the wall while turning in their sleep. Oh well. She might as well go back to bed and try to-

"Eisra?" A familiar voice said somewhere to her right. Falean rose up from behind the bar, apparently having been kneeling. "Is something wrong?"

"Um… no. No, nothing's wrong. I just… ah…"

 _Is this some mating ritual you haven't explained to me yet?_ Wolf asked. _Humans are strange creatures…_

 _Shut up!_

"I couldn't sleep. Mother snores." Eisra explained. Not a complete lie. Mother did snore. It just wasn't loud enough to keep her awake. Eisra scratched her head, trying to ignore how damp her hair was. "I just thought I'd get up and… do something, I guess."

 _Smooth…_

 _I said shut up! I swear I will not speak to you for a month if you don't-_

"Oh, I see." Falean said, obviously trying to hide an amused grin. "Well, have a nice night. I have some work that needs done before I can take off."

 _Do something, fool!_

"Do you need a hand?" Eisra asked, looking about the tavern. The place was still a bit dirty from the night's festivities. "You had a busy night it seems."

That got the woman to smile. "I could certainly use the help. No one else helps out around here. I'll be glad to pay-"

Eisra shook her head vehemently. "No. I'm up anyway. Might as well do something useful."

The smile grew larger. "Where have you been all my life?"

Eisra chuckled at that, then began doing what she could. Falean directed her to gather all the mugs and platters and lug them all to the kitchens. Tables were cleared off and scrubbed in no time. The floors were next, getting a good sweep done before spot cleaning the worst places. That done, the dishes and glasses were then washed, dried, then placed back in their proper place. The bar was next. Eisra focused on polishing glasses with a clean rag while Falean took stock.

 _Talk to her,_ Wolf pushed. _You already showed her you're a hard worker. A good provider. Now win her affections by seeming emotionally invested. Females like that._

 _Seem invested? I_ am _invested._

 _Ah… So you admit it?_

 _That's it. I'm not listening to you anymore._

"So, Falean, does this happen often?" Eisra asked. When the woman turned to look at her with a confused expression, she clarified. "The work, I mean. I saw at least three other women working tonight, plus the bartender. Why are you here by yourself so late?"

"Because I'm an idiot."

She hadn't expected such a blatant response. She chuffed, "Oh?"

Falean paused in her work and plopped herself up on the counter facing Eisra. "What I mean is, I don't have a social life. The other servers all have lives outside this place. So… when they skip out on work, I'm left with all the tasks. And since I don't have a life outside this place… I tend not to complain about it until I'm alone and doing them."

"Or you have some sleep deprived guest you can lasso into helping you." Eisra joked, which earned her a small laugh from Falean. She found she very much liked to see the woman laugh.

"Or that." Falean smiled. "Thank you, by the way. For the help. And for listening."

"Mama always said, 'More hands make for lighter work'. She would roll over in her grave if I was asked for aid and didn't grant it." Eisra said, carefully placing a clean and shining glass on the table.

Falean was quiet for a moment, thinking. "You've said both 'Mother' and 'Mama'. And the elderly woman I met earlier sitting with you said 'wife'. I don't mean to insult your family in any way, but…"

Knowing what she was trying to ask, Eisra smiled, showing she was not at all insulted. "I have two mothers, yes. Serana, the one you met earlier, I call 'Mother'. And Alessia, the one who's passed away, I call 'Mama'. It's a little confusing until you get used to it."

"So, you're adopted."

"Well, two females can hardly have a baby the natural way." They both chuckled, Falean seeming a bit embarrassed. Eisra continued on, not wanting to cause the woman any more discomfort. "But, yes. Me, and all twenty of my siblings are."

"Twenty?" The woman barked in surprise. "You have nineteen siblings? I can barely handle the one I have."

The wolf shrugged. "My mothers wanted a big family. Mama was an orphan growing up, no family at all, and Mother was a single child with… very difficult parents."

"But twenty?" Falean still seemed stunned by the mere thought of so many. "What was that like growing up?"

"Crowded."

Falean laughed. "I'll bet. What about having two mothers? What was that like?"

Eisra thought about it. "I'm not really sure if it's different from a regular family. I mean, a family with a father and a mother. I was only a few months old when my mothers took me home. At the time, the youngest of nine children by nearly ten years. There were only eight of us in the house at the time. My eldest sister was already married and about to have a baby. As for my mothers… They were amazing. I don't think I could have asked for more loving, caring, or kinder parents."

She suddenly grew very sad. Remembering how she'd found Mother only just a few days ago huddled next to the grave of her lost mate. The memory was only one of many mournful ones Eisra had of similar moments. It broke her heart each and every time. It was also a very large reason she'd had trouble with relationships thus far in her lifetime. Mama had warned her, tried preparing her for it. But, like Samuel had said, she hadn't listened. How was she to commit to loving someone when a similar fate like Mother's awaited her somewhere down the line? How could she do it knowing _that_ lonely and sad existence was in store for her?

"Eisra?" Falean's voice pulled her out of the memories and fear. The woman was staring at her, golden eyes worried. "You went somewhere unpleasant. I could see it in your eyes. Do you… want to talk about it?"

Eisra looked down, ashamed of the sudden desire to share her burden. Though her siblings try to help in any way they can, most didn't see the daily breakdowns Mother endured. They just didn't have the senses a werewolf had. She could smell the tears on her mother's shirt, knowing full well it wasn't just perspiration from her working in the gardens. Or the puffy eyes that were not from lack of sleep. Or rather not _just_ from lack of sleep. Or the lack of an appetite, leaving Mother as nothing more than a bag of bones. The female was seventy-one. No spring chicken, but she looked at least a hundred years old. All of that was from sorrow. A soul deep yearning to be with the female she loved again. Suicide. Just instead of a knife or a rope, it was a poison named heartbreak.

No doubt thinking the pause a decline to speak, Falean nodded once. "That's alright. You don't owe me anything. I just thought you might like someone to talk to is all."

"My mother is sick." Eisra said without thinking. It surprised Falean for a moment, but she recovered quickly and listened. "After Mama died, Mother… stopped trying. Just stopped. I think… I think she wants to die. Wants to go find her wife in the After, but… before she died, Mama made her promise she wouldn't do anything foolish. They had thirty-eight years together, thirty-seven of those they were married. They built a home together, took in twenty children, cared for those children until they had children of their own. Built a life together. Took on the world together. A real, honest to the Gods, happily ever after."

They were quiet for a little while, both thinking to themselves. Finally Falean said, "That… doesn't sound like a bad life. Sounds like they were happy."

Eisra nodded, wiping away tears. "They deserved it. After all the hell they went through… Gods did they ever deserve to be happy. Hell, Mama saved the world. Twice. Mother helped the second time, but-"

"Wait. What?" Falean interrupted, surprise and disbelief in her eyes. After a moment, those golden eyes widened impossibly further. "No way. No. Way. Serana and Alessia… _The_ Serana and Alessia? Like from the stories?"

Eisra blinked.

"You mean to tell me, your parents are the legendary Dragonborn and the Vampire Princess? Are you kidding me right now? _They_ are your mothers?"

"Uh…" Eisra muttered, unsure how to answer. "Yes?"

"Holy crap!" Falean just about fell backwards off the bar counter. Eisra caught her in time, trying to get her righted so she wouldn't fall again. That ended badly. The woman thrashed forward, slamming into Eisra and tumbling to the wooden floor with a surprised yelp.

Eisra did her best to cushion the fall, angling herself to take the brunt of the impact. It wasn't at all a long fall, but it did knock the air out of her lungs when Falean landed on her hard. Breathless, she gasped for air. When she finally got it back, her heart stopped mid beat and she froze in place. Falean's face was mere inches from hers, golden eyes wide with surprise. Red bloomed on that freckled face as she remained unmoving, just as shocked and embarrassed as Eisra was.

She should say something. Help Falean up and apologize profusely. Her brain was sending commands for her body to do just that, but nothing was happening. It was like her limbs were receiving the messages, but her body wasn't listening. Wolf rose to the surface, instinct kicking in when and where it felt it was needed. Falean smelt wonderful. A mix of sweat and growing things that had Eisra fighting off the urge to start thrumming. If Mama was the example, such a thing could get very loud. And with the woman practically _lying_ atop her body…

A door creaked somewhere, drawing both of their attention back towards the rooms. Eisra realized it was her own room door that had opened. Mother peeked through the crack, no doubt coming the check on the commotion she'd heard. The female froze when she saw the pair laying on the floor, only their upper bodies visible from that angle. Though obviously surprised, her mother's eyes twinkled and her lips spread into a wolfish grin.

"My apologies. Don't mind me. Please continue." Then her mother went back inside her room and shut the door.

There was silence for another long moment. Finally, Eisra's vocal cords started working again. "Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine." Falean said as Eisra helped her up. The woman covered her face with her hands in an attempt to hide her blush. "Just a little mortification is all. I feel like crawling into a hole somewhere."

"Just be glad it was Mother. Had it been one of my brothers…" Eisra cringed. "I'd never hear the end of it."

More silence. The poor woman was standing there wringing her hands nervously. Finally she said, "Thank you for catching me. Sometimes I'm such a klutz."

Eisra shrugged. "Sure. Usually when a beautiful woman jumps me there are daggers involved. It's nice that it's happened at least once when said beautiful woman isn't trying to kill me."

Falean froze, then slowly lifted her eyes to meet Eisra's. "You- Beautiful? Me? You think _I'm_ beautiful?"

"I… I-I… um…" Not realizing she'd said the words aloud, Eisra felt her face redden. That apparently was all the woman needed as answer.

"Wow… That's… It's- You… Just wow. I'm sorry. It's just that… I've never been told that before. And I never expected to hear it said by another woman." Falean eyed Eisra. "At least not by a woman who… looks like she means it more than a passing compliment."

Thinking she might die from embarrassment, Eisra lowered her gaze for a moment. Wolf didn't like that much.

 _Confidence, Eisra. How do you expect to win her if you show weakness now? Go get her._

 _Not now. Go away._

 _You go. I will handle this. She will be our mate by the end of the-_

Eisra cut Wolf off. No way was she letting her beast handle anything. If she did, poor Falean would probably run away screaming. Instead, Eisra lifted her gaze. "Does that bother you? That I find you attractive?"

The woman seemed to think on it, Eisra waiting with her heart in her throat. Finally, Falean shook her head slowly. "No. It doesn't. It's just I've not had a woman come onto me before."

"Actually, you came onto me. Well, fell… technically." Eisra's heart started pounding harder when Falean giggled. Actually giggled. It made her hope rise despite herself.

"I did, didn't I?" Falean grinned. "Honestly, I'm flattered. Truly. Someone like… _you_ , calling _me_ beautiful."

Without realizing she'd done it, Eisra tilted her head in question. A very Wolf gesture that had somehow leaked through her bestial lock down. It worked to her favor. Falean's grin widened and she took in an astonished breath.

"Oh, Gods… that was adorable. How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Eisra's head tilted again in the opposite direction.

"That!" Falean mimicked the motion. "I mean you're already drop dead gorgeous, but when you do that… I can guess why your family calls you… What was that name again?"

"Cuan." Eisra answered immediately.

"Yes, the shy 'little wolf'." The woman smiled, eyes making their slow way up and down Eisra's body with those cat-like eyes. Eisra didn't move, not an inch. Allowing the inspection and giving Falean the opportunity to really look. Seeming to come to some decision, the woman straightened and stepped forward, stopping mere inches away from actually touching Eisra. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me." Falean repeated, golden eyes challenging. "You want to, right?"

Eisra tried holding back the growl. She really did, but it came out anyway when she answered. "Very much."

"Then do it." The woman grinned up at her. She was nearly half a head shorter than Eisra, but she might as well have been towering over the female.

Despite her wolfish desire to do just that, and more, Eisra kept herself still. "I can't."

Falean raised one eyebrow. "Why?"

 _Because one kiss won't be nearly enough for me,_ Eisra said internally.

Because one kiss might seal the bond. And once that happened there was no going back. Not ever. Her mind flashed to that image of her mother sleeping beside a cold tombstone. Mourning still the loss of her mate. That would be Eisra's fate eventually. Or, somehow worse than that, the one kiss would be all she'd ever have. Perhaps Falean would decide she didn't want the affections of a 'shy little wolf'. Push Eisra away. What then? What would she do if she were bonded to an individual who wanted nothing to do with her? Or even worse still, what if she never tried? What if she threw away a love that could potentially rival even that of her mothers' love? Could Eisra live with that? Live with knowing she'd been too scared to even try?

Too long. Eisra had gone too long without responding. With a look of… was that disappointment? Falean started to step back. Eisra reached out with her hands, snatching the smaller woman with a small snarl, and pulling her back. She tried to at least be gentle when she pressed her lips to Falean's. The woman gave a surprised gasp that was quickly muffled. Eisra used her upper lip to push Falean's mouth open, her tongue darting in to taste. Oh, she tasted good. Like honey and sunlight. And she smelt like falling rain. Growing things. Earthy with a sudden sharp tang that revealed her arousal and excitement. Eisra growled her pleasure, feeling her own warmth pooling in her lower belly. To her surprise, the mouth against her responded in kind. Wolf thrummed happily, pushing off the bar to press Falean into the opposite counter. The glasses and bottles clanked loudly on impact, the whole of the shelves rattling.

Eisra let the kiss go for a few heartbeats more before breaking it off and shoving Wolf, howling her displeasure, back into her cage. Falean panted heavily, Eisra feeling the pounding heart and the heaving chest pressed against her own. The woman kept her eyes closed, hands in a tight fist grasping at Eisra's shirt. Eisra eyed the woman carefully, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Shor's bones…" After a long moment, Falean grinned and opened her eyes to look up at her.

"Sorry." Eisra said a little sheepishly. "I didn't mean to be so rough."

"Don't ever apologize for kissing someone like _that_. I thought my head was going to explode. How has someone not snatched you up yet?"

Chuckling, Eisra backed up a step. "I can be a little intense."

"I can see that."

Trying for honesty, Eisra added. "By 'intense', I mean… I want more than a one night stand."

Falean raised her eyebrow at that.

"Not that _that's_ what I'm expecting." Eisra said quickly, but couldn't help adding, "Though you are… very, very attractive and I wouldn't mind _at all_ doing that with you… I can't just… grab and go. I want…"

"Something long term. Something that will last beyond one night of fun." Falean helped out. Eisra nodded, which made the woman give her a small smile. "To say such things in a tavern… A place where those kinds of promises are often empty ones."

Eisra said nothing, but she didn't have to.

"But… somehow I believe it when you say it. Strange, huh?"

Eisra chuffed. "Ironic maybe."

The joke made Falean giggled again, followed by thoughtful silence. Only a few moments passed before she said, "Alright."

Confused, Eisra tilted her head again. "Alright, what?"

"Alright, you can spend the night with me. I live on the other side of town. Across the bridge. We'll… have privacy." Before Eisra could respond, Falean blushed again. Her eyes suddenly shy and downcast. "I've… never been with a woman. I won't know anything, but…"

Finally, Eisra blurted. "Falean, we don't have to-"

"You don't want to?" She asked, suddenly seeming hurt.

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, _yes_ , I very much want to, but…" Eisra ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to. Not if you don't want to. We can stay here and talk if that's more comfortable for you."

A slow smile replaced the hurt and embarrassment on Falean's face. She closed the space between them, placing a sweet kiss on Eisra's lips. Wolf roared for her to do more, but she didn't. She shoved her beast down and simply enjoyed the feeling of Falean's warm lips on her own. It was better than anything she'd ever experienced before. Better than air. Better than water or food. How very much she already loved the feeling of her mate's lips on her own.

 _Wait… Mate?_

Before she could completely lose herself to panic, Falean pulled back and smiled warmly up at her. "For some reason, just by you saying that… I know I'm in good hands. Don't ask me how I know. I just know I can trust you."

 _Do you get it now?_ Wolf asked in a mocking tone. _She feels it too, Eisra. She's your mate._

 _My… mate._ Eisra tried wrapping her head around the idea, but it was just… too much to comprehend. So, she decided not to try. Just go with it and see where it took them.

A little hesitantly, Falean asked, "So… Are you coming?"

* * *

Eisra awoke in an unfamiliar place. It took a moment for her to remember where she was, though at first she thought she was still at the tavern. Not so. Beside her in the bed, a warm, naked body groaned in sleep and pressed itself into her side. That was when Eisra noticed she was _also_ naked. More than that, her nose picked up trace scents of what had happened in that bed the night before. The lingering scent of Falean's arousal hit Eisra like a charging bull, stirring her wolf's instincts into action again. Her bonding scent lay heavy on the blankets and sheets, more so on Falean's bare skin. The woman, _her_ woman, slept peacefully at her side. Despite her nearly overwhelming instinct to wake her and have her again, Eisra resisted. Preferring instead to watch her mate sleep and dream good dreams.

She hadn't actually intended to take Falean to bed. Merely to talk and get to know her better. They'd done that. Talked about Falean's family, friends, work, and so on. Eisra had spoken of her own family as well. Less of the current doom and gloom, and more of how it was growing up. Falean asked question after question about Skyrim's heroes and what it was like having the Dragonborn and the Vampire Princess as parents. Hours later, when the late night had become early morning, Eisra rose to leave. She'd promised to call on Falean again when she and her family were on their return trip to Solstice.

The kiss goodbye lasted a fraction of a second too long. The second kiss most certainly lasted too long. With the third kiss, Eisra found herself pinning Falean against the wall and Falean putting up zero resistance. Before long, Eisra had her mate naked in bed and writhing beneath her lips. Despite Falean having no experience in bedding women, she most certainly made up for it in enthusiasm. By the time they were done and lay panting and sweating on the bed sheets, Eisra didn't bother with the walk back to the tavern. She simply covered them both with the blankets, pulled Falean's back to her front and held her while they waited for sleep.

"Was I-" Falean started. "Did I do alright?"

Eisra chuffed once, nipping gently at her mate's ear before kissing the smooth skin just below it. "You were marvelous."

She felt the huff of air in the body against her own. "Flatterer."

"Honest to goodness." Eisra thrummed a pleased thrum as she trailed a few more kisses down Falean's neck and bare shoulder. "So much so, I'm considering going back for seconds."

"You had seconds. And thirds. Hey, t-that tickles." Giggling, Falean wriggled until Eisra behaved herself. "What is that?"

Thrumming, Eisra asked, "What's what?"

"That. It feels like you're purring. Only, it's deeper than that."

"It's…" Eisra wasn't sure how to answer. Telling the truth, saying she was a werewolf and that was just what werewolves did when they were happy… She couldn't have that talk yet. Not yet. So instead, Eisra tried telling only part of the truth. "I've done it since I was younger. It's subconscious."

"Oh."

"Does it bother you?"

A short pause. "No. It's actually quite soothing. Do you know why you do it?"

"It usually happens when I'm pleased or happy. Sort of like a purr."

Another pause. "So, you're happy right now? Pleased?"

The thrumming grew louder. "I am. Very."

That brought a smile to her mate's face, even though she couldn't see it from behind. "Good."

"Does that mean you'll see me again?" Eisra asked. "When my family comes back this way?"

Falean snuggled closer into Eisra's arms and yawned. "I would like that."

Eisra smiled at the memory of that conversation. How very badly she'd wished to see her woman again. How badly she didn't want to leave. How badly she wished she'd had the courage to tell Falean the truth. What would her mate do once she learned what Eisra was? Would she be angry that that information was withheld from her until after they'd slept together? Would she, and the very thought of it just about tore Eisra's heart out, be fearful? Call her a monster? Push her away? Worse, call others to hunt her? The woman was kind, gentle, funny, pure… innocent. What the hell was a good woman like Falean doing in bed with a beast like Eisra?

 _Stop that. You're acting like you're some sort of monster. You're the one who begged Mama to change you, remember?_

 _Yes, I remember. And, no, I'm not a monster. But Falean will think I'm a monster._

 _And you know this how, exactly? You haven't even told her what you are yet. Give our mate the chance to make her own decision._

 _So, you want me to just come out and tell her? Right now?_

 _No, idiot. Do that now and she's more than justified in shoving a silver knife in your heart. You did just bed the woman_ before _telling her the whole story._

 _And I was just supposed to come right out and say, "Hey, you don't know me but I'm a werewolf and I'm your mate." Like that was going to go over well?_

 _Whether or not she knows or understands why, she's your mate. She trusts you, obviously. Why won't you trust her with this?_

Wolf had a point. If Falean didn't trust her, she most certainly wouldn't have asked Eisra home with her. And she most certainly wouldn't have slept with her. But… still. The problem remained.

 _Werewolves are feared by other mortals for a reason. She will be afraid of me because werewolves are generally bad news. Dangerous._

 _Then prove to her you are not like others of your kind. You are daughter to the honored late Alpha. Her blood runs through your veins._

The body beside hers twitched slightly, groaned, then began moving in earnest. "Eisra?"

"Right here." Eisra said softly, forgetting all worries when those golden eyes landed on her.

Falean smiled, still a little groggy from sleep. "Morning, Cuan."

The pet name sounded good coming from those lips. So good in fact, Eisra wanted to taste them again. So she did, giving her mate a soft, slow kiss. She thrummed when Falean sighed happily. Eisra pulled back, smiling down at her woman. "Good morning."

"I'm surprised you're still here." Falean said sleepily.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

With a wry smile, her mate said, "Because it's light out, and you were supposed to be on the road at first light."

That took a moment to sink in. Then Eisra was out of the bed and grabbing at her clothes. "Crap! Mother is going to kill me!"

Though she was frantically trying to find her clothes, many of which she grabbed were Falean's, Eisra noticed her woman watching with amused, rapt attention. Staring at Eisra's bare backside no doubt. She chuckled, "Such a mother's girl."

Eisra comically hopped on one foot trying to get her pants on over the boot she'd hastily put on too soon. "Well, yeah. No Papa's around. All I've got are mothers."

When she lost her balance and fell over, Falean giggled. "I guess that's true. Do you need help?"

"No. Nope. I got it." Something was missing. Eisra's hand went to her neck. "Have you seen my necklace?"

After a moment of searching in the sheets, Falean held up the leather thong with a fang on it. Mama's wolf had lost it in a tussle a few years back. Eisra had kept it for some reason, fashioning it into a necklace after Mama died. Falean looked at it curiously, then asked, "Is that a… fang?"

"A wolf fang, yes. It… belonged to my Mama. She gave it to me before she died." Eisra took the offered necklace and put it on.

There was a pause. "You must miss her very much."

"Every day. She and Mother made me all that I am. Gave me a home when my own mother couldn't." She smiled at the fang hanging between her breasts. "This is my small way of keeping her memory with me."

They remained silent for a long moment, the mood slightly dampened. Eventually Falean said, "You really should get going. Your family is probably waiting on you."

Eisra nodded. "I'm sorry I have to leave in such a rush. I'd… I want to stay, but…"

"I know. I know. Family is important to you. I admire that about you."

"Can I still come see you again?"

Falean rose up a little and pulled Eisra down for a long kiss. They parted reluctantly. "Yes. Now get going before I pull you back in this bed and make you _really_ late."

Wolf thrummed, stealing one last kiss before Eisra darted from the room and out the front door.

Serana

Serana sat across from her daughter, astonishment evident on her ancient face. Eisra had been absent from their rented room that morning, which had made her worry, but not immediately rush to seek her out. After all, she had a pretty good guess as to the whereabouts of their wayward wolf. Samuel and Hroar, on the other hand, had been worried out of their minds and rushed out to find her. Of course, Serana hadn't told either of them what she'd seen the night before. That was none of their affair. Still Serana had been totally surprised when Eisra had rushed into the tavern smelling strongly of…

Eisra shoveled food into her mouth, completely ignoring her mother's eyes upon her. Serana couldn't judge, not at all. But her daughter had been so hesitant at supper the night before. Then to come rushing in smelling of bonding scent and of Falean… It was just so unexpected.

"Are you angry with me?" Eisra asked out of the blue.

That knocked the confused look off Serana's face. "Now why would you think that? I told you to follow your instincts. You apparently listened."

"Mother…" Eisra frowned. "You knew right away what Mama was. Had you been anyone else besides… well, _you_ , would she have scared you?"

Serana's face softened, suddenly understanding what was bothering Eisra. Obviously she planned on pursuing a relationship with Falean. Otherwise, what she was wouldn't have mattered. It would be a bit embarrassing to pry, but she had to know in order to provide the right advice. So, she asked what exactly happened during her time with Falean. Not details, she didn't think she wanted to know that, but in regards to her wolf.

"Wolf called Falean my mate." Eisra admitted. "I know it took a while for Mama to understand what her beast was telling her about you, but mine is… more direct. Came right out and said it after- After, you know."

"And you intend on continuing to see this woman?" Eisra nodded to Serana's question. "Then your bond with her will only grow stronger. In time you may find that Falean is your perfect match. Your Mama and I had our differences, believe me, but we worked well together despite our differences. That is how the bond works, I think. It pairs us with a person who makes us complete. Better than we ever could be on our own."

"But how does it know?" Eisra asked, meal forgotten. "And why? Why her?"

"Well, that is something only you and time can tell." Serana shrugged her shoulder. "As for me, I needed Alessia's help to stop my father's plans. And she needed me for the same reason."

"So, to complete a task of some sort?"

"You're thinking too small, Cuan." Serana said. "The vampire war was certainly one reason, a big one, but go beyond that."

As the wolf sat back in her chair to think, Serana watched the thoughts coming and going across the female's expression. It didn't take long for Eisra to come up with the answer. "You… both lived on. Kept together to do a lot of good. The school. The good men and woman of the land profiting from all you and Mama had to give. You adopted children who might have otherwise gone unnoticed in the world. Unremarkable. Forgotten."

Serana smiled. "Children who grew up in a home full of love and guidance. Men and woman who now live out in the world being what they were raised to be. Protectors. Healers. Teachers. Leaders. And all of them might not have been given that chance had a certain good hearted werewolf not wandered into a tomb to wake up a four thousand year old vampire. The bond knew. I don't know how, but it did."

"Then why didn't Aunt Aela bond with Aunt Ysolda sooner? Didn't you say the two lived in the same town for years before the bond locked into place?" Eisra asked. "If Aunt Ysolda was her mate, why delay?"

"I believe that was because of your aunt's desires for her Alpha's affections." Serana didn't much like talking about another female wanting her mate, never had, but then again it didn't matter much anymore. "Imagine standing before a bonfire at night. Against the darkness, you can see little else. When that fire goes out, it is much, much easier to see the stars. I think your Mama burned so brightly in Aela's eyes that she couldn't see what was right before her until that light was gone."

"The bond waited until she was capable of loving someone else." Eisra thought again. "What would have happened if Aunt Aela never got to that point? What if she wanted no one else?"

"The bond might never have taken hold. Or it might have for her own good. Knowing Aela, though, she might have resisted out of pure stubbornness."

"Wait. That's possible?"

"From what I've heard, sometimes it is. If one does not encourage the bond further." Serana winked at her daughter. "Though, my nose tells me you did a lot of… encouraging already."

That made Eisra blush more. Serana would have laughed, but the blush did not hide the look of worry and fear on the female's face.

"Cuan, for all I've said, bonding is still quite rare among wolves. If you have been so lucky as to experience it, I ask that you try and consider this a blessing."

"And if she rejects me because of what I am?"

Serana paused for a moment, thinking how best to phrase her words so that she could set Eisra's mind at ease. "The bond goes both ways. I felt it's pull even though I am no wolf. That said, I fell in love with Alessia because she was the strongest, kindest, bravest person I've ever met. I stayed because of _who_ she was, not because of what she was. Her wolf only magnified that big heart of hers."

Despite her words, Eisra still looked frightened. "Mother, I'm not Alessia. I'm not the hero she was. I've slain no dragons, or saved the word, or anything like that. I'm just me. Falean doesn't know _me_."

"Then show her, Eisra. Be the female I know you are." Serana sat up straight and proud. "Cuan, you were created and raised by the Alpha of the Circle Pack. You may not have been born from her, but her blood runs through your veins. You are just as strong, kind, and brave as she was. _Your_ wolf does the same for you as Alessia's did for hers. Be _who_ you are. Prove that you are worthy of your mate, and she will accept _who_ and _what_ you are. She is your mate, just as _you_ are _hers_. Remember that."

The tavern was silent, empty for the most part since it was still early in the day. Eisra sat there, stricken somewhat. Finally she asked, "Just… be myself? That's all?"

Serana chuffed. "You are your Mama's daughter. I love my mate, but Alessia was as simple as they come."

Another long pause. Then Eisra smiled. "I might have promised we'd come back this way in a few days. I wouldn't want to disappoint."

Smiling, Serana's attention shifted to the two men who entered the tavern. Samuel and Hroar sighed with relief when they saw their sister safe and sound. Serana said in a low tone only Eisra would hear, "I think we can manage that."

* * *

Their late start made for a bit of hasty travel. Despite her brother's constant questions, Eisra remained silent on where she was and who she was with. Not that it was very hard to guess. Eventually Serana quieted her sons' constant nagged, which earned her a grateful look from Eisra. The sun was already gone from the sky as they reached Solitude. After a hearty supper and a few mugs of ale or wine, the group went to their room to sleep. Eisra fell instantly to sleep, which didn't surprise Serana at all. If the night before was only half as busy as their day had been, the poor wolf must have been completely exhausted.

As for herself, Serana wasn't able to fall asleep so easily. Although tired from a long day of travel and just overall weariness, she still couldn't drift off. And her chest was bothering her again. With each breath, a dull ache throbbed in her chest. A nuisance, but a familiar one. Instead of laying there bored, she rose slowly and quietly from her bed, grabbed her carved wolf head cane, and left the room she and her daughter were sharing. The Winking Skeever was fairly empty, the bartender on duty busying himself with tidying up the place. He paused in his sweeping when Serana appeared at the stair landing.

"Madame, is something amiss?" The man said.

Serana shook her head with a slight smile. "No. Just an old lady unable to fall asleep."

The man mirrored the smile. "I see. My mother used to have the same problem before she passed. Might I offer you something to help? Some warm milk perhaps?"

"No, thank you. I think I'll go for a nice stroll around the market square. It's a lovely night for it."

"That it is, Madame." The man picked up his broom and began sweeping again. "Should your sons or daughter come looking, I will tell them where you went."

The night was fairly cool, a light breeze coming in from the nearby inlet. The guards by the main gate and patrolling about the square paused in their duty to glance at her. Some went back to their tasks, showing no suspicion at her appearance, while a few others gave her polite nods of greeting. Aside from the guards and a few Legion soldiers milling about, Serana had the whole place to herself. The place was well lit with lanterns, but they were hardly necessary. The stars and the moon above lit the city streets well enough for her to see. Perhaps a human might need the lanterns, but the half blooded vampire that she was did not.

After she got to the edge of the market, Serana decided to go a bit further on. Though her knee complained during the walk, she did nothing but lean on her cane a little more. The neat and cobbled path was well known. She and Alessia had stayed in Solitude many, many times over the years. More often for business purposes, but on occasion for their own pleasure. Despite Alessia's aversion to anything fishy, she seemed to enjoy the sea air. So much so that she hadn't rented out their house in the city after the last tenant left and used it as a vacation spot for she and Serana when they wanted to get away from Solstice for a time.

Currently the place held a tenant. After Alessia started Fading, Serana had rented the property out. She hadn't wanted to stay in Proudspire Manor after that. Too many memories. Which was sort of ironic, she supposed. After all, Serana hadn't fled from the memories in Solstice. And there were far more memories of her mate in the home they'd built together than in their vacation home. But, she hadn't wanted to forget any memories, even the ones outside Solstice, no matter the pain they held. Not ever. Because they held far more joy than pain.

Even now, Serana's thoughts stretched back across the years to she and Alessia's last visit to Solitude. Elisif, reigning queen of Skyrim, had recently passed away and the prince was taking her place. Serana and Alessia came for his coronation as friends and allies to the crown. Though only a handful of people, namely the Circle, knew Farkas had shared the queen's bed for a time, the werewolf was not the boy's father. Elisif's and Farkas's time together had been brief, like a roaring flame that consumed its fuel and died far too soon. After the Companion returned to his duties, and eventually died fulfilling them, Elisif took a new husband and the prince was born a few years later.

It was during that short period in Solitude that Serana first noticed Alessia begin to ail. They were on their way to the manor when her wolf suddenly started to sway as she walked. After a few moments, Alessia completely collapsed and didn't regain consciousness for nearly an entire day. She burned with a slight fever and struggled to breathe. When finally conscious, nothing she ate would remain in her stomach. Despite the collapse and unconsciousness, _that_ worried Serana the most. Wolf always had an appetite. Not once in their many years together had Alessia ever been unable to retain what she ate.

They returned home to Solstice immediately. Alessia seemed her usual self for a few weeks more, not complaining of any weakness or illness until her next episode. That time she'd collapsed while in her study, luckily with one of the children nearby. Serana had been in the outer gardens. Only after Alessia had regained consciousness did she admit to slight bouts of shakes, pains, and blackouts. Alessia had hid it away in an attempt to keep Serana from worrying.

" _How am I supposed to help if I don't know you're ill, you damned stubborn wolf?"_

Alessia hadn't responded, though Serana could see what wasn't said. " _You can't stop this…"_

Indeed, Serana couldn't. Try as she might, fight as Alessia did, nothing stopped the decline. First was the weak spells, fainting, and bouts of nausea. Slowly, her body withered away into a thin frail version of it's former strength. She wouldn't eat. Wouldn't drink. Her sleep was plagued with horrible nightmares, if she even slept at all. Eventually, Alessia couldn't even stand on her own power. Serana had to help her to and from the privy. Help her relieve herself and bathe. Alessia's fever rose to dangerous heights, then plummeted into alarming depths.

Alessia instructed Serana on the many things that still needed to be done after she was gone. Serana knew her wolf had already prepared the estate for after the inevitable, but neither one of them had seen the decline coming for at least another decade. Serana listened if only to placate her mate. In her heart she knew the end was upon them, but she hadn't resigned herself just yet. Thankfully, there was an abundance of help. All their sons and daughters, and grandchildren, arrived soon after to give whatever aid they could. Most took over the daily chores around the estate, freeing their mother to focus entirely on Alessia's care. Others worked with Serana to find a cure or, at the very least, comfort. Those tasks around the estate taken care of, Serana remained at her mate's side as often as possible. Sometimes days would go by and she wouldn't leave the bedside.

Though her body was failing, Alessia's mind retained its former sharpness. One night while Serana carried out her vigil, she'd long since stopped laying at her wolf's side since any pressure on her body caused Alessia pain, Alessia awoke and looked up at her. Serana remembered how much that look frightened her. Normally a pain filled determination filled those blue eyes. Right then, there was still pain and determination, but also… resignation. Acceptance.

Slowly, Alessia's frail arm slithered out from underneath the blanket and cupped Serana's cheek. Her wolf's flesh was so warm. Feverish again. As Serana made to stand and retrieve water, Alessia shook her head with a sad smile. That made Serana frown but stay put. In a weak voice, Alessia said, " _Do something for me, Love?"_

Serana swallowed the lump in her throat and answered. " _Anything."_

" _The bookshelf, there."_ Her blue eyes flicked to the opposite side of their bedroom. " _Third volume from the right on the fourth shelf. Bring it to me?"_

She did so, noting how unusually light the book was for it's size.

When she returned to the bed, Alessia nodded to it. " _Open it."_

Again, Serana obeyed. She was surprised to find the book wasn't a book at all. Or at least it wasn't anymore. The inside pages were carved out to create a hollow inside the hardback cover. A clever hiding place. How very like her wolf. She was surprised again to find within that hollow something she had long ago given to Alessia. For safe keeping, as well as a final decision. Violet glowing light grew as her fingers touched the gem inside the hollow. Frowning, Serana slowly closed the book, cutting off the glowing light.

" _It's not too late, Love. You can still-"_

" _No."_

" _Serana…"_

" _I said no, Alessia. And you promised not to bring it up again."_

Alessia signed. " _I know. I'm sorry, Love. I just can't bear the thought of you following after me when I go."_

Stubbornly, Serana glared down at her mate. " _You are not going anywhere. Don't you dare give up."_

Though it was obvious Alessia hadn't believed that statement for a single moment, she nodded slowly. A mere three days after that conversation Alessia died, though it wasn't the Fading that killed her. Not really. That had been an accident that had permanently maimed Serana's leg and sealed Alessia's fate.

A sudden, unexpected sound pulled Serana out of her memories. A soft footstep that did not repeat, and seemed like there was an attempt to stifle it. Serana's eyes lingered in the direction of the sound, her senses working overtime to try and locate the source. After a long moment listening, Serana chuckled. "You don't have to hide, Cuan. Come out and join me."

Eisra stood from her crouch behind a low stone fence. She looked a little sheepish, but smiled. "I'd hoped you hadn't heard me. You seemed lost in thought."

"Just reminiscing."

"About Mama?"

"Mostly, yes." The two moved down the path for a while, walking in companionable silence. Finally Serana asked, "Nightmare?"

Eisra sighed. "Just one of the many things Mama tried warning me about that I didn't take seriously. The dream wouldn't let me return to sleep, so I decided to come find you."

"Was it the same one?"

Eisra nodded, either unable or unwilling to speak. Serana frowned down at her feet. While Alessia had often dreamed of Mahrik's dungeon, Eisra had the more usual werewolf dreams. Dreams of the hunt and the kill. Blood and moonlight. Wild things.

"Will we be staying long at Volkihar Castle?" Eisra asked suddenly. "I can think of only one reason Grandam asked for the visit."

"No doubt to try and convince me to take up my immortality again." Serana shook her head. "The same as every other time I've visited the castle."

Hesitantly, Eisra said, "My offer still stands, Mother. You and Hroar can stay in Solitude while Sam and I go fetch Grandam. Gods know I would feel better if none of us stepped foot inside that castle. You least of all."

Serana stopped walking and turned to her daughter. "You think my mother would harm you? Or me?"

Seeming a little ashamed of the insinuation, Eisra said nothing for a moment. Carefully, she continued. "I think Grandam does not wish to lose her daughter. I think she might be… tempted to force the issue."

"Eisra, I know my mother has never been…" Serana struggled for the word, "pleasant, but she would never harm you or your brothers. If not for your own sake, than for mine."

In a growling voice that surprised Serana, Eisra asked, "So it was for your sake that she refused to help Mama when she got sick?"

"Cuan, she didn't _refuse_ to help. Nothing she could have done would have helped your Mama. You know that."

Eisra huffed. It was an angry sound. "She didn't even try. Not a peep from her until after the fact. She probably danced with joy when she heard Mama was dead."

"That's enough, Eisra." Serana snapped.

She wasn't sure what hurt more; the fact that Eisra so disdained Valerica, or that Eisra was correct. Serana's mother hadn't responded to any inquires during those weeks that Alessia was still capable of moving about on her own. Once she'd been bedridden, the Fading took hold quickly and viciously. Had there not been that accident, Alessia might have held out long enough for Serana to convince her mother to help. Still, she felt as though she had to defend the old female. After all, despite Valerica's teachings, Serana had been unable to do a thing about the Fading. After Alessia died, the letters started arriving again. Valerica claimed she hadn't received them until after a violent snowstorm had calmed, but was eager to make the trip to Solstice and provide what aid she could. Appreciated, but… too late.

The two continued walking, the silence thick enough to cut with a knife. Serana allowed her daughter time to regain control of herself. From the shaking of her balled fists, obviously Eisra's Wolf was close to the surface. The task of walking would help. Finally when the fists loosened, Eisra sighed. "Sorry, Mother. That was unfair."

"No need to apologize, Cuan. I understand your pain. Believe me, I do." Serana let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "Your Grandam won't do anything. Even if she wished to, the Soul Gem is back in Solstice. And she wouldn't dare harming you or your brothers. Not if she wishes peace to remain. The Dawnguard are just itching for another reason to visit Castle Volkihar."

"Because nothing encourages good behavior like the threat of vampire hunters knocking on your door." Eisra chuffed.

Serana chuckled. "Exactly. Mother has worked long and hard for her peace. She won't risk that on the chance that she can get me to reconsider."

"Would you? Reconsider, I mean?" Eisra flinched at the look Serana gave. "Not that I'm asking you to. I've beat my head against that particular rock enough times to know better. It's just that… well, Mama is gone and you've had time to…"

"To what? Get over it?" Serana shook her head. "Perhaps you will one day understand that there is no 'getting over' a loss like that. Actually, I hope that you one day _have_ a love like that to lose. I regret none of my decisions. Not a one. All of them lead me into a life with the female I love. And if forgoing my immortality, if dying is the price I have to pay to see her again, than die I shall."

After a long pause, Eisra nodded then grinned wolfishly. "Plus… you're old as dirt. Who wants to live forever as an old goat?"

Serana reared back and slugged Eisra's arm. Surprisingly she yelped and rubbed at her arm, which made them both laugh.

Eisra

"Serana." The ancient vampire opened her arms wide and wrapped them around the old, frail female that was her blooded daughter. Eisra tensed unintentionally. She honestly didn't think Valerica meant any harm, but Wolf didn't one-hundred percent trust the female. Their last interaction hadn't ended on the best of terms. Her Grandam took a few moments to greet Mother, then moved on to Hroar and Samuel. "It is good to see you both. Sam, how are the children? Hroar, no wife yet? Wait any longer and…"

The chiding proceeded for a few minutes more. Serana watched on with a pleased smile, but kept giving Eisra small warning glances. Mother had made her promise to be polite and courteous. A promise she had all intentions of keeping. The issue was Grandam. The female often found ways of picking at Eisra, "pushing Wolf's buttons" as Mama used to put it. Mama had had years of practice ignoring the slights, often giving as good as she got. Eisra, on the other hand, didn't care much for the insults to either herself or her Mama. Her Mama least of all.

Eisra never could quite understand Grandam's dislike of Mama. Never could quite grasp why she found it acceptable to insult her own daughter's choice in partner. Yes, Mama explained all their encounters during the vampire war and the years after but… still. Mother had made her choice, kept making the same choice each and every time she was asked to reconsider. Why was it so hard for Grandam to accept? Or, if not accept, respect? Mama had at least earned respect if nothing else.

"And, Eisra, of course." Valerica finally turned her attention to her. "How are you, dear?"

"Hello, Grandam." Eisra smiled. It was forced, but polite enough. "I've been well. How are you?"

"Fine. Fine. Happy to see you all." Valerica nodded, but did not approach as she had Mother and the men. No hug for Eisra, it would seem. Fine by her. "How was the trip, Serana?"

Irritated, Eisra answered. "Long. Mother needs to rest for a little while."

Grandam paused, glancing at her daughter, then back at Eisra. "Of course. Please, come this way."

Mother glared back at her for a moment before following. As did Hroar and Samuel. Sam hissed under his breath, "Do you _have_ to do this again? Behave yourself, Sister."

Eisra said nothing as she pushed her way past her older brother and stepped onto the balcony overlooking the main hall. Hroar was already giving Mother his arm, helping her descend the stairs, so Eisra took a moment to look around. The place was a far reach from what Mama had once told her about the place. Gone were the blood stained tables and chairs. Gone was the blood stained floor and walls. Gone was the bloody throne. All "new" furniture lay scattered about the hall, used and worn but clean. As were the floors and walls. The throne was no longer a throne but a regular chair. Cushioned, but regular.

All about there were banners portraying the House of Volkihar, a once royal bloodline that was no more. The banner was a group of golden stars on a red and black field. Mother had once said that their line was as old as the stars. Eisra felt a little pang of sadness. The line was broken now. The king gone mad. Slain by a hero who'd taken the princess as her wife. Though the family would live on in Alessia and Serana's many children, the line was broken. All that remained of the House of Volkihar was its queen and princess. Soon, if Eisra was any judge of her Mother's condition, only it's queen would remain.

Grandam led the travelers to a long table laden with food and drink. Servants hopped to and fro to help them each with their chairs. Though she knew there were at least another dozen vampires living in Volkihar Castle, not a one dared join them. Eisra eyed the young man servant who tried helping Mother into her chair. He noticed the glare and backed off. Eisra herself settled her mother then settled into her own seat. Though Mother was smiling, the old female shook her head.

"Cuan, please…" Serana whispered. "Give her a chance."

 _You're being an ass,_ Wolf chimed in.

Eisra nodded to Mother before responding to her beast. _You don't like her either._

 _Not the point. This is Grandam's home. She is Alpha here. We may not like her as far as we could throw her, but at least be respectful to her in her own castle. What would Mama do?_

Sighing, Eisra relented. _Fine. But any wisecracks about me smelling like a wet dog and all bets are-_

"Cuan, dear, how are things in Solstice?" Grandam asked suddenly, completely breaking off conversation with Sam to ask the question. "From your mother's letters, I understand there have been some… issues with the academy graduates of late?"

 _Oh… Right for the conversational jugular…_ Wolf chuffed. _No wonder Mama struggled with the female…_

Trying to retain her calm, Eisra took a sip of her wine and answered. "Yes, a couple have turned mercenary for the bandit lords in the area. We've been trying to flush them out for months now."

"With little success." Valerica said, though most would think it a question.

Eisra felt the jab, but ignored it. "Unfortunately. But their time will come. Eventually, I will catch up and remind them of the oaths they swore when Mama took them in."

To Eisra's surprise, her Grandam nodded her approval. "Good. Teach them the error of casting aside their oaths, Cuan. Show them that their master's law still lives on in her successor."

And then conversation moved on from Eisra back to the men, then to Serana. The meal was roasted pork and a hundred different side dishes ranging from salted and mashed potatoes to grilled little cabbages. Brussels sprouts, Valerica called them. Wolf sniffed at the small green orbs and decided against them. Eisra though was curious and speared one on her fork before popping it into her mouth. She tasted garlic, salt, butter and a bit of char. All in all, it was good. She speared another, noting the bit of bacon in the next bite. Before she knew it, Eisra had eaten almost half the plater of sprouts. After that was a large haunch of pork. Then a large hunk of bread covered in rosemary.

While she ate, and since the conversation didn't require any input from her, Eisra thought back on the problem with the rogue fighters from the academy. A handful of deflected men and women whom didn't see fit to follow the creed Mama had set forth. Many the scoundrels had been destitute. Outcast vagrants wandering about Skyrim with seemingly nowhere to go. No family. No friends. Nothing to live for, or even die for. Mama, with her big heart and kind demeanor, had taken them in. Given them purpose. A home.

The vast majority of these men and women were grateful and followed the Hero of Skyrim's law. That handful though… Thirteen in all had spat on Mama's law, taking what she'd taught them and using it for ill. Broken their vow of Valor and Virtue as well as Honor. And one of these… Thirteen Oath Breakers had been the reason Mama had died before her time. That man was dead, died in the collapse, but the others were alive. Eisra would find them. Find and kill them. One by one, if necessary.

After dinner, the group retired to another room for more conversation. It was a large seating room with more shelved books than even Solstice's large selection. While Grandam and Mother talked on small things, and the men chatted amongst themselves, Eisra roamed about the shelves as she often did during their numerous visits over the years. Mama had instilled in her a love of the written word. It was one of the many things they had in common. While she walked, browsing the titles great and small, Eisra wondered what hobbies or interests Falean held. During their talks, she mentioned much of her family, friends, work, but little about herself personally. Did she like music? Or art? Or perhaps the woman shared Eisra's love of books.

The question brought forth an idea she hadn't before considered. Perhaps a way to allow Falean to learn about lycanthropy beforehand. A tactic Alessia had used on all her children. Speak the truth and allow Falean to read the many journals both Eisra and her forebear had written on werewolves. If the woman decided she wanted nothing to do with Eisra after that, she need only leave. If not, Eisra would answer whatever questions were to be had after giving Falean a baseline of knowledge. A truthful one. Gods knew there were outlandish rumors and speculations about werewolves that were beyond ridiculous. This way she would be getting her information right from the horse's mouth. Or rather, the wolf's mouth.

The conversations between mother and daughter dwindled, Serana showing her fatigue from the long journey on the road. Eisra saw the yawns and the small tremors in Mother's hands as she reached for her blood laced wine. She drained the last of it in a few gulps and said, "I'm off to bed, Mother. My age is catching up with me."

"Here, Mother." Eisra was instantly at her side. "I'll help you to your room."

Her mother's room was a large one. Pale stone and wood with a high ceiling. It was maintained over the years when it's owner was absent. Dust and cobwebs kept at bay by the servants. Eisra helped her mother into her sleeping clothes then settled her into the bed. That done, she herself changed for sleep and set out her bedroll in front of the room door. Despite the fact that no vampire had once tried entering the room while they slept, Eisra didn't want to take chances. Mother had given up trying to keep her from sleeping on the floor, so said nothing while she snuggled under the covers. Samuel and Hroar had a room just across the hall from them. Eisra heard her brothers' voices coming down the hall, then muffle as their door opened and closed.

Sleep came quickly, though Eisra waited until she heard her mother's soft snore before allowing herself to slip into dreamland. Before drifting off, her last thought was of Falean. What she was doing? Where she was precisely? The tavern? At home? A slow smile stretched across Eisra's lips. In bed maybe? Maybe lying there thinking how the sheets smelt of Eisra? The smile widened. Perhaps she would send her mate a letter in the morning.

Serana

The days carried on like any others. Her sons kept themselves occupied elsewhere in the castle, probably drinking and sparring in one of the many courtyards, while Serana and her mother piddled around the laboratory and talked. Just like they'd done during her childhood. Eisra was never far away, either in the next room or within arm's reach. Lounging with her feet propped up, a mug of wine in her hand, and her nose in a book. So very much like Alessia.

At times they forgot the laboratory and simply walked about the castle parapet. The nights were pleasant, and the days were overcast enough to dim the sunlight enough for Valerica to be comfortable. These walks were never long ones. Serana's knee wouldn't allow for it. More often they would start walking, sit for a time, then continue on when the pain lessened to a degree. Valerica offered a tonic, which Serana accepted every once in awhile. She was used to the familiar ache.

"How are you, Dear?" Valerica asked on their last night together at the castle. Serana and her children would start the long journey home on the marrow. "How are you, really?"

There was a hint of real worry in her mother's voice. Serana knew what she was really asking. The concern warmed her a little, a small child's desired for their mother's attention. She would answer honestly, as she always had, but knew where the conversation would end up. _That_ she didn't much like, but Valerica would be Valerica if she didn't try.

"Tired, Mother. Very, very tired." Serana answered.

After a long pause, Valerica spoke again. "The time is drawing near, isn't it?"

Without a word, Serana nodded.

Another pause. A heavy one. "It needn't happen, Serana."

And there it was. Serana stopped in their walking. The sudden halt hurt her knee, but she didn't care. Valerica kept going for another few steps before turning around to look at her. Serana smiled. "Mother… I want to go."

Valerica's expression gave away her anger, hurt, and disappointment. The look vanished in an instant, as it always had. "Still as stubborn as ever."

Serana chuffed. "I come by it honestly."

More silence.

"Mother, let's not argue. Please?" Serana looked up at the star filled sky and breathed in the cool night air. "It is such a lovely night. If this is to be the last time we speak, let it not be in anger."

Valerica frowned. "You ask me to ignore the fact that my daughter is going to kill herself? This I cannot, Serana. The wolf is gone. You needn't follow after her."

A bit of anger rose in Serana. Even now, her mother couldn't, _wouldn't_ , say Alessia's name. Still, she wouldn't comment. It would do little good. "Mother, I am not killing myself. I am old. Moral. Mortals die. It is the natural way of the world."

"No. You are making a choice to die, Serana. You have another option, and you won't take it." Valerica snapped. "Suicide by another name."

"Yes, it's _my_ choice. Not yours. And I choose my mate. I will always choose my mate."

"I could force you." Valerica snarled. "As you said, you are old. Powerless. It would take only a few days to find and retrieve your immortality. And then I could-"

A snarl rose from Serana. One of which she hadn't given in years. Furious and dangerous. It silenced not only Valerica, but also every other living creature on the island. The only sound for nearly a minute after was the crashing of the waves far below. "If you dare, Mother… If you _take_ my choice from me, I will make another. I will _choose_ to tear this castle apart stone by stone, brick by brick, until nothing remains of our family but dust and ash. Then, I will make another choice. I will follow Alessia one way or another. Be it a blade. Be it fire. Be it poison. I _will_ see my mate again."

The shocked silence continued, Valerica staring wide eyed at Serana. When she at last responded, it was in a soft whisper. "You would go that far? You would do such a thing?"

Serana said without hesitation, "I would. To be with her again, I would."

The pause was a short one. Then Valerica straightened and nodded curtly. "As you wish."

Before Serana could even try to speak, to try and heal the hurt and pain she'd caused, her mother spun on her heel and strode away at a fast pace. One that Serana hadn't a prayer of matching. So, she didn't try. Instead, she leaned against the short wall at her side and gazed out onto the darkened waves. She didn't blame Valerica. Not at all. She understood what her decision was doing to her mother. Valerica probably imagined her daughter was choosing someone else over her. Which, in fact, Serana was. If she were to accept her immortality back, despite being an old female for the rest of eternity, she would eventually leave Solstice. Return to Castle Volkihar and remain among her mother and her own kind. There were… too many memories in Solstice. Too many wonderful and heartbreaking things to remember for an eternity. It would eventually drive her insane. No. She couldn't remain. She would leave.

Serana looked in the direction her mother had gone. Though there was understanding of her mother's frustrations, and a knowing Serana wouldn't change her mind, she didn't want to leave the castle knowing they were at odds. She didn't much care for chasing after her mother either.

" _Go talk to her, Love. You'll feel better after."_

Serana blinked at the memory. Tears coming to her eyes when she remembered her mate's voice giving her advice and encouragement. Like the current situation, Serana and Alessia had taken a trip to Volkihar Caster at Valerica's request. The request had been for Serana only, but she'd insisted her mate come as well. Much to Valerica's irritation. They'd had a similar argument that ended with both storming away. Alessia at the time had been relaxing in the library, devouring volume after volume in the castle's vast library as she often did during their few visits. At Serana's rather… explosive entrance, Alessia instantly dropped her book and waited for the raging storm to subside somewhat. After that, she'd listened while Serana ranted and raged about her mother's stubbornness.

" _Serana, I know this might not be what you want to hear right now, but-"_

Serana whirled on her mate. " _You agree with her?"_

" _I didn't say that."_ Alessia held up her hands in placation. " _What I was going to say is for you to try and see her point of view. She's a mother who's already lost her daughter once and is terrified of losing her again. Only this time is permanent."_

Frustrated, Serana paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. " _So, what? I'm supposed to just sit around and watch as you age without me? No. Alessia, this is_ my _choice."_

At that, Alessia rose and came to her. As angry as Serana was, her wolf's touch was soothing. " _You're right. As I've always said, the choice is yours to make despite what I or your mother wants."_

" _So you_ do _agree with her."_

To her surprise, Alessia chuckled. It was obvious she was trying not to, but failed miserably. " _Serana, I am only saying that I understand why your mother is so against you making this decision. You're going to let yourself die for my sake. I can sympathize with her anger. Everything in me wants to protect you, keep you alive no matter what. But, like I said, it's your choice."_

After a long moment, Serana groaned and buried her face into her wolf's shoulder. Slightly muffled she said, " _What am I supposed to say? How do I make her understand?"_

" _Well, I know little about how to be a daughter… That's your area of expertise. I do, however, understand how to be a mother. I know what it's like to sit and watch while one of our children makes a decision I don't agree with. It's hard. Especially if there's a chance they can get hurt."_

Serana chuffed. " _Remember Runa's little misadventure that first summer in the College?"_

" _How could I forget?"_ They both chuckled at the memory. " _Poor girl had that horrible high pitched voice for a month before the mages could figure out what went wrong with the potion."_

" _I warned her not to used too much of that root."_

They remained that way for a while, leaning against one another and gazing into the fire. Finally, Alessia pulled back to look at her. " _Talk to her, Love. Speak to her, daughter to mother. It might accomplish nothing, but you will have at least tried."_

The conversation had gone exactly as Serana had expected. Valerica hadn't understood and repeatedly called her a fool and Alessia a murderer. Among other things. They'd parted on less than happy terms. It was months before they communicated again via letter. Valerica didn't apologize for anything she'd said. Neither had Serana. They simply continued on as if the fight hadn't occurred. As the years passed, the topic resurfaced many, many times. Each time, it ended the same way. And each time, Alessia gave her unyielding support. Patient and tranquil. Even when Valerica threatened to drain her dry.

Now, Alessia was gone. Serana couldn't rely on her wolf's strength and support. At least not in any way but in memory. Still, that memory gave her some peace. And also the determination to not allow what could possibly be her and her mother's last conversation to end as such. No matter how difficult it would be, Serana would try to make amends. She wouldn't change her mind, but she would try mending her bond with her mother.

Despite her body's complaints, Serana followed after Valerica. Before she'd even gone three steps, her cane slipped from her left hand. She stared at it, confused at the slight numbness. Her fingers wriggled at her command, but the tingling sensation only got stronger. How very odd. Perhaps she would chase down her mother in the morning before they left. Now didn't seem like the…

The slight ache in Serana's chest flared. Suddenly it was no longer an ache, but a sharp, needle like pain that felt as though a giant was squeezing all the air out of her lungs. Each heartbeat was an agony as it pounded. Her vision grew blurry and all the strength suddenly left her body. She began to fall, reaching for something, anything to grab onto.

"Mother!" Distantly, Serana heard Eisra's voice. She sounded frightened. Panicked even. Strong arms caught her before she hit the stones of the parapet. The cold of the stones felt nice. She liked cold when she was trying to go to sleep. And she very, very much wanted to go to sleep. But Eisra kept shouting at her. "Mother, tell me what's wrong! Mother!"

"Eisra…" Serana mumbled. It was difficult to speak. "Eisra, can we go home? I wa- go home."

"Grandam!" Eisra looked away for a moment, shouting to someone nearby. "Grandam, something is wrong!"

"Move aside. Let me see her." Suddenly, Valerica's pale face appeared overhead. She looked just as frightened as Eisra. "Serana, don't go to sleep. Breath slowly."

Serana tried to obey, but… "It- hur- hurt to- bre-"

"Eisra, help me get her to the lab. Quickly."

Hands lifted Serana. The motion hurt, but she somehow couldn't find the air in her lungs to say so. The pain in her chest continued, a throbbing agony that was starting to move throughout her entire body. It hurt almost as bad as the accident that ruined her leg and killed her wolf. That accursed mine. Those damned traitorous academy dropouts turned bandit who captured the lucrative cave by force. Took hostages when the Companions arrived to clear them out. Took Irbran, one of Alessia and Serana's sons, hostage. Alessia shouldn't have gone. Shouldn't have been anywhere near that mine. Serana begged her to stay. But she wouldn't hear it. Not when one of their children was in danger.

They went in together. Tried to negotiate with the bandits. When they learned who they were dealing with, one of the bandit mages panicked. Tried blasting his way out. That was a very bad idea. The very stones began to shake and fall apart. Alessia, Fading and ill, was unable to move as quickly as the others. And Serana refused to leave her side. They'd almost reached the surface when the tunnel they were in collapsed. Alessia shoved Serana ahead of her at the last instant and fell beneath the weight of the rocks. It had saved Serana's life, but she had not escaped harm. One boulder had landed on her leg, crushing the bone and damaging it beyond any hope of repair. Alessia… hadn't been so lucky.

Incoherent as Serana was while Eisra and Valerica carried her through the castle, her mind could recall that moment so long ago with perfect clarity. The moment after many long hours of labor trying to clear out enough rubble to get to Alessia. Serana helped as best she could, despite her destroyed leg. That moment when they pulled Alessia's lifeless body from the tunnel. The moment she'd come to fear. The moment she realized her mate was… gone. Actually… gone. She hadn't realized she'd been screaming until there was no more air to scream with. It hardly mattered. Nothing mattered. Nothing. Her mate was dead. Her powerful, amazing, loving, wonderful, beautiful werewolf… Her Alessia… dead.

And now, much like that day when her world shattered, Serana found she couldn't breathe. There just wasn't enough air in the room. Not enough air in the world. Her head began spinning round and round until she thought she might throw up. Maybe she had. The sharp stink of bile hit her nose when she was able to take in some air. At least she wasn't being carried anymore. She was laying on something hard and flat. It hurt her back. She tried saying so, but there just wasn't enough air for words. And her chest _hurt_. Even the smallest movement made her want to scream.

Bright light started creeping into her vision. She tried blinking it away, but that only made things worse. The voices in the room, though familiar, sounded far away. And they were a bit muffled as if she were holding her head under water. Water… Like those warm spring days Serana and Alessia had spent swimming together on their honeymoon. Alessia had been so… beautiful. So alive. So…

"Mother! Breathe! Mother, please!"

A familiar face came into view. Short, dark hair. Eyes blue and bright as cold mountain ice. And the other… green as emeralds. _Alessia? What happened to your eye? It looks like mine…_

"We're losing her! Move!"

Another face came into view. The face was hard to make out. It was getting harder to see. Red orbs of light stood out clearly against the growing white. _Mother?_

The pain was lesser now. Distant. There was a quick jolt of pain that cleared away the blurriness for an instant. The shock of it made her take in a single breath. Only one. She was lying on her mother's work table in her laboratory. Eisra and Valerica were standing over her, both showing clear signs of panic and fear. Eisra was crying, though she hardly seemed to notice. Valerica's fingers glowed with small arcs of violet electricity. That explained the jolt. She smiled at the two. She couldn't help it.

"Mother…" Eisra whimpered.

Serana tried moving her arm to reach for her daughter, but the damned thing wouldn't obey. At best she managed a twitch. It was enough. Eisra took her hand gently, kissing the back of her hand once before holding it to her cheek. She could feel her daughter's hot tears on her fingers. That was alright. This wasn't going to be pleasant for anyone. But… it was what she wanted.

"Serana-" Valerica fell to her knees, bring the pair face to face. She too was weeping. "I'm sorry, Serana. I'm so sorry."

Speaking was impossible. Her body just wouldn't take another breath. Already her vision was darkening around the edges. So, Serana tried to express her forgiveness and love through her gaze. She prayed her mother would understand. Understand and forgive her for wanting to go.

To her surprise and relief, Valerica nodded once. "It's alright, Dear. Go. Alessia is waiting."

Despite knowing it was her decision, hearing her mother say those words released something deep inside Serana. A daughter's deep desire for her mother's approval and blessing. With those words, Serana finally felt at peace. Like… Valeria's words were all she'd been waiting for. Everything was… alright now. Just as it should be. With a smile, Serana let herself fall. Let the darkness swallow her up and take her to the one she wanted most to see again.

Falean

The night had already been a long one. Tera and the other wench took off early again. Baldor, the barkeep, at least cleaned up his area before taking off. He hadn't, however, restocked the bar. Again. Which… Falean would do for him. As always. As well as clean the tables and chairs, sweep, mop, dishes and so on. A long night. _Another_ long night. The frustration left Falean almost instantly, a small smile curving the corners of her lips, at the memory of the last long night she'd had. The one where Eisra had helped her clean the tavern, then spent the remainder of the night in her bed.

Falean shivered at the memory. The woman was like a force of nature; savage and powerful. And yet… so very gentle. Absolutely every word she spoke or move she made was tender and considerate. Even though Falean had offered herself, terrified as she was, Eisra hadn't taken advantage of it. She probably wouldn't have done anything on her own had Falean not initiated. Which spoke volumes on the woman's character. Despite the fact that they had only that short time together, met only the once, Falean found herself pausing constantly throughout the day. Lost in thoughts of the woman with sapphire and emerald eyes.

Which… was exactly what Falean was doing currently; staring out into open space, hands frozen in the task of cleaning a table, grinning like a fool and eagerly wishing she knew when she'd see her lover again. Lover… Yes, Eisra was her lover. That had a nice ring to it. She shook herself and focused on her washing. Perhaps she would request a night off when Eisra came back. They could… go walk amongst the trees and flowers in the hills. Take a bit of lunch and have a picnic. There was a lovely spot beneath a massive tree up in the hills. The mountains in the distance would look amazingly beautiful this time of year.

A sudden knocking pulled her out of her dreaming. A familiar man stood at the doorway, a large satchel hanging on his shoulder and a smile on his face. Falean smiled at him. "Evening, Hidar. What are you doing out so late?"

"Falean." He said in greeting. "I's got a letter for ya. Ran inta a bit a trouble on ma way. Gotta late start."

Excited, Falean came to him and accepted the letter. She didn't get mail very often. "Will you be wanting a room, Hidar? I'll have one ready in a moment, if you like?"

"I's appreciate tha. Long day. Me ol' feet could use a bit a rest."

Though she very much wanted to open the letter right away, Falean tended to her customer first. It took only a few minutes to get the room ready and only a few more to fetch Hidar something to eat and drink. After that, she hurriedly opened the letter. The handwriting belonged to no one she knew. It was a bit scratchy, but neat enough to read. It took only a moment to realize it was from Eisra. Falean grew even more excited, but her joy slowly seeped from her as she read. Replaced by a heavy sadness for her lover.

"Oh, Eisra…" Falean muttered as she slowly sat beside the hearth. Eisra's mother had died. Quite suddenly. Something about her heart. Falean read the first half of the letter again. Yes. Her heart had given out. A… heart attack. Unexpected tears fell from her eyes due to her own sadness, if not for Eisra's. She'd hoped to get to know Eisra's mother a little. The woman had seemed so sweet and kind. It was obvious Eisra loved her very much.

Blinking her tears away, Falean read the rest of the letter. She was disappointed to learn that Eisra would not be coming back to Dragon Bridge as she'd planned. At least not as soon as they'd expected. The woman was eager to get her mother's remains back to Solstice for burial. Disappointing, but understandable. Eisra needed time to grieve. Grieve and tie up her mother's loose ends. A daunting task.

At the end of the letter, Falean blinked and reread the last few lines. Eisra was extending an invitation for her to visit Solstice. She read it a third time just to be sure. Her first reaction was to head off immediately. She very much wanted to see Eisra again. And with what's happened, provide some comfort or help in some way. It surprised Falean just how badly she wanted to be there for Eisra. But another part of her hesitated. Was it appropriate for her to go? She was, after all, just a one night stand. The thought brought back the conversation she and Eisra had had that night in the tavern.

" _More than a one night stand."_ Eisra had said. And judging by the invitation, Eisra was proving that desire to be an honest one. She _did_ want more.

Falean smiled. Their night together had been fun. A learning experience if nothing else. Though she hadn't truly thought it would be anything more than just a good time, something in her warmed to the fact that Eisra had been entirely honest. She wanted something that lasted. How long exactly was something only time would tell. But in the meantime, Falean could use a few days away from the tavern. Away from Dragon Bridge. And truly she also wanted to pay her respects to Eisra's mother. Madame Serana had been kind to her. True kindness was a rare thing nowadays. Especially to a common village wench. And even more true… She wanted to see Eisra again. The very thought of the woman made her heart flutter.

Decided, Falean went into the tavern office and scribbled a short note. The other workers often did this when they wanted time off, so she felt justified in doing the same. If the boss had issue with it, then he could take it up with her when she got back. That done, Falean finished up for the night and rushed home to pack for a days on the road and however long in Solstice. In the morning she'd arrange for a carriage driver and that would be that.

Serana

Serana awoke somewhere unexpected. Her eyes opened to a blue sky filled with clouds. Sunlight shone down on her face, warm and comforting. It took a moment for her to realize that there was no discomfort. Not at all. The rays of sunlight did absolutely nothing to her bare skin. Odd. As she sat up and gazed about herself, she found she was laying in a large field of grass and flowers. The tall blades of grass tickled at her skin. Butterflies floated in the gentle breeze and birds sang in the distance. The air smelt of grass and flowers and cool water. It was… peaceful.

As she stood, she also realized her ruined leg was whole once again. Serana bent and touched it cautiously, amazed. That's when she noticed her hands. Gone were the wrinkles and age spots she'd grown accustomed to. They were… as they once were in her youth. But… that wasn't quite right either. The small scars she'd accumulated over the years from a slip of the hand while cutting herbs were gone too. Not a blemish remained. Upon further inspection of herself, everything was new.

"That's strange. Didn't I die-" Serana's hand slapped over her mouth. Her old crone, crackly voice was also gone. Hesitantly, she spoke again in a somewhat singsong voice. "Just wait. Though wide he may roam, always a hero comes home."

A little giddy with excitement, Serana continued to speak aloud to herself for a short while. It was just such a shock. Finally accustomed to her transformation, she turned in a slow circle to see further beyond her immediate surroundings. Fields and trees as far as they eye could see. Mountains in the distance, their peaks topped with the pure white of fallen snow. Beautiful to view. Also… a large structure glowing with radiant lights. An aurora, if she remembered correctly. Curious, and seeing nothing else worth investigating, Serana started towards the structure.

It took what felt like hours to reach the structure, and yet… no time at all. In that strange passage of time, Serana felt no hunger, thirst, or fatigue. She felt as though she could march straight on to those far off mountains without stopping once. She felt… amazing. Better than she'd felt in years. Better than ever, actually.

When she finally stood before the structure, Serana had to stop and gaze at it. The staircase up to it's massive doors were flanked by numerous statues of hooded figures. Large stone statues that looked out of sorts in such a grand place. While the building and it's surroundings were of light and life, these figures were somewhat dark and foreboding. Shrugging, Serana ascended the stairs and approached the building's massive doors. Inside, muffled by the thick wood, she heard laughter and music. Even out here she could smell roasting meat and the sweet tang of mead. Suddenly, Serana realized where she was.

She shoved her way inside, flinching at the sheer cacophony of noise that hit her. Booming laughter. Loud chatter. Stomping boots and clanking armor. Dishes clashing. Mugs smashing. Mead splashing. The fire crackling. Music playing and voices singing. The whole room, which seemed to go on in each direction forever, radiated joy and life. And endless feast for the warriors who'd passed into the After. Sovngarde…

"How am I supposed to find Alessia in this?" Serana said as she waded into the fray.

"Serana!" A loud voice boomed over the madness. Large, strong arms clamped around her shoulders and practically lifted her off the ground in a huge hug. "It took you long enough! What did you in? A sword? A hammer? Maybe an ax?"

When the arms finally let her go, Serana spun to see a familiar face. Though the last time she'd seen the woman, she'd been a ghost. "Gormlaith?"

The large woman grinned, her face flush with drink. "Aye! I knew you'd remember me! So, what was it then? Blade? Bow?"

"Actually-" Serana started.

"No, no, no, no! Don't tell me! Lemme guess!" Gormlaith went into a long list of extremely morbid and creative ways one could die. Most of them brutal and terrible.

Finally, Serana simply said. "Heart attack."

"Is that it then? You're heart gave out?" Looking a little disappointed, Gormlaith shrugged. "Ack, well… Not everyone can go out in style, I guess. At least tell me it was because something _terrible_ scaring you so badly."

"No, just old age." Serana shook her head, trying not to laugh at the woman's further disappointment. "Gormlaith, I need to find Alessia. Have you seen her?"

It seemed to take the warrior a good, long while to think about the question. "I… have. It think. It was quite some time ago. Then Ysgramor came and took her away. Tight arse won't say where she went though."

Serana blinked. "They took her away. Why?"

"Well…" Gormlaith hesitated. "Serana, you know what she is. She belongs to Hircine. Him and quite a few other powers have a claim on her soul."

Sudden fury rose in Serana. "You mean she isn't here?"

Someone cleared their throat nearby. Serana whirled her anger on whoever had interrupted their conversation. The man that stood behind her was tall and barrel chested. Formidable. The only male she'd ever met that large in stature was Farkas. And this man dwarfed even him. He was bearded with a mat of dark hair on his head. He wore iron armor, one similar to some she'd seen in Jorrvaskr. The helm he carried under one arm was thick and heavy looking. The open maw of a wolf served as the decoration. Despite her anger, the man bowed lowly, placing one hand over his chest as most Companions did when they bowed.

"Do I have the honor of addressing Lady Serana, mate and wife to the Harbinger Alessia? Once Alpha of the Circle Pack of werewolves?" The man asked. His voice was surprisingly gentle for a man of his stature.

Serana curbed her anger for the time being and returned the bow, if only slightly. "I am Lady Serana."

At that, the man rose. "I am Ysgramor. Leader of the Five Hundred Companions. It is truly an honor, Lady."

"Do you know where my mate is?" Serana asked.

Ysgramor nodded. "That I do, Lady. As first in command of our shared Order, it is my duty to bring you to her dwelling."

"Dwelling?" Serana glanced around the hall. "Why is she not here in the mead hall? Why is she-"

The man raised one hand to stop her from speaking. "Of this I cannot speak, Lady. I can only lead you to your mate. Any questions you have must be answered by her. Come. I will take you now."

As they left, Gormlaith shouted. "Give Alessia a kiss for me, will you?"

Outside, the two descended the stairs and started off in the direction Serana had come. To her surprise, two horses stood waiting in a nearby field. Ysgramor mounted the first, but the second walked right up to Serana. It was a large gray stallion. He nuzzled her arm until she pat his nose, then he made happy little horse noises. Pleased, Serana leaped up onto the horse and they started off again. It felt good to ride again. She'd grown tired of the rough wagon rides in her old age. Horseback felt so much better. She felt free again. With an excited yip, Serana urged her steed onward. The stallion seemed happy to oblige. He took off, nearly tossing Serana off his backside. Laughing, Ysgramor kicked his horse and chased after her.

They rode on for hours. Or what seemed like hours. Time was immeasurable. Unimportant. Hours passed both quickly and slowly. The joy of riding going on and on into eternity. Then Serana realized… she could do exactly that. If she so wished, she could ride through the fields at full speed forever without stopping. Neither she nor the horse would ever tire. Ever hunger or thirst. It was… an amazing feeling to feel so free. Perhaps when she found Alessia again, they could ride through the golden fields forever together.

It surprised Serana when Ysgramor veered off. Regretfully, she had to rein in the stallion and follow. The elder Companion lead them to a grove alongside a crystal clear, flowing brook. The water sounded like chimes of gems or glass in the wind. Beautiful and mesmerizing to listen to. So mesmerizing, Serana almost missed the familiar voice singing in the background. Her heart stopped.

Serana looked to her guide. Ysgramor nodded. "Go on."

She was off the horse and racing towards the voice faster than lightning. Within the grove was a cottage. One that looked very similar to the one they'd spent their honeymoon in. This one was a bit larger, but made out of similar brick and mortar. Black smoke drifted from the chimney and a warm glow shone through the open windows. The door was open, but that wasn't where the singing was coming from.

" _Just wait._

 _Though wide he may roam,_

 _Always,_

 _A Hero comes home."_

Serana sprinted around the cottage, sliding to a staggering halt on the loose stones beneath her feet. The brook wrapped itself around the cottage and meandered through the glade. Not far from the dwelling was a large tree shading a grassy spot along the bank. Much like the one she and her mate had lain under in the Great Forest. A lone figure sat leaning against the trunk of the tree, a long thin pole in her hand with a line drifting in the water below.

" _He goes where no one has gone._

 _But always,_

 _A Hero comes home."_

Alessia was exactly the same as she'd always been. Tall and strong and perfectly beautiful. Her hair was still that short mess that somehow always looked attractively tousled. Her clothes the same blouse with men's pants and boots. Currently she was barefoot, her boots sitting in the grass nearby. The only change was… she was younger than she'd been when they'd first met. Early twenties maybe. And the… tension always present in her demeanor was gone. She looked… at peace. Mostly.

Serana made to speak, but could only manage a small whimper. It was enough. Alessia's shoulders tensed, her back straightened. Slowly, she turned and finally, finally saw her. Those big blue eyes widened in shock and awe. The pole fell from her hands and was comically dragged away in the current of the water. Serana chuckled at that. She couldn't help it. Tears streamed down her face, dripping off her chin to be carried away on the wind.

Alessia leapt to her feet and was sprinting all out towards her. "Serana!"

Gods… _Her_ mate's voice saying _her_ name. She started running and leapt. As always, Alessia caught her in solid, strong arms. She spun a few times in the air, both of them laughing and weeping openly. Then she was being held so tightly she couldn't breathe. Didn't care. Didn't care at all. Then they were kissing. Then hugging again. Then kissing again. Finally, Alessia pulled back and just looked at her for a time. Big, worried, blue eyes searching for any sign of stress.

Serana giggled. "Still overprotective, I see."

"You know me." Alessia smiled. Gods… She'd missed that smile. It went away quickly, replaced by a slight frown. "How?"

Serana's hand went to the place over her heart. "Gave out. I was visiting Mother when it happened."

Though there was a bit of relief in her eyes, Alessia still frowned. "Was your mother with you? You weren't alone?"

Understanding her concern, Serana nodded. Alessia took her hand and lead her back to the tree. They sat together, as much of their bodies touching as possible. "Mother and Eisra. They tried to revive me, but… it was my time."

"And how is my lovely mother-in-law? Still cursing my name on a daily basis?"

Serana chuckled. "Sometimes twice a day. But she's fine. Or… at least she will be. I did, after all, just die. In time… she'll be alright. The children will help her as best they can."

Alessia nodded. "And Eisra? You said she was there too."

"Eisra will be fine. She takes after you. It will be hard at first, but she's strong." A wide grin spread across Serana's face. "Plus… our 'little wolf' bonded."

Alessia grin mirrored her own. "Oh? Do tell? Who has our Cuan wrapped around their finger?"

Time passed pleasantly as Serana told her mate about their recent encounter with the tavern wench Falean and Eisra's instant attraction to her. Serana chuckled, "Hook, line, and sinker. Our Cuan's bonded. Made her move a hell of a lot faster than you did."

Alessia chuffed. "If I do recall, you jumped me first, then rejected me two minutes after that."

"I did not 'jump' you." Serana sniffed. "I slipped and fell on you."

Alessia's booming laughter filled the grove. After it subsided, she said, "Eisra really does take after me. My mate 'fell' on me. Her mate 'fell' on her. The universe has a strange sense of humor."

Serana smiled, thinking how much she'd missed that laugh.

"But you're right. If I'd have had things my way, we'd have been mated a lot sooner than we were."

Silence fell on them for a time. Serana wasn't exactly sure how much time passed. The sound of the flowing water, the wind in the trees, the birds and crickets… All of it just… melded into her soul as if she'd never known anything else. Which was hard to imagine. Knowing anything else but the music and the warmth of her mate beside her. Forever like this was… heaven.

"I heard you, you know? When you last came to see me." When Serana said nothing, Alessia continued. "It was the night before you left for your mothers. You sounded… sad. I was really worried about you. Worried that you might give up."

"You heard that?"

"My grave, my domain. If I focus hard enough, I can hear or see whatever is going on around it. Give it a few days and likely you can hear the same at your grave."

" _Our_ grave." Serana corrected. "I asked to be cremated and have my ashes joined to yours."

"Ah." Alessia frowned again. "It was killing me I couldn't help you. I would have given anything to ease your pain."

Serana kissed her mate again. Oh, how much she'd missed the feeling of her wolf's lips on her own. When she finally, regrettably, pulled back, she smiled.

"Don't dwell on it, Love. The hard part is done. We're together again. This time forever." Alessia said nothing which frightened Serana to no end. "What aren't you telling me? Why are you out here by yourself?"

Alessia sighed and made a face that looked like what she was about to say tasted like sour lemons. "I… have a lot of things to answer for, Serana. Most of them bad. I made deals and promises to some very powerful beings. By all rights, I shouldn't even be here in Sovngarde. It's only by the Gods' mercy that I've been allowed to stay here as long as I have."

"Alessia, you're scaring me. Are you saying you won't be staying here in Sovngarde?" Serana's heart pounded in her chest. Fear and anger waring for residence.

Seeing how afraid she was, Alessia took her hand to calm her. "No, I can stay here. It's only that I have… obligations to fulfill on other planes. From time to time, I'll be called to other realms to repay my debts. Nor can I enter the mead hall in Sovngarde. A punishment of sorts. That's why I'm so far out here. I'm not allowed to join the others."

"But that's…" Serana struggled for the words, "Bull shit!"

Alessia laughed, but shrugged. "It could be worse. And I kind of like it out here. It's peaceful."

"But… didn't you get lonely out here all by yourself?"

"Others from the mead hall come visit often." Alessia smiled happily. "My mother and father come every few days or so. They're eager to meet you."

"Wow, that's… amazing." Serana paused. "But, I don't understand. Gormlaith said Ysgramor wouldn't tell her where you were."

Looking a little abashed, Alessia said, "That's because I asked him not to. If Gormlaith knew where I was, she'd never, and I mean _never_ , leave. And now that you're here, if she knew where I was, she'd most certainly never leave. I think she hopes you'll give up on me and take up with her."

Serana laughed. "Territorial as always."

More silence.

"So… these obligations. How long will you be gone?"

"From what I'm told, it's still being settled between the powers involved. Nocturnal is pissed. Hircine is about ready to tear one of Hermaeus Mora's tentacles off. It's a real mess. Serves me right for getting around so much." Alessia sighed. "The Gods are fighting for me. Akatosh, or Auri-El, mostly. The others help, but Stendarr refuses."

"Really? Why?"

"He's… more 'Justice' than 'Mercy' right now. Angry with me for the lycanthropy." Alessia chuckled. "You should have seen how angry he was when Akatosh allowed me into Sovngarde. But Julianos reminded him to use his reason. You know, 'Wisdom' and 'Logic' are his thing. The lycanthropy wasn't my doing, after all. Not truly. I wasn't a raving monster like many of the others they'd not allowed into Sovngarde. Plus, I wasn't a werewolf at the time of my death."

Serana blinked. "Wait, what?"

Alessia grinned at her. "Akatosh pulled a fast one on Hircine. He took the lycanthropy from me just before the rocks came down. Cured me in an instant. That's how I got the strength to shove you ahead of me. The Fading stopped and I had a sudden burst of energy. So really, neither Stendarr nor the Lord of the Hunt have a bone to pick with me. As I passed into the After, I was one-hundred percent human. For all of maybe two seconds, but still… human. A gift, he said. _My_ reward for returning his bow to him."

"He already gave us a boon. He helped me, and in turn, you." Serana said aloud.

Again Alessia grinned. "That's what I said, but he wouldn't budge. And honestly, I didn't push very hard."

"So…" Serana started, still a little surprised, "So, that leaves only Nocturnal and Hermaeus Mora?"

"A few other entities tried putting a claim on me, but none would stick. Technically, the bargains we made were null and void when I died. Either my death did it or they'd found some other mortal champion long before my death. That's the Gods' argument against Hermaeus Mora right now. From what I'm told, it's holding water." Alessia paused. "Molag Bal tried to argue for your soul. He claimed you still had some of his power, and thus, you belonged to him. Don't worry. Akatosh shut him down faster than he shut down Hircine for me. He swore that, despite what happens to me, none shall take you from this place. Not ever."

Relieved by that, Serana asked, "And Nocturnal?"

Alessia's grin vanished. "That one I think will stick. Despite every conceivable counter argument I've come up with, I still owe Nocturnal my services."

There was quiet while Serana struggled with the idea of losing Alessia again. In a small voice she asked, "What does this mean, Alessia? Will the Gods make you leave Sovngarde?"

Quickly, Alessia shook her head. "No. Like I said. This is where my soul will reside for the rest of time. I will only have to leave to another realm occasionally. It is only how long I will be gone still to be decided. I will be tasked in guarding the Twilight Sepulcher in the Evergloam with my fellow fallen Nightingales until the Night Mistress feels my contract fulfilled. Once it is, I'll be free to stay here full time."

"Will it be dangerous?"

"Brynjolf and I talked at length with Karliah about it. Really it's just like any other guard post, only the guards are spectral Nightingales and the boss marches about scolding everyone in sight. Not really dangerous until some idiot like Mercer Fray tries to break in. But, our 'Lady Luck' won't be fooled so easily again. That's for damned sure." Alessia smiled hesitantly. "It's actually not so bad. I mean… this place is amazing, especially now that you're here, but… there's no… I mean… it's a little too…"

"Peaceful? Safe? Lacking in damsels to save?" Serana tried hiding her smile. Alessia did too. It was so adorable, Serana kissed her mate's cheek. "You really haven't changed at all, have you? Still need some chaos with your peace and quiet."

Looking a little abashed, Alessia looked down. "It's really the only drawback here. They have some rough housing in the mead hall from time to time, but I'm not allowed in. Going to guard the Twilight Sepulcher feels like a welcome change to the monotony. I mean I can hunt all I want, duel whoever comes to visit, but it's not the same."

Chuckling, Serana shifted, placing herself atop Alessia's lap. Her hands slid up her mate's slim neck and ran through her mess of hair. Gods… she'd missed doing that too. With a sly grin, Serana purred, "Surprise, surprise… You're a fighter after all. All you need is a little 'action' to be satisfied."

With one dark eyebrow raises and a wicked grin, Alessia looked up at her. "I prefer to wield a blade against my opponent, but… I'd be willing to go hand-to-hand. _If_ … my opponent is up to the task?"

"Oh, she's up for the task. And she'll raise the stakes by challenging a contest of stamina, strength and constitution. Say… a struggle through the remaining daylight hours, throughout the night, and unto dawn's first light." The growl Serana receive was feral, despite the lack of lycanthropy behind it. She giggled darkly. "What say you? Accept my challenge?"

"My dear wife, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

Serana leaned down, whispering against Alessia's lips, "I think I have some idea."

Alessia carefully laid her upon the soft grass by the brook. It felt more comfortable than any bed she'd ever laid upon. Better still was her mate's solid weight above her as they slowly undressed each other. Just as her own flesh, all of Alessia's scars were gone. All the remnants of her torture as if they'd never been at all. Still, Serana took the time to place a loving kiss on each and every place where they had once been. All by memory.

Their lovemaking was tender, careful, and sweeter than any other time they'd been together while they were alive. It lasted far beyond the appointed time at dawn's first light. Actually, they were still intertwined with each other until night fell again. They'd paused for short periods of time, happy and content to simply lay side by side and look upon the other or speak softly on the many things they'd missed these past years. Then at the slightest touch or look, one would roll onto the other and start all over again. None bothered them. Not for what Serana guessed to be many days. Time was still hard to tell. Even with the steady rotation of night and day.

They'd at last separated, albeit reluctantly and with promising looks of later revelry, just a short while before their first visitors arrived. A young man and a young woman approached hand in hand and looking a little embarrassed. Alessia and Serana chuckled, a little embarrassed themselves. Had they been that loud during their reunion? The man was tall, lean, and dark of hair and eyes. The woman was likewise but lacking the eyes. The same ice blue eyes as Alessia looked Serana over. It surprised Serana just how much Alessia looked like her mother. Eisra, Alessia's mother and _their_ Eisra's namesake… Alessia's father was Lasskar.

And still, a third stranger entered their glade. A boulder of a man Alessia was more than happy to see. Thorm, them Wandering Swordsman who'd taken Alessia in as a child and raised her as his own. The five sat around the fire while a meal of goat and various root vegetables roasted on the fire. Thorm had brought the food as well as a small keg of mead from the hall. None of them needed to eat or drink, but the simply joy of family and food was the idea. While they talked, mostly stories of Alessia's misadventures growing up with a few tails of Alessia and Serana's life together at Solstice thrown in, Serana remained closely at her mate's side. Alessia pulled her close, always keeping her tucked under her arm and tightly against her side. They laugh and ate and drank until long into the night.

When the food and drink were gone, and their guest departed to their own corners of Sovngarde, Alessia buried the fire under handfuls of dirt. That task done, they finally went inside the cottage. Serana froze as she entered. It wasn't a cottage at all. She went back outside, checked to see if what she'd seen of the inside was accurate then marched back in again.

"Impossible." Serana muttered much to Alessia's chagrin.

Alessia chuckled. "I said the same thing when I first came inside."

"But didn't you say you built the cottage yourself? How could you not know about…" Serana motioned to the large hall. " _This_."

From the outside, the dwelling was indeed a cottage. A large one, but still a cottage. Inside however, the pair looked upon the massive main hall of Solstice Manor. Each and every inch of the place the exact same as the last time she'd seen it. The hearth, the table, the candles, the stairs… everything just as it was. Serana shook her head, exited, then reentered again.

"It's not a trick. The entire house is just as I left it. The only difference it the exterior. Sadly your garden is gone, but the interior one is still here. Even most of the plants are there." Alessia said.

"Most?"

Alessia looked down at her boots. "I… might have killed a few while trying to maintain them. How that happened in a place where _nothing_ dies, I'll never understand. You know I don't have your green thumb."

"Everything is the exact way it was after you died? Everything?" Serana asked.

That's when the sadness overtook Alessia. She shook her head. "The structure is the same. The house is exactly as we built it. It's not a 'home' though. It's been empty ever since the day I first came. I only ever came inside to tend to your plants. Other than that, I stayed outside. It's… hard."

"Yeah. I can see that. More of a curse than a blessing." Serana went to her mate and pulled her into an embrace. "But I'm here now. You'll never be alone again. Not ever."

After a moment, Alessia asked, "Do you want to stay inside? I'll move in if you want to."

With a sly smile, Serana look up at her mate. "At least we'll have the whole house to ourselves as often as we've always wanted to. No one to walk in on us while were having sex on the long table. Or in front of the hearth. Or on the stairs. Or in our office. Or-"

Alessia burst out laughing, which was what Serana had been aiming for. "Good Gods, Love! I'm going to be very busy for the rest of eternity, aren't I?"

"That's the idea. Or would you rather I spend my time in the mead hall with Gormlaith?"

The possessive snarl was exactly the response she was looking for. Alessia backed her up against the table and took her mouth roughly. After what felt like forever, which in actuality it truly could have been forever for all Serana knew, Alessia released her and growled, "Clever little fox. You wanted me to do that."

"You remember how to play our little game... Good." Serana purred. "I'm yours, Alessia. And we're together again. Now and forever."

Alessia smiled, fingertips brushing gently across Serana's check. "And I am yours. Now and always."


	4. The Price of Powder

**DISCLAIMER: I** _ **do not**_ **own Skyrim or it's characters. This story is based on the game storyline, but does on occasion fall victim to my creative liberties. Some things may be out of order, non existent, or go off on a completely new path. Hope you will forgive me, and enjoy.**

 **WARNING: This story is rated T.**

The Price of Powder

Lucia

"Now remember, the leaves need to be completely dry before you start this next step. Otherwise you'll just end up with a pile of mush that won't be of any good to you." Ms. Serana said as she held up the strange smelling leaf for Lucia to inspect. Lucia noted the color and texture of the plant and committed it to memory. "I suggest you hang it high up on a nail when drying it out. Don't want it to touch someone's bare skin by accident. Always wear gloves when handling this and wash your hands and gloves immediately after handling it. Got that, Lucia? Remember our first rule?"

"Safety first." Lucia said carefully, earning her a pleased nod from the vampire.

"That's right. Your mother would throttle me good if anything happened to you." Ms. Serana said. She said it almost as a passing thought. Like she wasn't expecting a response. Sort of like what Mama did sometimes when she didn't think Lucia was listening.

"Mama wouldn't throttle you, Ms. Serana. Mama really likes you. I can tell."

That seemed to stagger Ms. Serana for a moment, her hands pausing as she carefully crushed the itchy leaves in the stone bowl with the… pestle. A mortar and pestle, Ms. Serana called it. Though she tried to hide it, Lucia's statement seemed to bother Ms. Serana. Lucia couldn't understand why. They'd seemed so… happy together the first day Mama and her "friend" came home. But… after Aunt Aela's visit, and that fight, Lucia noticed something had changed between them. Aunt Aela was off on one of her hunting trips, and Mama and Ms. Serana were uneasy with each other.

Like last summer when Mila and Lars had that fight. It took two whole days for them to finally start talking to each other again. And they'd only done that after Lucia had threatened to never speak to either of them again unless they straightened things out. Only what was wrong between Mama and Ms. Serana was bigger. Lucia had been trying to get the two talking again, but they were both stubborn. Like most adults everywhere.

Lucia expected Ms. Serana to ignore the comment and continue on with the lesson. Mama always did that when she was avoiding a certain topic. She always took forever to make up her mind. But Mama would always sit down and talk when she was good and ready. It was a little annoying at times. However, Ms. Serana didn't do what Lucia had expected. Yes, she continued crushing the leave in the mortar and pestle, but she asked, "You think your mother likes me, do you?"

Surprised but also excited, Lucia nodded, "Mama never brings anyone home. Not ever."

"Is that why it surprised your aunt so much? Why she got angry?"

Lucia thought about it. "No, I don't think that was it. Or at least… not all of it. Did… Did Mama tell you about the vampires who took me?"

Ms. Serana nodded. "She did. That must have been scary."

"I don't remember much. I got hit in the head and slept through most of it. But I think that's why Aunt Aela got so angry. Probably thought Mama had gone crazy or something letting a vampire in the house." Lucia quickly added. "Not that you're bad, Ms. Serana. I like you. And I trust you. So does Mama. Otherwise she wouldn't have brought you here. She's really, really protective."

Ms. Serana chuckled. "Yes, I've noticed."

Lucia watched carefully as Ms. Serana checked on her progress with the crushing and added something else to the mix. She also watched the vampire's face while they talked. Ms. Serana was very, very good at keeping her thoughts out of her expressions. A lot like Mama was. She was… graceful in motion, just like any other vampire. Or at least that's what Mama said about them. They were… predators. Even Mama herself got that way sometimes when her wolf was close to the surface.

Every time they spoke about Mama, Ms. Serana reacted physically in some form or fashion. Not a lot though, but enough for an attentive eye to catch. Her hands would pause a fraction of a second, or one side of her lip would curl in a small smile. One she'd hide quickly.

"Ms. Serana," Lucia started.

"Mmm?" The vampire made the questioning sound almost absently, focusing on her task.

"Do you like my Mama?"

Ms. Serana started, fingers nearly dropping the stone pestle at her startled movement. Wide, slightly surprised, red eyes turned on Lucia. "What?"

 _Gotcha,_ Lucia thought, though she hid her grin. She repeated, "Do _you_ like Mama?"

Seeming relieved, Ms. Serana smiled down at her. "Of course. I did say she was my friend, didn't I?"

"Your 'very best' friend." Lucia repeated what she'd been told that first night Mama came home with the vampire in tow. She decided to push the question further. Just a little. "But it's not just 'like'. You _like_ Mama. And she _likes_ you."

Ms. Serana didn't say anything for a few seconds. Didn't do anything in fact. For a heartbeat, the vampire simply looked into the bowl of crushed leaves. Instantly, Lucia felt a bit guilty. Obviously, Ms. Serana did feel something towards Mama, but… something else was in the way. Something big.

Lucia carefully placed her smaller, tanner, hand over Ms. Serana's. The contact made the vampire twitch once, but not pull away. "I'm sorry, Ms. Serana. You don't have to say anything. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"That's alright, Sweetheart." Ms. Serana said after a moment. Finally she turned and looked at Lucia with another one of those small smiles she tried to hide. "You're right though. I do care for your mother. I'm just… not sure- It's hard to explain."

 _Why do adults make everything so complicated?_ Lucia sighed internally.

"Hey, if you two are done trying to blow up the house…" Mama called from the top of the basement stairs. Ms. Serana even flinched at Mama's voice. Both Lucia and Ms. Serana turned to look up at the tall, shadowy figure blocking the light from upstairs. "Supper is ready. Don't let it get cold."

"We'll be up in a minute, Alessia." The vampire said, giving Mama a warm smile.

Mama returned the smile and was gone. Before either one could stand to follow after the werewolf, Lucia tugged gently on Ms. Serana's sleeve. "Talk to my Mama, Ms. Serana. Whatever it is you think is… hard to talk about or explain… Mama is a very good listener. And she's smart. If anyone can help, she can. You just gotta give her a chance."

To her surprise, Ms. Serana actually seemed to think about the advice she'd been given. Besides Mama and Lydia, only a handful of other adults in Whiterun listened to her about anything important. A slow smile creased the vampire's face, her fangs plainly visible behind her lips. She took Lucia's hand and squeezed it gently. "That is very sage advice. I promise I will do just that. Thank you, Sweetheart. "

"Lucia… Stop pestering Serana." Mama called from upstairs. "Delaying won't make an unpleasant task any less unpleasant. Believe me, cold squash is very _unpleasant_."

Chuckling, Ms. Serana pushed Lucia towards the stairs. "Let's hurry before she adds extra helpings."

* * *

Lucia focused on Ms. Serana's teaching for the next few days while Mama healed. The poultice they'd made for Mama's silver burn was continuing to work wonders. Though Lucia made no comment, the burn wasn't the only thing being mended. Mama and Ms. Serana were talking more. Laughing more. At night after supper they'd sit together and read whatever book Lucia chose. Sometimes Ms. Serana would read. Sometimes Mama. It felt… nice. Right, somehow.

When the day came where Mama and Ms. Serana were to travel to the western edge of Skyrim, Lucia did absolutely everything to prolong the inevitable. She ate her breakfast slowly. Dressed slowly. Mismatched her shoes on purpose and pretended not to know where the other was. Both Mama and Ms. Serana spent nearly half an hour looking for the wayward shoe she'd hidden at the bottom of her treasure chest. But… no one could ever pull the wool over Mama's eyes for long. Eventually, Lucia caved and put on her shoes before following Mama, Ms. Serana, and Lydia out the door.

They walked the path down to the stables, Lucia taking smaller steps to slow the pace. Though she knew Mama was aware of her new tactic, she didn't say anything. She simply altered her stride to match Lucia's. So did Ms. Serana, who was trying, and failing, to hide her mirth. Lydia was as stalwart as ever, marching along behind the three a few paces. No doubt the housecarl's eyes were scanning the area looking for any dangers.

Jasa trotted about the paddock and greeted them happily when she caught sight of them. As planned, the carriage driver was packed and ready to go. It took only a few minutes for Mama to saddle Jasa and lead her down the path a ways. That was as far as Lucia was allowed. She stopped and waited until the departing pair turned to her with sad smiles.

Ms. Serana hugged her first. "I'm glad we got to know each other this past week. I hope to see you again soon."

"Bye, Ms. Serana." Lucia said in a small voice. "Look after my Mama?"

"With both eyes." Ms. Serana chuffed and padded Lucia's cheek. "Keep up with your lessons and remember our rules."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Unexpectedly, Ms. Serana winked at her and whispered. "About what we talked about the other day. I think I know what to do. And I have a good feeling about it too."

Lucia giggled as Ms. Serana stood back. Mama came over from talking with Lydia with one raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face. "What are you two whispering and giggling about?"

"Just girl talk." Ms. Serana said as she spun on her heels and went to the carriage.

"Girl talk?" Mama glanced back and forth between the two. "Why does that suddenly make me cold to my bones?"

"Mama…" Lucia moaned. "Ms. Serana was just trying to make me feel better about you leaving. Do you really have to go so soon?"

A familiar frown fell on Mama's face. Lucia knew her mother didn't like going away. She also knew it was necessary. Mama was a hero. She helped people. Saved lives. And when that was done, she came home. Like in the song. The hero always came home. Always. Maybe one day, when enough good was done, Mama could stay. Maybe… Maybe Ms. Serana could stay too.

"I'm sorry, Little One. We'll be back soon." Mama pulled her into a tight hug and Lucia tried not to cry.

"How soon?"

"With luck and fair weather, as soon as we can." After a moment, Mama grinned. "If I remember… the seamstress who made that gown you liked lives in Dragon Bridge. Someone _might_ have ordered her daughter a new dress a few weeks ago. That same someone might visit said seamstress to pick up this new dress. What do you say, Serana? Think we can find time for that?"

Ms. Serana grinned, apparently having been in on the surprise. "You spoil the child. I approve."

"Really?" The excitement grew in Lucia's voice.

"Really. You're growing like a weed, Little One. Before long you'll be as tall as me." Mama ruffled Lucia's hair. She giggled and shoved her hand away. "Alright, time to go. Give your Mama one last hug and we'll be off."

They hugged one last time, Mama placing a kiss on her brow before pulling herself up onto Jasa's back. As expected, Lydia allowed her only a few minutes to watch the carriage rumble away down the road before nudging her back towards Whiterun. Lucia always hated the few hours after Mama left. She'd always forget and go looking for someone who wasn't there. Once she remembered, a wave of sadness would overtake her and the rest of the day would be ruined. It happened no more than an hour later.

"Lydia, may I go play with Mila? I don't want to stay in the house all day…" Lucia asked the housecarl. Lydia was busy cleaning some of her armor, polishing the breastplate to a near mirror shine.

"Aye, you may. Be back for lunch. If you like, we can go to the Bannered Mare and have Ysolda make us a few of those meat pies you like. The one's with that spicy gravy?" The housecarl knew her charge didn't fare too well on the days of her mother's departure and usually took extra care to take her mind off it. "I'll bet Ysolda would even throw in a few sweetrolls if you asked."

Pleased, Lucia nodded, gave her keeper a quick hug then darted out. Mila's house was only just down the street. It was possible that she wasn't home, sometimes she helped her mother at their stall in the market, but some days she didn't. The house was closer so Lucia decided to try there first. Her knock went unanswered, which wasn't a surprise.

"Battle-Born! Give me your money!"

"I told you already. I don't have any money."

Lucia jumped at the sudden sound of a blow and a yelp of pain. She recognized the voice and started running.

"I said five Septims! Now it's ten!"

"Ow… My nose…"

As Lucia rounded the corner, a familiar scene laid out before her. Lars, one of her best friends, stood with his back against a wall and his hands holding his bloody nose. He wasn't a big boy. Not even a little. Lars was tall, but thin. More built for running rather than fighting, unlike his family name suggested. The girl standing in front of him, fists up and ready to strike again, was the town bully. Braith was a year younger than Lucia. Younger, but bigger and meaner. Her mother wasn't all too nice either. But, oddly, her father was pretty nice.

Lucia said nothing as she charged forward. Her war cry startled both Lars and Braith. She didn't intend to strike the bully, just make her back off her friend. The ploy worked. Braith backed off a few steps and Lucia was able to get between Lars and his attacker.

The bigger girl sneered. "Well, well… Looks like your girlfriend saves you again, baby Battle-Born. Hey, Orphan. Heard your Mama left town this morning. Off to save the day again? Maybe she likes being gone. Being gone and away from _you_."

Like she'd seen Mama do hundreds of times to intimidate someone, Lucia ignored the jab and growled, "Get out of here, Braith. Leave us alone."

The intimidation worked. The bully took a step back. Only one, but it was a big one. Braith narrowed her eyes. "Just because your Mama's a big deal around here doesn't mean you are, _Orphan_! You're not even her blood. Your real family didn't want you. Nobody wants you! That's why she's gone all the-"

"Excuse me children, is something amiss?" Danica Pure-Spring, a priestess at the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun, appeared seemingly out of nowhere and inserted herself into the squabble. The priestess wore the common pale yellow robes with a hood and rope belt. She stood calmly and looked over the scene, focusing on Lars with his bloody nose. After a moment, Danica turned to Braith. "I do believe your father is looking for you, child. Be on your way and seek him out without delay."

While Braith was hot tempered and mean, she wasn't exactly stupid. Not even she would lash out at a priestess. With one last angry look at Lucia, one that promised future repercussions, the girl trotted off and was gone from sight.

Threat gone, Lucia turned her attention to Lars. "Are you alright? How's the nose?"

Through a pinched nose that made his voice sound funny, Lars groaned, "Hurts."

"Why didn't you fight back?" Lucia sighed. "Why don't you _ever_ fight back?"

"I don't know." The boy muttered sadly, flinching away as Lucia tried pulling his hand away.

They both stilled when Danica bent to examine his nose. The priestess frowned. "I believe this might be broken, young Battle-Born. I should take you to your father."

"No!" Lars looked panicked. "No, i-it's alright. Really. Once the bleeding stops, I'm sure it will be fine."

Danica's frown deepened. "It will not be 'fine'. This must be seen to, Lars."

"Please, Danica… My father already calls me a milk drinker. How am I supposed to explain that I got beaten up by a girl?"

Lucia huffed. "Mila and I beat you up all the time."

"Yeah, but you're my friends. And you don't bloody my nose or take my money either."

"Children." The one word Danica silenced them. Once there was quiet, the priestess turned to Lars. "At least come to the temple and let me tend to it. If we are lucky, your father might not need to know. Will the compromise suffice?"

Lars nodded and Danica led the pair down the street and into the Temple of Kynareth. The temple smelt of strong incense. Mama always said it was to help cover the stink of the sick the priests and priestess' brought to the temple to heal. In a small alcove just to the side of the main entrance was the shrine of Kynareth; a violent tinted owl sculpture with a body of iron, a beak of sapphire and eyes of moonstones. Danica paused at the shrine and muttered a short prayer before continuing on into the temple proper. Lucia paid her respects in a similar way, just as Mama had shown her, before following after the priestess. Lars did likewise.

Danica nodded and smiled her approval before motioning them towards the rear of the temple. "This way, children. First room on the right, if you please."

The inside of the room was sparse, as most rooms in the temple were. A few chairs, a table, and a tall cabinet were the only furniture in the room. Nothing that depicted a sense of uniqueness in character of the owner, no color and nothing out of place. Neat and tidy, as Mama called it.

"Have a seat, Lucia. Lars, on the table." Danica said as she went over to the cabinet. The children obeyed while the priestess rummaged around in the bottles and beakers of various liquids. She came out with a bottle of some clear liquid and a clean cloth, then started carefully cleaning the blood from Lars' face. He flinched despite her gentle touch. Lucia flinched too. Broken noses were never pretty, though Mama said they didn't hurt too bad. Still, Lucia never hoped to learn whether that was true or not. In the silence while she worked, Danica asked, "What happened between you and the other girl?"

At first Lars wouldn't say anything, but with a little coaxing he started talking. As Lucia had expected, Braith had cornered her friend and demanded he give up all his coin. It wasn't unheard of. Braith was well known as a brat who constantly got into fights with everyone around Whiterun. Her mother and father were… neglectful. Or at least that was the word Mama used. She'd even gone to talk with Braith's parents a few times. After that, the bullying only got worse. And poor Lars was often her target of choice. He never fought back. Not ever. Even with both Lucia and Mila beside him, he never once threw a punch.

After the story had been told, Danica was quiet for a moment as she tilted Lars' head back and peered up his nostrils. "Have you not spoken to your mother or father? Surely they could do something about this girl."

"Yes, I told them. Mother spoke with Braith's mother, but that ended badly. Father told me to stand up for myself, but…" Lars cut off. "I can't do it."

"And why is that, child?" The priestess asked. "Both your parents and the girl's parents know of the issue. None of them have done anything about. Should it not then be up to you to deal with Braith?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Lucia's friend sighed. "I don't want to hit a girl."

Lucia barked a laugh. "You hit me and Mila. Why not Braith? She's a bully."

"We roughhouse. We play. It's not real." Lars snapped. "If I hit Braith, it _will_ be for real. And I don't want to do that. Not even if she's terrible."

Danica paused for a moment, thinking. After a second, she smiled. "That is a noble quality in one as young as you. To withhold violence, even justified violence, shows maturity. As a man, it is important that you understand and respect the 'fairer sex'. But also, you yourself must understand and respect yourself."

Lars blinked. "I'm sorry. What does that mean?"

"It means, young Battle-Born," Danica chuckled, her eyes glittering. "Demand that this girl show you the same respect you have given her. Settle your differences, whatever those might be, however you can."

"Talk? You're telling me to _talk_ to Braith?" Lars shook his head. "You obviously don't know anything about this girl. I _have_ talked to her. All it cost me was a black eye and a whole weeks worth of allowance."

Still grinning, the priestess muttered a few words of magic. Her hand pulsed with a dull white light as she placed it over Lars' nose. Within seconds, the bruising was gone. That done, Danica continued. "I said, settle your differences however you can. If words will not sway Braith, find something that will."

After Priestess Danica shooed them out of the temple, Lucia walked with Lars until they reached the large Battle-Born house. Lars seemed hesitant to go inside. Hoping to be helpful, Lucia asked, "Do you want to come back to my house? Lydia won't mind if you come have lunch with us at the Bannered Mare."

"No, I should stay. I promised I'd help Grandmother with her knitting. She has trouble counting the stitches sometimes." Despite himself, Lars smiled at her. "Thanks though. I'll be out later on today. We can play hide and seek again."

"Deal. Mila too?"

"Yeah. It's more fun with more people. Meet at the usual place?"

Lucia nodded, but delayed running off home. "We'll think of something to make Braith back off, Lars. I promise we will."

"Thanks. You're a good friend."

Plans made, Lucia darted off towards the Plains District.

* * *

The day went on quickly after lunch. Ysolda did indeed have a few sweetrolls hot out of the oven. Lucia had only one and kept the other to share with Mila and Lars later on that evening. The three met up in their usual spot behind the Drunken Huntsman. Lucia shared her remaining sweetroll, earning her the honorary extra twenty seconds of hiding in their game. They ran about all afternoon until the sun went down then they each headed off on their own separate ways home. Lars looked better as he left. A little lighter of heart than he had been earlier in the day.

Lydia was waiting for Lucia as she entered Breezehome, the scent of roasted meat strong in the air. They ate and talked about all the good places Lucia had found to hide in. Her guardian always seemed interested in the hiding places her charge found. Perhaps it had something to do with protecting her, or maybe being able to find her in an emergency. Lucia never knew which.

After supper, the pair worked on her studies. Tonight was primarily math. More specifically, measurement conversions. She'd gotten pretty good at conversions thanks to Ms. Serana's lessons. They were probably the most boring part of alchemy. But… probably the most important part. Studies done for the night, Lucia asked if she could go downstairs and do a few of the exercises Ms. Serana had left for her. Looking a bit worried, Lydia gave her assent.

Lucia went downstairs and picked up the small journal Ms. Serana had insisted she started keeping. It contained all the notes she'd taken during her lessons. On the very first page were the rules. Number one was, of course, safety first and a list of all the precautions she needed to take before doing anything else. Gloves, goggles, apron and so on. Next, rule two, stay clean and organized. Rule three, if you have time for one potion, you have time for two. The next few were mostly what not to do during certain processes.

Lucia set to work on a few of the exercises, focusing on the basics Ms. Serana had shown her. Mostly just preparation work. Measure this, measure that, crush to a fine powder and so on. While searching through her notes, Lucia noticed a small slip of paper hidden in her journal. On it was Ms. Serana's familiar handwriting. After reading a few seconds, Lucia realized it was a recipe for an itching powder. At the bottom of the note was a short message obviously intended for her.

 _Lucia,_

 _As I promised, if you can master this basic recipe I will teach you something more advanced when your mother and I return. Be safe and remember our rules. That said, perhaps you might consider employing the powder against that bully you were telling me about. Just a thought._

 _Ms. Serana_

Lucia's grinned from ear to ear. "That's perfect."

Looking at the list of ingredients, all of them were apparently dry and needed only to be crushed and mixed together in the correct measurements. Easy enough. The hardest part would be to locate the correct ingredients. But that was a part of rule two. Clean and organized. Every alchemical ingredient was carefully labeled and stored in it's proper place. All dried ingredients were in a cabinet just on the other side of the room. From there they were organized alphabetically.

Lucia went to the cabinet and began picking through the corked bottles for what she needed. She found all but one thing: dried giant lichen. Odd considering there was an open space between two bottles where the lichen should have been. Either… they never had it in stock to begin with or… Ms. Serana wanted her to go to Arcadia's Cauldron and buy it herself. She had expressed a shyness to go to the shop by herself. Apparently Ms. Serana thought she needed the experience. And to prove it was an accurate guess, Lucia noticed the few golden coins in place of the lichen bottle upon further inspection of the cabinet.

She sighed and accepted the inevitable, but decided not to go tonight. The shop was probably closed anyway. So Lucia set herself to prepare what ingredients she did have. Which was more than enough work to last until bedtime. When Lydia called down for her to start getting ready for bed, Lucia tidied up and washed herself thoroughly in accordance with rule number one.

Sleep came easy that night. Easier than any other night in the past after Mama had left. Thanks to Ms. Serana, Lucia had something positive to focus on. She still missed her Mama and her new "friend", but it didn't hurt quite as much as it had in the past. With luck, her new scheme would get Braith off their backs once and for all.

Frothar

"What do you mean, 'It isn't ready yet'? How is it not ready yet? It's been _five_ days!"

Frothar leaned his head down, thinking how nice it would be to bang his head on the table a few times to drown out his sister Dagny's shrieking voice. At the very least he might render himself unconscious until the tantrum was over and done with. Even his younger brother, Nelkir, seemed about ready to break too. Normally his brother was skilled at completely ignoring everything and everyone around him. But now… Obvious lines of agitation showed in his brother's face.

"Father promised me a new dress days ago! Where is it? What have you been doing all this time, _servant_?"

Finally, Frothar could take no more. "Dagny, it takes time to make a dress. You know this. Show a little patience and give Irwaen some time."

"Now you've done it…" Nelkir muttered under his breath.

Dagny, the seamstress, Irwaen, forgotten turned on her elder brother. "I don't want to be patient! I want my new dress!"

"And _I_ want to have my breakfast in peace. However, my spoiled brat of a little sister insists on berating a kindly old woman for something out of her control. Do you expect her to work herself day and night to complete _another_ dress that you will likely wear only once? Be reasonable, Dagny." Though Irwaen looked gratefully at him, Dagny look fit to burst.

"I'm going to tell Father you called me a brat! He'll tan your hide for sure!"

Nelkir raised one finger in the air. "A 'spoiled' brat, Dagny. It you're going to tattle at least get the insult correct."

As his younger siblings starting squabbling amongst themselves, Frothar gave up on his breakfast and rose to leave. For the first time in almost a week, the had the morning hours to himself. No lessons. No meetings. No nothing. He could do absolutely anything he wished. Which… actually felt quite odd. Frothar found himself unable to think of anything entertaining to do. He could maybe go down to the barracks and have one of the guard captains spar with him. Or maybe… walk about Dragonsreach's uppermost parapets. It was a beautiful day to be outside. Perhaps he could convince a few guards to accompany him on a long ride in the outer plains of Whiterun hold.

Frothar sighed. That wasn't going to happen. Ever since that vampire attack a few months back, Father wouldn't let any of his children beyond the city walls. Even if they were only out in the city itself they needed an escort. It was annoying. But then… the vampires did manage to kill quite a few of the Khajiit visiting in their caravan. Killed the traders and captured a hostage. The daughter of Father's most influential thane. Lucia.

He frowned at the memory. The look on Harbinger Alessia's face when Father told her the news. Pain and fury unlike anything Frothar had ever seen before. He himself felt afraid and angry that a citizen of Whiterun had been taken. Even more so that it was Lucia. He'd wanted to join the Harbinger in the hunt, but Father had immediately forbade it. The next few hours were spent pacing and wringing his hands helplessly while Lucia's mother and her Companions gave chase. How Frothar had wished he were not who he was so that he might be who he wanted.

Lucia and he had never been anything close to friends. They'd… quarreled as young children. More like… he'd been a bully and she'd broken his nose. Twice. Or had it been three times? No. One broken nose and two black eyes. After that, Father and the Harbinger generally kept them separated unless circumstances made it impossible. Over the years they'd grown a little less… hostile towards each other. She still seemed to regard him with general dislike, if not outright mistrust.

He, on the other hand felt… different towards the daughter of arguably one the most important heroic figures in the history of Skyrim. Lucia was no longer that skinny, awkward, young girl he'd first met. A year ago Frothar would have called her looks average. Pretty, but no great beauty of song or epic poems. However of late, he'd noticed… something different. He saw beauty. Evidence of the woman she was growing into. She was still straightforward and blunt in her manner, strong willed, stubborn even, yet… Gods… If he could only sum up the courage to speak with her.

"Young Lord? Are you alright, Sir?"

The voice pulled Frothar out of his daydreaming. "Farengar? I'm sorry. Did you need something?"

"Yes, Sir. I was hoping you'd accompany me to speak with Arcadia in the market. Normally I would have her come to Dragonsreach, but the insufferable woman refused to leave her shop unattended. I might have insisted on her coming here, but… it is a nice day. The walk will be pleasant enough."

"Is there something wrong with the last shipment she sent here?" Frothar asked, wondering what else might cause such a fuss.

"Oh, no. We simply have a disagreement on a particular step in the purification of…"

Frothar practically felt his eyes glaze over. He let their court wizard go on a little while, feigning interest. As Farengar paused to take a breath, Frothar made his move. "Of course. I have an hour or so free. Lead the way."

 _Give him longer than an hour and I'll be in the shop all morning,_ Frothar thought as he followed the robed figure out of the keep. Of course two guards escorted them through the city streets. Most people got out of the way instantly either out of fear or deference. Frothar hoped it was the latter. The market was busier than usual for the time of day. But then… Frothar rarely ever visited the market district so early in the morning, if ever. All their produce was carried to the keep via their many servants. Still, the past few times he'd been in the market so early it wasn't nearly so crowded.

"I swear by all the Gods, I _saw_ her. The Harbinger was in the company of a vampire." One man nearby was gossiping with another elderly man. The topic nearly pulled Frothar to a dead stop. Luckily there was a wagon blocking their way, so they had to stop for a moment anyway.

"That's not possible. You must be mistaken."

"No, I saw the eyes. Red as blood. And her skin was pale as moonlight."

"Assuming you're right, and I don't think you are, why would the Harbinger associate with a vampire? Didn't one of those blood suckers steal her daughter away? It's unthinkable that-"

"Sir, the way is clear." One of the guards said, motioning for Frothar to move along. He did, but thought on what he had heard.

Was it true? Was it even possible for Harbinger Alessia to do such a thing? Surely not. If there was one word he would use to describe the Harbinger, it was protective. She would never do anything that would, in any way, put her daughter in danger. As such, the man must have been mistaken. The mystery woman accompanying the Harbinger couldn't have been a vampire. Impossible.

As expected, the alchemy shop smelt strongly of herbs and other strange things. There were only a handful of customers in the shop and the owner, Arcadia, was currently talking with a young woman. Frothar stared. The young woman was actually Lucia.

"How much did you need?" Arcadia asked.

Lucia checked something on a small bit of paper in her hand. "A whole unit, if you have it. I know it costs more, but I have what my teacher gave me and some from my allowance."

"Let me see." The woman peered at the paper. "Says here you only need a half."

"I know. But I want extra in case I mess up."

Arcadia nodded. "Smart girl. That will be five pieces."

"Can you add in a fresh bottle and cork?" Lucia asked. "I'll give you two Septims extra."

"Make it three and you got yourself a deal."

"Done." The smile Lucia gave made Frothar's breath catch. "Eight Septims."

"You drive a hard bargain, girl. You have your mother's gift." The older woman chuckled. "Let me go fetch your purchase and I'll met you at the counter."

Suddenly Frothar realized that if Lucia turned to go to said counter she would be looking right at him. Too late. She turned and… recognition. To his dismay it was not a positive recognition. Not to be discouraged, Frothar straightened his spine and smiled. That seemed to take her off guard. When she got close enough that he wouldn't need to speak overly loud, Frothar greeted her warmly.

"Good morning, Lady Lucia." He said with a slight bow.

As was custom, Lucia bowed as well. Thankfully it wasn't as ridiculously low as others often did. Just a fraction lower than his bow. "Good morning, Lord Frothar."

Silence.

Scrambling for something, anything, to say, Frothar asked, "Buying herbs?"

"It _is_ an alchemy shop." Lucia said, obviously fighting to hide the slight curve of her lips.

"Right, yes. Erm… may I?" He reached for the paper she'd been reviewing for her purchase. She allowed him a glance, but nothing more. "This is… what? Some form of powder?"

"It's…" Lucia pausing thinking. "My basics. My teacher wants me to practice some simple recipes before I try anything too…"

"Advanced?"

Lucia nodded. "Mama didn't want me doing anything dangerous on my own. Thus… the powder."

"Your mother hired you an alchemy tutor? Since when were you interested in the art?"

It was apparently the wrong thing to say. Lucia stiffened her spine. "Since my mother came home with an injury that only an alchemist could tend to. I helped her companion create a poultice to help with the healing. I showed promise and Ms. Serana agreed to teach me."

"Ms. Serana? Your mother's companion?" Frothar asked. He knew he was making her angry, but curiosity bit at him. "Is that the same woman I heard rumors of from some of the townsfolk?"

Lucia sighed and shook her head, seeming displeased. "Excuse me, Sir. I need to go."

"Frothar. You can call me Frothar." He said instantly, making her stop.

"Alright. Excuse me, _Frothar_. I need to go."

She pushed past him, made her purchase and stomped out of the shop. Frothar watched her go, wondering what about his question had made her so angry. Beside him, Farengar chuckled. "Ah, don't feel too badly, Sir. Poor girl likely didn't know how to act in your presence. Commons are like that sometimes. Especially the street urchins."

Without looking at the wizard, Frothar said calmly, "Don't ever call her that again, Farengar. Not ever."

"Sir?" The wizard look at him, stunned.

The glare he turned on the older man could have curdled milk. He repeated himself slowly as to not be mistaken, "Do not call her that again. Not _ever_. Am I understood?"

"U-Uh… yes, Sir. Yes, my Lord. Never again."

Lucia

Why was she so angry? What was it about the jarl's eldest son that drove her so… crazy? Ever since they were younger, maybe… five years ago? Ever since _forever_ ago, they'd been squabbling. He'd throw taffy in her hair or pinch her arm or any number of other mean things every time Mama brought Lucia to the keep with her. It was an almost guaranteed thing. After the powder was done and she put Braith in her place, maybe she'd focus on Frothar next. Goodness knows he'd earned a few itchy nights.

The next few days were long ones. Lucia focused entirely on perfecting the itching powder. When Mila and Lars came over to see what she'd been up to, she told them her plan. Mila instantly fell in love with the idea. Lars… not so much.

"Don't you think this is a little… extreme?" He said. "I mean, Priestess Danica said to _talk_ with Braith."

"No. What she said was that if words didn't work, find something that would." Lucia looked at her friend. "Tried talking it out yet?"

Mila sighed. "He lost another few Septims."

"Mila…" Lars groaned. "You said you wouldn't tell."

"I said I wouldn't tell your grandmother. Not that I wouldn't tell Lucia."

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not."

"Guys!" Lucia shouted. The pair shut up. Lucia looked at Lars. Really looked at him. "What's the real reason you won't fight Braith? Don't tell me it's because you respect her because she's a girl. That's not the only reason."

Lars looked down at his feet. She didn't think he was going to talk at first, but he did. He muttered so softly that neither one of them heard him at first. When they asked him again, he sighed and spoke up. "She likes me."

Both girls just stared at him. Mila recovered first. "Come again?"

"She has a crush on me." Lars repeated. "That's why she picks on me."

Lucia blinked. "Alright… So she broke your nose… because she likes you?"

"I know. It sounds crazy-"

"That's because it _is_ crazy, Lars." Mila interjected. "Who told you she liked you?"

"She did. Or rather, she told her father." Both girls urged him to continue. "I went over to her house a few months back. The same day she tore my favorite shirt. I wanted to talk to her about the bullying. Ask her why she hated me so much. I was about to knock when I overheard someone talking around back. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but… But it was Braith talking with her father. She said, 'Papa, I want to talk to you about a boy. I like him but-' Her father interrupted and told her to go talk to her mother. She did. Her mother was inside. And the same thing happened. Only, her mother told her to go find her father. They didn't want to listen to her. After that, she just went off and sat by herself. It was… really sad."

"Maybe they were busy?" Mila suggested.

Lars shook his head. "No. Neither one was doing anything important. But even if that were true, this happens a lot apparently. I asked around. A lot of people know Braith's parents ignore their daughter. To be sure, I spied a lot since then. It's like she doesn't exist sometimes."

Lucia sat quietly for a moment, remembering what Braith had shouted at her a few days ago. " _Nobody wants you!"_ She'd said that in her anger, but something about it stood out. Perhaps… perhaps it wasn't meant for Lucia at all. Or even Lars. Maybe Braith believed it was true about herself. A sad thought. She shook herself.

"Doesn't matter. She won't listen to reason, so we have to _make_ her listen." Lucia said, holding up the carefully corked bottle of white powder. "Once she understands that her actions will not be tolerated anymore, maybe we can get through to her. Until then…"

"Reality check." Mila grinned, then turned the look on Lars. "You can console your girlfriend after we've gotten some much needed payback."

"She's not my girlfriend." Lars said defiantly, then turned to Lucia. "Are you sure that won't hurt her?"

"Girlfriend…" Mila muttered, earning her a slug in the arms from Lars. "Hey! Respect woman!"

"I do. You're just not acting very lady-like."

Before the pair could start fighting again, Lucia cut them off. "We need a delivery system. I think I have an idea, but I'll need you guys to help."

She told them. Mila nodded her agreement. "Yeah, I'm a better shot anyway. And Lars needs to act as bait."

"I'm not doing that." Lars shook his head.

Lucia thought about it. "Yeah, it's probably better if I do it. If she really is crushing, you acting as bait to lure her out is kinda cruel."

"You're kidding right? It's the perfect poetic justice." Mila argued.

"I'm still not doing it." Lars snapped. "How would you feel if Alstir lured you on a date just so he could dump a bucket of water on your head? It's not funny playing on someone's emotions like that. Even if they deserve it."

Mila didn't say anything for a moment, then nodded in understanding. Lars hadn't retaliated not because he was weak, but because he didn't want to cause more harm to someone who was already in pain. Only problem was that he didn't know how else to help besides allowing himself to be brutalized. Kind hearted guy. Stupid, but very kind. Lucia smiled at her friend, thinking just how good a guy he truly was.

 _How come Frothar can't behave like that?_ Lucia's mind went blank. Where had _that_ come from? Why was she thinking of Frothar like that? The guy was a jerk. A skeever turd. He and Lars were in two completely different worlds when it came to who was the better man. Lars would win, hands down.

"Alright, so we agree? I'll draw Braith's attention. Mila, you take the shot. Lars…" Lucia thought. "You… don't do anything. You see nothing. You say nothing. You _know_ nothing. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Alright. Operation Itchy begins tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

The idea was simple. Lucia would get the target's attention, have the target follow her to the designated location where Mila and Lars were already waiting, move the target into position, then have Mila shoot the target with Lars' slingshot when Lucia gave the signal. The powder was carefully wrapped in a small piece of burlap tied loosely with twine. She'd tested it with dirt to see how the projectile would explode on impact. The first few trials were duds; the burlap came undone almost instantly. That was fixed when, instead of twine, they used a bit of honey to sort of glue the sides together. After it dried a bit, it held together long enough for the powder to strike the target.

Ready for Operation Itchy, Mila and Lars pulled themselves up onto one of the house roofs and got into position to wait. Lucia, deciding for her own safety to wear pants and boots instead of her usual dress, started looking for Braith. In her belt was the wooden practice sword Mama had given her a few years ago. The weapon might come in handy should the plan go awry. She found the girl sitting alone under the Gildergreen.

Braith hadn't seen her yet, so Lucia waited for a moment before going in. She looked at the girl, seeing something she'd never taken the time to even look for. Loneliness. That struck a cord in Lucia, she herself remembering the many times when her Mama was gone. That same sad expression on her own face. It was Braith's own fault she didn't have friends, but, with luck, their plan would help remedy that.

 _Or get me killed…_ Lucia thought as she stepped out of her hiding place to confront the girl.

The response was immediate. Braith growled. "What do you want, Orphan?"

"Oh, nothing." Lucia said, getting only so close. "Just wanted to come say how pungent you smell this morning."

"What?"

"You're smell. It's very strong. I would say you smell like the back end of a horse, but that would be an insult to the-"

"You're dead, Orphan!" Braith was up and after Lucia.

Maybe she should have come up with something less… murder inspiring. Lucia ran for it, suddenly very, very grateful her Aunt Aela insisted on making her run all the time. Currently… that previously annoying torture was proving to be a lifesaver. She raced through the Cloud District, thanking the Gods that there weren't very many people blocking her way with an enraged Braith howling at her heels. She gained some ground on a tricky turn in which Lucia was prepared for, but her pursuer was not. There was a loud crash as Braith smashed into a few empty wooden crates, then the sound of charging footsteps.

Lucia reached the designated spot, swallowed the lump in her throat, then turned to face the bully. To her surprise, Braith stopped a few yards away, a long stick in her hands. Probably got it from the pile of rubbish she'd run into during that tricky turn. Though she hadn't truly intended to use it, Lucia drew her wooden sword. Braith sneered at the weapon.

"Plan on fighting back this time?" Braith laughed. "Like you've ever had the guts before. Not even to protect the milk-drinker. You're soft. Like him."

"Funny, considering you like him." Lucia snapped. That hadn't been in the plan, but what the hell. Perhaps she could give Braith one last chance to back off.

The bully's surprise showed for only an instant before she shoved it away. "I don't like him. I like to punch him in the face. It's fun."

"Oh, come on Braith. That's a lie. You know it. I know it. So stop acting like you don't care. You do, and that's what's got you so angry."

Her words must have struck a cord. Braith took a step back. "Shut up, Orphan! You don't know me!"

"I know your mother and father don't pay very much attention to you. I know that makes you sad and lonely." Lucia lowered her sword and spoke softly, trying desperately to get through to the girl she'd seen under the Gildergreen. The sad, lonely girl. Not the angry, red-faced bully in front of her. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said before. You don't smell like the back end of a horse. Not even the front end."

"Like I care if you're sorry or not?" Braith growled. "I'm going to beat you up anyways."

"See, that's your problem. I apologized, ready to try and make nice with you, but you push me away. You push everyone away. Why? Do you want everyone to be as miserable as you are?"

"I said shut up!"

Braith swung the stick hard at Lucia's side. Thankfully she saw the blow coming and was able to block and shove the attack aside. Again, Lucia thanked her Aunt Aela for keeping up with her defense training while Mama was gone. Mama had started it, and worked with her as often as possible, but Aunt Aela made sure she kept at it. The next swing was an overhead strike. It was powerful, but slow. Slow enough Lucia could evade without the need to block or parry. Braith's legs were wide open, but she didn't strike. This wasn't about beating the bully up. This was about trying to tire her out so that maybe, maybe she'd listen.

"Braith, listen to me. I understand what it's like to feel alone. Like you said, my mother is gone more often than she's here."

Lucia dodged another one of Braith's clumsy strikes. "Yeah, because she doesn't want you!"

"No, because she wants to protect me. To protect everyone." Roll. Duck. Parry. "Still, even knowing that, it makes me sad when she's gone. She writes as often as she can, but that's no substitute for her being _here_."

The strikes were getting slower now. "Lucky you! My parents are here, but they might as well not be! I'm just a ghost to them! They don't see me! They don't talk to me! They don't want me!"

Lucia tripped on a rock, her ankle twisting painfully as she went down. At that moment, Braith saw her opening and raised her stick high over head head, hesitated an instant, then brought the stick down onto the ground inches from Lucia's head. Missing on purpose. The moment her strike hit the ground, a white ball struck the side of Braith's head and burst into a cloud of fine white powder. Most of it covered the girl's head, neck and shoulders, but a fair portion of it landed on Lucia's lower body. Thank goodness for the pants and boots.

Surprised, Braith shook herself trying to dislodge the stuff, but the sweat from the fight held onto the powder. Lucia looked over to the roof where Mila and Lars were hiding, seeing two powder covered heads peeking up over the edge of the room. Neither one of them looked happy.

"What is this stuff?" Braith asked, trying and failing to wipe some of it off her face.

Lucia said quickly, "Ah! Don't rub it in! It will only get worse!"

"What will?" The girl asked while scratching at her scalp. "And why am I so itchy?"

"It's itching powder…" Lucia winced at the glare she received.

"What? Itching powder? Get it off! Get it off!"

"Don't rub! We need to get water. Lots of water. Um… to the stream by the Gildergreen. Come on." Lucia grabbed Braith by the arm and led her back the way they'd come. Her ankle hurt, but not badly. Mila and Lars followed behind, itching at their own necks and scalps. "What happened to you two?"

"The honey hadn't tried on a few of the shots." Mila answered. "They backfired…"

The stream wasn't deep, but it would do the job. Mostly. She'd have to get the three back home and give them something to combat the itching… Did Ms. Serana leave instructions for that? Could she figure it out on her own? Not likely. But maybe there was something in her notes. Worth a look anyway.

"How did you come up with this stuff?" Braith asked, calmer than Lucia might have expected.

"I learned it from my Mama's friend. She's tutoring me."

Pause, then Braith continued. "Is that the vampire everyone is talking about? Your mother's friend?"

Lucia said nothing.

Another long pause. "I guess… this vampire must be alright then. You're mother wouldn't have let her in Whiterun if she wasn't. Or anywhere near you. She cares about you. Unlike my mother."

"Braith, your parents care about you. They're just… really bad at showing it." Lucia insisted.

The bigger girl huffed. "And how would you know that?"

"Because my Mama told me so. She's talked with them. They just don't know how to deal with your outbursts."

"Outbursts?"

"The bullying." Lucia clarified. "If you didn't behave like you do, maybe they'd try harder. I don't know. Keep trying to talk to them. Eventually they'll wise up."

Pause, then Braith sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll try."

"U-Until then, if you're ever feeling lonely, just come find one of us. I got a lot of good books we can read together, if you like." Lars said carefully, then elbowed Mila.

The girl sighed, "I guess you could help me and my mother with our stall. She'd love the extra help."

"And you and I can visit Jorrvaskr to watch the Companions train. That's always a sight to see. Especially when Mama's gone and Aunt Aela's in charge." Lucia added with a smile. "Or whatever else you like."

After the offers, the old Braith reared her head again. The girl snarled, "You're all just being nice to me because you pity me."

"No, that's not it at all, Braith. Or… not all of it." Lars said. "We'd rather have you as a friend than an enemy. My nose can't take much more of you as an enemy."

"Nor can your coin purse." Mila muffled a slight chuckle.

Lars ignored her. "Come on, Braith. Give us a chance. I promise you won't regret it."

"Fine. It's not like I have any other option, is it? Not with little miss 'gets everything she wants' alchemist over here." Braith said sharply, but Lucia noticed the happy smile on her face that she was trying to hide. "Are we there yet? This stuff is really strong."

The four turned heads as they came into the courtyard of the Gildergreen. Each of them practically plopped into the stream and washed themselves the best they could. Braith just sat down in the water, which came up to her belly, and let the current do most of the work. Mila and Lars followed suite. Lucia did her best to get the powder off her lower body. Her legs were itching slightly, but not nearly as bad as the others. The task done, each of them sloshed after Lucia as she led them to her house.

Lydia stared wide eyed and speechless as the four tromped through the living area and downstairs. To Lucia's surprise, Braith waved a greeting. "Good morning, Housecarl Lydia."

"Uh… Good morning." Lydia said, then called down to Lucia, who was already down at the bottom of the stairs. "So, we are having guests for lunch?"

* * *

The four sat around the table eating a lunch of bread, cheese, and strips of summer sausage. There were a few red spots on each of their necks and cheeks from the powder, but Lucia had managed a slightly effective antidote for the itching. It left their skin a sort of greenish tint, but it worked. Mostly. One or two spots on Lars weren't clearing up very fast. But he claimed it wasn't too much of a bother.

Their clothes were drying near the hearth while Lydia was out fetching fresh clothes for them to wear home. The drying sets would need to be washed thoroughly to get out any remaining powder. Lucia, of course, had a fresh set already and Mila was close enough to her size to borrow something to wear until Lydia's return. Lars and Braith however were nowhere near the size of the smaller girls. Thankfully, Lydia had a few spare pairs of breeches and shirts for the two to wear. Neither one matched the housecarl's bulk in muscle, so both hardly filled out their borrowed garments.

Out of the blue, Braith asked, "Do you think we can use the powder on that annoying Talos crier?"

"The one by the stairs to the keep?" Mila asked.

The bigger girl nodded. "Yeah. We could hide behind the shrine and hit him with the pellet and take off again."

Lucia grinned. "I've always wanted to shut that guy up."

"We'll need to improve on the pellet design. I don't want to try shooting it again unless I know _this_ ," Lars motioned to his red spots, "won't happen again."

"Mikael." Mila added. "I want to get Mikael."

"The bard?" Braith asked.

Mila nodded. "He keeps trying to 'conquer', his word not mine, my mother. The Harbinger warned him away repeatedly, beat him soundly once, but he won't get the message."

"What does that even mean exactly? 'Conquer'?" Lars asked.

Braith made a disgusted sound. "It means he wants to 'conquer' a woman romantically. He's tried that on my mother. Once. It didn't end well for him."

Lucia nodded. "Alright. Annoying Crier, Hard-Headed Lecher… I think we can manage those. Anyone else we need to put on the hit list? Lars?"

Lars thought about it. "That guard who stole my sweetroll a few weeks ago. What was his name?"

Frothar

Frothar sighed and shook his head. "Father, why do you allow her to behave like that? Dagny treats the servants like slaves. It isn't right."

His father, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, sat in his chair and tugged at his beard. As expected, the father had called his son into his personal chambers to speak about the "insult" he'd dealt his younger sibling. Of course, there had been no tanning of any hide, as Dagny no doubt had hoped. But there was a solid rebuke for Frothar's behavior, as well as a demand for an apology. To the jarl's surprise, _that_ had been refused.

"Dagny is still young. You were young once. Strong willed." Father eyed him. "Still are, apparently."

"I'm sorry, Father. I will not apologize. Dagny is the one who needs to apologize. Not to me, and not to you, but to Irwaen."

"Aye, and she will. But you _will_ apologize to your sister for your words."

Frothar shook his head again. "I will not, Sir."

"You test my patience, my son." Balgruuf growled. "Near a man grown and you behave in such a way?"

 _Perhaps if you took a firmer hand with your daughter,_ I _would not have to._ Frothar dared not say the words aloud. They would surely earn him a sound beating. True as the thought was, the punishment would be well earned.

When the silence stretched on, and Frothar said nothing, his father sighed and slumped in his seat. "Son, I have enough to deal with already with these ongoing vampire attacks. I do not need to return home to find my own household warring with itself. Perhaps someday when you are a husband and a father, you will understand the importance of _peace_ amongst your wife and children."

"I am sorry, Father. I am only doing what I believe to be right." Frothar bowed slightly, truly regretting the pain he was causing his father. The man was stressed enough already to be dealing with a sibling squabble. Another long silence. "If there is nothing more, Father, may I be excused?"

"No. There is something else you and I must discuss. Father to son. Man to man." Balgruuf motioned to a chair just opposite him. Frothar grew tense. In the past when he would do something that needed punishment, he stood for his father's judgment and sentencing. Never sat. To sit was to go beyond simple unpleasantness and straight to outright terror. But, he obeyed and sat across from his father. "Now, as I said before, you are near a man grown. You will be eighteen this winter. It is time for you to begin selecting your future partner in life. I have invited numerous noble families to stay with us this winter during your coming of age ceremony. Those families have agreed to bring their daughters with them to Dragonsreach. All of them are of your age and status. Of them, you are to select a wife. Come this time next year, you and the lady you have chosen will be married."

Frothar's entire body broke out into a cold sweat. He wrung his hands unconsciously as he asked, "So soon? Can we not wait a year? Two?"

Seeming a little surprised, Balgruuf said, "I thought you would be pleased. The suitors are kindly young ladies. Most pretty enough. Good matches for you, my son. One of them is sure to make an excellent wife and bear you many children. And the lady's family will provide needed support to Whiterun and it's people. A positive union will make our land and people grow and prosper."

"And…" Frothar dared to continue, "if I don't like any of them? Must I choose _now_?"

"Son, I am growing older. As my heir, it is your duty to marry and continue our bloodline. These ladies will provide healthy, strong sons and daughters to carry on our family name." Apparently still seeing his son's hesitation, Balgruuf continued. "This is important, Frothar. With a possible war on the horizon, there is no guarantee an old man like myself will live on much longer. If I were to fall, _you_ will take my place. As such, you _must_ have an heir of your own. Sons to make our people and our lands safe."

Though he hated and feared his upcoming birthday, Frothar nodded. "Yes, Father. I understand."

"That is good, my son. No go on. You have studies to tend to." Balgruuf nodded towards the door. Then he added, almost as an afterthought. "And for the love of Talos, _try_ to get along with your sister."

Frothar nodded once, then left the chamber. He thought he might seek out Dagny and at least try to make amends. He still believed he owed no apology, but perhaps the attempt would ease his father's mind. As he said, there was enough to worry about already. But war? War? Were the vampire skirmishes truly _that_ bad? Bad enough to suspect a full on _war_? Surly not… Hopefully not.

Mood sour, Frothar didn't seek out his sister. At best it would start another argument. So instead he went to his chambers and focused on his studies. Mathematics… His least favorite subject. While working on a conversion of units, his mind went back to the Cauldron a few days past. Lucia speaking with Arcadia on how much of… whatever she was looking for, she needed. Her hair was longer. Last he'd seen her it was only to her shoulders. Was she growing it out? Most girls did that for when winter came. But it was a bit too early for- Frothar frowned.

" _You will be eighteen this winter. You are to select a wife."_ His father had said. " _Come this time next year, you and the lady you have chosen will be married."_

Frothar banged his head against the desk. It hurt, but it also helped to drive the thoughts and fear from his mind. Albeit temporarily. Without warning, his door opened and small footsteps came towards him. Dagny appeared, arms crossed and a smug look on her face. Neither of them said anything for a few heartbeats.

"Well?" The girl said. "I'm waiting."

"For?" Frothar knew, but decided to play dumb.

"Your apology. I hope Father throttled you good." The little hell-spawn giggled. "How are you even able to sit?"

"Father didn't 'throttle' me." Frothar said dismissively as he pretended to go back to his math. "And I'm not apologizing for telling the truth."

"You have to! Father said you had to!"

"He did, yes. But I said no." Frothar paused in his writing and glared up at her. "As I said, I will not apologize for telling the truth. You were behaving like a spoiled brat. You disrespected and berated poor Irwaen, despite how hard the woman is working to make your new dress. You shame yourself and our family and I will not tolerate it anymore."

Now red with anger, Dagny stomped her small foot. "Say you're sorry right now! Do it or I'm going to tell Father!"

Frothar made a shooing motion. "Go ahead. Be my guest. I still won't say it."

 _And_ … There goes the screaming. The stomping. The throwing herself on the floor and kicking. Frothar ignored his sister, trying to work out a conversion in his head to drown out the noise. A few servants came running at the commotion, but Frothar sent them away. He let the tantrum go on for nearly twenty minutes before he stood, straightened his papers, pushed in his chair, and left the room. He even stepped over his flailing sister on his way out the door. The guards in the hall cringed at each and every shriek, but he nodded to them each in turn. They nodded back and stood a little straighter after.

Frothar paused at the last guard, noticing the man's slightly reddened throat underneath his collar. As he watched, the guard itched the rash with a slight groan. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, my Lord. Just a little…" Scratch. Scratch. "Itchy."

"What happened?"

"I was attacked, my Lord. Little heathens from the lower districts struck me with some fine white powder pellets from a slingshot." Scratch. Scratch. "Been like this ever sense."

Frothar narrowed his eyes in thought. Powder? Little heathens? He shook his head with a big grin on his face, then motioned down the hall, "Go get that looked at. I'll send someone to relieve you."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." The guard gratefully clanked off, still scratching at himself under the helm.

Chuckling, Frothar said to no one in particular, "Looks like Whiterun's newest alchemist is testing her new wares."

An idea came to Frothar and his big grin grew even wider. Perhaps there was a way to get justice for poor Irwaen's mistreatment as well as teach Dagny a bit of humility. And if none of that sufficed, it would at least be immensely satisfying.

Lucia

Lucia blinked at the message from Dragonsreach. Lydia stood over her shoulder, her large bulk casting a shadow on the page. Her frown could practically be felt. "Our young Lord is inviting you to the keep?"

"I guess he is." Lucia shook her head to clear it. "But why? Besides the other day at Arcadia's, he and I haven't talked in almost a year. _Now_ he wants to see me?"

Another felt frown. "Without my Thane here to accept or refuse the request, it falls to me as your guardian to do so. Shall I deny the request?"

Surprised, Lucia turned to look at the mountain of a woman. "You're giving me a choice?"

"At nearly sixteen, you are old enough to make your own choices. Go or don't go."

"You're willing to let me go? To see a boy?" Lucia chuckled. "Who are you and what have you done with my protector?"

The housecarl ruffled her hair. "Young men Frothar's age sometimes get… _ideas_ in regards to young women. That said, I do believe his intentions are honorable, if not innocent. Still, I will not allow you to be alone with him. I will distance myself to give you privacy, if you wish, but you will not be out of my sight. If not for the sake of his reputation, than most certainly yours."

Lucia huffed, somewhat saddened by her words. "Like he would be interested in _me_."

"Fret not, Little One. It is the way of the higher born." Lydia scanned over the letter once more. "It says this afternoon. Shall we go? If for no other reason than out of pure curiosity?"

"Hmm… It will be my first time to go to Dragonsreach without Mama." Lucia thought about the offer, deciding that the mystery was too interesting to ignore. "I guess we can go. It would be disrespectful to refuse outright."

The pair ate a short lunch then prepared to go. While Lydia would garb herself in plate armor and matching helm, Lucia stood back from her chest of drawers and debated on what to wear. Of her dresses, the best was one she'd received recently. The silver one Mama had brought back from Riften. But… did she want to wear her best dress for an audience with the jarl's son? A private meeting no less? What would that say? Did she care about what anyone would think? What would Frothar think? What did _she_ think?

Lucia hesitated, unsure how she wanted to present herself. The common girl trying to impress a jarl's heir? Or a humble common who knew very well she wasn't good enough for a lord simply wearing a nice dress her mother had brought her? Or… that she cared little and wore rags for a private audience with a young lord? Gods… why was she even thinking about impressing Frothar? Shaking her head at her own stupidity, Lucia grabbed her second… arguably her third best dress. It was dark green with a gold sash. She pulled her hair back with a matching ribbon and tried mimicking her mother's imposing stare in the mirror. Lucia just looked uncomfortable.

 _How does Mama do it?_ Lucia thought, adjusting her collar.

"Come, Lucia." Lydia called.

When Lucia met her at the door, the housecarl raised an eyebrow at her appearance. She shrugged. "He _is_ the jarl's son."

"Mmm-hmm."

The walk to the keep was an odd one. Lucia kept thinking everyone was staring at her. How often did she dress up and march through the city streets with a literal knight in shining armor in the lead? She caught sight of Mila and her mother in the market. Her friend ran over and walked with the pair a ways.

"What's with the getup?" Mila asked.

Lucia kept her back straight, but tried to speak in a whisper. "I've been asked to the keep."

Her friend went pale. "Are you in trouble? Is it about the powder?"

"I don't know."

"Well, who's asking?"

"Frothar."

"Froth-" Lucia leapt to cover Mila's mouth, giving her a _look_. Her friend calmed visibly, but her tone still held it's surprise. "Why would Frothar be asking you to the keep? What's he want?"

"You're guess is as good as mine. Now get going. You're making a scene."

Mila looked at Lydia in her full suite of armor, then at Lucia's apparel. "Yeah, _I'm_ making a scene… Are you _trying_ to impress him or something?"

"What?"

"You dressed up!" Mila hissed. "You even got a ribbon in your hair!"

"So?" Lucia snapped. "It's isn't my best dress."

"Could have fooled me."

Sudden panic and embarrassment made Lucia's voice break. "Shut up!"

"Lucia, is something wrong?" Lydia turned her helmed head to look at the pair. Mila practically yelped and scampered back into the crowd. Lucia gave her guardian a grateful look, which she nodded to. "Keep up. We're almost there."

Dragonsreach was just as grand as ever. Lucia tried not to let the sight cow her. Nor did she want Mila's comments to do the same. Despite her nervousness, she followed the housecarl up the many steps and into the main hall. From there, Lydia spoke with a nearby guard who wished to see the letter. Lucia provided it, then stood patiently and meekly beside her guardian. The guard scanned the paper, not seeming to actually read it, then nodded to his comrade.

"If you would follow me, please. I will take you to our young Lord." The guard bowed then stomped off.

Lucia had been in the castle enough to have an idea of where they were going. The castle had many quiet and peaceful places, many that were known to only a few. But judging by what direction they were going, Lucia guessed they were heading to Dragonsreach's only garden. It was a surprisingly sizable garden for it's location, surrounded on all sides by the high walls of the surrounding castle. The flowers were still in bloom despite the day's heat. Thankfully, large trees provided the much needed shade.

Upon entering the garden, Lydia removed her helmet and paused by the entrance. Lucia noticed Frothar waiting patiently down the walking path. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet. The housecarl nodded to her charge, "I will follow at a distance."

"Thanks." Lucia smiled at her, still a little nervous for some reason.

Lydia seemed to notice. "Pay no heed to your friend's comments. Keep in mind that you are your mother's daughter. Behave as such, and you will be fine."

Once that sunk in, Lucia smiled up at the taller woman. "Thanks. That makes me feel better."

"And also know that should he behave in anyway untoward," The housecarl grinned, "I will gladly break his neck."

The nearby guards flinched at the words, but otherwise didn't react. Lucia chuckled, as if the comment was said in jest. She knew for certain that the housecarl was not joking. Should Frothar misbehave, she would carry out her threat no matter the cost. Even if it meant her death. Lucia gulped and slowly made her way down the path towards the waiting young man.

He noticed her a few moment's later, instantly standing to greet her. Though she'd seen him only a few days ago, Lucia hadn't recalled how he'd looked in Arcadia's Cauldron. Now he was dressed in fine clothes of high quality. Pants and boots with a green and gold doublet. His hair was swept back away from his face, curling a little at his temples. Deep brown, like her own. Taller than she, he looked down at her with dark pools of chocolaty brown. She'd never noticed the dimples at the corners of his mouth when he smile. Which he was doing. Widely.

"Thank you for coming, Lady Lucia." He said and bowed.

Remembering her manners, Lucia curtsied. "Of course. Thanks for the invitation, Lord F-"

"Just Frothar. No need to be so formal." He chuckled. "We know each other well, after all."

"If you can call putting taffy in my hair, 'well', but alright. So long as you drop the 'Lady'." She added curtly. "Lucia is fine."

Frothar winced at the jab, but quickly moved on. "Good. Shall we walk while we talk? I… have a proposition I would like you to consider."

Nodding her accent, Lucia made to do as he asked. She was surprised when he offered his arm for her to take. Hesitant, she looked at him curiously. Frothar didn't seem to take offense. Just waited patiently for her to make up her mind whether or not she'd accept it. She did after a long pause, and they walked. They proceeded at a slow pace, weaving in and out of the flowerbeds. Lucia listened to the clanking footsteps a handful of paces back, signaling Lydia on guard. The housecarl kept to her word, keeping far enough back to give the pair their privacy, but not so far as to lose sight of them. It helped Lucia relax.

"So, I've heard around the castle that a certain vigilante was running loose throughout the city." Frothar began. "Rumors say this… individual wields 'alchemical justice'. A powder that causes one to itch feverishly for hours after they are attacked."

"O-Oh?" Lucia tried not to sound guilty as she asked, "Has anyone been seriously injured?"

Chuckling, Frothar looked at her. "No. Nothing serious. But I am curious who this vigilante might be. Someone with experience in the art, surely. One… clever enough to remain unseen. Or to mostly stay unseen. One of my guards caught sight of four youths fleeing from his own attack. About our age. Younger maybe. But I suspect not too much younger than myself. _Your_ age, likely."

Lucia stopped with a sigh. "What do you want?"

Still grinning, the slightly older boy stopped too. "It's you and your friends, am I right?"

"Yes. Fine. You caught me." She groaned, trying and failing to pull her arm free. "Now, what do you want? Why ask me here? Are you going to get me into trouble with your father?"

"No. That's not what I want at all. Actually, I want to hire you."

That made Lucia pause. " _Hire_ me?"

"Yes. You and your powder." Frothar motion forward, asking if she would continue walking. Curiosity again piqued, she did. After a few steps, he continued. "You remember my younger sister, Dagny, yes?"

Lucia groaned in answer.

"I thought so." Frothar shook his head. "She's the reason I asked you here. I want you to use your itching powder on her. Or, allow me a small amount and I will use it."

Suddenly Lucia felt a bit unhappy. Relieved that the request for her company was actually business, but also… disappointed. Though she hadn't wanted to admit it, she'd hoped Frothar had asked for her simple because he wanted to see her. Stupid… Why should that bother her? She hadn't wanted his attention, had she?

Pulling herself back into the conversation, Lucia asked, "What's the problem with Dagny?"

"Dagny hasn't changed much since the last time your mother brought you to the keep. She's still as spoiled and self centered as ever. Father doesn't seem to be all too interested in tempering her behavior, so that unfortunate task falls to me." Frothar, to her surprise, placed a hand over her own and looked at her pleadingly. "I have an idea of what to do, but I need your powder. I'm willing to pay. Coin, or a boon of your choice. Whatever you like."

"But… why come to me? Itching powder isn't hard to come by. I'm sure you could just buy some from Arcadia, or have your court wizard make you some."

"If I were to do that, everyone would know. Being the son of the jarl has it's downfalls as well as its benefits. This way, it remains anonymous. That and…" To Lucia's further surprise, Frothar blushed. "And I have an excuse to ask a beautiful young lady to walk the gardens with me. Any young man's honor, to be sure."

Lucia's heart thudded so loudly she was sure Frothar could hear. Blushing herself, she kept her eyes downward. "Oh."

They walked for a time in silence. Lucia tried desperately to calm her racing heart. What was he up to, making a comment like that? She was willing to help regardless, so why the flattery? She stole a quick glance at Frothar. His face was still red, eyes looking anywhere else but at her. It made Lucia's heart race again. Did he really mean what he said?

"So, how about it? Do we have a deal?" Frothar asked, at last looking at her.

They spent some time working out the details of how the job would be done. Apparently, Dagny was throwing a fit about the delay of her latest dress. The seamstress was working herself to the bone to get it done, all the while being shouted at and insulted for not working fast or hard enough. The idea was to put the powder in the new dress itself once it was completed. That way, when Dagny put it on for the first time, things would get itchy really quickly. The problem was getting the powder into the dress without anyone seeing them.

"The dress is nearly done so it will have to be soon. I could invite you back to Dragonsreach again tomorrow morning. Perhaps for breakfast. You can give me the powder then. My father will be in another meeting. I can slip out of the main hall and make a break for Dagny's room. It should be easy enough to get in and out without anyone seeing me." Frothar suggested.

"Us. Without anyone seeing _us_."

"Us?" Frothar repeated.

"You weren't the only one to put taffy in my hair. I want to be there when she puts on the dress. That's my price." Lucia said. "Besides, you'll need a lookout. Deal?"

Frothar thought about it for a few paces before responding. "As you wish."

* * *

"He what?" Mila asked in disbelief and a bit more volume than Lucia would have liked.

Lucia had done away with her good dress in favor of a plain one more appropriate for running about. Same with the golden ribbon, replaced with a tattered brown strip of cloth she didn't mind getting a little dirty during whatever mischief she and her friends were getting into. The four youths sat under the large tree out back behind Breezehome. It was a nice and quiet place to talk, but not so private that Lydia would find it necessary to stand guard nearby. The housecarl was in the house preparing their supper for the evening. Every once in awhile she'd peek out the back window to check on them.

Mila had arrived first, instantly posing question after question about Lucia's afternoon at the keep. Nothing had been explained until Lars and Braith had joined them. The past weeks had been… interesting ones. The once bully at first only joined them on missions, helping seclude a target then help in the escape. After they'd successfully powdered the Talos Crier, Braith seemed eager for more. She'd even suggested her parents as targets, though Lars had talked her out of it. After that, she included herself more and more in their daily lives.

When Braith had entered the garden behind Breezehome, she'd selected to sit a fair distance apart from Mila and Lucia. Enough that made her part of the gathering, and yet, not so. Lars, much to his friends' surprise, chose to sit beside his once enemy. It was equally between Lucia and Braith, thus making her part of the group. Lucia had asked him once while Mila and Braith weren't around if he was alright with his once tormentor being part of their gang. Again to her surprise, he was. She and he had spoken of the past, and agreed to try to start over. It wasn't easy, Braith often reverted back to her former self, but Lars stood his ground each and every time. And each and every time Braith stormed off in a rage, she returned and apologized.

"That's a big fish." Lars shook his head. "Are you sure you want to target the jarl's kids? Getting caught would mean big trouble for you."

"It's her powder. She made it. She can do what she wants with it." Braith said. "Besides, if she gets into trouble, her mother can get her out again. Must be nice to be so 'privileged'."

Lucia ignored the jab, knowing it was a knee-jerk reaction for Braith to lash out when she was nervous about something. Before she could reply, Mila stepped it. "Don't be such a milk drinker, Lars. It's not like she's going to try and assassinate Dagny. It's just a harmless prank. What's the worst that could happen?"

"And it wasn't my idea." Lucia added. "If anything, Frothar would take most of the blame. At worst, I'd just be his accomplice."

Lars sighed. "Even so, it's still the jarl's daughter. No matter how innocent, it's still an attack against the jarl's daughter."

"All I have to say is I better not get tossed in a jail cell for this." Braith warned. "You get caught, it's your head. Well, your's and your boyfriend's."

Lucia bristled. "He is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Uh-huh…" Mila grinned. "So… he didn't ask you for a _private_ audience in which you walked arm in arm in the castle gardens?"

Braith said with mirth, "As I said, _boyfriend_."

"You two should have seen what she was wearing. I swear I've never seen anyone so dolled up…"

Mila started detailing the dress Lucia had worn to the keep. Lucia sighed and scowled, trying desperately to hide her blush. Thankfully, she hadn't gone into more detail about the meeting with Frothar. Especially how their little stroll ended. They'd walked in a full circle around the garden, about half an hour of slow walking in starts and stops, before parting. But before Lucia left, Frothar had bowed low, keeping hold of one of her wrists. As he came up, he placed a single light kiss on her knuckles. It had surprised her so much she'd forgotten her own curtsy for a few seconds.

 _He'd never done that before_ , Lucia had thought on her way back through Dragonsreach. Lydia lead her quickly, the housecarl somehow sensing her charge's sudden anxiety and shock. Anxiety at what Frothar had done, and her own shock at how much she'd liked it.

That night after supper she'd gone downstairs to make sure everything was ready for the job tomorrow morning. The itching powder was set, though she hadn't wrapped it in the burlap since they didn't need to shoot it at anything. Thus, she needn't insure the honey was dry. A little nervous, Lucia focused on a few more practice exercises Ms. Serana had given her.

Mama's recent letter instructed her _not_ to use the itching powder on other children in Whiterun. She hadn't, aside from Braith. They'd all been _adults_. Thus far, she'd obeyed her mother's warnings to the letter, if not in spirit. Even the prank on Dagny technically wouldn't be her doing. She was only playing lookout. Again, to the letter. Still, there would be a reckoning when Mama returned. Very few had caught sight of her during the attacks, but _not_ being seen wouldn't fool Mama for a second. She'd know. Oh, well… After Dagny, Lucia decided she'd put away the powder for a while. At least until it wasn't in the forefront of everyone's mind. Especially Mama's.

* * *

Suddenly, Lucia didn't care how much trouble she got into. Didn't care if Mama grounded her for a whole month. Two even. Frothar sitting across from her at the table winced at the loud shriek from the other end of the table. Dagny was at it again, eager and unwilling to wait for the new dress she was promised. The seamstress promised it was finished. She swore up and down. Despite Irwaen's assurances, the did nothing to stop the tirade.

"I said I wanted the dress _this_ morning. Before breakfast. And you're just finishing it _now_? Lazy old crone." Dagny scowled down at her uneaten breakfast.

The seamstress nodded profusely. "Miss, I promise. Your new dress is already in your room."

"Finally. I should have you whipped for your carelessness. This better not happen again, or else!"

Lucia bristled at the threat, nearly rising from her chair to throttle the spoiled brat right then and there. She'd seen the scars on her mother's back. Knew some of the horror she'd endured in the past. A whipping was not an idle threat to be tossed around lightly. Not around Lucia. And certainly not to anyone who didn't deserve it.

Apparently seeing the guest's ire rising, Frothar rose his voice over his still shrilling sibling. "Dagny, we have a guest. Show some decorum. _Stop_ harassing Irwaen. Now."

Grateful, the older woman took the opportunity to escape. Dagny turned her sneer on her brother. "As if I care you invited a common peasant to our table. Did you find her begging for loose coins in the market or something?"

Frothar growled. "Curb your tongue, Dagny. Lucia is a guest. You will show her proper hospitality or, so help me..."

The younger girl rolled her eyes and picked at her food. Silently, thank goodness.

Satisfied that he'd stopped the current disaster, Frothar too returned to his meal. After a long, uncomfortable silence he asked, "So how is the Harbinger? Last my father said, he'd received a letter from her detailing what they'd found in Dragon Bridge. He wouldn't give me details, but I imagine your mother would have written to you as well."

Glad for a change in topic, Lucia nodded. "Mama didn't give me any details either, but she did say she and Ms. Serana were well. At least, the were before they went off to only the Gods know where. She would only say that they had a lead north. And that I was to stay out of trouble, do my schooling, practice my sword fighting, and so on. You know, the normal 'mothering' thing."

Frothar chuckled. "It's been a while, but, yes. I remember. My mother used to say the same things. 'Do you schoolwork. Fix your hair. Stop pestering your father.' Never got the sword fighting comment though. At least not from Mother. That always my father."

Lucia felt a little guilty. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"That's alright. It's good to remember sometimes." Though he hid it well, the pain was still in his eyes. "If you will forgive my curiosity, who exactly is this… 'Serana' you mentioned? I've heard rumors, but-"

"It's a vampire." Dagny cut in. "I heard some of the servants gossiping about it. Probably got its fangs in the Harbinger. That's how it got into the city so easily. I bet-"

" _She_. Ms. Serana is a _she_." Lucia snapped, just as her mother had done to Aunt Aela. "And _she_ is a good person. _She_ and my Mama are friends."

The horrible little brat huffed and grinned. "Not what I heard. I heard your Mama's inflatuated-"

" _Infatuated_." Lucia corrected. "The word is infatuated, stupid."

The girl turned bright red and rose from her chair. "Oh yeah? Well, your Mama is a whor-"

"Dagny!" Frothar stood from his hair so quickly the chair flipped backwards. He needn't have. Lucia picked up her mug, sadly empty, and chunked it at Dagny's head. The girl yelped and ducked. The mug went sailing past her and clattered on the floor. Before it hit the ground, Dagny was up and sprinting as fast as her short legs could carry her. Lucia was tempted to give chase, but Frothar stopped her. "Now's our chance. Let's go."

Having forgot the reason she was here in all the excitement, Lucia hesitated before following Frothar up the stairs towards the private quarters. Frothar led the way, halting at corners to check if the way was clear for her. A few guards lined the halls, but not many. They had to stop once for Frothar to order the guard to leave. She didn't quite hear the reasoning but the guard hurried away to investigate, leaving the way open to Dagny's room.

"He'll be gone for a little while, but we'd best hurry." Frothar said as they both went inside.

Lucia hung by the door, keeping watch through the small crack. Frothar went to the bed where the new dress was carefully laid out. It was a beautiful garment. Red and gold with carefully, painstakingly sewn on beads that made the dress sparkle. Too bad it was going to someone who'd toss it out only after a single use. Frothar pulled back the collar and liberally dusted the inside with the powder.

"Not so much. She'll see it." Lucia warned. Frothar picked up the dress with two delicate fingers and shook it gently, allowing the dust to fall from the inner collar down throughout the entire length of the fabric. That done, Lucia returned to her watch. Someone was coming. Two someones. The footsteps were growing louder. She looked to Frothar and said in a low hiss, "Hide!"

"Here." Frothar motioned to the wardrobe. He shoved her inside before hopping in himself and pulling the door closed.

The closet was a tight fit. Frothar had to squat down, his head on level with Lucia's smaller stature. She was pressed tightly against his chest, drying desperately not to move. Not only would that make noise and possibly give them away, being so close to him was…

"The dress is here Miss. Just as I promised." The seamstress' familiar voice came from just beyond the wardrobe. Frothar pressed one finger to his lips, urging silence. Lucia nodded once then tried seeing through the small crack in the door. Some light was coming through, but it wasn't a lot to see through.

"This is beautiful. Help me into it. I want to show it off to that orphan peasant downstairs." Dagny scoffed loudly. "How dare she throw something at me! Just who does she think she is? I'll show her."

"Miss, you shouldn't say such things about our young guest." Irwaen said cautiously. "The young lady is the daughter of our jarl's sworn vassal. Our Lord, your father, favors Lady Lucia. As does your elder brother."

"Shut up, servant." Dagny hissed. "That mooning calf should stick to farming, like the other common rabble in this Gods awful Hold, and leave the affairs of the nobility to her betters. As should her harlot of a mother. As _you_ should."

Lucia felt her teeth grinding. It took everything she had not to hop out of the wardrobe and throttle the spoiled little… shit! Had Frothar not tightened his grip on her hands, she might have. Wait… She focused on her own self. Yes. Frothar was indeed holding her hands in his own. She'd been so caught up in Dagny's insults, she forgotten how closely pressed together they were.

 _Don't look. Just don't look up at_ \- She did. Frothar's face was only a few inches away from hers. He was looked down at her, his pupils so large they nearly overtook the chocolaty brown of his eyes. The lack of light cast his facial features into sharp contrast. Detailing each and every line and dip in his very, very handsome face. It would be so easy to close the distance between them. So easy. Frothar apparently had the same thought. His dark eyes flicked down to her lips and back up again. Was that a question? Was he asking permission?

"What is this?" Dagny said, a hint of sudden tension in her tone. "Ugh… Why does this itch so much?"

"Miss, are you alright?" Irwaen asked.

"Something's wrong. What did you do?" The tension turned to panic. The pure fear in the voice pulled Lucia and Frothar's attention back to their prank. From what little they could see, Dagny was hopping up and down in an attempt to get the red dress off again. "Ow, ow, ow! It burns! What did you do? Get it off! Get it off!"

 _What in the world?_ Lucia tried to remember if she'd done something different with that batch of itching powder. She couldn't think of anything she'd done incorrectly. Quite the opposite. She remembered exactly how focused she was on her task. The job had been an important one, after all. She had wanted everything to go smoothly. The batch was probably the best she'd made thus far.

The dress off, Dagny was still scratching at small red welts on her arms and neck. Seeing this, the seamstress hurried her out of the room. "To the healers, Miss. Perhaps they will know what to do."

After there was silence for a few minutes, Frothar pushed open the wardrobe and helped Lucia out. They both stared at the discarded dress numbly. Finally Frothar asked, "Was that… normal?"

"Um… Yes and no." Lucia admitted. "Yes that they start itching pretty quickly. Yes, sometimes they get small red patches. But… no, it's never looked quite like that."

A pause, then Frothar motioned to the door. "We had best leave. The guards would have followed after Dagny. And… I want to go check on her. Make sure she is alright."

Lucia nodded, feeling somewhat dejected.

Before she'd taken a step, Frothar caught her arm. "May I call on you again?"

Surprised, she instantly asked, "What?"

"May I call on you?" He repeated. "I… would very much like to see you again. Despite how this plays out, I would like to see you again in a… formal capacity. Often, if that does not offend."

 _Formal capacity?_ Lucia repeated the words in her mind. Before she could respond, there was an echo of voices from the now open doorway. They bolted for the hallway and dashed away from their oncoming discovery. Her mind reeled from his words. A formal capacity? Did that mean…

"Young Lord." Someone called from down the hall in front of them. It was Irileth, Jarl Balgruuf's personal housecarl. The dark elf eyed the two speculatively, no doubt wondering why the two were together _alone_ in one of the keeps personal passageways. Lucia tried not to blush, though it was difficult considering what Frothar had just asked her. Irileth eyed her for a moment, then turned her attention back to the young man. "The jarl has asked for you. Your sister has taken very ill. Lady Lucia, once we have returned to the great hall, you are to take your leave. I have already sent for your housecarl. She will escort you home."

Lucia nodded with a obedient, "Yes, Ma'am."

The housecarl nodded. "Come with me. Quickly now."

* * *

Lucia didn't hear from Dragonsreach for the rest of the day and the whole night. She was worried about Dagny, no matter how horrible the girl was. Something had gone seriously wrong with the powder. She was confident she'd followed the recipe exactly how Ms. Serana had written it. The rest of that day was spent combing through all her notes and lesson plans for something, anything to explain why Dagny had had such a sever reaction to the powder. Nothing.

Sleep was impossible, though she tried. Breakfast was likewise impossible. Every morsel of her usual favorite meal tasted like ash in her mouth. Come noon, there was a loud banging at the door. Lucia about jumped out of her skin with surprise. Lydia hadn't the time to even rise from her seat before Aunt Aela came barging in. The red headed woman looked furious.

"Lucia…" The werewolf growled.

The housecarl, likely still wary from their last encounter with the female, placed herself between the wolf and Lucia. In an equally growly voice, she asked, "What is the meaning of this, Companion?"

"I have _orders_ ," Aunt Aela spat the word as if it tasted like bile, "to take the girl to the keep. Jarl Balgruuf wants to speak with her and his son."

Lucia visibly stiffened. Her guardian tensed. "Orders? You? _I_ am her keeper. If anyone should have received such an order, it should be I."

"I agree." Aunt Aela said through clenched teeth. "But, seeing as how the nature of this summons is likely due to the attack on the jarl's daughter, _I'm_ the one called to take her mother's place."

Lydia stilled for a heartbeat, glancing back at Lucia with no small amount of surprise. Her jaw set, she turned back to Aunt Aela. "If the girl is accused of something, all the more reason it should be I who stands in my Thane's place. _I_ am the girl's guardian in the Harbinger's absence."

Aunt Aela huffed. "Again, I agree. Still, the jarl called for me to stand for Alessia. Whatever the reason, he commands it."

"Understood." Lydia growled, obviously disliking everything about the command. She turned to Lucia. "Go ready yourself quickly. I needn't explain the seriousness of the situation. We'd best not keep the jarl waiting."

Lucia nodded once then hastily rushed to her room. The nightgown came off and a clean dress went on. Her hair was quickly, but neatly, pulled into a tail at the nape of her neck and tied with the first ribbon she could find. Shoes, then back out into the living area. The two women were waiting, Aunt Aela with her usual scowl and Lydia with a resigned, yet determined, look on her face. Despite the jarl's instructions that the Companion was to bring Lucia to the keep, the housecarl defiantly marched alongside her charge.

Aunt Aela led the way at a swift pace, forcing Lucia to take far more steps with her shorter legs just to keep up. By the time they reached the stairs to Dragonsreach, she was already sweating. She hoped the housecarl would continue to follow them, but hope was all it was. Lydia stopped just inside the entryway, giving Lucia an encouraging nod as she and Aunt Aela continued onward into the main all.

To her relief, there were only a handful of people by the dais. Jarl Balgruuf, stern faced and obviously very unhappy, sat in his throne and watched the pair approaching. The jarl's brother, Hrongar, was standing like a giant statue beside the throne. Irileth took up the opposite side of the throne, arms crossed and looking just as blatantly unhappy as her jarl. Behind her stood the old seamstress, Irwaen. The woman looked miserable. Shrunken. Farengar, the court wizard stood there as well. The robed figure looked somewhat amused by the proceedings. Behind the two, sitting in a chair, was Dagny. Lucia couldn't believe her eyes. The girl was covered in hives from the bottom of her jaw down and disappearing underneath the very thin, very light, gown. Her hands were also covered in the spots, smaller though they were.

Lucia had seen such a skin condition during her time with her birth mother and father. She and her birth father had accidentally wandered into a patch of poison oak one day while walking through the woods. She'd gotten red patches of itchy skin while her father had gotten a similar condition to Dagny's, though not nearly as bad. Her father had explained that it was an allergic reaction to the poison oak. Potentially life threatening to those more susceptible to it. Dagny, apparently, was severely allergic to some component of the itching powder. The thought made Lucia cringe. What bad luck… As Aunt Aela and Lucia approached, Frothar rose from a nearby chair, notably _not_ on the dais, and stood waiting. He looked forlorn, but tried to give her a reassuring smile. It didn't help.

"Companion, thank you for coming." Jarl Balgruuf started, nodding to Aunt Aela. His words were polite, but his tone was sharp. "And you, Lady Lucia."

Aunt Aela bowed and Lucia curtsied, as was proper.

"Lady Lucia, do I understand correctly that you have recently taken an interest in the alchemical arts?" Balgruuf asked.

"Yes, Jarl Balgruuf."

"And has this interest led you to the production of an itching powder of some sort?"

"Yes, Jarl Balgruuf."

The redheaded man frowned. "I've heard complaints from some of the other inhabitants of Whiterun. Most tell of a young woman, among others, wielding this powder against certain individuals. Am I also correct that this 'young woman' is you, Lady Lucia? You and your small band of friends?"

Lucia didn't like to snitch on her friends, but nodded anyways. "Yes."

"Please tell me who taught you how to make this powder and why." She did, leaving out most of the personal details involving Braith's parents and her attraction to Lars. It would probably get Ms. Serana in some hot water with the jarl, but that couldn't be helped. Once done, Jarl Balgruuf leaned forward in his throne. "So, you used this itching powder as a means of revenge. That I can understand. However, what was done to my daughter was-"

"Not her fault, Father." Frothar stepped almost in front of Lucia as if shielding her from his father. It surprised her, as well as everyone else in the room. "I approached her about the powder. It was my idea to put it in Dagny's dress. The fault lies with me, not Lady Lucia."

"Perhaps. And yet, it does not excuse her actions. Or the fact that you were both seen together in the halls outside Dagny's room moments after she first became ill." The jarl said. "That is, unless she was unaware of your intentions?"

Frothar tensed, obviously wanting to deny Lucia had any knowledge of his plans. She couldn't let him do that. She couldn't let him take the whole blame on himself. Lucia spoke up. "I knew, Jarl Balgruuf. That was my price. That I was in on the plan."

"Father, we didn't know _this_ ," Frothar motioned to his sister's reddened skin, "was going to happen. None of the others reacted this way."

Balgruuf looked to Lucia. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Lucia said instantly, trying to convey the truth in it. "I didn't know Dagny would have an allergic reaction. Otherwise, I wouldn't have agreed. The prank was intended to be just that. A prank. Nothing that would do anyone serious harm. Honest."

There was a long moment when no one spoke. The jarl scratched at his beard, then sighed. "I believe you."

Relieved, both Frothar and Lucia deflated somewhat. They said in near unison, "Thank you."

"That said, I cannot let this go without repercussions. There will be consequences to this prank. For both of you." Jarl Balgruuf looked to his court wizard. The man took that as his cue to speak.

"First, Lady, tell me what was used in the creation of your powder. I've been having trouble making a proper salve for the rash. The powder was well made. Your teacher, this… Ms. Serana, should be quite proud of her student. Perhaps not in the way you used it, but I digress." Dagny huffed at the comment, but no one challenged her. The robed man listened carefully as Lucia told him how Ms. Serana had instructed her to make the powder. Farengar nodded once she was finished. "Thank you, Lady. The information should help me greatly. And in turn, help Dagny."

"Now, Companion Aela." The jarl finally looked past the two youths and spoke to Aunt Aela. "The punishment of the Harbinger's daughter, and my son, I leave in your hands. From what I've heard, you are a stern taskmaster in such matters?"

"It… has been said before, Jarl Balgruuf." Aunt Aela said hesitantly, then continued. "You wish for me to discipline them? _Both_ of them?"

"Aye. Do what you think best. I will trust in your judgment."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucia saw her honorable aunt bow. "As you wish. Come you two. Best if we get this over with now."

Lucia made a finally curtsy then chased after her aunt, Frothar following soon after. Aunt Aela led them out of the keep, Lydia taking a place at the wolf's side. They spoke softly back and forth for a few minutes while they walked. Frothar drew even with Lucia and walked alongside her silently for a while. That didn't last long.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." He whispered. "I didn't intend for… any of this. Let alone getting you into trouble."

"I'm the one who asked to come." Lucia whispered back. "Thank you. For trying to take the blame. That was brave."

Despite his mood, Frothar smiled at her brightly. "For you, anything."

Lucia blinked. Anything? For her? Before she could respond, Aunt Aela snapped, "Quiet back there. I don't want to listen to your flirting right now. Do not forget you are being disciplined here."

The two stopped speaking. But Lucia didn't want to let the moment pass by and her not respond again. She reached over and allowed the knuckles of her hand to brush lightly across his. He looked over at her warm smile, saying nothing. Only the slightest twitch of his fingers against hers, and a smile to match her own. Then the moment was over.

They stopped at Breezehome long enough for Lucia to change into what Aunt Aela called "appropriate". After that, their long punishment began. Lucia wasn't surprised to find they were to perform a rigorous physical task. It was, after all, what Aunt Aela was famous for. Mama had repeatedly told stories of her own training under her Shield-Sister's demanding gaze. They ran. And ran. And ran. And, for a change of pace, they ran some more. It wasn't beyond her own physical capabilities. After all, Lucia trained for combat under her aunt when Mama was away. Sometimes even Lydia would train her. Frothar, however, struggled a little. He was more used to challenges of the mind rather than physical exertion.

Lucia encouraged him as much as she could to keep him going. Aunt Aela followed close behind barking out commands for a quicker pace. Brutal, but eventually they found themselves on the last lap around Whiterun's inner walls. By then, Frothar had found his pace and kept it easily enough. Even found the energy in himself to bump playfully into Lucia as she ran. She chuckled and returned the gesture.

Finally, they finished their last lap. Both plopped on the grass, panting heavily. To her surprise, Frothar started chuckling. Before she could ask what was funny, he got out, "Did you see Dagny's face?"

She had. Despite how everything turned out, that moment when Dagny first put on the dress… That moment when she first started itching. Lucia giggled and the two exchanged a few words, remembering. Aunt Aela stood over them frowning. "Do I need to express how unwise it would be to repeat your actions?"

"No, Aunt Aela." Lucia said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Good. Because next time I won't be so-"

Lucia hadn't been looking when Aunt Aela stopped speaking. But she heard the grunt and looked up to see her aunt's pale and pain filled face. When the wolf all but collapsed to her knees, Lucia was up and racing towards her. "Aunt Aela!"

She and Frothar helped to hold her up. Lucia had never, ever seen the werewolf falter. Like Mama, Aunt Aela was like a stone. Unbreakable and unmovable. Now, the female was shaking violently and… whining. Whimpering almost. That involuntary sound Mama made sometimes when she was in pain. A lot of pain. None of that frightened Lucia more than the look in her aunt's eyes. A look of absolute fear, sorrow and agony. Despair.

"Lucia." Her aunt grunted. "Go find your Uncle Farkas and Vilkas. T-They should be in Jorrvaskr… Go quickly, child."

"I'll look after her. Go." Frothar said quickly.

Lucia took off towards the Companion compound as fast as she possibly could. Her exhaustion gone, she made it there in record time. Already Uncle Farkas and Uncle Vilkas were staggering down the stairs. Both males looked as bedraggled as Aunt Aela had. Both with that same look of despair in their eyes. She called to them, "Uncles! Uncles! Aunt Aela collapsed!"

Both seemed to shake themselves. Uncle Vilkas spoke first. "Where is she?"

Lucia led them towards where Frothar and Aunt Aela had been. Already the pair was making their slow, painful way towards Jorrvaskr. Frothar was almost carrying the wolf's full weight as they staggered along. Lucia's heart plummeted at the sight of her honorable aunt. The female was leaking large, silent tears. Not once in the years since Mama had taken Lucia in, given her a family with aunts and uncles… well, those she loved like blood aunts and uncles… Not once had she seen her Aunt Aela weep. Not once.

The males either didn't see the tears, or didn't comment on them. Uncle Farkas took over for Frothar. The three werewolves spoke to themselves for a moment, then Uncle Vilkas turned to the two youths. "You had best return to the keep, son. This is a family matter. You understand."

"Yes, of course." Frothar said.

Uncle Vilkas nodded then turned to Lucia. "I'll take you home now, Lucia."

"But-" She started to protest, but her uncle cut her off.

"I'm taking you home now."

"But what about Aunt Aela?" Lucia asked with a worried glance towards the pair. They were slowly making their way back to Jorrvaskr. "What's wrong? Is she going to be alright? What's going on?"

Her uncle hesitated, apparently wanting to tell her nothing at all. Frothar stepped in. "If you will allow it, I will escort her home. You apparently have more pressing matters to deal with, Companion."

The male wolf turned his sharp gaze on Frothar. Lucia knew _that_ look. Mama gave it when she was fighting her protective instincts. To her surprise, and admittedly unexpected pride, Frothar didn't flinch. He stood his ground and endured the glare. Uncle Vilkas nodded his approval. "As you wish, son. See her safely home, then leave for Dragonsreach. Your word on this?"

Frothar nodded once. "On my honor."

Another nod from the wolf, then he turned back to Lucia. "I cannot explain right now, Hon. Once my Shield-Siblings and I sort this out, we will speak. I promise. For now, please go home."

Lucia wanted to argue further, but relented. Frothar took her by the elbow and guided her away from the male and his two pack-mates. They walked slowly, the thoughts churning in Lucia's head. Worry and fear all mixing together into something that threatened to overtake her. Frothar kept himself close, providing support and comfort in the only way he could. Grateful, Lucia clung to his arm and focused on placing one foot in front of the other.

"Are you alright?" Frothar asked once they were out of the market district and away from most ears.

She shook her head. "I'm… a little shaken. I've never seen any of those three look so… scared. Not ever. It worries me."

"Has that ever happened before? Your aunt collapsing like that? Is she terminally ill?"

Lucia hesitated. The answer was no. Werewolves didn't get sick. Rarely even a small cold. But most people in Whiterun, by most meaning everyone but the jarl and a select few others, knew about the werewolf pack leading the Companions. Frothar wouldn't know or understand the implications of that. Which was what truly worried Lucia. Aunt Aela wasn't sick, and Uncles Farkas and Vilkas had obviously experienced a similar attack. So, it if wasn't an illness, it had something to do with the pack. Something only their small band of wolves could sense through either their pack link or wolf instinct. Which meant… something devastating had happened in the pack. Which likely meant… Mama… Something… bad had happened to Mama. Otherwise, it wouldn't have hit Aunt Aela, Mama's forebear, harder than the males.

Intentional tears streamed down Lucia's cheeks. She couldn't speak. Couldn't breath. Frothar noticed and tightened his hold on her arm. "Lucia? Gods… please don't cry."

"I'm s-sorry. I-I'm just r-really-" Lucia stuttered. "Worried."

Frothar halted and got her seated on a nearby crate. He hovered, obviously not knowing what to do while she cried. "Do you want me to go fetch your housecarl?"

She did, but didn't want him to leave. "Just gi- give me a m-moment. I'll be a-alright."

He sat beside her, carefully taking her hand in his own. She let him. After a long moment he said, "I was much the same when my mother got sick. I know Companion Aela isn't your mother, but… I imagine you still love her as much as your mother. Things were bad after Mother died. It was almost a fortnight before I was able to get out of bed. Father too. Even Dagny. The pain gets easier. Never really goes away, but you learn to live with it."

Lucia said nothing.

After a sight pause, Frothar shook his head. "Gods, I'm an idiot. Of course you know that. You lost your birth parents. I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly at him, feeling a bit stronger. "Don't be. You were just trying to make me feel better. Thank you."

They looked at their still joined hands. Frothar blushed and tried to let go. Lucia tightened her grip, not wanting him to let go. He looked at her, his face growing brighter. "I'd better get you home. I gave your uncle my word of honor."

* * *

Lucia didn't have much of an appetite. The bowl of sweet, hot grain before her held absolutely no appeal. Nor had she the energy to go outside. Or even to sleep. Lydia eyed her worriedly, but said nothing. She'd tried repeatedly the past few days to heighten Lucia's mood. But to no success. Instead, she sat nearby and gave her silent support. Since that night, nothing seemed to hold any importance at all.

As promised, Uncle Vilkas came to see her the very same night Aunt Aela had collapsed. The others came too, Aunt Aela looking exhausted yet determined. Each of the Circle Leaders had a bulging pack hanging over their shoulders. Though it had been Uncle Vilkas who'd made the promise, it was Aunt Aela who spoke with her.

"I will not lie to you, child." Aunt Aela said wistfully after they'd each taken a seat by the hearth. "The Harbinger- Your mother… Her link with the pack has been severed. Her presence in my consciousness is gone. Do you understand the significance of that?"

Lucia felt her heart drop into her feet. Despite the urge to break down into tears again, she nodded. A pack link was something each wolf in a pack felt constantly. Like… each member had a certain… feel in another pack member's mind. Not a sense of their mood or actions, but just that they were _there_. It was strong between the wolves themselves, but intensely so between a forebear and their moonborn child. Aunt Aela felt the sudden loss far stronger than Uncle Farkas or Vilkas did.

Hesitantly, Lucia asked, "Is… Is she dead?"

Aunt Aela closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Carefully, though her voice trembled slightly, she answered. "It is possible. A death is… often the cause of such a strongly severed connection."

The tears came again, though Lucia tried very hard not to let them fall. She failed. Aunt Aela was not a soft female. Never had been. She was harsh and short tempered and cold most of the time. However, the female slid from the chair and knelt directly in front of Lucia. There were tears in her eyes too. Despite the males watching, despite Lydia watching, Aunt Aela pulled her into a tight embrace and let her cry. Minutes went by and the usually hard female moved not an inch, allowing Lucia the time to take control of her emotions. When the tears calmed, the wolf spoke to her softly. Kinder than ever before.

"We can't be sure of anything until we investigate for ourselves. Dead or alive, I will bring her home. No matter what it takes. I swear it."

After that, the wolves left Whiterun. From what little she heard of a conversation between the Companions and Lydia, they were traveling west to Dragon Bridge then north to the coast. That was where Mama said she and Ms. Serana were going. Lydia had obviously wanted to accompany them, but remained to look after Lucia's wellbeing. She'd given her oath to protect the child of her Thane, and she would keep that oath even if her Thane had passed. Days later, there was still no word. Not a peep. Though, by now, the Circle wolves were likely just getting to or just about to leave Rorikstead. They would ride hard and fast to make good time. Mila and Lars tried to visit, even Braith tried, but Lydia sent them away after Lucia said she didn't want company.

On the third night, there was a knock on the door. Lydia was busy in the kitchen so Lucia answered it expecting to find Mila, Lars, or Braith. It wasn't any of them. A short squat man, she recognized as one of Dragonsreach's many messengers, stood holding out a small slip of paper. He handed it to her and strode away without a word. Curious at the odd behavior, she watched the man disappear around a corner. Lucia was about to call out to the housecarl when her name on the paper caught her attention. It was in a familiar handwriting. Frothar's handwriting.

She scanned the note quickly, then shoved it in her dress pocket. Lydia called from the kitchen, "Who is it?"

"I didn't see." She lied. "They ran off."

After supper and safely in her room, Lucia pulled out the note to read it again. It was short, no more than a few lines. A request to meet with him under the Gildergreen later on that night. She thought about telling Lydia, but decided against it. Likely the housecarl wouldn't let her go after that whole mess with Dagny. Sneaking out wouldn't be hard. And… truth be told, Lucia wanted to see Frothar alone.

So once Lydia's heavy snoring started, Lucia carefully and quietly padded out of the house. The torchlights were already lit, though most people were already home for the night. The guards were on their usual patrol as she walked quickly to the Gildergreen. Most of the guards ignored her completely. Only one seemed to take notice, but said nothing. Frothar was already waiting alone under the great tree.

"Hello." He said simply as she approached. "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"I had to wait until Lydia fell asleep." She explained. "I doubt she would have let me come. How is Dagny?"

"Still the same. Farengar's attempts haven't done any good. The welts are a little better, but… still itching badly. Your aunt looked… better." That was a stretch. Before she left, Aunt Aela looked like the dead walking. They were quiet for a moment, then he asked, "How are you? Father got an urgent message from the Companions about your mother."

"I'm… better than I was. Aunt Aela thinks Mama is in trouble. Real trouble." Lucia wanted badly to tell him the whole story, but wouldn't. It wasn't her secret to tell after all. Instead she made up a story about the Companions receiving a request for aid. True, for the most part.

"I was worried about you. First your aunt, and now your mother. I want to help, but…" He frowned down at his boots again, obviously wanting to say something else.

"What is it?"

Frothar sighed. "My father. He's… really angry. He forbade me from seeing you. Even to contact you. It's… frustrating."

"Wait…" Lucia looked around, noticing there were no guards at all. No escort. No patrols. They were really _alone_. "He 'forbade' you? How did you get here then?"

Frothar glared down at his boots. "I had to get Irwaen to help me sneak out."

"Frothar, you're going to get into even more trouble." Lucia hissed. "Why do this? Why?"

He moved quickly, placing a single, lingering kiss on her cheek. She froze, completely taken by surprise. "I had to see you. I had to… make sure you were alright."

 _Formal capacity…_ Lucia's mind went back to those words spoken only a few days ago in the halls outside Dagny's room. He'd been serious. Serious enough to risk his father's ire by sneaking out of the keep to meet her. Hadn't she herself risked the same to see him? Hiding the note from Lydia? Sneaking out of the house alone?

"I wish… I wish your father wasn't so angry. I'd like to see you too. How did you say it? 'Often, if that does not offend'?"

Frothar's smile nearly split his face in two. "Really?"

She chuckled. "As long as you don't try to put more taffy in my hair."

"Never, ever again. By my honor." He bowed formally, making her giggle with delight. For the first time in days, she felt the gloom lift slightly. When Frothar rose, he took her hand in his own. "I will speak with my father. Convince him somehow to change his mind. Maybe in a few days, once he's calmed down. I just need time."

Lucia nodded her assent. "With any luck, maybe I'll hear from Aunt Aela about Mama by then."

"I'm sure everything will be alright. Your mother is the Dragonborn, after all." He smiled reassuringly. They listened to the light breeze blowing through the Gildergreen blossoms overhead for a few moments. It was a soothing sound. And the pink blossoms were so very pretty. Finally, Frothar asked, "May I walk you home?"

"That's probably not a good idea. If anyone saw…"

"At least as far as the Plains District then?"

Though she still didn't think it was a good idea, Lucia relented. He offered his arm. She took it and they walked slowly away from the Gildergreen. Though she was filled with worry over… everything, for that brief time Lucia felt at ease. Calmer. Was this what love felt like? Or at least… what it felt like to care for someone beyond friendship? The beginning of something bigger? She'd read about such things in stories. Romance and such. It seemed so… distant from the reality of everyday life. Mama said love was hard. Love was a choice to be made. A choice that two people had to keep making over and over again despite all hardships.

Suddenly the conversation she'd had with Ms. Serana came to mind. The vampire admitted she cared for Mama, but had something in the way. Something big that was hard to talk about. An obstacle. And she was trying to decided whether or not the obstacle was too big. A choice. Just as Mama said. How very much Lucia wished she could talk to her Mama right then. How very badly she hoped she wasn't… gone.

Too soon they reached the Plains District. Frothar seemed hesitant to let her continue on alone. Even so, he stopped and allowed her to remove herself from his arm. "Goodnight."

Lucia smiled at him one last time, said her goodbye, then continued on home. Sleep came easier than it had in the past few days. Though the next day was full of heavy rain and loud thunder, she slept on through the morning until fairly late. Something about the rain made her feel… clean. Refreshed. Mama often said the rain was the Gods' way of purification. New beginnings, or making something anew. Lucia prayed that was true. Prayed that, at that very moment, Aunt Aela and the others had found Mama and Ms. Serana. That they were alright and on their way home. Thunder rumbled in the distance, as if in answer.


	5. Mahrik the Mad

**DISCLAIMER: I** _ **do not**_ **own Skyrim or it's characters. This story is based on the game storyline, but does on occasion fall victim to my creative liberties. Some things may be out of order, non existent, or go off on a completely new path. Hope you will forgive me, and enjoy.**

 **WARNING: This story is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

Mahrik the Mad

 _24th of First Seed_

 _I can't sleep. The nightmares are just too much. Aela says they'll slow down after a few years, but until then… I keep getting thrown back in that dungeon. No matter how hard I try, I keep going back. It's been almost two months, and I'm still_ there _._ He's _still laughing._

 _So, I can't sleep. I won't sleep. Not sure why I'm writing this. Aela says it will help. So do the others. Says it will "get what's in my head out of my head". Whatever that means. But… I'm writing this, so maybe I believe them. Or maybe I've gone crazy. That's just as equally possible, considering._

 _I hear a voice in my head sometimes. It's… mostly nonsense. I can't make heads or tails of it. They say it's normal for a new wolf. That it's normal for the two minds to clash in the beginning. Normal. Like anything about these past few weeks has been_ normal _? Half the time I can hardly function properly. A sound or movement will set me off and suddenly I don't know what's reality and what's a memory. I lose time. Blackout and wake up somewhere else. As someone else. Have I gone mad? Did that bastard drive me mad?_

 _I need sleep. I want to sleep. I want to sleep so bad. But I can't. I won't. Maybe I should have died in that pit. I wish I had. I wish Aela hadn't saved me. If "saved" is even the word for what_ this _is… I'm damned. I'm gone. Gone like the others in the dungeon. Only I'm not lucky enough to have died. They're the lucky ones. I'm just damned. Damned. Damned. Damned._

Alessia dropped the quill, her palms digging into her eyes. The headache was back. Or rather, it hadn't ever left and was just now flaring up again. It felt like her head was splitting in two. And technically, that was an accurate way to put it. The beast she now was was making room for itself in a way. Alessia sighed. No. _Herself_. The beast was making room for _herself_ in their skull. It was a horrifying image, but one that Aela had used to better explain the change in her behavior and mannerisms.

The woman she once was was now dead. The human gone. Constantly the others were reminding her that she was no longer a "woman". That was for humans. As a werewolf, the term was now "female". She was not a human woman. Not anymore. She was a female werewolf. Lycanthrope. Moonborn. Wolf. Beast. Monster.

Her body tensed. Anger coursed through her veins. Rage and hate mixed with self loathing and disgust. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to smash the table to pieces. Then the chair. Then the bed. Tear the bedding to shreds. Then the wardrobe. Then the nightstand. Destroy everything. Rip and tear and claw and bite absolutely everything and everyone. Pain coiled in her gut, a searing agony that spread throughout her entire being. The howling in her head rose until she herself was bellowing along with it.

 _Change! Change!_ The beast in her blood cried, clawing at the flimsy flesh cage she'd been shoved into.

Blackness took over.

* * *

When next Alessia came to, there was a heavy weight holding her down. Red hair filled her blurred vision and the sharp tips of slightly pointed canines were digging into her throat. Panicked at the scent of angry werewolf, she struggled to free herself. Alessia's body burned, a roaring fire that signaled just how close she was to shifting. Still, the body holding her didn't let go.

 _No! No! No! Not again! Not again!_

Despite her struggling, despite her panicked snarling, she wasn't released. It took a long time before exhaustion took hold. Strong hands held her arms to the stone floor, keeping her newly formed claws from doing any real damage. The werewolf above her growled a warning, teeth biting down harder into her jugular. That got her instincts attention. She stilled. Her nose began working. The wolf above her wasn't male. It was… a female she knew. A female her wolf trusted. That _she_ trusted.

 _Not him…. It's not him…_

The inferno died down to a manageable candle flame. Her claws faded away, leaving a slightly painful itching sensation as they went. Without knowing she'd done it, Alessia tilted her head back as far as it would go. Surrender. At that, the teeth at her throat let go. Warm blood trickled from the bite. She tried not to flinch when a warm tongue cleaned the wound gently. Almost apologetically.

Aela, her forebear, allowed Alessia to sit up. The woman- The _female_ was near her same age. Maybe a little older. Lithe and strong. Shorter than she was, but with just as much ferocity. More so, at times. Red hair. Hazel eyes. Currently, very angry eyes. The female leaned back on her haunches, hands braced on the floor on either side of Alessia's feet. A small smear of blood coated her frowning lips. She looked tousled, likely roused from sleep from Alessia's howling.

That was when Alessia looked about the room. The place was… trashed. Just as she'd wished, the furniture was destroyed. The bed in tatters. Splinters of wood everywhere. And blood. Lots of blood. She looked to her hands and saw numerous cuts and gashes. She hadn't even felt the pain. Not at all. Even still, nothing. The anger came again, but she hadn't the energy for another outburst. She just felt… done. Finished. Drained.

Seeing her sorrow, Aela sighed. "Come. I'll tend to the wounds."

The female stood and strode confidently out of the room, as if she knew beyond any doubt that her command would be obeyed. It was. Alessia stood and followed after her forebear without hesitation. They went just across the hall into Aela's room. Unlike her own meager quarters, her forebear's room looked like someone actually _lived_ in it. Personal belongings were strew everywhere. Furs, antlers and tapestries decorated the walls. Books and papers sat on the desk in the corner. The bed covers were worn and tossed to the side in the female's haste to stop Alessia's rampage.

"Sit." Aela commanded, pointing to the only chair in the room. Again, Alessia did so without any hesitation or question. Why she was compelled to obey so readily was still something she didn't readily understand.

Kodlak, the current Harbinger of the Companions of Jorrvaskr, said it was because her wolf recognized Aela's dominance both in her character and as Alessia's creator. Wolves craved structure in the pack. Those more dominant than others were the natural leaders. As a new wolf, Alessia's wolf was still trying to learn her place in the structure of the pack. For the time being, she was the lowest of the low. Not mistreated. Not looked down upon. Not necessarily a weakling. Actually, the others claimed she was by far the stronger wolf in the pack. Powerful beyond anything they'd ever seen. Just, inexperienced. A pup. In truth, she was the wolf that every other member of the pack protected. Served as her guardians as well as teachers. Odd, but true.

Aela came over and carefully began cleaning out the cuts. It was unnecessary. She'd had far worse wounds before. Wounds that healed quickly without a single one scaring. At least… the ones she'd acquired _after_ the pit. The ones from before… remained. A permanent reminder of what she'd survived. If "surviving" was in fact what she was doing now.

Though cleaning the cuts was unnecessary, Aela still seemed insistent on doing so. The female's small, gentle hands worked diligently until the splinters were removed. She remained silent while she worked, totally focused on the task. When she did speak, it startled Alessia. "What happened?"

Alessia didn't want to recall the swift decline she'd had, but did so knowing her forebear would listen, process, then talk with her about it. The female was very good at it. She was short tempered, sometimes harsh and foreboding, but when it came to Alessia's mental state of mind, the wolf did her best to help. It was… touching how much she truly seemed to care about her moonborn child's wellbeing. Instinct, she'd claimed. Aela couldn't _not_ care even if she'd wanted to.

After Alessia stopped speaking, her forebear's lips curved down into a frown. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner. I was struggling out of a nightmare of my own when I heard you screaming."

Alessia shrugged. "It's not your fault. You didn't do this to me."

Aela's fingers stopped suddenly, her eyes rising slowly to met Alessia's. She spoke slowly in a calm, yet growling voice that made Alessia shiver. "Yes I did. That male is _not_ your creator. _I_ am your forebear. Not him."

Alessia nodded instantly, though both females knew she didn't believe that. Not really.

Done with the bandages, Aela motioned towards her rumpled bed. "Take my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Aela, I can't-" Alessia started but stopped when the female gave her a steely look.

"That wasn't a request. You will sleep in my bed tonight. Tomorrow we will clean up the mess in your room."

Alessia nodded but didn't obey right away. After a long moment she said softly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a… Such a…"

The female's eyes softened, if only slightly. "I am not angry with you. Despite tonight, you are doing far better than any of us expected. Forget this night for now. Sleep. Tomorrow we will begin again with lighter hearts and minds. Yes?"

With a nod, Alessia rose from the chair and all but fell into Aela's bed. As if she were a child far younger than her nineteen years, her forebear tucked her in. After she was settled, the female set to her own bedding. A bedroll was placed on the floor beside the bed, a rolled up fur used as a pillow. Aela blew out the candles, hesitating on the last one. She left it lit then crawled into the bedroll.

Though grateful for the light, sleep didn't come immediately. It never did now. But… knowing Aela was within arms reach was a comfort. As was the females strong scent on the sheets and blankets. The human part of her found that odd, her wolf didn't. The scent said pack. It said safety. It said comfort and calm. Family. Alessia breathed it in, watching the burning candle wick make it's slow descent through the wax. It melted down about an inch before sleep took hold at last.

Aela

"This has gone on long enough, Aela. Something must be done about this whelp of yours." Skjor growled, narrowing his eyes at her.

Four wolves sat around a large table in the basement office of the Harbinger. Aela had called the meeting to discuss what had happened the night before. Last night wasn't the first time Alessia had snapped seemingly out of nowhere. Not even the tenth. Nor the fifteenth. Actually, Aela had lost count at about twenty-two. Maybe… twenty-three. Still, far more outbursts than all of the werewolves in the pack combined. That said, not a one of them had suffered quite as much as their youngest wolf. Not by a long shot. Not even by two. Or three. Or a hundred. The words from the older wolf made Aela's hackles rise.

"And what exactly do you want me to do, Skjor? Beat her into submission? Chain her?" Aela snapped, daring the male to say just that.

The male bared his teeth. "No, of course not. I simply meant-"

"I know what you meant, and you can shove it up your ass." Aela tensed, ready for a fight if it came to that. The male was bigger, stronger, but slower. Of body _and_ of mind.

"Both of you, calm down. Please. Let us speak of the lass in a civilized manner." Kodlak, Alpha of the pack and Harbinger of the Companions, spoke calmly yet forcefully. His wolf older and more dominant that the two squabbling pair combined. They obeyed. Skjor more hesitantly than Aela. Kodlak nodded his thanks, then turned to his second. "Skjor, we cannot and shall not abandon the lass. Like it or not, she is of our blood. She is pack. It is our duty to help her move beyond her past as well as learn to live with her future."

"Master, the girl is still dangerous. Both to herself and others." Vilkas, third in the pack hierarchy, was a respectful male when it came to the Alpha. Both cunning and strong, he demanded respect. "Had Aela not acted so quickly last night…"

"Then we would have done what needed to be done. Or we would have had to reveal our secret to the rest of Skyrim." Kodlak said calmly. "However, Aela _was_ successful. Alessia's descent into temporary madness was halted, and she is finally resting. How is our lass, Aela? You said you found the journal we instructed her to keep. How is she really?"

Aela didn't like invading her moonborn child's privacy, however necessary it was to do so. Still, it was an important insight into her mental well being. She sighed. "Not well, I'm afraid. That bastard, Mahrik, still stalks her waking thoughts. It's… gotten worse."

"Understandable." Kodlak frowned. "How are we doing on that front, Skjor? Any clue as to the rogue's whereabouts?"

"None. He seems to have vanished into thin air." The male growled. "I saw that dungeon. And the pit. Believe me, _I_ want to catch that beast just as much as everyone else."

"Good. Then you understand the lass will have no peace until _he_ is no more." The Alpha growled low in his throat, making the other wolves tense. "I want him taken care of. Whatever it takes. What happened to our lass _cannot_ happen again. I will not stand for it."

"Yes, Harbinger. We will do all we can to hunt him down." Skjor said with a nod.

The gray haired wolf relaxed a fraction of an inch. Everyone else did too. "As for Alessia, what can be done for her in the meantime? Ideas?"

Aela spoke up. "We can't use force. She's far stronger than she looks. I got lucky last night. Had she seen me coming, there is no way I'd have been able to pin her so easily."

Kodlak chuffed. "I'm not surprised. It took four to slow her down."

"And she still got loose." Vilkas huffed.

"Is there anything in her writing that might be of use?" Kodlak tapped the blood stained journal on the table. "Anything at all?"

Shaking her head, Aela picked up the journal and sighed. "Not much. Mostly she writes of a voice in her head. Her wolf trying to communicate with her conscious mind, I think. She's afraid of it, rightly so if Mahrik is the only example she has to draw on. There are the nightmares. Mostly the dungeon, or the pit. Again, no surprise."

"Poor girl…" Vilkas muttered under his breath.

"Aye." The Alpha sighed.

"Perhaps you should have let her die in that pit. It might have been a mercy." Skjor added. "Kinder, at least."

That made Aela's hackles rise again. "Kinder, perhaps. Merciful, maybe. But not _right_."

"Aela…" Kodlak started, but the redhead snarled at him. Alpha or not, they _would_ listen.

"That girl survived something far beyond anything any of us could have. And she did it alone. By herself. She refused to give up or give in. She _chose_ to fight rather than simply die. Perhaps the reason she can't cope with what she's become is because you all pity her more than you respect her."

Skjor set his shoulders and growled. "You need to calm d-"

Aela slammed the journal down on the table as hard as her lycanthropic strength allowed. All the males jumped in shock and surprise. "Do you honestly think I don't see the way you look at her? The way you pity her? Coddle her? Like she's some broken thing that needs coddling? Do you think _she_ doesn't see it?"

"Aela…" Kodlak said gently. "We understand your point. Please sit-"

She snarled at him. "I don't think you do. Alessia doesn't need pity. She doesn't need coddling. What she needs is help. _Our_ help! She's drowning and we, her pack, can't seem to figure out how to save her."

Her rage finally abated, Aela plopped back down into her chair. She hadn't meant to get so angry. Hadn't meant to let them see her frustration and fear. But… that morning when she'd awoken… Alessia was still sleeping, but not peacefully. The girl was curled tightly into a ball under the covers and pressed up against the wall as far away from everything and anything as she possibly could. Her face was scrunched up tight, deep lines of fear creasing her pretty face. Tears streamed down her eyes as she whimpered in her sleep. Her arms were up, shielding her head. Fingers digging deeply into her scalp. The girl's hair was finally growing back. Her captor had cut most of it off. An attempt to break her spirit no doubt. Worst of all… The girl's sleeping shirt was torn, exposing a large portion of her ruined back for Aela's eyes to see. How she'd survived such torture… the Gods only knew…

And what worse. The reason Aela refused to allow the males to read Alessia's journals. Swore that she and only she would ever read those pages. The girl had been abducted. Tortured. Beaten. Starved. All horrible things. But also, she'd been violently raped. Repeatedly. And even worse, if there was anything worse than that horror, she'd been pregnant when Aela had found her. Only a few weeks in, but that just made the realization as to who sired the child all the more sickening. The pregnancy hadn't survived the trauma of the first transformation. Likely for the best, but then Alessia had had to endure the miscarriage. A trauma all it's own. A pure nightmare.

The scene of her moonborn child's suffering as well as the memory of all she'd endured at the hands of her abuser had put Aela in a foul mood. Anger and rage that she could do nothing with but lash out at the males seated around her. They were silent for many, many heartbeats, just looking at her. Finally, through clenched teeth, Aela said, "I'm sorry, but she deserves better than our pity. She's earned at least that much. More, in my opinion."

Kodlak straightened, sitting high in his chair. "Truer words have never been spoken. We will strive to do better by the lass. Our best."

Satisfied with that, Aela stood and stalked out of the room. The door shut behind her with a soft click that sounded louder than if she'd slammed it. She could hear the males muffled voices inside, but cared little. Right then, all she wanted was to find her moonborn child. She wasn't exactly sure what she'd do or say, but her wolf _needed_ to know if her pup was alright. Odd to think of a young female of nineteen as her "pup". Especially since Aela wasn't that much older than Alessia, but that was Wolf for you. Protective almost to a damned fault. She sighed… If anyone was guilty of coddling the pup, it was Aela. Perhaps she shouldn't have lashed out at the males. After all, none of them were really prepared for the mess that had fallen into their laps. She would speak with them later. Apologize again.

Aela's room wasn't far away from the Harbinger's office. She was outside her bedroom door in a matter of moments. A bedroom door that was open. Open and lacking said pup _and_ the male Aela had tasked with keeping an eye on her while in the meeting. Farkas, Vilkas's twin brother, was supposed to be sitting outside the room and, should Alessia wake, immediately come find Aela. He wasn't to speak with the girl. Wasn't to even get close to her. Aela snarled her frustration. How would Alessia have reacted to a male sitting outside the room? Badly? Most likely considering… the female was nervous around males.

Just then, the old woman who looked after Jorrvaskr and its Companions strode by the end of the hall with a large bundle of sheets in her arms. Aela raced to catch her. "Tilma! Tilma!"

The older woman stopped and turned to greet her. "Ah, Huntress. Good morning."

"Yes, good morning. Have you seen Alessia? Or Farkas?"

"Alessia? Is that that strange young lady who was sleeping in your room?" The woman smiled conspiratorially and winked. "Quite a nice young girl. Though… a little too scrawny. How long have you two been… er… seeing each other?"

Aela blinked. "What?"

"Not that I'm judging, you understand. People can do what they like with whom they like. It's nothing to be ash-"

"Tilma, I'm not sleeping with the girl!" Aela snapped.

The woman nodded sagely. "Yes, yes, of course dear. I've learned how to keep my mouth shut around this mead hall. I've had to. Your secret is safe with me. But do try feeding the girl more. She ate just as much as Farkas did. Poor dear. Like to have made herself sick."

"You saw them? Are they upstairs?"

"They were last I checked. But that was nearly an hour ago." Tilma shook her head. "I might have overheard Farkas suggesting they take a walk about town. Fresh air and all. It's a lovely morning for-"

"They left?" Aela shouted, almost howled. "Gods! What is that fool getting her into?"

Without another word, Aela darted down the hall and up the stairs.

Farkas

The big male sat quietly across the way from Aela's room. The door was cracked slightly, so he could only see a sliver of the sleeping kid inside. He'd like to be _in_ the room, but Aela forbade it. He didn't like it, but it was for a damned good reason. The room behind him, the kid's room, was being cleaned by the old housekeeper, Tilma. The woman pretended not to hear the whimpering coming from the room across the hall. As did Farkas.

Outside, he was calm. Inside, the male was seething. And each and every small cry, or terrified whimper made him want to break something. Poor kid. Farkas wanted nothing more than to go inside and give the kid a big hug and another blanket. Even more, he wanted to go out and find that bastard and tear him limb from limb. Then give the male's head to the kid on a silver platter. Maybe then she'd be able to sleep at night. Or at least, more peacefully. But… that would have to wait. The kid didn't need that right then, despite what Farkas wanted. No. His wants and needs weren't important. What was important was the suffering kid in the room across from him. She needed help. Someone to teach her how to live again.

His musing made him miss when Tilma finished up and strode away upstairs. The lack of noise at his back was what pulled him out of this stewing anger. As was the sudden stirring in Aela's room. The kid was waking up.

 _Go in now?_ Wolf asked hopefully.

 _No. Aela said not to._

 _Aela not here. We here. Pup needs-_

 _What the kid needs is for us males to stay away from her. I don't want to scare her._

 _We not threat to "Kid". We pack. We help._

 _Yeah, but not right now._

 _Not matter. Kid coming._

Indeed the kid was starting towards the door. The moment she scented Farkas, she froze right on the other side of the cracked door. He didn't move an inch. Despite his desire to get up and greet the kid, he stayed perfectly still. He hadn't expected her to, but the kid opened the door and peeked outside. Those big blue eyes stood out starkly against the dark. Good looking kid. Save for the hair. But it would grow back in time.

Farkas kept his face turned down and just to the side of her feet, eyes even further away staring at the floor. He tried not to look dangerous, though his size and bulk made that near impossible. He was just too damned big to seem unimposing to an already frightened kid. Let alone one who'd been abused by males. The thought made a low growl rise from his throat and nearly escape from his lips. He stifled it quickly and tried to seem harmless again. If he'd had a tail, he'd be wagging it.

"Morning, Kid." He said cheerfully. She made a noncommittal sound and shied back a bit further into the room. It was more a greeting than he'd expected. "Aela asked me to keep an eye on you until she gets back. Big wig stuff. Kodlak asked for a meeting."

She looked a bit abashed at that, eyes darting from him to her own room, then back to him again. "About me, I'm guessing?"

Her voice was small, sad. But Farkas could hear the note of strength in it. Good. Something of who the kid was before… well, before, still lived. That was a good sign. It gave him a bit of hope for her. "Eh, don't sweat it, Kid. We've all wrecked a few pieces of furniture. Any wolf who says otherwise is lying through his teeth. You got a long way to go to catch up with my destruction tally."

Farkas watched out of the corner of his eyes as the kid eyed him up and down. No doubt taking stock of his body language, his tone, his scent… A wolf's gaze. She might not even be aware she was doing it. Not yet anyways. Slowly, her nervous tenseness lessened. She was still wary, but that was alright. The kid was justified to be wary after her ordeal.

"How long will she be gone?" The kid asked, eyes flicking down the hall then back to him again.

"Not sure. These things tend to drag on. Might be another hour or two." Another noncommittal noise, then uneasy silence.

He tried to get a good look at her without being obvious about it. The shirt she was wearing was torn in places, but covered her modesty. Her arms, neck and scalp were scratched up pretty good. Probably got them from the thrashing in her sleep. There were bags under her eyes from severe lack of any real rest. She was too thin. Sickly almost. Maybe… he could get some food into her. Food would be good. He himself was hungry. Her legs were bare, but he kept his eyes away from them. Didn't want the kid to think he was ogling.

She noticed his look anyway and took a retreating step further back into the room. He frowned at the ground. "Sorry. Do you want me to grab you some clothes from your room? Tilma cleaned it up some."

"Aela left me some clothes in here." She said quickly.

"Alright." Farkas nodded. "What about something to eat? Are you hungry?"

The answer to that came right away. The kid's stomach rumbled loudly. She looked a bit embarrassed, but shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Come on, Kid. That's rule number one." He made to stand up, which made her recoil with a frightened snarl. He froze instantly, cursing himself up one said of the mead hall and down the other. Stupid. Stupid. Hadn't he just told himself to be _careful_ with how he moved? Icebrain. Slowly, he sat back down and kept his eyes averted. Softly he said, "It's alright, Kid. I'm not gonna hurt you. None of the males here would. Most of us like our balls right where they are. And you know Aela would tear them off if we even looked at you funny."

Despite her fright, he noted the quick flash of amusement on the kid's face. There one moment and gone in a flash.

"So, you go on and get dressed. I'm going to sit right here until you're done. Then I'm going to stand up slowly, and we'll go get us an omelet. Alright?"

Her answer was to shut and lock the door. True to his word, Farkas remained exactly where he was. Inside, there was the sound of movement. Hopefully the kid was getting dressed. A minute later the door opened again. She still didn't cross the threshold. One of her hands was hidden behind the wall. No doubt she was holding a knife or something in case he went back on his word. He approved. The kid was afraid, but she wasn't a coward. Not at all. If he tried anything, she would fight.

 _I like Kid_ , Wolf grinned in Farkas's mind. He agreed. The kid was shaken, beaten, but not broken.

Slowly, arms out where she could easily see them, Farkas rose to his feet. Her eyes watched him the whole time, tense but trying not to appear so. Once up, he made a point to turn his back on the kid and strode calmly down the hall. He wasn't certain she would follow, though he hoped she would.

To his surprise, her voice came from directly behind him. "What's an omelet?"

"What? You don't know what an omelet is?" He asked, both happy and amused. "Oh, Kid. You have no idea the treat you're in for. Tilma makes _the_ best omelets. They got eggs and bacon and cheese and…"

The list of ingredients went on and on while he led the way upstairs to the mead hall. Most of the Companions were already out in the yard training or gone on assignment. Which was good. They'd have the place to themselves so they could talk. The kid looked around with curious eyes. It occurred to Farkas that the kid hadn't really been outside that basement for any real length of time. Not for months. No wonder she was so… tense. The kid needed air. Exercise. If not for herself, then for her wolf. Cooped up wolves were bad news. Maybe if the meal went well enough he could convince her to step outside for a bit. A short walk maybe. Aela wouldn't like it, but she could yell at him about it later.

"Pick a seat, Kid. Wherever you want." Farkas said, arms motioning to the many open tables. While she decided, he went over to the kitchens to talk with Tilma. The old woman heard him calling and stepped out to meet him. "A couple of omelets please. Big ones. Make mine a double."

"Goodness. Hungry are we?" The old woman chuckled.

That done, Farkas walked back into the hall. He was surprised to find the kid had selected a table with two chairs sitting right across from each other. He'd read somewhere that females tended to be more comfortable with someone sitting beside them. However, given _this_ female, the opposite might be true. He took a seat across from her, making sure his chair was back far enough that he couldn't easily reach out and touch her. That would likely make her more at ease.

She eyed the distance, judging it for herself, then seemed to relax a fraction more. After a moment's pause, she asked, "Is it that obvious?"

The blunt question surprised him, though not greatly. Farkas was beginning to see the cunning mind of the kid sitting across from him. She wasn't dumb. Young, but not dumb. He shook his head in apology. "Sorry, Kid. I just don't want you to be afraid of me. Like I said. I won't hurt you. I'd sooner cut my own throat that do that."

The kid blinked rapidly, fighting away tears. It made him want to whine and wag his tail, if only to make her feel better. Smile maybe. "Thank you. You're… You're really kind, aren't you?"

"Just a big ol' softy. That's me." He said with a toothy smile. "Plus, Aela really would tear my balls off."

That got him the smile he'd wanted. Albeit a small one. "She's… intense."

"Ah, she'd just as much a softy as I am. She's just protective. Prickly sometimes, but that's just cause she's frustrated."

The smile disappeared. "With me. I know."

"No, Kid. You got that all wrong." Farkas said instantly. "Aela… she's always been the way she is. Ever since we first met her. Once she became a werewolf, that just… intensified who she was. Wolf will do that sometimes. It's not you. It's the situation. She wants so badly to help, but doesn't really know how. And that makes her wolf prickly."

The kid looked confused. "Who's 'Wolf'? Do you mean Aela? Is that some nickname for her?"

"No. That's what we call our other selves sometimes. Wolf. As in, Aela's bestial side."

Something seemed to register. The kid perked up a bit. "Oh, I think I get it now. Aela tried explaining this to me. It's… like the two sides of the same coin sort of thing."

"Eh, that works but it's not quite right. Too definite. Too hard edged. One or the other. It's easier for me to think of it like this…" Farkas propped his elbows up on the table and held up both his massive hands, fingers spread out wide. He wriggled his fingers for effect. "Imagine my hands are the two sides of your brain. Both your conscious and unconscious mind, if you can. Now, the right side is you. Your human way of thinking. Creativity and imagination. Everything that makes up who _you_ are as a human being. Now, the left side is your Wolf. The beast. Animal instinct and intuition. Cold logic. Now, imagine interlocking your fingers together to create a whole. No real defined edges. No start of Alessia and beginning of Wolf. Or vice versa. Two vastly different personalities, thought process', and so on, but still one being. That's _you_. That's me."

"But… Why is it you sometimes refer to you wolf as a separate being all together?"

"Because of what you did when you first came out of Aela's room this morning. You were both Alessia and Wolf at the same instant." Farkas answered, watching the poor kid get lost again. He smiled. "Alright, think back. What was your first thought when you got up and approached the door? Did you see me or smell me first?"

The kid thought a moment. "I think I smelt you."

"And you stopped right away, right?" The kid nodded. "And after you realized I was there, what went through your head. Take it slow. Each thought is very important. Even the order in which you have them."

Again, she thought. "I… got scared at first. I knew it was a male outside the door. Then… I remembered what your scent reminded me of. Rocks. Mountain rocks just after a rainstorm. Then something told me it was _you_ sitting there, and that I didn't need to be so afraid. Wary, but not afraid. Not like I would need to be with a male I didn't know."

"Something told you? What?" He knew the answer, but he wanted her to reach the conclusion herself.

"I don't know. It's sort of hard to put into words. But… I think it said something along the lines of 'Mountain Hunter', or 'Big Brother'. Maybe 'Rock Skull'."

Farkas burst out laughing, which probably startled the kid. But he couldn't help it. "That's one thing you'll learn about our wolves. They tend to be very literal and to the point. Most allegories confuse them. That's definitely something the human brings to the collective mind."

"Wait…" The kid shook her head. "You mean my wolf was talking to me, and I didn't even know it?"

"Yup. You're still a pup, so your wolf doesn't have much in the way of a vocabulary. That's something you'll have to teach her. Until then, emotions are a pretty big part of how she'll communicate with you. It can be overwhelming if your wolf is really powerful, like your's is, but, with time, you'll learn to live with each other. Work with each other. Sort of like a team. Like you did when your human senses couldn't tell you who was on the other side of Aela's door, but your wolf could. Eventually you'll start listening to her more, and she'll start listening to you." Farkas winked at her. "Pretty neat, huh?"

The kid stared down at the table for a second. Then asked, "Is… there a way I can talk with my wolf now? Like, can she hear me?"

"Yeah. She can. She is you after all. There are ways, but we'll talk about that more later. Food's ready." Farkas saw Tilma coming with their meal. Instantly, the kid's nostrils flared as she smelled the food. Her stomach rumbled loudly again. The old woman plopped down a platter sized plate in front of both of them, two large omelets on Farkas's plate and one on Alessia's. He smiled at her wide eyes. "Eat up, Kid."

"This thing is huge…"

He couldn't help it. The opening was just too damned good. "That's what _she_ said."

Dead silence. For a second he thought he'd gone too far, but then the kid threw back her head and laughed. His own smile widened. That was the first time he'd ever heard her laugh. It was a good sound. His wolf thrummed with pride and joy from the sound. After the kid finally calmed down, she sputtered, "No, seriously. I can't eat all this."

"Oh, yes you can. Trust me, Kid. That's rule number one." Farkas dug into his omelet, drowning it in the tomato sauce Tilma made, then carving out large bite after large bite.

"You said that before. What is 'rule number one'?" The kid asked, eying the pitcher of red sauce curiously. Nose twitching.

Farkas offered the pitcher to her. "Have a taste. It's kinda spicy, so go easy at first."

She did, and coughed slightly. "It's good."

"Here then. Have all you like." He watched as she drowned her own omelet and took a timid bite. After the first mouthful she dug in with as much gusto as he had. Satisfied, he answered her question. "Rule number one: Feed your beast. A hungry wolf is a cranky wolf. Ever heard of being hangry?"

The kid nodded, mumbling something inaudible around a mouth full of egg, onion and mushroom.

"Well it's a real thing with us. So that's rule number one. Keep your wolf fed and you'll be less likely to bite someone's head off. Literally." He chuckled when she choked on her food.

The kid took a moment to swallow, sip at her water, then asked, "Is there a rule two?"

"There's lots more than that. But, I think today we'll worry about just the first two. The second rule is to keep yourself active. A tired wolf is a calm wolf. Likely you haven't gotten a lot of exercise these past few months." She shook her head. "Didn't think so. But, you were healing, so that's understandable. We can start slow. Go for a short walk after breakfast, if you're feeling up for it. If you do alright, we'll see about going a bit further down the road. Sound good?"

To his amusement, and her surprise, the kid's fork came down on an empty platter. Just as he'd expected. Which was why he'd ordered himself a double. With a smile, he slid his second omelet onto the kid's plate and passed her the sauce. She accepted it with an embarrassed smile. Gods… the kid had dimples…

"Thanks." She said and dug hungrily into the second omelet.

Farkas finish his serving and waited patiently for her to do the same. It didn't take long. He kept up the dialog, trying to pull the kid out of her shell a little more with each question. Mostly, he was trying to learn about her past. Where she was from. If she had any family. What she liked to do in her spare time. Anything that might help the pack help her heal. Both mentally and physically.

After she finished eating, he rose from his chair. It made his wolf howl with glee when she didn't flinch from the motion. Not even an inch. He smiled down at her. "Ready for that walk, Kid?"

Suddenly she looked worried. "A-Am I ready for that? People, I mean? Is it safe?"

"You'll be fine. I won't let you hurt anyone. Or let anyone hurt you." They walked to the door and he held it open for her. "Plus, some fresh air and sunshine will do you good. It's a nice day outside."

Alessia

Indeed it was a nice day. The sun was out and the wind was blowing. The cool air felt good on Alessia's skin. For a second she got a little light headed. It had been a while since she'd been able to breath such… clean air. Jorrvaskr sat atop a large hill at the head of a long staircase. A withered old tree sat in the middle of a courtyard down below. Someone was sitting at a bench underneath it's scraggly branches.

"Think you can manage that many steps without a rail, Kid?" Farkas asked. The big male waited patiently for her to decide. He looked like he so very much wanted to carry her down, but wouldn't dare suggest it.

Alessia glared at the stairs, wandering if simply stepping outside the mead hall was enough adventure for one day. No. No it wasn't. The food and the sleep made her feel loads better. And talking with Farkas had helped in indescribable ways. She could handle a few stairs. No problem. Maybe. Maybe a problem. A slight problem. She wasn't sure. All that air was making her head swim.

Though a small voice in her head started screaming at the thought, a voice she quietly closed a door in her mind on, she shook her head. "I might need a little help…"

"Alright. Not a big deal. If you want, we can just do a few laps around Jorrvaskr. The Companions won't bother you if I'm there." He said, looked around for a safe path for them to walk.

Again she shook her head. "No. I want to try the steps. C-Can you give me your arm? It will help me keep my balance."

Farkas seemed to hesitate, but did as she asked. His arm was almost as big around as her whole head. With a shaking hand, Alessia gripped his forearm and took the first step down. The stairs into the basement living areas in the mead hall were easy enough to manage on her own with the rail. Plus, Aela was always with her if she went anywhere upstairs. There wasn't an issue with the female helping her. A male however…

Alessia ordered her arm to stop shaking. Ordered her legs to quit wobbling. Farkas was pack. Family. He'd done absolutely nothing even slightly threatening. He'd fed her. Made her laugh. Answered all the questions she'd asked. Got her moving again. Which was saying something. Or, at least she thought it should. As far as she could tell, her wolf wasn't giving her any warning signs regarding Farkas. The hangup was on _her_ end, apparently.

 _He's a good one,_ Alessia told herself repeatedly.

 _Good?_ The thought that wasn't her own startled her so much she almost missed a step.

Farkas steadied her, and kept them both upright. "Doing good, Kid. Almost there."

She nodded, but focused inward again right away. _Hello? Are you there? Um… Wolf?_

Nothing. Maybe she was just imagining the voice.

Reaching the last step was a relief. She didn't immediately let go of Farkas's arm, though part of her wanted to get as far away from him as humanly possible. Run and not look back. But, the male had given his support when she'd needed it. And that really meant something. So, Alessia held on a little longer than strictly necessary and forced a small smile. It seemed to please him, so that was enough. Her hand released its death grip and they continued their slow way around the courtyard.

All the while they walked, Farkas talked. About the courtyard. About the tree. About Jorrvaskr. Anything and everything regarding the town of Whiterun. She'd only been to the town a handful of times, and never for more than a day at a time. So, it was nice to actually learn about the place. As they passed the individual, a man, sitting on the bench, Alessia felt herself tense. Her unease caused Farkas to take notice. Instantly his big bulk was between the stranger, who was doing nothing overtly ominous, and her. The man even greeted Farkas kindly.

"Hail, Companion." The man said. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

"Aye. It is. See you around." Farkas's voice was calm, but she could hear the warning in it. Not to her, but to the man. He either got the hint, or didn't notice. The small encounter ended and they were passed the benches. Alessia let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. Farkas did. "How you doing, Kid? Want to go back?"

Alessia shook her head. "No. I'm alright to keep going."

"You got it. Just tell me when you've had enough, or you get tired."

She nodded and he kept up the commentary. It was nice to listen to his gravely voice. A surprisingly welcomed change from the quiet basement in Jorrvaskr. Not that Aela wasn't good company, but Alessia had always been one who enjoyed meeting new people. Or, she had been a few months ago. Now… there was danger around every corner. A threat in every gaze. How did people live like this? How was _she_ going to live like this? Afraid all the time. Always looking over her shoulder. Never having a moment's peace… She'd go mad in less than a year.

"Kid? Hey, Alessia?" The concern in Farkas's voice pulled her out of her own head. He looked worried.

She shook herself and tried to pay attention. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you thought you could handle the market square. It's late enough they won't be too busy. And we could stop and get a few bites of candy from this stall I know. Good stuff."

 _More food? Do I really look that skinny?_ Alessia frowned down at herself. Yes. She was extremely malnourished. She looked like a woman three times her age. Bony knees and all. Her appetite had been next to none existent these past months. She either didn't want food or forgot to eat all together despite Aela's prodding. As a result, she just felt weaker. Tired.

Decided, Alessia nodded. "I think I'd like some candy."

That made the male grin. "Oh, you're going to love this stuff. It's taffy they make out of…"

And on again he went. The market was just as Farkas said, lively but not overly busy. The hustle and bustle, though at first slightly terrifying, actually made her spirits rise. It was just so… mundane. The townsfolk going about their lives in peace. No blood. No violence. No pain. Refreshing. As they entered the fray, most went about their business and completely ignored the giant male and his scrawny companion. Some heads turned to look at her, eyes lingering on her mess of hair or lack thereof. Self consciously, Alessia pulled up her hood to cover her patchy, near bald head. It was ugly, she agreed with them on that point. She'd been thinking of keeping it short. Not as short as it was, but growing it out a few inches. Easier upkeep, especially if she were going to be romping around the woods on all fours, and it wasn't something someone could use to grab and hold…

 _No. Don't think about that. Focus on the here and now. Not the past._ Again Alessia closed the door in her mind that led to those bad memories and kept her attention on her surroundings. The scents were all over the place, making a literal map of the area for her nose to sniff out. There was the scent of cooking food, body odor, wood, grass, dirt, trees, stone, spices… It was almost overwhelming. And the noise. Everyone talking over each other, bargaining or simply holding a conversation.

They stopped at a stall. Alessia sniffed at the interesting scent of sugar and… something else. Honey? Molasses? Whatever it was, it smelt wonderful. Her eye lingered from the stall and roamed around the other stands nearby. Jewelry, swords and weapons, armor, a meat stall, fruits and vegetables, and… Alessia perked up at the sight of a bunch of books in a nearby stall.

Farkas noticed her eyes on them and handed her a few coins. "Go on and look if you want, Kid. Buy whatever you like. I'll keep an eye on you from here. I'll call when we get up the line."

It was only a few yards to the stall. A handful of tables were set out, displaying a surprisingly wide variety of tomes. Many were titles or by authors she hadn't read before. It didn't take long for her to pick out a few that she considered buying. When the vendor finally noticed her browsing, he walked over quickly with a big smile on his face.

"Ah, forgive me for not coming over sooner. May I help you find something specific?" The man was an elf. Wood elf with sharp ears and slanted, honey colored eyes. Though Alessia's immediate response was to shy away from the man, her spine straightened and she remained planted to the dirt.

Forcing a pleasant smile, Alessia held up the book currently in her hand. "Just looking for something to pass the time. May I ask your prices?"

"Ah, yes. I will be more than happy to suggest a few of my favorite titles to you. And the price for each one. That one there is only three Septims. Most of our titles start at that price. Depending on the book, that may go up or down. But I promise you, young lady, you will find no better prices in the whole of Whiterun."

They talked for a few moments more, haggling over prices and whether or not he could acquire the sixth book of Waughin Jarth's "A Dance in the Fire". He promised he would do so and contact the Companions when the tome was in his possession. All in all, Alessia walked away from the stall with three books. Two she'd paid full price for and the third she'd gotten for next to nothing. It made her feel good that she'd been able to manage on her own. Proud almost.

So lost in her own thoughts, Alessia didn't see the small child dart into her path before it was almost too late. Wolf saw and reacted immediately. Without knowing how she'd done it, Alessia whirled to the side and missed knocking over the child by less than an inch. She even managed to keep on her own two feet. The child, a young girl no more than three or four winters, looked up at her with wide, startled brown eyes. An almost too large rag doll hung by the neck and head under the girl's small arm.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. Are you alright?" Alessia asked, instantly checking the child over for any injuries. There were none, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from checking anyway. The girl shook her head quickly.

"My name's Mila. What's your name?" The way she said her name came out 'Meewa'.

It brought a smile to Alessia's face. She knelt carefully down to be at eye level with the girl, her weariness all but forgotten. "My name is Alessia. It is very nice to meet you Mila."

The girl, Mila, gave a shy smile. "What happened to your hair?"

That's when Alessia noticed her hood had fallen off. Despite her embarrassment and desire to cover her shame, she didn't. "You must have startled me so much it suddenly fell out."

That made Mila giggle. Before she could say anything else someone, a frantic sounding woman, shouted out over the milling shoppers. "Mila! Mila, where did you go now?"

An adult version of the girl came shoving her way through the crowd. The woman was obviously a vendor of some sort. She was clad in a dirt smeared apron and a tattered dress that had seen better days. She was pretty. Attractive in a… rustic way that Alessia found she very much liked. Dark hair and dark eyes with the tanned skin of someone who was used to being outdoors. Young to have a child Mila's age, but that wasn't uncommon. Alessia stood to greet the woman, careful not to get any closer to the child.

"Mila, you shouldn't run off like that. I've told you a million times, stay where I can see you."

"I was just playing, Mommy." The girl said shyly.

"That's fine, just please don't scare me like that." Scolding done, the woman turned her eyes on Alessia. "Thank you for finding her… um… I'm sorry. I don't think I know your name, Miss."

"Alessia. I've just recently settled in the area. At least for the time being." Alessia smiled and offered her hand, which the woman shook.

"Carlotta Valentia. Pleasure to meet you." The woman smiled and motioned to her daughter. "This of course is my daughter, Mila."

"Yes, we've already bumped into each other. Adorable child." The complement made the child giggle.

"Thank you. She's a handful, but she's mine."

Mila looked up at her mother. "Are we closing the stall early today, Mommy? Can we go to the tavern for lunch?"

"Not today, Little Fairy. I have to sell the fruit before it starts to go bad." Carlotta ruffled the disappointed girl's hair, then turned to Alessia, "We've really got to be going. Thank you again. Come see us at the stall sometime. I'll sell my produce to you at my best prices."

"Of course. I'll do that." Alessia smiled and waved to the child. "Bye, Miss Mila. Behave for your mother."

Alessia watched the pair go, a bit of melancholy seeping into her mood. A child… It was something she'd never really considered before. Her youth had been spent racing around simply trying to survive. As she grew older, relationships were never… Never anything she put much stock into. The only people she'd ever trusted enough to get close to were gone. Her foster father, Thorm, was gone. And now… Now because of the lycanthropy, she was unable to bear a child even if she could stomach being with a… The thought suddenly turned her stomach, making the omelet she'd eaten threaten to make a reappearance. Memories came rushing up from the shadows of her mind where she'd temporarily banished them. Images and sensations she did _not_ want to revisit. Especially not now. Not now after the day had gone so well.

A loud roar made her jump. Suddenly, the bad memories were gone. Vanished. Retreated back down into her subconscious where she prayed they would remain. Alessia looked around, surprised to see no one was reacting to the vicious bellow. Not a one. Which was down right disturbing. Either everyone around her was deaf, or she'd imagined the sound.

 _What 'deaf'?_ Again, Alessia about leapt out of her skin and looked around for the gruff voice. Nothing. _Wolf not outside. Wolf inside. Blue Eyes not need hunt for prey not there._

 _Blue Eyes?_

The presence pricked its ears up. Or at least that what it felt like. _You Blue Eyes. Me Wolf._

 _Holy cow…_

 _Cow prey. Wolf like cow. We eat cow?_

 _Uh, no. No we're not going to eat a cow._ Alessia felt Wolf's disappointment as her own, and yet… separate from herself. _This is… How can you talk?_

 _Blue Eyes talk. Wolf no talk. Wolf listen. Wolf learn. See through Blue Eyes. Listen through Blue Eyes. Learn through Blue Eyes._ There was a short pause, then her inner beast asked, _Blue Eyes mate with whelp Meewa mother?_

Alessia blinked. _I what?_

 _Blue Eyes mate with… Dirt Smell Female. Whelp Meewa mother._ Wolf sent an image of Carlotta along with a tiny flush of heat in Alessia's nether regions. One that made her cheeks redden. _Mate._

Shocked, Alessia nearly sputtered out loud. _No! No, no, no, no… I most certainly do_ not _want to-_

She felt Wolf tilt her head in confusion. _Blue Eyes scent change. Say want mate with Dirt Smell Female._

 _No, I do not._

Wolf's head tilted the other way in her mind. _Dirt Smell Female prey? Blue Eyes want eat-_

"Kid, you alright?" Alessia jumped and snarled at Farkas's sudden appearance, teeth bared and hackles raised. The big male jumped about as high as she did, nearly dropping the small package in his hand. It would have been funny had she not been so riled. "Whoa! Easy, Kid! It's just me!"

Alessia stifled her reaction and forced down the growl. After a moment, she said, "Sorry, Farkas. I'm fine. You just startled me."

"Yeah, I see that." Farkas bent to look at her face closely. It made her uncomfortable, but she didn't back away.

She could feel Wolf's presence lending her strength. It was an… odd sensation. To have a second set of eyes looking through your own. Analyzing and categorizing everything in a slightly, yet somehow vastly, different way. Wolf recognized Farkas as pack. Noted his posture. The slight way he bent his knees, ready to move. The tension in his shoulders. The way his eyes looked her up and down. His scent showing no signs of fear or aggression. Only concern. Concern that he had inadvertently caused her to regress back into her shell. To lose all the hard won progress she'd made that day. It made her feel… what? Cared for? Safe? Both maybe?

"You sure you're good? You were looking a little flushed a second ago."

"I uh…" The red was returning. She could feel it. Quickly she whispered. "I was talking to Wolf."

Farkas straightened with a massive grin. "That's great, Kid. See? What did I tell you? A good meal and some exercise did the trick."

His pride and joy was so obvious, Alessia couldn't help but return the smile. She started to thank him, but suddenly Wolf grabbed her attention. Her head snapped around to the direction Carlotta and Mila disappeared to. Though no one else seemed to hear the commotion, Alessia's ears picked up on the whimpering of the frightened child and the anger filled voice of her mother. The voice she didn't recognize was the man Carlotta was obviously cross with. Without a seconds hesitation, Alessia stalked towards the confrontation with Farkas hot on her heels.

The scene wasn't anything to draw attention to. To any passersby, it would only appear to be an irritated customer arguing with a vendor. However, there was something else going on. Something Alessia's instincts screamed wasn't normal. Her hackles rose when she saw Carlotta's pain filled face as the unknown man roughly gripped her wrist. The man spoke calmly, a "charming" smile on his handsome face. There was a… peculiar scent to the man. He was drunk, for one. But also, something else. Something sinister that set Alessia's temper on edge.

Where was the child? Alessia's eyes did a quick scan of the stall, relieved to find Mila had wriggled herself into a small space between the stall and a barrel. Carlotta was back up against the barrel and struggling to pull her arm away from the man. Mila saw Alessia coming, her eyes wet with tears. That did it. Whoever this man was… he was going to-

A hard hand gripped her shoulder, halting her forward progress. Farkas growled into her ear, "Don't, Kid."

"You think I'm just going to let this continue?" Alessia hissed, her teeth snapping at Farkas's fingers near her mouth. She hadn't intended to do so, but apparently Wolf found it necessary.

Farkas let go and glared at her. "Calm down. You go over there like this and you _will_ snap. Likely kill him _and_ the woman and child. Use your head, Kid. Don't give in to your beast's rage. _Use_ it, but keep your head."

He had a point. Alessia was mad enough that she might very well lose control and do something she eventually regret. Her own… issues were clouding her judgment. That man… was not _him_. Helping Carlotta wouldn't change what had happened to her. Killing that man wouldn't do it either. All it would do was make her… like _him_. Nothing but a monster. A beast that cared for nothing and no one. That would not be her fate.

Alessia took a deep breath. Cool air in, rage and murderous impulses out. Farkas nodded his approval. She thanked him with her eyes, but asked, "Can I do this on my own? I… need to handle this on my own."

The male seemed to think on it, then nodded once. "Alright, Kid. Just keep in mind what I told you. If you need me, I'm right here."

Grateful, Alessia handed him her books, then turned and strode calmly towards the struggling pair. She made sure her footsteps were loud enough that the man heard her coming. Loud enough that Carlotta would hear. It was difficult not to snarl and the man, but Alessia managed. Actually, she completely ignored him. Instead she simply stepped in the space the man was occupying, as if he didn't exist at all. He let go of Carlotta and backed up, more surprised than angry. With an innocent smile on her face, Alessia picked up the nearest produce, a green apple, and held it up for Carlotta to see.

"How much for a couple of apples? They looked so delicious I couldn't resist a few." Alessia felt the man tense up behind her back, but forced herself not to act. To her surprise, Wolf approved. Something about… the man being no threat at all. Not worth the worry. Not important. Not even existing.

Carlotta's eyes flicked nervously back and forth between Alessia and her assailant, but answered as if nothing was amiss. "For you, a Septim a piece."

Alessia made a show of jangling what coins she had left from her book purchase. Two Septims. She kept up the motion for a few seconds, hoping the man would wander off. He didn't. Still, Alessia thought to prolong things. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'll be needing a couple of leeks too. Maybe a potato or two? I'm making soup for supper. The apples are just for the dessert."

"Oh, yes. Of course. They're just over here." Carlotta made her hasty way into the stall, grabbing Mila on her way, and getting the counter between her and the now angry man.

"Excuse me, I was here first. The lady and I were in the middle of-" His words were polite, but Alessia heard the warning in them.

Alessia spun on her heel as if she'd been startled. Even gave a little yelp for good measure. "Oh! Goodness, I didn't see you there. My apologies… erm…"

"Mikael."

"Ah, Mikael. I am so sorry. I was just in such a rush I didn't see you there." Alessia smiled stupidly.

The man sneered. "That's alright. No harm done. Finish your business and the lady and I will continue on with-"

"Um, no." Alessia said, dropping the act. Now that she'd gotten close enough to look, Carlotta's wrist was already showing signs of bruising. And there was a small knife in Mikael's belt, as well as the telltale bulge of one in his boot. No way was she leaving until the son of a bitch was gone and would stay gone.

The man narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I said, 'no'. Don't think I didn't see you mistreating this woman and scaring her child."

"What I do is none of your business…" To her disgust, Mikael looked her up and down slowly. "But… I guess I could make an exception. You're kinda scrawny, but… you got some spine. I like that in a woman."

Alessia couldn't stop the growl. It made the man's wolfish grin vanish. She said, very slowly, "Leave. Now."

Mikael glared at her for a long moment, his beady eyes harsh behind his stringy blond hair. His gaze shifted to Carlotta, then to Alessia, to Carlotta, then to Alessia again. "Oh… I think I see what's going on here. You want her for yourself, don't you? Well you can't have her. _I_ have a claim on her. She's mine. And I will have her one way or-"

Alessia's fist connected with Mikael's jaw almost of it's own accord. There hadn't been much force behind the blow, but still the man went crashing into a nearby wooden crate. That was all it took. He stayed down, rolling and cradling his face, howling as if he were dying. Though everything in her wanted to keep hitting him until the wasn't moving, she carefully, yet firmly, pushed that compulsion aside. Calmly, Alessia strode over and grabbed a handful of his shirt. She didn't hit him again, though he flinched away as if he thought she might.

In a low growl, low enough that only they would hear, Alessia said, "People are not _property_ , Mikael. Carlotta does not _belong_ to you. She does not belong to anyone but herself."

The man groaned a response.

"You see, I don't care if you think you're hot shit. You will not put your hands on anyone unless they willingly allow you to do so. You will not pursue anyone who expresses no interest either verbally or by their actions. You will respect woman in general. You will be courteous. You will be kind. You will be a perfect gentlemen. If I see you anywhere near Carlotta or her daughter, you and I will have a very different conversation. If that happens, I promise it will not be your jaw I break next time. Am I understood, Mikael? You will stay away from this woman and her child." He whimpered and nodded. "That's good. I'm glad we had this little talk. See you around, Mikael."

When she let him go, Mikael hit the dirt with a satisfying plop then scrambled away. Thankfully, only a handful of people were standing around gawking. It took only a single glare from her to send them scrambling away too. Crowd dispersed, Alessia calmly strode over to the mother and daughter still sheltering behind their stall. Carlotta was staring at her, just as stricken as everyone else had been. Mila however was grinning like it was her birthday and someone had just given her a pony.

Alessia eyed Carlotta's wrist. She wanted to grab it and take a closer look at it, but resisted the urge. It felt like something Wolf wanted her to do, rather than something _she_ wished to do. Instead Alessia asked, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. Not really." Carlotta said shyly.

"Does this happen often?"

"It's not the first time. But… it is the first time Mikael ever really scared me. He's never done this…" She motioned to her wrist. "Usually it's just a lot of pompous and strutting about like he's the Gods gift to women."

"I'm sorry if I overstepped. I don't want to cause any trouble but…" Alessia shook her head. "But I just couldn't sit by and do nothing. Hopefully he won't be giving you anymore trouble."

"Are you kidding? After that I should be buying you a few tankards of ale. Thank you, Alessia. Truly." After slight pause, Carlotta grabbed an entire sack full of green apples and offered it to Alessia. She tried to refused, but the woman would have none of it. "I won't take no for an answer. Take them. As a thank you, and as a welcoming gift to our town from me. Please?"

Alessia sighed and accepted the bundle. "Alright, but only if you promise to tell me if Mikael comes back."

"Deal."

Feeling lighter of spirit than she had in months, Alessia ruffled Mila's hair playfully, then strode back towards Farkas with the sack of green apples handing over her shoulder. The male was positively beaming. "Damn, Kid. You got some serious grit. I don't think I've ever seen ol' Mikael run so fast."

"You don't think I over reacted?" Alessia asked as they began walking, Farkas plucking the sack of apples out of her hands and trading it for the small package of candy. She opened it instantly and popped a small piece in her mouth.

"Nah. That guy's had it coming. Even got a few requests from other women in Whiterun to sit him down and have a talk with him."

That surprised her. "Why hasn't anything been done then?"

"Mostly because he hadn't ever actually done anything. He's just been all talk. _That's_ going to change right now though. I think one of our Companions will pay him a visit from time to time. Keep him honest to his word. At the very least, keep an eye on him. And the woman and her kid." Farkas looked down at her with another one of his goofy, yet proud smiles. "You did good, Kid. Real good. Excellent control with just the perfect amount of menace. You, Kid, are a natural. Aela's going to be livid she missed it."

Alessia thought back to that moment after she'd first struck Mikael. How she'd so very much wanted to keep up the violence. She was glad she hadn't, but still… It bothered her the impulse had even been there at all. But she pushed the feeling aside and focused on the candy. To her surprise, the entire package was already empty. Farkas laughed and handed her one of the green apples Carlotta had given her. That disappeared almost as fast as the candy.

"How is it possible I'm still hungry?" Alessia asked, not expecting an answer.

Farkas chuckled. "Well, you are working on rule two. That requires a lot of rule number one. Eventually, you'll even out. But you still got a lot of recovery ahead physically. I think you should take it easy for the rest of the day. Go read those books you bought. You like to read huh?"

The two talked a bit about books and such while they walked. Alessia accepted a second apple and bit into it. She tried taking her time with this one, savoring the sweet and sour taste of the flesh in each bite. It really was delicious. Maybe once she was finished with them all she'd go back and buy another sackful. Maybe tomorrow. Make that part of a morning routine. Up a little earlier. Eat breakfast. Go for a walk to the market, even if she didn't buy anything, then home again for…

 _Home._ The word she'd used for Jorrvaskr took her by surprise. Was that what this place was now? Home? Maybe not specifically Jorrvaskr, but Whiterun… Alessia's eyes looked around the town, noting the nordic styled carvings on the houses and buildings. The craftsmanship so very much like Bruma, the place in Cyrodiil where she'd spent most of her adult life. Or rather… Bruma looked like here. Looked like Skyrim.

Perhaps… Yes. She could see herself living in such a place. Settling for good. Buying a house someday. Shopping in the market district. Maybe even working for the Companions. Perhaps even becoming a Companion officially. She was a nord after all. Her parents had been nord, only living in Cyrodiil. Skyrim was the home of her ancestors. Yes… Skyrim could be home. Whiterun could be home. That meant ends would need tying up in Cyrodiil. The shack she owned just outside Bruma would need selling. Debts to be seen to. Not many, Alessia wasn't much for borrowing from money lenders. It would require a few trips, but most could be done by correspondences.

Without warning, a sharp pain hit her lower belly. As if someone had gut punched her, Alessia buckled and all but collapsed. She dropped the half eaten apple, thankfully catching herself on her low stone wall alongside the path. Farkas yelped and darted to try catching her, changed his mind the last second and simply hovered helplessly over her. Alessia clutched at her lower stomach, feeling the familiar pain that told her something was amiss. It hurt. A lot. But she'd learned how to endure the pain and slowly work her way through it.

"Kid! Kid! What's wrong?" Farkas's hands reached to make sure she didn't fall, but he wasn't touching her. She felt bad for the male. He was a good male. Protective. And she was hurting. He wanted to help. _Needed_ to help, but was afraid to.

Alessia took a slow breath and spoke through the pain. "It's nothing. Just… Just… too much excitement I guess."

That was a lie. One she thought Farkas could see right through. Still, he didn't push any further, though it was obvious he wanted to. She was grateful. The pain was a lingering fit from the miscarriage. She'd had a couple over the past few months, and they were growing fewer and farther between. It was like the cramps all women suffered once a month during their cycles. It would pass.

"What can I do?" Farkas asked, hopefully. It broke Alessia's heart to hear it. Poor guy.

Gritting her teeth, preparing herself for the unpleasantness to come, Alessia smiled at him sadly. "Get me back to Jorrvaskr?"

"Can you walk?"

"No. Not right now." Here she went. "Would you carry me?"

Farkas blinked, going a little pale. "You sure? I don't wanna- You don't want me to go get Aela?"

She shook her head. "Faster if you carry me. I'll be alright."

Still a bit resistant, Farkas glanced down the path. Carefully, as if she'd might shatter from the touch, he gently picked her up like a small child. It would have been more comfortable if he'd hold her against himself, but he didn't. He held her out away from his body, trying to keep bodily contact as minimal as possible. He was like a rigid tree holding an even more rigid stick. Alessia bit down on her sudden panic and tried _not_ to start squirming. Farkas moved quickly, almost running.

They made it. Farkas sat her down carefully and instantly stepped back away from her. Her whole body shook, but she felt… alright. Wolf kept telling her she was alright. Farkas was pack. Farkas was good. Farkas was safe. She believed it, but the contact stirred up all kinds of mixed emotions she wasn't exactly sure how to deal with. So she wouldn't. At least not right at the moment. She would later on when she was alone and had time to think and feel her way around those emotions.

 _Wolf help._ Her beast's words were… comforting. It made her feel good to know she wasn't alone. Not that she was ever alone. There was Aela. And now Farkas. And she was sure the other males would help her if asked. Though… maybe she would wait on that. She trusted Farkas, but the other males… still had some getting used to.

"Kid?" Farkas sounded so worried. "You alright?"

She nodded curtly. "Yeah. Thanks. I… really appreciate it."

"Sure thing. Anytime." The big male shoved open the door to Jorrvaskr and held it for her. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Aela

"Blast it! Where are those two?" Aela stalked around the small stall of fruits and vegetables. She'd followed her wayward whelp's scent all the way to the market, then lost it in the crowd. Seething she'd spent the better part of an hour stalking around trying to pick up her scent again. No good. There was just too many overlapping scents. She'd thought she'd found her girl again at the book vendor, but lost it soon after.

Once she'd stopped focusing so intently on her nose, Aela's ears picked up talk of a strange woman walking around with "that big Companion". Talk of a scuffle over a woman involving that bard, Mikael. That clue led her to Carlotta Valentia's stall. The woman was hesitant to tell her what had happened, but the pup, Mila, hadn't hesitated in the least.

"Alessia knocked that mean man on his butt." The child giggled, earning her an displeased look from her mother.

Aela's eyebrows rose. "There was an altercation? Was she hurt?"

Seeing her worry, Carlotta finally spoke up. "No. Mikael, on the other hand, probably lost a few teeth."

The girl giggled again. "He cried like a baby."

"What was the fight about?"

The woman told her, first explaining how her daughter had run off. Then how she and Alessia had met. Then the incident with the bard, as well as her past dealings with the man. Then how Alessia had tried to defuse the situation by budging in with a purchase request. After that didn't work, then the blow she'd dealt the sniveling man. Carlotta smiled warmly. "I'd thank the Gods, but I'll letting for thanking Alessia. It takes a certain strength of character to put oneself in harm's way for another. Especially for someone you don't know."

Aela couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just last night the girl had looked so… So helpless. So in need of protecting. Today… After only a few hours with Farkas, Alessia was up and running about the town rescuing damsels in distress. And not only that, doing so with absolutely _no one_ telling her to. Strength of character indeed.

"Lady Huntress, do you know her well? Alessia I mean?" Carlotta asked.

Aela tried answering honestly. "We've only just recently met. Still, she's somewhat of a… student of mine."

That made the woman nod and smile. "Well, you've got a good student on your hands. She's something else."

 _I think you are more correct than you know_ , Aela thought as she bid the woman and the child farewell.

The story had calmed her previous worries. Apparently Alessia was doing just fine out on her own. Well, out on her own with Farkas keeping an eye on her. And she really believed he was doing just that. The male wouldn't have let their youngest wolf do anything he thought might put her or others at risk. He was an Icebrain, but he wasn't needlessly reckless.

Carlotta had told her she thought the wayward pair was returning to Jorrvaskr. At least that was in the direction they were heading. So Aela started for home. She must have just missed them in her haste to rush out and find them. And it turned out she needn't have worried. The thought made her smile. Her whelp was recovering. Even gone out of her way to help someone in need. And what more… against a man assaulting a woman. Not something anyone in the know would expect in such a short span of time.

Maybe it was time to start really focusing on Alessia's training. Once she was in better health, mostly just get more meat on her bones, Aela decided she'd take her moonborn child out for a short hunt. Go somewhere in the mountains up north where there was no one around. No one at all. It would be quiet. A place where Alessia could get to know her new body. Understand her wolf. A chance to learn and grow in relative safety and peace.

Jorrvaskr was its usual bustling self at midday. The Companions, famished from their morning training, sat or stood around in the main hall eating and drinking and talking loudly amongst themselves. Most didn't acknowledge her as she made her way towards the stairs that led down to the living quarters. The din vanished as she went below and strode down the hall towards hers and Alessia's joined rooms.

Farkas rounded the corner ahead and waved her down. "Hey, Aela. Where have you been?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She said with feigned irritation. "I heard there was a brawl in the market square this morning. A brawl involving a 'large' Companion and a slender young woman with little to no hair."

"Yeah, I'd hardly call that a 'brawl'. Not even a scrap really." Farkas beamed. "The kid knocked the crap out of that bard guy, Mikael."

Aela crossed her arms and glared. "I heard that too. I spoke with Carlotta Valentia and her daughter."

"How are she and the runt?"

"Fine when last I saw them. Praised Alessia up one side of the market and down the other." Aela lost her cross demeanor and glanced past Farkas and towards her room. Candle light could be seen under the closed door. "Is she… alright?"

The male motioned her a bit further down the corridor away from the door. When he spoke, it was as low a voice as his big body could manage. "You should have seen her, Aela. She took on that bastard just as calmly as could be. And when things went sideways, she was in total control. I've never seen a whelp that green manage their wolf so…"

"Cautiously?" Aela supplied.

"So elegantly, Aela. Like it was nothing. The kid looked as though she'd been a werewolf for decades. If I didn't know better, I'd say exactly that. I had to check her anger at first, but after that…'

"What do you mean by that? What happened?"

"Well, I'd just got out of line at that candy stall. Alessia was talking with Carlotta and the runt. I didn't hear most of what they said, but things seemed to be going alright. So I hung back and let them talk. After about a minute or so, Carlotta and the kid said goodbye and walked back to their stall. Alessia… watched them go. Really watched. At first I thought she was… well, ogling."

That made Aela blink. "Ogling?"

"Yeah. As in, leering. Hard. But then I noticed she'd gone pale and sweaty. Like she was struggling with something awful in her head. You… You can probably guess what." Farkas frowned down at his feet. "I was about to head over to help, but then the kid yelped like something had scared her half to death. Then she started looking around like it had been a loud sound that no one else heard."

"A loud sound?"

"Her wolf. Wolf started talking to her."

Aela blinked. "You're kidding…"

"No. It was all over the kid's face. First it was shock, then amazement, then confusion, then…" Farkas chuckled and motioned to his own cheeks. "I startled her when I got to her, but she recovered quickly. Her scent was… excited, and she was red as a tomato. I think our little whelp has a crush on the Valentia woman."

After that, the story played out almost word for word what Carlotta had told her. She asked questions about Alessia's behavior and wellbeing. The male backtracked to their first meeting in the hall that morning, their conversation and meal at breakfast, their walk around the market, and eventually the incident with the bard. Aela listened carefully, noting everything even minutely important as well as everything Farkas had gleaned about Alessia's personality. He'd learned so much in so little a time. Amazing that _he_ , of all the people, managed such a feat. And doing so seemingly effortlessly.

"Remember when you first brought her here and we were all wondering _how_ in the world she'd survived what she did? Remember how impossible we thought it was?" Aela nodded to his question. She did. It was one of the things that most amazed them about the whole tragedy. How could anyone survive such an ordeal? Farkas jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in Alessia's general direction. "I know exactly how. Aela… that kid has guts. Guts, a spine made of steel and a heart of pure gold. _Grit_. Whatever it takes, whatever we got to do, she _has_ to pull through. The world will be all the poorer for it if she doesn't."

The speech was probably one of the males greatest. He wasn't one for ceremony. Not like his brother. Which made his words hold all the more weight. After one day, Farkas truly believed their newest wolf was someone special. Someone worthy of their best efforts. Aela had felt the same way almost the instant she laid eyes on Alessia's torn and broken from in that pit. Despite all the death around her, the young woman fought. Crawling inch by painful inch over mounds of the dead to reach…

What? The edge of the pit was far too tall for her to scale. Especially in her condition. But crawl she had. Determined to try no matter how impossible. Farkas had seen today what Aela had seen then. Courage. Heart. A will to challenge the impossible.

Aela nodded her approval to the male, then made to go to her pup. However, Farkas blocked her. "One more thing…"

He spoke hesitantly. Aela waited patiently, knowing the male's usual blunt nature only faltered on very rare occasions.

"On the way back to Jorrvaskr, the kid had some sort of… attack." Alarm went through Aela, a scent she had no hope of hiding from the male. "Damn… It's bad isn't it?"

"Tell me about the attack." He did, and Aela's heart sank.

The lingering nature of these pains was unusual, but then nothing about their situation was usual. Some days Alessia couldn't even stand up on her own for long periods of time. Sometimes… there was even blood. Which was another worry. Alessia hadn't wanted the males to know about the pregnancy. She was… ashamed. That made Aela want to break something. Break a lot of things. But she controlled her rage, placing it in a small portion of her mind for later use when they finally found the male responsible, and focused on helping Alessia get through the episode. It was difficult to comply with Alessia wishes for the males to remain unaware. Her scent was a… potent mixture of blood, hormonal female and pain. Three things a wolf's nose noticed very quickly. Especially the males.

"Aela, what's wrong with the kid?" Farkas asked, concern lacing his voice. She said nothing, intending to keep her word no matter what. Her silence said it all. First the male got sickly pale, then slightly green, then furiously red. His fist balled into a near mace sized club and slammed into the nearby wall. Once, twice, three times. Snarling he said, "When we find that bastard, I'm going to rip him apart piece by piece."

"You'll have to get in line." Aela said coldly. Her tone softened when she continued. "Keep this to yourself. She didn't want the males to know."

Farkas made a growly noncommittal noise, eyes smoldering down at the floor. "Is she- Gods… She's turned at least twice already… The pup-'

"There is no pup, Farkas." Aela said softly, gently, knowing the effect her words would have on the male. Generally, wolves of sane minds, especially those within a pack, were protective of their member's offspring. Truthfully, they were protective of children in general. "Even if she wasn't already turning, there was just too much damage. Even if I had known she was with child at the time, the likelihood of it surviving… Well, you know the odds. It was either save Alessia, or neither."

The male glanced back towards the closed door, his eyes both sorrowful and vengeful. He struggled with the knowledge for a moment, then nodded. "On my honor, not a word. The kids already been through enough without… gossip floating around. Not that she has anything to be ashamed of. None of that was her fault. And I'll crush the skull of anyone who says differently."

That made Aela smile. Despite the unpleasantness the direction of the conversation had gone, it felt good for someone else to share her burden. Now all that remained was to repair what remained of Alessia's body and soul. The body was on the mend and, with luck and days like today, the soul would soon follow.

They spoke for only a few minutes more before Farkas made his way back upstairs. Aela watched him go, so very proud of his effort that morning. Above and beyond everything she had asked of him, or even expected. Once he was out of sight, she turned and padded to her room. She made sure her footsteps were loud enough to be heard, and that she knocked before entering, despite it being her own quarters.

Alessia was curled up on the bed munching absently at a green apple with a leather bound book in her lap. Likely one of the tomes Farkas had given her the coin to buy. The girl liked to read. Another thing Farkas had been able to learn. It was something Aela hadn't considered. Alessia was educated. "Book smart" as Farkas had put it. Trained by a Wandering Swordsman in a number of skills after she'd already spent years in the "school of hard knocks" on the streets as an orphan. Not that Aela had never wondered about Alessia's past, but… she'd just never thought to ask. Some forebear she was. She'd been so focused on keeping her alive, she hadn't seen that she needed to help her to _live_.

The girl hadn't looked up as Aela had entered, likely finishing the sentence she was on, but when she did, it stopped the forebear dead in her tacks. In the past, Alessia looked at everyone with a measure of mistrust. Even Aela. Like she wasn't seeing the face of a man or woman, or even that they were a person at all. No. The girl seemed to see past the skin and muscle right down the bone. To the grinning skull that lie behind the features of every man and every woman. The grinning evil, the death, that all living things were capable of. The death that eventually came for them all. Came for them sure as it had come for Alessia in that pit. The evil swallowing up her body and soul and leaving what remained for death to devour.

Now… Now there was only the shadow of that nightmare. Still there. Still skulking around behind her own grinning skull, but not as prominent as it had been. Alessia had been a drowning woman in a raging, stormy sea without a boat or a lifeline in sight. Aela had tossed her a lifeline when she'd pulled her from that pit. And ever since that day, Alessia was a female who'd clung to the tail end of that rope and held on by the very tips of her fingernails. Now in those icy blue eyes, in that slight curve of a smile, Aela saw that the drowning female was slowly, painfully, determinately inching her way up that rope. One hand over the other. Still exhausted. Still at risk of a wave taking her back down again. Still in desperate need of help. But fighting all the same.

Whatever Alessia had needed, whatever spark she'd craved, she'd gotten today. Likely in that brief scuffle with Mikael. Likely when she had put herself between the coward of a man and an innocent woman and child. The desire to defend the helpless. The need to shield others from the evils of the world that had nearly swallowed her whole. Guts. Guts and steel and gold. Yes. Farkas had spoken true. So had Carlotta. Alessia was something… _else_. She was taking that grinning death by the collar, as she had that bard, growled in its face and told it to "stay away".

"Hey, Aela." Alessia said as she slipped a scrap of paper in her place and set the book aside.

"Afternoon." The greeting got Aela moving again. She sat on the other end of the bed, folding her long legs under her, and faced her moonborn child. She eyed the tome, noting that it was in fact a journal. And not one of Alessia's. "What are you reading?"

"One of Farkas's journals. He thought it might help me somehow. Insight into the mind of a werewolf. It's one of his earlier ones. From his first days as a wolf. He said all the wolves were instructed to keep a journal during that time."

"And? Is it helping?"

The girl picked up the journal, gently running her thumb over a tear in the leather. "It's… interesting at least. From what I learned about him today, I thought he and I were a lot alike already. Or at least, our minds worked about the same way. This… sort of proves it. Everything he experienced and thought as a 'whelp' is similar to what I've experienced and thought. Well, most things anyway."

Again, Farkas's brilliance was showing. If Alessia liked to read and truly was book smart, then maybe the journals of all the wolves would help. "Do you think reading mine would help as well?"

Alessia thought about it, then nodded. "Maybe. If you don't mind me reading something so personal, I'd like the insight."

Without a moment's pause, Aela rolled off the bed and rummaged around in an old trunk in the corner. She came out with three of her earlier journals and sat them on the nightstand before returning to her spot on the bed. "I'll have a talk with the rest of the pack. I doubt any of them will mind you taking a peek at their journals as well. Kodlak will probably give you everything he has."

"Thank you. This is…" Alessia seemed to struggle with some inner turmoil. "This means a lot."

"You are part of the family now, Alessia. We might all be gruff and short tempered, but we want to see you grow and succeed just as any mother or father or brother or sister would." Aela thought back across the years. Kodlak had been the first. Then Skjor. Then the twins. Then her. And now Alessia. All of the same bloodline. Family. Pack. Unwilling to let the silence continue, Aela asked, "So, Farkas tells me you two had some adventures today?"

Despite already having heard the story repeatedly, Aela listened to Alessia's version. The girl was animated. Something Aela hadn't seen in her before. She'd have to remember to thank Farkas again for doing what she hadn't thought to do. When it came to the end, she expecting to hear about the attack Alessia had suffered during their walk back to Jorrvaskr, she was surprised when her moonborn child said nothing about it. She narrowed her eyes, not wanting to appear angry, she wasn't, but wanting convey her seriousness on the matter.

"Farkas said you nearly collapsed after all was said and done." The girl winced visibly, either embarrassed or scared she'd been caught trying to hide the attack. Aela didn't growl, didn't snap. All she did was place a warm hand on the girl's nearby foot and asked, "Tell me?"

Alessia did, haltingly. When the amendment to the overall story was made, the girl looked saddened. Before Aela could sooth her, she asked, "He knows, doesn't he?"

Farkas. She meant Farkas. Aela nodded once. "He does. As I told you, a werewolf's sense of smell is his or her strongest attribute. He put two and two together. It must have taken everything he had not to start howling and tear off in search of someone to rip apart."

Alessia did as expected. She buried her face in her hands, obviously mortified and wishing to crawl into a whole and never come out again. Aela didn't let her. Carefully, she pried the girl's slim and bony hands away from her face and held them tightly in her own. "No, Alessia. You don't need to hide this. Not from me. And not from him either. Do you want to know what he said?"

Tear rimmed blue eyes looked up at that, curious despite herself. Aela told her of the conversation she'd had with Farkas not ten minutes ago. What he'd said as well as his violent reaction and determination to defend her honor. It dried up the tears almost instantly. Replacing the shame with amused shock. Aela wanted to feed that growing fire, so she went on telling about what Farkas thought of "the kid". The guts and steel and gold he saw in her.

A slow smile curled the edges of Alessia's lips. "He used the word 'grit' with me."

"He said that to me too." Aela chuckled. "Farkas thinks the world of you, Alessia. So, do not feel ashamed around him. He only thinks more of you for the trials you've overcome."

"And the others? Kodlak, Skjor and Vilkas?"

"I've kept my word. I've not told them, and will not. Nor will Farkas. He's given his oath on that. Telling them is and will always be up to you." Aela added after a short pause. "But, my opinion is that they would react in a similar way. Our males are protective of us females. They can't help it. It's just part of their personalities. If they knew of your further suffering neither the Gods nor man could stop them from avenging you."

That made the girl blink. "Really? They'd be that… angry?"

Aela huffed. "Alessia, you are _blood_. Mine and, through me, _theirs_. Of course they would be the first to step up and defend you. And they will. By the Divines, they will. Skjor and Vilkas might gripe and moan about it afterward, but they won't hesitate."

Alessia was quiet for a moment, debating something Aela couldn't guess at. When the girl spoke, it was halting, but with that same steel Farkas had spoke of. "Would it be possible to… be around them more? The males? Maybe… have one sit with us during morning meal? If you're with me, and maybe Farkas, I think I can manage. At least until I get to know them more."

Hope bloomed in Aela's heart. The girl was trying. Honest to Gods she had reason to fear every male in the world, but here she was _trying_ to get over her ordeal. She nodded happily. "I'm sure they will agree. We'll go slow. One at a time if need be. But we'll get through it."

After a little more talk, Aela left Alessia to her reading. She went to each of the males and asked for their journals and if they were willing to eat a morning meal with she and the girl. She explained the one-on-one, technically two-on-one… Well… with Farkas, three-on-one, idea and they all agreed. Agreed and instantly handed over their journals. As expected, Kodlak gave her an armful to give to Alessia. The Alpha also claimed the first opportunity to dine with the pair the following morning. The old male looked genuinely pleased with the idea. Happy that it had even been by Alessia's own request.

They tried sleeping in their own rooms that night. Aela getting up almost every half hour to check in on Alessia's sleep. It was still just as disturbed as it had been the night before. Encouraged by how well the pup had done in Aela's bed, the forebear pulled off the blanket she'd been using and covered her moonborn child with it. The effect was almost immediate. Alessia rolled herself into a tight ball, clutching the Aela scented blanket to her nose like a small child with a baby blanket. The shuddering and whimpering ceased. And Aela's heart broke all over again.

Breakfast went as well as the day before, or so Farkas claimed. They were sitting in a specific way so that the new wolf was comfortable. Aela at her side with Farkas directly across from Alessia and the Harbinger sitting across from Aela and catty-corner to the new wolf. Aela and Kodlak watched in wide eyed fascination as both Alessia and Farkas put away four monster sized omelets doused in red sauce, two each, and a handful of apple pastries Tilma had made out of what remained of the green apples. They talked, mostly conversation between the Harbinger and Alessia. Aela swelled with pride at how well the girl composed herself. It was obvious to everyone she was nervous, but she didn't falter. Not once.

Their walk was short, but refreshing. Farkas needed to attend to a job somewhere in Whiterun but pat "the kid" on the shoulder before he left. Kodlak, to Aela's surprised, decided to join them on their stroll. Despite having numerous tasks to attend to, the Alpha insisted on taking the time to get to know his youngest wolf. Alessia did well with him. Even walked in between the older wolves on occasion. After the walk, one of which Alessia had no other attacks, they went back to Jorrvaskr for lunch and Kodlak returned to his duties. Per request, the pair went out into the training yard and watched the Companions in their afternoon training. A few times Aela stepped away to give instruction, but other than that they made conversation about fighting styles or techniques. Sword or axe. Long or short bow. Shield or no shield. Light or heavy armor.

The girl truly was knowledgeable, just as Farkas had said. Well enough that Aela believed she would make a good Companion. Perhaps a great Companion. It was an offer she would present in time. For now, she would focus on insuring Alessia could function normally in everyday life. Until then, violence probably wasn't the best treatment. Aela chuckled to herself. Judging from what Alessia had done to Mikael the day before… that could prove to be a challenge. Grit. Guts and steel and gold. So it would seem.

Alessia

"Close your eyes. Clear your mind and control your breathing. Reach for your wolf. Go to her. Do not call her to you."

Alessia did as Aela said. They were sitting across from one another on the stone cold floor of the Underforge. It wasn't her most favorite place in the world, it was too much like a dungeon, but it was the best place for their current exercise. Safer should something go wrong. Aela felt confident nothing would go wrong, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Once her eyes were closed, Alessia took in a deep breath and focused. Easier said than done. There were an indefinite number of thoughts and fears bouncing around her skill of late. In the few weeks since that incident with Carlotta and Mikael, Alessia's body had flourished. The food helped her put on weight and the physical activity, exercise that had advanced from short walks into actual long periods of real running, had put on muscle. A lot of muscle that didn't seem possible with the relatively little amount of work put into it.

The first time she'd noticed was while she was changing out of a sweaty shirt after a morning run. She'd been so focused on her scars, most of which still turned her stomach, that when she'd turned around and caught sight of her belly in the mirror… Abs… Not nearly as promenade as Farkas's, or even the other wolves, even Aela, but… She'd never, never had abs before. Aela said it was normal for wolves to put on muscle. Even the arguably weaker ones. She was lean. Fit. Healthy in body, if not yet in mind.

"Clear your mind, Alessia. I can see the thoughts on your face." Aela said, a little impatiently. They'd been at this for hours now.

"Sorry."

Her forebear's voice softened. "Don't be sorry. Be better. Try again."

She did. As Aela had suggested, Alessia went through her own mind and quickly placed every thought that wasn't important to her current task into a corner of her mind and temporarily forgot it. Most were mundane thoughts. Others not so much. Those darker thoughts, the memories she fought to never recall, remained where she'd stored them; in a cage in the deepest recesses of her mind. She didn't even try to sort through those. It took time but eventually she was clear of all thought. Blank. Alessia pictured herself in that space. Not blackness, but a nothingness. With each inhale and exhale, she added something to the space. The law of gravity first. A physical ground to stand on. Light. Color. Texture. Sound. All the things that made up the world where Wolf resided in her head.

When next Alessia opened her eyes, it wasn't the Underforge she saw. Her eyes opened to a small meadow surrounded by a grand forest of tall pines. Despite the light dusting of snow on the trees, the meadow was clear of any cold. Flowers bloomed in the tall grasses. Bright yellows and pinks. Reds and blues. A small butterfly danced across her face and landed on a nearby flower. Leaves rustled in the nearby woods, only momentarily overpowering the birds constant singing. Cool wind tickled the nape of her neck. Alessia turned into the breeze, her nose instantly learning just how far the gust had traveled. The frost covered mountains in the distance rose up into the cloudless sky, reaching up towards the heavens that did not truly exist in this imagined space in her mind.

Slowly, Alessia's eyes scanned the nearby tree line. Searching for the dark shadow that she'd only caught glimpses of in the past. Her wolf roamed this imaginary landscape. Often times hid in it when Alessia tried reaching for her. Though it hadn't helped in the past, she tried whistling and calling. Her voice echoed, silencing the birds. After a moment, she tried again. "Hello? It's me again. I just want to talk. Get to know you more. Understand you maybe."

Still nothing.

"Aela told me you were likely scared. I don't know why. Big girl like you scared of a little thing like me? I said my wolf wasn't scared of anything." Alessia slowly walked towards the trees, feeling eyes on her. "No, not my wolf. Not when she stood between Carlotta and that jerk, Mikael."

Entering the trees, being surrounded by so many hiding places made Alessia nervous. Still, she kept walking. Kept talking.

"I spent yesterday morning playing with Mila. But… you already know that right? I could feel you. You sniffed her out of that barrel quick, fast, and in a hurry. Sort of cheating really. Playing hide-and-seek with a werewolf is hardly fair." Alessia caught a quick flash of black fur just out of the corner of her eye. "Are we playing? You and I now?"

Again, another flash from the opposite side. Frustrated, Alessia sat down on the ground, wincing at the cold snow seeping into her pants. Maybe next time she'd imagine herself a chair.

"Look. I don't want to play. I really need to speak with you. It's important that we… understand each other. Aela worries I might… go feral. That's what happens, you know? Werewolves who either fear or don't understand their wolves go mad. Lose control at the worst of times. Hurt themselves. Or others. Innocent people. Like Mila. Or Carlotta. I really don't want that to happen. And I don't think you do either."

Alessia heard Wolf before she saw her. A low whine came from a shadowy pit of brush just opposite her. The tip of a large nose peeked from the leaves. Then a snout. Then two huge blue eyes, a mirror of her own. She kept herself perfectly still, but didn't look away. She was the dominant of the pair. She had to be. Otherwise, she'd end up like the opposite end of the spectrum of lycanthropy.

There were the ones who feared and suppressed their wolves. Those were the ones who lost control and turned in the middle of a town or village and went on a killing rampage. An accident, yes, but still their fault. The middle wolves were those like her pack. Those who partnered with their beasts. The human was more in control, but the two personalities worked together as a team. They hid well. Hunted well. And fought even better. The last, the one Alessia feared the most, was those who were more beast than man. Those who liked to hurt. To kill. Let their beasts run the show even if they were in their human forms. Those like Mahrik.

Wolf pulled back her lips and bared her teeth, growling at that. Alessia didn't flinch. She understood the meaning of the act. Wolf didn't like the idea of being anything like Mahrik either. Alessia nodded to her. "I thought you'd agree. So… please come talk with me? Aela will probably have me keep trying if you don't."

One huge paw parted the leaves, followed by a second. _Wolf Mother stubborn._

Alessia chuffed. "She doesn't like to be called my 'mother', by the way. Says it makes her sound old."

Wolf tilted her head to the side once. _But is Wolf Mother._

"Yeah, I know. But maybe we can call her something else?"

The wolf that crawled from the underbrush was huge. She was far larger than any normal wolf. At least as big as a small horse. A thick pelt of black fur covered her from snout to the tip of her long, bushy tail. Her fangs were almost as large as Alessia's index finger, as were her claws. Bigger perhaps. Wolf sat across from Alessia, leaving a space of at least ten feet or so.

 _Sister Red. Forebear name Sister Red. Good?_

Wolf stumbled over the word 'good'. Alessia nodded. "That is good."

To her surprise, Wolf mirrored the head nod. _What is?_

Wolf meant the nod. "It means 'yes'. Or 'alright'. Or 'okay'."

Wolf huffed. _Human speak too messy. Wolf nose better._

Alessia smiled, shower her teeth. Mistake. Wolf's hackles rose and she growled, baring her own fangs. Aela had warned her of this. "Easy. That's a human thing too."

 _Is threat._

"No. It's smiling. Humans smile when they're happy or amused. Sort of like… when you wag your tail. You're happy or amused when you wag your tail, yes?"

Wolf thought about it, started wagging her tail, then nodded once. _Human smile not threat. It human tail wag. Wolf understand. Wolf try remember._

Alessia smiled again, just to see what Wolf would do. As expected, the wolf's hackles rose, but she calmed herself quickly. "Good. Much better. And you didn't growl at all."

 _Mad One smile. Mad One smile and hurt same time._

That memory almost shattered Alessia imaginary forest. The ground literally shook beneath her. For a moment she black out, waking up curled into the fetal position with something furry, heavy and warm lying almost on top of her. Wolf breathed slowly, letting out a slow whine with each exhalation. Alessia moved to get up slowly, and, to her surprise, wolf let her. Even more of a surprise, Wolf sat close and allowed Alessia to lean into her thick coat of fur. It was soothing. The slightly musky scent pleasing somehow. She curled her fingers in the long tuft of fur right before her nose. This close, Alessia noted that the fur was the exact same shade of her own raven black hair.

 _Wolf sorry. Forget bad memory hurt Blue Eyes._ Wolf growled low in her chest. Alessia could feel it vibrating against her ear. _We kill him. We hunt Mad One and tear apart._

"The others are already working on that. They say it's only a matter of time before they find his new lair." Alessia said, not wanting to remove herself from Wolf's side. This was the closest they'd ever been. The longest they'd ever interacted. It was nice, not being afraid of the beast she held within.

 _You not afraid? Not fear Wolf?_

"Aela says you _are_ me. And I am you. It only scares me that I don't understand you sometimes." Alessia admitted. "I mean… we are of _him_."

Wolf growled again. _We not of Mad One blood. We of Sister Red. Of Big Brother and Smaller Big Brother. Of Angry Moon and Alpha. Not of Mad One._

"How can you be so sure? He started the change." Alessia recalled the moment she knew she had been beyond all saving. Or at least she thought she had. While she choked on a mouthful of Mahrik's blood, while he begged for her not to leave him, she felt her death racing towards her like a charging bull. Saw it coming and welcomed it. But, fate had had a different plan. No matter how small the desire, something deep inside drove her to live. To fight. It clung to the small amount of blood she'd involuntarily swallowed, and burned. The first pop of her ribcage made her reflexively swallow more blood. The second made her scream. His blood started it, but it wasn't strong enough to repair the damage done to her body. Not nearly. Aela's blood, however…

Wolf turned one huge head and looked down at her. Not menace. Not even concern. But absolute certainty. _Not forebear. Wolf_ know _._

Alessia smiled. This time, Wolf didn't even flinch. "I'll just have to take your word for it, huh?"

The big chest beneath her head chuffed. _Blue Eyes stubborn too. Like Sister Red._

Now she laughed. "Come by it honestly I guess."

 _Wolf agree. Need peace between Wolf and Blue Eyes. Need… understanding. Fight better. Hunt better. But… hard. Wolf not know human. Not understand most. Get angry. Get scared._

Alessia pat the big wolf's side, the hollow thump sounding pleasant to hear. "That's what I'm here for. Helping you adjust and understand is my job. Just as you helping me with wolf things is _your_ job."

 _It not easy. Hard work._

"Nothing ever is. But we'll work on it."

Wolf huffed and gave a doggy grin, lolling tongue and everything. _Easy scent Blue Eyes like Dirt Smell Female. Why no want mate with Dirt Smell Female?_

"You know the answer to that." Alessia didn't have to elaborate. Thank the Gods.

 _Dirt Smell Female not male. Female. Blue Eyes like females?_

Hesitantly, Alessia answered. "Yes."

 _Only female?_

"Yes…" Alessia felt her face redden. "It's just not a good time to get involved with anyone. Especially not someone with a kid."

Wolf huffed. _Not understand. Why female? Not have pup with female._

"I can't have kids now anyway." That unexpected pang came back again, but she shoved it away. "You know that. So, what does it matter?"

It startled her when Wolf's big, cold, wet nose poked into Alessia's belly and sniffed. _Hurt?_

"Not so much anymore. I barely feel it most of the time." Wolf whined, and Alessia dared a calming touch. She scratched the wolf behind her ears, which made the big girl start thrumming away. "So, are we going to give this a try? I have a good feeling about it."

Just then, Wolf's ears twitched then pointed straight up. _Yes. Wolf and Blue Eyes try. But Blue Eyes go now. Sister Red call. Sound worried._

"Right. We'll talk like this again later on tonight. Until then, don't be afraid to pop into my head and ask me questions. I could use the practice guarding my expressions." Wolf let Alessia rise and start off towards the meadow again. She didn't think it was required for her to leave the forest, but it somehow made it easier to separate herself from the mind-scape and reenter the real world. Wolf watched from just inside the tree line. A darker shadow amongst the darkness under the branches. The snow did nothing to help the contrast. Alessia waved, pleased with their talk, and Wolf howled her response.

When Alessia opened her eyes, she was back in the Underforge. And a pale hand was racing towards her face, and from the stinging on her cheek, it wasn't the first slap she'd received. Without conscious thought, her arm rose up and caught Aela's slim wrist and rolled. Though her body was still from the cold and lack of motion, Alessia was able to pin the smaller female beneath her and hold her there. Teeth bared and body ready to continue the struggle. Aela froze, eyes wide and shocked. Slowly she lowered her one free hand and placed it flatly against the stone floor. Then she rose her chin a fraction of an inch upward, exposing her throat slightly. Submission.

Alessia bit down on her snarl and swallowed. Aela remained perfectly still. "You stopped breathing for a few moments. Went white as a sheet."

As she'd asked her to, Wolf chimed in. _Mate Sister Red? Blue Eyes like females. Sister Red female._

 _Gods… No. Not a chance._

 _Why?_

 _She's like my sister. A mother even. Just… ick…_

Alessia felt Wolf roll her eyes, a very human gesture. _Picky._

"Alessia?" Aela's worried voice brought her back out of her own head. The female was still lying prone, throat exposed, chest heaving in slight panic. She was afraid, but was trying to hide it. "Let me up, Alessia."

Alessia blinked and instantly let go of her forebear's wrist. She pulled back a few feet, couching on her haunches and watched her friend get up slowly. Aela kept her eyes on Alessia, either still worried or afraid she'd snap again. Alessia averted her eyes. "Sorry. I came to and your hand was coming at me. I just… reacted. You alright?"

"Fine. Just…" Aela sat up and looked her over for a moment. "You succeeded."

It wasn't a question, but Alessia answered with a sly smile. "A little bumpy, but yes."

She spent a few minutes telling her forebear what had occurred. All but that last conversation about her preferring females and Wolf's suggestion for Aela and she to "mate". Inappropriate was an understatement. Her forebear sat patiently and listened. Once the whole experience was told, Aela sat back and thought some more. Alessia was about to say something, but her forebear beat her to it. "You still believe Mahrik is your forebear?"

Alessia couldn't miss the look of… hurt in Aela's eyes. A little ashamed, she frowned down at her boots. "Yes. And no. I know his blood wasn't strong enough to repair what he'd done to me. Enough to start the change, but not nearly enough to help me survive it. I _know_ you are my creator. Your blood. Your guidance. But… part of me still… fears _his_ blood made me too. It's one of the nightmares I can't shake myself out of."

Aela knew the subject of most of Alessia's nightmares. This one, the one she had most often, was one she hadn't shared. Her forebear waited patiently, giving her time to decided whether or not to continue. Might as well.

"It's… a dream in which we finally catch him. All of us. The pack. We have him cornered. All his Sons dead at our feet. We've beaten him and I'm about to deliver the killing blow. Then he looks at me. And… and I freeze. With a single look he… makes me stop. I hate him, Aela. I hate him with every fiber of my being. But in that dream, I want so badly for him to love me. To take me back. To accept me. And I'm _his_ again. With a word he takes control of me and turns me against you and the others. No matter how much I try- I-I kill you all. And he laughs the whole time. Laughs and laughs until I wake up screaming."

There was a long pause. One in which Alessia found she couldn't breathe. Finally Aela spoke. "You have every right to be afraid. I won't lie to you, Alessia. I never will. It is possible that Mahrik has some hold on you. Maybe not much, or perhaps far more than I, but that is something we've known from the start."

Alessia's head snapped up. "We have?"

"Yes. We have. Every breath you take is because of him. Not _for_ him. But in spite of him. Because he could not break you." Aela said. "You live. You fight because you wish no one else to endure what you have. And you will end it. _We_ will."

"You're not afraid I'll turn on you all?" Alessia asked, only partially joking.

Aela's smile turned wicked. "You may have doubts, but I do not. You are my whelp. Mine. And he will not wrest you from me while there is still life in this body."

Aela

Full moons were always a rough time for a new werewolf. Even for older wolves, the three days were a trial. It wasn't uncommon for fights to break out among the pack. Often triggered by a simple look or word from another person, even one not of their kind. Tempers were already hot by the time the full moon came. The males were having little luck tracking down their mad wolf. Frustrated, Skjor and Farkas had gone at each other once already. Luckily Vilkas and Kodlak were nearby to halt things before blood was spilled.

And luckily Aela and Alessia were out gathering supplies for their monthly romp in the wilderness. It was best to put distance between civilization and a new wolf. This would be Alessia's eighth full moon and, even though she was doing remarkably well controlling herself and her beast, Aela still didn't want to take any chances. And, if she were honest, she was looking forward to some time among the trees and mountains to the northwest of Whiterun. Alessia seemed excited too.

The girl didn't see it, but Aela believed she was suited to her new self. The girl was a natural fighter. Just ask Vilkas. He had the bumps and bruises to prove it. Alessia had traded swords with him a short while ago. The watching Companions placed bets and hooted and hollered. Aela hadn't been there, but word was that Alessia beat him soundly and with apparent ease. But even more than Alessia's prowess in battle, the girl was… Aela struggled with the words. Alessia was… adaptable. Resilient. Her and her wolf worked amazingly together in most things. Yes, there were problem areas that sometimes Aela had to step in and sort her out, but overall the girl seemed born to be a werewolf. The temperament and the will. Kodlak even believed she'd one day make an amazing Alpha.

They set off for the distant mountains north of Rorikstead three days before the eve of the full moon. While the night of the full moon was when a werewolf was most likely to change, the day before and the day after were still on the table. Three days to reach the mountains, three days in the mountains, then home again. Maybe even a short stop in Rorikstead to rest. And also, Aela wanted to see how Alessia did around new people. It was a stop they hadn't made in the past, but Aela was feeling confident. Her moonborn child was, after all, doing very well.

Three days on the road passed quickly. They'd brought enough food to get them there, but they would need to hunt in the mountains. Again, Aela wanted to see her pupil's progress. When they reached the mountain, Aela led the way up a hidden path she and Alessia had used time and time again. The path winded up the mountainside and came down again in a small glade. Evidence of their previous ventures to the mountain still remained; a circle of stones they used for their camp fire. The camp was in place in short order, a lively fire blazing away and the last of their edible supplies boiling in a small pot on the fire.

Aela tended to the meal while Alessia grabbed her bow. "I'll go out and catch us some breakfast."

Before anything could be said, Alessia was bounding out of the glade like an excited deer rather than a hunting wolf. The stew would keep long enough for Aela to follow. Still, she sat it a short ways away from the fire to insure it wouldn't burn. Then she was up and after her whelp as silently as possible.

Alessia was quick. That Aela had noticed that right away when she'd first started training her. Fast, strong, and surprisingly clever for her age. Farkas said the kid was as simple as he was, which was true most of the time, but that simple nature seemed to… mask the girl's intelligence. Which, as Kodlak had pointed out numerous times, smart and intelligence are two very different things. Even then… Aela believed her charge was both intelligent, clever, _and_ smart. Perhaps not a genius, but definitely smart. Alpha material indeed.

Aela was careful not to get too close. Doing so and perhaps startling a hunting wolf was not a wise thing to do. A few hares would suffice for the time being. Tomorrow night they would hunt as wolves so a morning meal was all they'd really need. Aela watched as her moonborn child stalked a deer. A doe, to be precise. She disapproved, but did not intervene. This was Alessia's hunt. Aela had taught her all she knew and was confident in her girl.

The tense draw of the bow was loud in comparison to the silent falling snow all around them. Aela held her breath, waiting. Just as she expected Alessia to loose the arrow, the girl didn't. Instead, she let go of the tension in the bow and put the arrow away. Confused, Aela looked to the doe, and smiled. It was a doe alright. A doe with a small fawn scampering around her legs. One that was very, very newly born.

Most hunters wouldn't have cared much about the doe having a fawn to care for. But most hunters were not Alessia. The girl's beast wouldn't be happy, but she would get over it. Alessia could not kill the mother deer without killing the fawn, either by her own hand or allowing it to live on a few more days without the care of it's mother. It would die, one way or the other, without it's mother. And so… Alessia would not kill the mother. No matter what the reason.

Alessia ran off in another direction, but Aela didn't follow. She'd seen enough to know her lessons had been well learned. Pride filled her as she made her way back to the camp. Just as she'd expected, the stew hadn't burned. She put it back over the fire and waited for Alessia to return. She did about half an hour later with a pair of hares strung over her shoulder. Aela said nothing of what she saw, and Alessia didn't tell her. All in all, it was a good start to their full moon trip.

That night, Alessia woke in the middle of the night shrieking something Aela hadn't understood. A horrible sound that sent shivers down Aela's spine. She'd been sitting by the fire piddling with a small wooden wolf she was carving. Alessia had gone inside the tent to read. The snow was falling and she was afraid of it damaging her book. She must have fallen asleep. By the time Aela got to her whelp, Alessia was already in the throes of a transformation.

Before Aela could get to her, pin her down and try to calm her, Alessia rolled to her hands and knees and growled to herself, "No. We're alright. W-We're okay. He's not here. He's- n-not here. Just a dream. Just a dream. Easy girl. Calm down."

Aela froze, amazed at the sight. Slowly, painfully slowly, the crunching bones beneath Alessia's flesh stilled. Her muscles stopped twitching. Her breathing leveled out into something less than a mild snarl. When it was all said and done, the girl flopped down onto her bedroll panting. Aela went to her, but didn't touch. A werewolf's skin during and after a transformation was extremely sensitive. Even though she'd pulled herself back from the brink, touching Alessia now would hurt.

When enough time passed, Aela rolled Alessia on her side and looked her over. Aside from the paleness and sweat, she seemed alright. When she opened her eyes and looked up at Aela, her heart broke a little. Those eyes were far too old for the body they were in. Far too old and tired. Oh, so tired. Alessia blinked, then her eyes were clear again. As if the pain and sorrow had never been there. She at up slowly, like an old woman with pains in her joints and bones.

In a small voice, Alessia said, "I'm alright. Just… another bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aela asked, as she had countless times before.

Alessia shook her head, also as she'd done countless times before. "It's nothing new. Darkness. Chains. The lash."

Perhaps the girl hadn't noticed when her hand reached to her shoulder where they both knew one of the many scars resided. That particular one wrapped nearly all the way up and around her shoulder nearly to her breast. Aela knew the girl hated the scars. Hated seeing them. Hated others seeing them, namely the pack. Some of the Companions, those who were not in the know, had asked about them. A few could be seen just above the collar of Alessia's shirt. One of the Circle would bark and get the inquisitive Companion to run off, but it still bothered Alessia. And thus it bothered Aela.

The girl was beautiful. Even as sickly as she was months ago, Alessia was a "knock out" as Farkas had so bluntly put it one night. Blue eyes were not uncommon among Nords. Not even among people in other countries. That said, however, Aela had never seen eyes so blue. So icy and yet so warm. When her hair had grown back, it was like looking at a raven's feather. So black it was almost blue. Though Alessia said she'd kept it longer and braided in the past, now it was a only a few inches long. And she intended to keep it that way. "Harder to grab hold of", she'd said. Her face was near on perfect; high cheekbones, full lips, slightly slanted eyes that said both danger and loveliness. And the girl was fit. Muscular, more than Aela, but not overly so. She was lean and strong, yet curvy in all the right places.

But that's not what Alessia saw. Not the beautiful young woman, both in mind and in form. What Alessia saw was a cadaver that hadn't realized it was dead yet. Something that had been placed through a meat grinder and been stitched back together afterward. The scars were hideous, yes. Aela fully expected that they would turn away even the most iron gutted and determined of pursuers or admirers. Fools. Fool all of them. What Alessia would eventually understand was that she needed someone who was just as stubborn as she was. Someone who would look past the scared hide and see the survivor underneath. The guts and steel and gold that the pack had come to see.

Forgetting the whittling she'd been doing, forgetting the fire outside that would eventually burn itself out, Aela helped Alessia settle back down into the bedroll, then curled up in her bedroll right next to her. She would have curled up with her, perhaps held her while she slept, and had once or twice, but didn't. She'd finally figured out that Alessia favored females, or rather her own wolf had finally figured it out. Not that she was against a female taking another into their bed, actually Aela herself found the female form appealing, but that wasn't what their relationship was about.

Alessia needed a sister. A mother even, sometimes. A friend. Not a lover. She needed to trust that Aela wouldn't hurt her in that way. Not ever. And the only way to be certain of that was to not tempt fate. It was already bad enough that on mornings after their hunt as wolves they often woke up naked and curled around each other. The first time that had happened, Alessia had blushed so badly Aela thought her face would catch on fire. She hadn't understood the reason why at first. But as time went on and it kept happening, Aela's wolf finally explained it to her. It was a surprise at first, but then, after a mere moment's thought, it wasn't a surprise at all. Perhaps Alessia preferred females before being dragged into that dungeon. Maybe not. But no why in hell was she going to ask.

But, ever since then, Aela had tried to limit how often they woke up like that together. Limited how often the males woke up with them, which was never. Her wolf understood what had happened to Alessia. Understood and drove the males away if they hunted together. The only reason they, the more dominant wolves other than Farkas, didn't bite and snap at her was because _they_ understood as well. And so, they allowed themselves to be driven away. Gave Alessia the time she needed to heal mentally before subjecting her to having to look at another male's bare body. Not until she was ready. If ever she was ready.

Before Aela drifted off to sleep, Alessia spoke. She sounded like a wounded child. "Have they found anything yet?"

She didn't have to explain more for Aela to understand. She sighed and rolled to face the other wolf. "Skjor and Vilkas are checking a lead."

"Where?"

Aela wasn't sure she wanted to say where. Not that she expected Alessia to race off after Mahrik, but… She shook her head. "Markarth. Or the mountains nearby. People have gone… missing."

She hoped Alessia wouldn't ask, but… that was like asking water not to be wet. "Young women?"

Aela nodded once. She didn't like telling Alessia, but she wouldn't lie. "Mostly. Some men. It could be nothing. There are quite a few savages in those hills."

"Yeah. But how many of them snatch up dark haired, blue eyed, young women?" Alessia asked, testing.

Aela flinched. Either the girl had overheard something or guessed. All the women taken were, in many ways, similar in appearance to Alessia herself. Even the men. Dark hair and light eyes. It had been what caught the pack's attention. "It still could be coincidence, Alessia. We don't know anything for certain."

"But what if it is? What if he's got some poor young woman in some other dark place and is-" Alessia snarled, not wanted to continue. "I can't just do nothing and let him do to someone else what he did to me. I can't stand the thought of it."

"Alessia, you're not ready yet. And you're not doing nothing." Aela said calmly but assertively.

She understood Alessia's pain and worry. Understood very, very well her desire to rush ahead and hunt Mahrik down. It was simply in her character. She was a protector. A guardian. A shield. Dented and scraped, but a shield nonetheless. Alessia didn't like what she was hearing, and growled her anger. Aela bared her teeth, growling her own warning. It was a ritual they'd done numerous times before. Her moonborn child was a dominant wolf. As Kodlak had predicted. Alpha material. Already she was struggling with her wolf's instinct to rise in the pack hierarchy. Not a month past, she'd overtaken Farkas's position in the pack and rose a level. Not that Farkas was angry about it, the male was the lowest member of the pack long before Alessia came. Now she was pressing her luck with Aela, which was dangerous. It was an unconscious thing, but still dangerous.

It was the full moon. Even Aela felt it's power. It's influence. Alessia knew it too, but was still green enough not to know how to resist. That would come in time, but for now… Aela needed to defuse the situation. Still conscious of Alessia's anger, Aela bit down on her own rising anger. Her wolf protested, but Aela convinced her there was no need for a fight. Instead, they would talk.

"Why didn't you shoot the doe today?" Aela asked, though she already knew the answer.

It was enough to distract Alessia. "Is that why you followed me? To see what I would do on my own?"

"Yes. That's my job." Aela said. "Answer the question. Why not shoot the doe?"

The girl blinked and shook herself then answered. "Well, for one, we didn't need that much meat. We eat a lot, yes, but we'll hunt in our other skins most of the time. Plus, she had a fawn with her."

"Wolf didn't protest?"

Alessia signed. "Oh, she protested alright. But I explained why killing the doe wasn't right."

"And?"

"She didn't understand, of course. Food is food, after all."

Aela smiled. Her own wolf didn't understand some of the things she did, but that was to be expected. "What did she say?"

"She said, and I'm paraphrasing here… Wolf still has a sort of limited vocabulary." Alessia said. "She said, 'I don't get it. Food is food. Two deer are a hearty meal. Aela needs to eat too.' I told her that killing the doe would kill the baby. Killing the young of any species isn't right. She said, 'It's not human. Not a wolf. So why does it matter?' I said it matters because I say it matters. Wolf huffed and gave up trying to understand why killing them was wrong."

Aela nodded. "Wolves aren't usually too concerned with right and wrong. Or even good and evil, really. That's a human thing. Animals just are. Human emotions and feelings make things complicated."

"But, Wolf understands that what happened to me was evil. That Mahrik is evil." Alessia ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. It was a habit she'd pick up here of late.

Aela answered. "Wolf understands pain and suffering. Needless or otherwise. A natural order in all things. What happened to you, what Mahrik did to you and those others, wasn't natural. It wasn't sporting. It wasn't required. It was just cruel. Wrong. Unnatural. Perverse. Trust me. Wolf understands _that_. And Wolf knows that Mahrik still being alive causes you pain. You suffer from that knowledge. It possible the knowledge might have killed you in time. Still could. So… Wolf's natural response is to eliminate that threat. Doing so will give you peace of mind. Both in knowing your abuser is dead, and also that he won't be hurting anyone else."

Alessia thought about it, then frowned. "How is that any different from knowing the difference between right and wrong? Good and evil?"

That made Aela chuckled, and thus burn away all tension between the two. "Just as Wolf doesn't understand some things about us, there are things we will never understand about Wolf. You'll get used to it in time."

* * *

Aela stood still, waiting patiently while Alessia writhed and screamed in the snow. Her own wolf wanted to come out. Wanted to turn. Wanted to run and hunt. It was hard to resist, but she would. She kept telling her wolf that their time would come. Kept insisting patience. Just wait. Just wait a little longer.

Alessia wailed. A sound that barely covered the snapping of bone and the tearing of muscle. Coarse black fur was sprouted all along her bare back, covering the scars. The human sounds of agony soon turned to Wolf's grunts and snarling growls. Huge lungs bellowed out a long, horrible howl that made Aela's hair stand on end. It wasn't the night of the full moon yet, but Alessia wasn't able to resist the call of the wild hunt. She was still too young. Perhaps she could resist the day after the full moon, but not tonight.

Eventually the transformation ended. In the spot where Alessia once writhed there was now a mass of fur and muscle. Wolf breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. While she rested, Aela underwent her own shift. It took far less time for her to change. She'd been a werewolf far longer than Alessia. More time to cope with the pain of it. More time to learn control. She recovered quickly once the burn in her bones cooled. Her own wolf, red and smaller than Alessia's much larger, black haired beast, waited while her whelp struggled with her own pain.

Aela wasn't in total control of her own body anymore. While in Wolf's skin, her wolf's instincts were far more powerful than her own. She knew how to move, how to think, how to react, better than Aela's human mind. So naturally, Aela let go of the reins, so to speak. There was no fear her wolf would harm Alessia's wolf. Defend herself, yes. But Aela's wolf would sooner tear off her own nose than hurt her whelp. Her pup. Carefully, the red wolf sniffed at the dark, haired wolf. She whined, licking the snow and dirt off Alessia's muzzle.

 _Okay?_ Wolf asked.

 _She's alright. Remember, she's still a whelp. She doesn't recover as quickly as us._

 _We want to run. Want to hunt with Pup._ Wolf stuck her nose in Alessia's ear, which earned her an annoyed growl. _Come, Pup. Play. Run. Hunt._

After a little more prodding, the dark wolf crawled to her feet. It still caught Aela's breath every time she saw Alessia's wolf. She was absolutely huge. The biggest of their pack aside from Farkas himself. Big blue eyes looked around the clearing, searching for anything of interest or danger. When her eyes landed on Aela's wolf, Wolf practically wagged her tail with excitement. The dark wolf wagged her tail too. At that the red wolf barked happily and bounced around the bigger wolf as if she were a puppy again.

 _Play! Run! Come on!_

The bigger wolf did. She stumbled about a lot at first, still feeling the effects of the transformation, but eventually she was leaping about and yipping right along with her forebear. They did that for a short while, simply enjoying the cold night air and the freedom they had. When Aela's wolf took off into the woods on all fours, Alessia's wolf was hot on her tail. It was thrilling to run all out, feeling the cool night air and the moon on her fur. Knowing her whelp was right behind her. That they could hunt freely without worry or fear.

The red wolf howled her joy and delight, hearing the wolf at her side echo the sentiment. No. No fear for them that night. The prey, however…

Kodlak

"Awe, come on Boss. I should have gone with them. If it does turn out to be that bastard, they're going to need help."

The Harbinger sighed, calmly placing his quill in the ink bottle and blowing on the letter he'd been writing. Farkas, the big male angry and not afraid to show it, paced back and forth in front of the desk. He was obviously antsy. The full moon will do that to a wolf. Kodlak, however, was old. Tired. Having spent a large portion of his life as a werewolf, his beast had little patience for the recklessness of the young. Even as he thought this, Wolf's hackles rose. Kodlak calmed his inner beast like an old friend. A friend he felt had overstayed his welcome, but a friend nonetheless.

"Lad, I know you wanted to join Skjor and your brother, but I have need of you here." The old man eyed the lad, pacing like a caged animal.

He understood. If Skjor and Vilkas actually found this… Mahrik the Mad, the male wanted in on the hunt. Rightly so. Even Kodlak felt the urge to tear into that monster's hide for what he had done to all those people, let alone their lass. Farkas cared very much for the lass. Wanted to protect and guard her, as any older brother would do. As any of the pack would do. However, if it was Mahrik… Then the male's life did not belong to any of them. His life, or rather his death, belonged only to Alessia. That much Kodlak and Aela agreed upon. The lass would likely have no peace until she saw him die. Felt him die.

"Boss, this bastard had two other wolves with him last time. He'll likely have the same, if not more, this time. I should have gone."

"Farkas." Kodlak stood from his chair, his alpha wolf's dominance rising up without him needed to call for it. The younger male stopped and lowered his gaze. The older wolf didn't like throwing his weight around, well, the human side of him didn't, but Farkas needed to calm down. "I understand, lad. Believe me, I do. But our brothers are not going to fight unless they must. They are under strict orders _not_ to. They are to search. They are to observe. If, _if_ , it is Mahrik, they are to report back."

Farkas growled down at the ground. "Can I at least go to Rorikstead and wait for Aela and the kid? I don't like them being out so far on their own."

Kodlak chuckled. "Our females can take care of themselves, Farkas. Us males need to remember that."

"But the kid-"

"Needs to know we trust her enough to let her be. The lass can't learn how to fly again if we keep her in the nest, now can she?" Kodlak chuckled at the younger males sour expression. "Aela won't let anything happen to our lass. They'll be fine. And it's best they are out of Jorrvaskr during the full moon. With just us two and Aela, likely we couldn't hold the lass back should she transform in the city walls again."

Farkas frowned. "Alright. You're the boss. Any contracts around town? I need to punch something."

With a feral grin, Kodlak handed Farkas a sheet of paper. "A request came in today from that lass, Ysolda. Seems she's been having some trouble with that Mikael. I know Alessia knocked him down a few pegs that time in the market. How about you go and do it again. Don't kill him, just make him understand his behavior isn't welcome."

With that, the big male trotted out of the office and down the corridor. Kodlak wasn't worried. The male wouldn't do any serious harm to the cretin. It was the dying night of the full moon, the weakest of the three days. It would at least give Farkas something to do, and get him out of Kodlak's beard. He had enough problems to worry about. Aela and Alessia would return the day after tomorrow. And with good luck, Skjor and Vilkas would return with news regarding the disappearing townsfolk of Markarth.

Alessia

Rorikstead was a tiny hamlet a few days ride west of Whiterun. Alessia had been there only once before, spending a night in the inn before continuing onward towards Falkreath Hold, and from there further south to Cyrodiil. The night hadn't been anything special. However, the night Alessia and Aela came to town, the tavern had some sort of party. A birthday, as they heard it. Plenty of rooms, but little space to sit and have a meal. Still, Aela's… irritated air and "boisterous" personality got them a table in the corner. The food was good. The drink fine. But the ruckus made Alessia a bit nervous. Even Jorrvaskr never not that rowdy.

Aela seemed to notice her tense shoulders. "Do you want to leave? We can camp alongside the road."

Despite the noise, this was the first time they'd been anywhere outside Whiterun that wasn't in the middle of nowhere. The party was loud, but it felt good to be out and about among the living again. To be apart of the world and all its chaos. Well, perhaps not chaos, though the party was chaotic. More like… villagers drunkenly frolicking about having a good time. She didn't want to spoil the fun by being a wet blanket. Alessia shook her head. "No. This is fine. The music is good."

Aela frowned and glared across the room to the sauced man playing the flute. "You actually like this stuff? It sounds like someone strangling a cat."

Alessia laughed. "Drink some more and it will sound better. Let me get you an ale."

She stood to do just that. Catching the eye of the barmaid was difficult, but eventually the young woman headed over. She was a tiny thing. Cute button nose and a dimple in her left cheek. She looked haggard, her apron smeared with something brown. Likely ale, but Alessia didn't want to get a good whiff of it anyhow. A lock of her curly golden hair had escaped her bun and hung loosely across her green eyes. Wolf's ears perked up and Alessia took notice. Pretty. And if she didn't know any better, the young woman's eyes lingered on her.

"Can I get you ladies anything? Ale, rum? Maybe something to eat?"

Wolf's tongue lolled out at the steamy look the barmaid gave and Alessia practically felt the responding rumbling thrum crawl up her throat. _Yes… eat._

Aela kicked Alessia's foot under the table. She yelped and said, "Ale. Ale for my friend please."

"Sure. Be right back." The young woman said, giving Alessia another quick eye over before spinning on her heel and walking away. Alessia watched her go, noting the sway of her backside as she walked.

 _Eat._ Wolf repeated. Alessia had to resist the urge to get up and follow after the woman. _Fun…_

"Your wolf is as bad as the males…" Aela rolled her eyes and groaned. "Just be careful. Try not to break the poor flirt please?"

That startled Alessia. She turned a surprise eye on her forebear. "What?"

"Alessia, I'm not blind. Nor has my nose stopped working." The redhead turned and glanced towards the young woman at the bar. "That was an obvious invitation. Go if you want, but just be careful. Remember, she's human. She breaks easier than you or I do."

"But…" Alessia couldn't finish.

"For the love of Talos, Alessia… I _know_. It's alright. You don't have to hide it from me. Go. Have fun." Aela smiled wryly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Her mind made up, Alessia rose from her chair with a grin. But still… she asked, "You sure?"

Aela chuffed. "Goodness knows you deserve some fun. Go on. Get. Cancel my ale. One of us needs to be the responsible one."

Alessia did. The room was crowded, but she made her way over to the bar quickly enough to catch the order before it went out. The young woman seemed surprised to see her there, but it quickly vanished. Replaced by a pleased wolfish grin that Alessia found… attractive. There was a little small talk in between orders. But eventually the young woman motioned to a hallway behind the bar. No one saw them go. None accept probably Aela.

She was led down the hall and into one of the back rooms. It was a cozy bedroom. One set aside for the workers occasional use. Likely the owner. It smelt of the woman. Like fresh bread with a hint of rosemary. The woman obviously baked. Before the door had even closed, the young woman jerked Alessia's head down to her own. She tasted of ale and wine. Alessia hadn't kissed anyone in a long time. Hadn't actually touched anyone since she couldn't remember. Hadn't been touched since…

 _No. Not now. Live in the now. Think of only her. Feel only her._ Alessia chanted as Wolf took over. The young woman gave out a muffled gasp of surprise when Alessia pressed her against the wall and deepened the kiss. Wolf howled in the back of her mind as she took control again, trying for a more gentle touch.

When she let the woman up for air, Alessia asked, "What's your name?"

"Brine." The woman, Brine, panted. "What's yours?"

"Alessia."

They returned to the kissing for a while, Alessia tearing at the laces on Brine's dress while the young woman helped. When next they needed air, Brine said, "Alessia. Good name. How about making me moan it?"

Alessia grinned, snarling as she lifted the smaller woman up and plopped her on the edge of the chest of drawers. In seconds she had the dress loose and pooled up around Brine's ribcage. A second later, the woman's undergarment was down around her ankles. Wolf growled in hunger.

"Oh, I plan on it." Alessia gripped the woman's hips and settled between her thighs.

* * *

Later, Alessia thought that perhaps she'd pushed the young barmaid too far. After Brine's first… trip to the clouds, Alessia had her again in the small bed. That time she took her time, keeping her word about having the young woman moan her name repeatedly. After the third and fourth climax, Alessia still wanted more. The young woman was game, but lasted only another release before all but passing out into exhausted sleep. Alessia let her, content to lay beside the smaller woman's warm body and watch her sleep.

Though she hadn't been fully satisfied, Alessia felt… relief? Yes. Relief was the right word. Relief that she still could enjoy herself between the sheets at all. Mahrik hadn't taken _everything_ from her at least. Perhaps her pride. Certainly her dignity. But not her ability to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. At least with women. And what more… Brine hadn't reacted to the scars. At least not in disgust, as Alessia had expected and prepared for. It was dark, but still the candle light revealed the worst of them. But, there was no reaction. Only a slight pause, a gentle touch of a finger on the long one over her shoulder, then nothing.

The warm body beside hers twitched and rolled, throwing one arm over Alessia's bare chest. It was a comfort. Touch always was to a werewolf. More so if it was pack, like Aela, but still. She enjoyed Brine's touch. Enjoyed the feel of a body beneath her hands. Also beside her.

Alessia slept some. Grateful that she didn't dream. Last thing she needed was to wake up howling and frighten the woman. And then people would come rushing in response to the scream. Aela would probably bash a few skulls in. Just a whole mess… Gods…

When she awoke to find early morning sunlight shining through the window slats, Brine woke up too. The young woman yawned and stretched, a motion that Alessia paid extra attention to. Brine had small but pleasant breasts. And suddenly Alessia wanted nothing more than to be sucking at them. She thrummed, though she tried to hide it.

Brine chuckled. "You are insatiable, aren't you?"

"It's been a while."

"Mmm. Could have fooled me." The woman's green eyes drank in every inch of Alessia's naked body, then grinned. "I… don't have to be in to work until later. Think your companion will mind me keeping you a few minutes more? Or, knowing your stamina, an hour?"

Alessia made to roll over and take the woman's breast into her mouth, just as she'd wanted, but Brine pushed her back down. Alessia allowed herself to be pushed and stayed perfectly still as the young woman grinned. Her slender hand slowly disappeared underneath the sheet and slid between Alessia's legs.

"No, no… Honey. You were all about _me_ last night. Now, we're going to be all about _you_."

They stayed in bed for far longer than an hour.

* * *

Breakfast was quick, then the pair was back on the road. Alessia felt lighter than air. Calmer than she had been in months. She ignored Aela's questioning glances, though later she would tell her forebear that things had gone well. No details, but no need to worry either. For now, she enjoyed withholding the tale of her overnight adventure and make the female squirm a bit. It was… surprisingly fun.

"You are really going to make me ask, aren't you?" Aela groaned.

"I don't know what you mean."

Aela chuckled, but didn't ask. Alessia blinked, disappointed. Which… what precisely what Aela wanted. The two looked at each other and laughed heartily. Again, laughing felt good. Life was good.

"You are alright, yes?" Aela asked seriously. "Truly?"

Alessia took a deep breath of the clean morning air. "I'm… good. For the first time in a long time, I really believe things will turn out okay."

Aela paused for a beat, then huffed loudly. "Seriously? One night of very loud, _very loud_ , rutting and you're all better? Gods… you are such a male… Had I known that was all it took, I would have gotten you a woman in Whiterun months ago."

Alessia took a playful swipe at her forebear, which she dodged effortlessly, and they both started laughing again.

Aela

"Come on, Kid. Don't be shy." Farkas growled. "Hit me!"

Aela watched the pair scrapping out in the training yard a few weeks after returning from their moonlit run in the mountains. Most of the Companions were out watching the show and taking bets. Most were betting on the big male tying the young female into a knot. If only they knew. Alessia was circling Farkas in the ring, hands held out wide and knees bent. She'd beaten Farkas more than once in a hand-to-hand match. Actually beaten him more often than not. The female was faster than her bigger, stronger opponent. Faster and more clever.

Without warning, Farkas charged forward, his big bear paw hands coming down to snatch Alessia up and toss her like a sack of grain. No such luck. Alessia ducked the grab and rolled out of reach again. Only this time she didn't remain still. She rushed at the bigger male, her knee landing a solid crack to Farkas's skull. He staggered. That's when she finished him. Alessia dropped and swiped her leg out, knocking Farkas's legs out from under him and bringing him crashing to the ground with a audible _boom_. The watching Companions all cried out in dismay as Alessia leaped into the air and brought her elbow down on his solar plexus, driving all the air out of the big wolf's lungs.

"Hah! What did I tell you? Pay up you louts!" One of the Companions shouted, a woman by the name of Ria.

Aela chuckled. The woman was going to make a fortune off of Alessia's victories. While the Companions squabbled, Aela approached the pair in the ring. Alessia was panting, hands braced on her knees, while Farkas rolled on the ground clutching his stomach. Aela prodded the male with her boot. "Should have known better, Icebrain. My girl is faster than you."

"O-One of t-these days…" Farkas rasped. "I'm gonna b-beat her. Good followup, K-Kid. Next t-time, don't wait u-until the last second. Hit hard right o-off the bat."

"Got it." Alessia sat up and rolled her neck. "Again?"

Farkas wheezed. "Nope. Done for the day."

Chuckling, Alessia looked at Aela. "What about you? Care for a tussle?"

"I do not 'tussle' in the dirt like some rabid dog." Aela huffed, which made both Farkas and Alessia burst out laughing. She kicked dirt at both of them.

Alessia coughed and covered her face. "Alright. Alright. How about some sword practice? That enough finesse for you?"

In answer Aela walked over and grabbed two of the practice swords the Companions trained with. They were steel, fully weighted, but dulled. Cutting was near impossible, but they could break bone if used improperly. She tossed one to Alessia and waited while Farkas cleared the fighting circle. Him safely away, the pair traded experimental blows with the blades. After a few minutes, the fight truly heated up. Aela felt the eyes of the bystanders, but ignored them. Instead, she watched her whelps movements. The placement of her feet. The grip of her hands on the hilt of the sword. Her blue eyes. She gave nothing away. Made no mistakes. Her teacher, the Wandering Swordsman, Throm, taught her well.

The next flurry of blows were tests to see just how well her whelps guard held. Well, it seemed. Alessia's sword seemed to move effortlessly to parry or block. That done, Alessia attacked with her own series of strikes, most of which Aela expected. One however, nearly caught her on the thigh. Thankfully she'd been able to bend enough to catch the blow on the flat of her blade, but just barely. She glared up at her opponent, Alessia's blue eyes bright with amusement.

After nearly a quarter of an hour trading strikes and counterstrikes, Aela called it a draw. Much to the gambling Companions complaints, but the match had gone on long enough. Most walked up and roughly pat Alessia on the back or shook her hand. They'd grown used to having the young female around, and she had grown used to their boisterous and teasing ways. Part of the family now. Just as Aela had expected. Perhaps she would talk with Alessia about becoming a legitimate Companion. She had the knack for it, after all.

"Aela. I need to speak with you." Kodlak's tone was dower and concerned. Before Aela could turn to call Alessia, her Alpha shook his head. "No. Leave the lass be. Only you."

Still, Aela called to Alessia and told her to get cleaned up. "You smell like a mangy dog."

That got the Companions laughing, each playfully ruffing up Alessia's dusty hair. She gamely shoved them away and trotted towards Jorrvaskr to do as Aela said. Kodlak waited until their young wolf was inside, then he nodded towards the Underforge. That made Aela's heart stop. If they'd gone to his office, that would have meant Companion business. If they were going to the Underforge… _that_ meant pack business.

Inside, Aela was surprised to find Farkas, Vilkas, and Skjor already waiting. Farkas had recovered from his brawling, though he still looked dusty. The other males looked no better. But all wore gaunt expressions. She cursed. "It's him, isn't it?"

Vilkas handed her a small scrap of paper with a symbol sketched on it. A full moon circle with the mark of Hircine inside of it. The symbol for the self proclaimed Incarnation of Hircine. _His_ mark. The one carved into the walls of that dungeon Alessia was in. She cursed again, crumpling the paper and tossing it into a nearby lit brazier.

"As far as we can tell, he's got prisoners down in one of the tunnel systems near Dushnikh Yal. The orcs in the stronghold don't seem to know he's there." Vilkas growled in anger. "He has five of those Son bastards with him. At least that's all we counted coming in or out. So far, no pits of dead bodies."

"At least none we found." Skjor added. "Those tunnels go on for miles under the mountains. He could just be stashing his victims underground."

Farkas snarled. "That bastard's gotten smarter. Keeping the bodies underground makes it harder for us to find him."

"Aye, but find him we did." Kodlak shook his head in dismay. "Five Sons. He's been busy."

"Awe. Five ain't nothing, Boss. We can take five." Farkas beat his fist against his chest once. "One of us are at least ten times older than they all are combined."

"Remember, brother. Alessia said Mahrik himself was a formidable opponent. And he is mad. None of us really know what he's capable of." Vilkas said.

That made Farkas growl at his twin. "Yeah, we know exactly what he's capable of. Kidnapping and raping innocent people like the kid. Torture. Mutilation."

"Farkas." Kodlak's warning growl went unheeded.

"Boss, let's go bust this bastard's balls. Show this coward how a real male fights with honor in fair contest."

Aela let the big hearted male go on for a time. As did the others. He was angry. Angry and eager to dish out some much needed vengeance. Like Aela, Farkas had seen some of Alessia's darker moments. The others had from time to time, but not like him. But like the big softy he was, Farkas kept it all hidden until he was alone. Then he'd rant and rage and weep for the kid who's tears stained his shirt while he held her trembling panic racked body.

Once the rant was over, Kodlak spoke in the silence. "Farkas, I fully intend on doing just as you say. This menace has gone on long enough. However, we need to go about this carefully. Our goal is not only to kill Mahrik and his Sons, but also save as many lives as we can. Or, if the situation demands, give his prisoners a quick, painless death and the proper burial they deserve."

"And the girl?" Skjor asked. "Will she come with us? Mahrik's death belongs to her by right. If she prefers, I'll gladly drag his ass back here and hold him while she carves him up."

For that, Kodlak turned to Aela. "What say you, forebear? Is the lass ready for this hunt?"

Aela thought for a moment, but she already knew her answer. The only problem was what Alessia wanted. "I believe she is. Alessia hasn't had a lose of control in months. I think she can handle it. But… I will speak with her. If she says she is, then you have your answer. If not, no doubt she will appreciate your offer Skjor."

Kodlak nodded his approval. "Go then. Talk with the lass. We will prepare ourselves to be gone without delay. We leave at nightfall."

* * *

Aela stood outside Alessia's room for what felt like forever. Inside she imagined her moonborn child lying in bed with a book propped up on her knees. That was the usual scene she walked in on. That or she was sitting at her desk with a book. Or in the chair, with a book. Always with a book. The girl devoured them almost as quickly as her morning meals. It made her smile to think of that. How far her whelp had come in so little time. Not even a year ago Aela was rushing into this room to calm down a raging, panicking werewolf frightened of her own shadow.

"Aela, stop looming. It's creeping me out." Alessia said through the door. "Geez, I can practically hear you grinding your molars. Come in already."

She did. As expected, Alessia was laying in bed with a book propped up on her legs. It was one of the males journals, Skjor's if she had to guess by the handwriting. Aela said brilliantly, "Hey."

"Hey. What's wrong? You look like you just swallowed a bug."

Slowly, carefully, Aela sat on the bed beside her whelp. Alessia closed the journal and sat up, sensing the seriousness of the impending conversation. She didn't know exactly how to breach the subject, so Aela just came right out with it. "Our two males are back. They… they found him."

Alessia blinked, the journal sliding from her fingers and falling to the mattress. "Oh."

"Oh." Aela confirmed then went on with all Skjor and Vilkas had reported. Alessia listened carefully, saying not a word. Asking not one question. When she was done, silence overcame them both. After a time, Aela asked, "Do you understand what I've told you?"

Alessia nodded once. "They… They're really giving him to me? They want me to be the one to-"

"You told me once you wanted to kill him. If that's true, your pack agrees that it _should_ be you to do it. You have the right to claim his death."

The girl seemed to think on that for a long time. Finally, she nodded. "Fine. If it's possible, then yes. I want to end him myself. But if it's not, if anyone has a shot, I don't want them holding back for my sake. I want him dead more than I want to kill him. I want that made very clear. If he can be taken alive, great. If not, I don't want to risk him getting away again."

Aela nodded. "That's a good attitude, Alessia. I'm proud of you."

To her confusion, Alessia shook her head. "Don't say that. You shouldn't be proud."

"Why?"

"Because of what's going on in my head right now. What I want to do to him…" A visible shiver ran up Alessia's spine, making her arm hairs stand on end. "I'm not proud of what I want to do. You shouldn't be either."

Aela understood. "Would you rather stay here? I'll stay with you if-"

"No." Alessia said instantly. "He has five wolves with him now. That's an even one-on-one if you count Mahrik on their side and me on ours. If I stay, and you stay with me… I don't want any of our boys getting hurt because I was a coward. No. I'm going with you. I'm going to fight."

"Are you sure? You don't have to, Alessia. Even if you came but let us handle the fighting."

Alessia shook her head. "No. I'll fight. I _want_ to fight. If there's a chance those prisoners are still alive… I'll fight."

"As I said… I'm proud of you, whelp." Aela smiled, taking her pup's hand and squeezing gently. "Now get your things together. We leave at nightfall."

Alessia

Horses. She liked horses, but horses didn't like her. At least not after she'd become a werewolf. They wouldn't have ridden had time not been of the essence. She rode with Aela since she had no steed of her own that could bear the scent of her. Even the mare Aela rode disliked her greatly. But, her forebear was an accomplished rider and quickly brought her mount to heel. The six of them raced westward along the road. Any other time they would have stopped and rested in Rorikstead, but the didn't now. Alessia would have liked to see Brine again, but… under the current circumstances, she wasn't feeling up for the flirting. But they didn't go that far north. At the ruins of the old guard outpost, they kept going west rather than veering north.

They made amazing time in the hills outside Whiterun Hold. Remarkable time in fact. By the time they slowed enough to let the horses rest, morning light peeked over the nearby mountains of the Reach. According to Skjor and Vilkas, they should reach Mahrik's new lair by midday. Time enough to rest and plan an attack.

"Easy, Alessia." Aela whispered back to her. "You need to breathe. And loosen your grip."

When she looked, Alessia noticed just how tightly her arms were around Aela's ribcage. She loosened up. "Sorry. Nerves."

"Understandable. Just remember what I said. I will not leave your side. Not for a moment. If it gets to be too much, just say so and I'll get you out."

"I'll be alright. Don't worry about me. Let's just get this done." Alessia said feigning confidence, then added in a mutter to herself. "Just keep it together. You can fall to pieces afterward."

"What?" Aela asked, turning to look at her. It was obvious she'd heard the words clearly, but pretended she hadn't.

"Nothing. Just… nothing."

"We'll rest here. I don't want to get too close and have them sniff us out." Kodlak said as he dismounted.

Everyone did. Alessia needed a bit of help from Farkas. Her butt was sore from all the riding. They all sat or lay down, eating or napping while they had the opportunity. Alessia munched on some of Skjor's deer jerky, not really hungry but not tired enough to sleep. As promised, Aela stayed right beside her. The female slept, or attempted to sleep, but kept at least one part of her body pressed up against Alessia. A sort of… tether to know where she was at all times.

"Vilkas, show me where the cave is." Kodlak ordered. "Farkas, you come too. Skjor, stay with the females. Be vigilant."

"Harbinger." The second nodded and set himself up to scan the nearby forests while the other three males trotted off to the south. Without looking, Skjor handed Alessia another large strip of jerky. "Here whelp. You'll need the extra energy."

"Thanks." She said and accepted it.

"You good?" The male tapped his bald skull. "Here?"

"Yeah. Nervous, but yeah." Alessia admitted. "I just want this over with."

"Don't worry. This is the hard part. The waiting. When things start to happen, instinct will kick in and you'll just do." He handed her another strip of dried meat. She hadn't even noticed she'd finished the other. "That said, you're safe with us. Trust your pack. You can count on us. This bastard will go down, so will his acolytes. And then you can go about your life and never have to think of him ever again."

Timidly, she and the male hadn't really gotten close, Alessia said, "Thank you, Skjor. That means a lot."

"You're one tough kid. I'll give you that. Mahrik made a mistake when he threw you away. And now that mistake is going to cost him everything." The male turned his head and looked at her for a second, smiling. "How much you want to bet he starts weeping tears of joy when he sees you alive and well? Sick bastard will probably try convincing you to come back to him. Be ready for that whelp. We started calling him Mahrik the Mad for a reason."

Alessia chuffed. "Don't have to tell me that. The guy's a few apples short of a bushel. Believe me… I know."

That made the male laugh, though he bit down on it quickly. "Aela, why didn't you tell me your pup was funny?"

From the ground nearby, Aela growled. "I did. You're just too damned thick skulled to hear it."

The two bantered back and forth for a while, obviously an attempt to distract Alessia from what was about to happen. It didn't work, but she was grateful for the attempt. An hour passed before Kodlak and the twins returned. Their Alpha silently beaconed for Aela and Alessia to follow him. They obeyed instantly while the twins remained with Skjor. The three moved quickly through the trees and underbrush. She allowed Wolf's instincts to bleed through a little, lending her swiftness and agility to Alessia's motions.

As they passed a particular unseen barrier, Alessia's nose caught a scent that almost drove her to her knees. Suddenly, she wasn't running behind Kodlak or beside Aela. She was back in the dungeon. Back in the dark with those cold, merciless shackles holding her to the loop in the floor. She was screaming, struggling to get him off. Get away from him. Eorlir was shouted obscenities, cursing and spitting at the male holding her down. Forcing her to-

She threw up in the grass. Wolf howled in her ears, roaring and thrashing to force the sudden memory away. But still… his scent lingered in her nose. She stink of his sweaty body on hers… She cringed and threw up again. Aela was there, grabbing her by the face and forcing her to look up into her hazel eyes. Forcing her nose away from the grass and dirt. She was saying something. Talking. And… Kodlak. The Alpha was there too. His low baritone voice in severe contrast with her forebear.

Slowly, breath by struggling breath, Alessia locked the memories away again. Shoved them into a dark hole and slammed the door on them. That done, she worked on getting control over her body again. The shivering went first. Then the nausea. Then the solid ringing in her ears. Finally she could hear Aela again. The female was in a panic, but speaking softly enough not be overheard at a distance. "Alessia? Alessia?"

Alessia turned and looked at the vomit in the nearby grass and sighed. "Skjor's going to be pissed I wasted his jerky."

That made Kodlak relax a bit. He sighed in relief and touched her arms. "By the Gods, Lass… You just about put this old wolf in his grave."

"What happened?" Aela asked, either not willing or unable to let Alessia go.

Alessia pointed to the patch of dirt and grass she'd been running over when she'd smelt him. "Take a sniff."

They did. It was obvious that Aela recognized it. Kodlak hadn't. "We picked it up earlier, but none of us males have scented Mahrik before. That's him?"

"Yes." Aela growled down at the offending patch of earth for a moment, spat on it, then turned to Alessia. "Where did you go?"

Alessia felt her gorge rise again. She wouldn't be surprised if she'd turned green. She swallowed the rising bile, tried to talk, but couldn't. Instead she put her nose into Aela's shirt and breathed in the comforting scent of pack. Seeming to understand, Kodlak growled low in his chest. "Don't try, Lass. Don't put yourself through that again."

Grateful, Alessia nodded. "Thanks, Boss."

Kodlak smiled at her. A father's smile. "Of course, Lass. Aela, get Alessia back to the others. Send Vilkas this way once you get there. I'm going to follow this scent trail. Perhaps our prey comes and goes by a different entrance we don't know about."

"Be careful, Harbinger." Aela said as she helped Alessia to her feet. "We want this male dead, but not at the cost of you."

Alessia seconded the comment, which made Kodlak chuckle. "I may be no spring chicken, but you have to get up early in the morning to pull a fast one on me, females. Don't worry. I'll be quick."

At that, the group parted, the Alpha forward and the females back. Alessia walked slowly beside Aela. She was so… frustrated and angry with herself. Aela seemed to notice. "Don't beat yourself up, Alessia. You couldn't have known this would happen until you were in it."

"I should have known. Really, I should have expected it." She sighed. "Are you going to make me stay behind?"

Aela thought about it. "No."

"Is Kodlak?"

Her forebear thought again. "I don't think so. But I can't be certain. The others might suggest it, but that's not for them to decide."

"Because I'm a liability. I could freeze at the worst possible moment."

"Yes. That's true, but… I don't think that will happen again."

Alessia turned to look at her. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm your forebear. I know you." Aela answered simply. "And you usually don't make the same mistakes twice. That scent caught you by surprise this time. You won't allow that to happen again. You'll be expecting it now."

"If you say so." Alessia said curtly, jokingly. "The others won't agree. Maybe Farkas. Maybe Kodlak. But Vilkas and Skjor won't want me to go."

Aela huffed. "They aren't the Alpha."

When everyone got back to their camping sight, the conversation went almost exactly as Alessia imagined it would. Farkas agreed with Aela, the surprise wouldn't spring it's trap again. Skjor and Vilkas disagreed. The decision hinged on what Kodlak believed. He sat and thought for a time, watching as the sun sunk in the sky. Finally he nodded.

"The lass comes."

"Harbinger, is that-"

The older male growled angrily, shutting Vilkas up instantly. "I said, she can come. End of discussion."

"Yes, Harbinger." Both the twin and Skjor said in unison.

The tension died. Kodlak stood and pointed at a map of the area. "As we hoped, Mahrik's trail leads to a back entrance up in the hills. It turns into a short water way out of the caves. Hidden by rocks and moss, most wouldn't see it unless you know where to look. That's where we go in."

"Do we know where it goes?" Farkas asked.

"No. But my guess is only Mahrik does. I scented no other wolves using that path. Only him. With luck, it leads into the heart of his complex. We strike hard and we strike fast. If this fight drags on, likely they'll kill the prisoners and make their escape. Skjor, I want you and Vilkas at the main entrance. If they try to escape, you slow them down."

"Harbinger." Both males nodded.

"Farkas, you and the females are with me. We go in, push them towards Skjor and Vilkas. Understood?" Farkas, Aela and Alessia all signaled the affirmative. "Alright. Let's move."

They did. They ran together for the first part of the trip, separating at the branch. Skjor and Vilkas continuing on while the others veered off upstream. The path snaked around for a bit, twisting and winding until they came up upon a short waterfall. Kodlak led them behind and around the boulders and into a large cave. Despite the water droplets in the air, Alessia still smelt Mahrik on the air. It made her want to start screaming again. She pushed away the impulse and focused on the back of Farkas's head. Aela beside her watched her carefully.

Alessia looked to her forebear and tried to convey to her that she was alright. It must have gotten through because Aela's eyes brightened. Her wolf coming forward for the hunt. Alessia felt it too, Wolf pressing on her consciousness. But that wasn't going to happen. At least not yet. Instead, she drew her sword and kept up with the others.

The tunnel branched off in two different directions. One, Alessia could smell the males who dwelt in these tunnels the strongest. The other… Blood. The others didn't have to ask which way they were going. They followed the scent of blood. The dungeon was just as she remembered, only… different. The walls were different, but the same splashes of blood and bile. The chains were the same, but in different places. The prisoners… like mirror images of herself all those months ago. They were thin. Sickly pale. Weak. And covered in numerous cuts and bruises. Seven in all. The women were the worst, though the single man bore similar claw marks on his hips and shoulders. It made her want to vomit again.

But she didn't. In an instant she was tearing at the chains around the nearest woman. Alessia tried not to notice the dark hair, the frightened blue eyes. The woman flinched away from the touch, but Alessia didn't mind. Gods knew she had reason to be afraid. "It's alright. We're going to get you out of here."

"Aela, you and Alessia work on the chains. Farkas and I will keep guard." Kodlak said as he cross the room to the opposite side of the chamber. Farkas stayed by the one they'd come into.

The metal shrieked as the shackle separated from the chain. The woman looked… surprised that her arms could rise higher than the mere foot the chain allowed. But that was about as far as she could move on her own. The woman weighed next to nothing in Alessia's arms as she picked her up and carried her over to the far side of the wall near Farkas. That was the only known way out, and likely the shortest. Aela did the same with the man, helping him stagger along and plopping him down next to the freed woman.

One by one the chains were removed and the prisoner helped to the far wall. Alessia's heart broke when three of the seven were beyond help. Two dead, and one nearly there. Moving her even as far as the wall might kill , with Alessia holding the young girl's hand, broke her neck quickly. No pain. No fear. Just blissful release. The mercy Alessia had been given the chance to turn down. This girl hadn't. Still, Aela carried her over to the wall, unwilling to leave her or the other dead two in the filth they'd been chained to.

"Company, Boss." Farkas whispered.

The old male growled. "Aela, Alessia, do not leave those prisoners. Stay put and guard them well. Understood?"

"Yes, Harbinger."

While they still had the time, the males began their transformation. Alessia watched in horrified fascination, part of her wanting to scream along with the prisoners, the other half knowing these males were pack. Safe. The sounds and screaming alerted the enemy that there were intruders in their territory. Snarling howls rose up and echoed through the tunnels, sound that brought back old memories that Alessia struggled to keep at bay. The prisoners had no such determination. They wailed and shrieked their terror and madness, driving the howling into a frenzy.

Farkas, now a huge gray wolf, bellowed a challenge and dove at a flash of brown fur. Kodlak, now a black wolf with gray streaks in his coat, did the same for a second brown blur that dove from his tunnel. The bloodshed was instant and violent. Alessia looked closely, deciding that neither of the brown males were Mahrik. His pelt was dark brown, yes, but he was a larger wolf than these two.

A sharp yelp jerked both Alessia and Aela's head around. Kodlak was in trouble. A third gray wolf had appeared out of the darkness and flanked him. The old male was pinned down, holding one wolf off his throat while the other was free to tear at his exposed belly. Alessia almost raced to his aid, but Aela snarled. "Stay put! Don't leave the prisoners!"

Though she said this, both females drew their bows and took aim at the wolf pinning their Alpha down. The first arrow, Aela's, hit the neck while the second, Alessia's, struck near abouts the eye. That did the trick. With a loud shriek the snapping jaws of the second brown wolf hung limply open, allowing Kodlak to defend himself against the gray ripping at his belly. The female took aim at that one too, but didn't get the chance to fire. A fourth wolf came hurling out of an unseen balcony above and landed right in front of Aela. A sandy blond wolf that almost took her head clean off. Aela ducked and rolled away, dropping her bow and drawing her sword in one single motion.

Alessia shot the wolf with the arrow meant for the gray. He yelped and roared angrily. That gave Aela the opportunity to slash at him, but the blond was fast. She bellowed her own challenge and charged, shouting, "Guard the prisoners!"

So, Alessia stood her ground while chaos stormed around her. She fired multiple arrows at the sandy blond, trying to give Aela an opening. No such luck. She'd run out of arrows before doing any real damage to such a big creature. A familiar bellow echoed from the chamber Kodlak had been guarding. Two familiar wolves came barreling down the passage. Skjor and Vilkas plunged into the fray, snapping and tearing at anything that wasn't pack. It gave Aela a moment to shift. She'd lost her sword from a swipe of that sandy blond's massive claw. Faster than she'd ever seen before, Aela's red wolf tore into the enemy wolf with such ferocity it made Alessia step back a pace. The male went down quickly under the combined efforts of Aela and Vilkas. Skjor was currently tearing into the first brown that had attacked Farkas.

Two more enemy wolves slammed into the pair, taking them by surprise. One black and another brown. Still no large dark wolf. Still no Mahrik. Aela took her previous place beside Alessia, the red fur coated with red blood. Alessia exchanged her bow for her sword and growled, "Where is he?"

The furry body beside her whined and bumped gently into her side. A wolf's way of comforting a scared or worried pack-mate. That short instant when her eyes were directed to Aela. That mere second was all it took. Then there he was. Not in wolf form. Not a beast in body as well as spirit. But as a man. He simply appeared right before her. Tall and muscular. Dark hair cut nearly to the scalp. Eyes black as night. Wearing that same… red silk robe he always wore.

Mahrik looked down at her. Looked down as he always had. And suddenly she wasn't on her feet with a sword in her hand. Suddenly she was in chains again. On her knees with him standing over her with that smug smile on his face. Only, now he wasn't smiling. He just looked… surprised. His voice broke when he spoke. Even that sounded different. "You- You're alive?"

She couldn't speak. Couldn't breathe.

"It really is you." Mahrik's big hand reached up to touch her cheek. "You came back to-"

Aela slammed into him before his finger could touch Alessia's skin. She bit down on his shoulder, wringing an agonized wail from him. She shook her head, but lost her grip as he slithered out of her teeth. He lost a lot of tissue doing so, but he hardly seemed to notice as he crouched and bared his teeth. There it was. Alessia saw the beast now. It rose up in the male like a storm. His muscles bulging, his eyes widening, his teeth sharpening.

Mahrik roared. "She is mine! She has always been _mine_!"

The shift was as quick as Alessia remembered. One second the man, the next the beast. He was big. Farkas size if not bigger. Bulkier. He towered over Aela, snarling and howling his fury. To her credit, the female didn't back down. She placed herself between the male and her pup and growled a low warning. A sound that made all the hairs on Alessia's body stand on end. Even if that threat wasn't aimed at her. Alessia could hear Aela's response. Almost as if their minds were melded together.

"Not anymore." Aela's wolf seemed to say.

The two clashed with the sound of thunder rolling. A loud booming collision that Alessia felt in her bones. Teeth snapped, claws tore. For a time, Aela held her own. She was just that angry. But… Mahrik was bigger. He was stronger. Rested. The male hadn't already fought another wolf that day. Hadn't spent an entire sleepless night on horseback. Something snapped and Aela went down hard. Alessia looked to the males. All were still engaged with Mahrik's Sons. They couldn't help.

 _Fight! Mad One kill Sister Red! Fight!_ Wolf howled, and Alessia could only obey.

She wouldn't get to Aela in time, not with Mahrik so close. It was never a good idea to throw away one's weapon in the middle of a fight, but… when the situation called for it. Alessia threw her sword, watching it go end over end until the blade slashed down at Mahrik's head. He ducked, but caught the edge of the blade on his brow. He retreated, giving Alessia enough time to place herself between the mad wolf and her forebear.

Mahrik recovered quickly, pausing in his attack to look at her. He growled and bared his teeth. She did the same, invisible hackles rising. "Let's see how tough you are now that I can fight back, you son of a bitch!"

Wolf tore her way free from Alessia's human skin. It hurt, and she knew she would pay for the speed later, if there was a later, but for now… she didn't care. The transformation was fast. Blink of the eye fast. And before she knew it, Alessia was looking through Wolf's eyes at a very stunned male. Stunned… and elated? The male's aggression stopped instantly the moment Alessia changed. He wagged his tail and all but crawled on his belly towards her. Wolf didn't care. She dove on the prostrate male and tore into him.

He didn't fight, not at first. But when Wolf got a good mawful of his neck and shook, he did. He yelped and rolled and tried to shake her off. Not a chance. Alessia dug in and clawed at whatever part of his furry hide was within reach. When he finally got loose, the back of his neck looked like nothing so much as ground beef. He lunged at her, but she was quicker. Training with Farkas gave Alessia the knowhow to fight larger opponents. She dipped and dodged and lashed out when Mahrik gave her an opening. He was far more a brawler than anything else. No real strategy in his movements. No planning involved. He just saw and lashed out. A brute.

At last she landed a blow that put him down. The body can only take so much. A werewolf can take a lot more than a human body, but the rule still applies. A swift turn of the head might not do too much, not for a neck as thick as Mahrik's, but a fraction more past its limitations and that's lights out. Alessia put all her strength into the swipe, catching the bigger wolf in the tip of his snout. That was enough. Mahrik dropped like a sack of potatoes and stayed there. Wolf howled to dive on him and rend him to pieces, but didn't force the issue. Even Alessia thought she would have done it. But, Aela was far more important than her vengeance. The death of Mahrik the Mad was not worth her forebear's life. Not by a long shot.

Alessia let Wolf fuss over the downed red headed woman for a time. Aela's had turned back to human once she'd gone down. It happened sometimes. Maybe even know Mahrik was shifting back into his human self. Alessia looked, glad to see that was true. Aela grunted, clutching at her bruised ribcage and coughing up blood.

Wolf whined. Her forebear pat her big nose. "I'm alright. Where is he?"

Wolf pointed with her nose, and Aela looked. The female was up on her feet, wincing at the pain in her side as she shuffled over and clapped a nearby shackle and chain to his ankles and wrists. By that time the others were finishing up with their own battles. Kodlak and Skjor were already turning back. The twins were tearing into one of the Sons, the wolf's high pitched shrieking unpleasant to hear. Alessia couldn't tell which of the Sons it was. All she could see was mangled flesh and blood. Lots of blood.

"Aela. Are you hurt, Lass?" Kodlak asked, rushing over to see the bruise. He himself was clawed up pretty good.

Aela shook her head. "Just battered.'

"And you, Alessia?" The Alpha turned his eyes on her, even running his big hand through the ruff of fur around her shoulders and neck. Finding no wounds, he smiled and pat her side gently. "Well done, Lass. Well done."

"Get your hands off my female!" They all flinched at the snarl that came from Mahrik. The male was straining against the chains, but couldn't get any leverage to pull himself free. "She's mine! She has always been mine!"

Wolf bared her teeth and growled a warning.

"By Hircine…" The snarling male suddenly began to laugh, a mad laugh, then looked her up and down in awe and adoration. "You are so… beautiful. More than I ever dreamed you'd become. My beloved Mate. Come here. Let me see-"

"Enough!" Aela snarled placing herself between the mad male and Alessia. It was sort of funny considering, in wolf form, Alessia towered over the small, naked female.

Ignoring her, Mahrik had eyes only for Alessia. "I mourned you. I mourned you, my Mate. I thought of you every day since you left me."

Aela sneered. "Left? You threw her away! I pulled her out of that festering heap and repaired what _you_ broke!"

Alessia's cold nose touched her forebear's shoulder, trying to comfort. The smaller female was tense, angry, ready to explode with rage. Though Alessia felt the same anger, she spent it worrying about her friend. She nipped gently at Aela's bare skin and whined. Aela reached up and pat her muzzle and scratched the spot just behind Wolf's ears. A spot she knew Wolf liked to be scratched. Mahrik watched the exchange. Watched in horror, his fury rising again.

Farkas padded up to the group. "The place is clear, Boss. No more enemy wolves."

"Good. Skjor, you stay with me. The rest of you, take the prisoners out of this place. See to their wounds and get them some clothes." Kodlak commanded as he glared at Mahrik. "Once that's done… Aela, Alessia, you two come back here and we'll finish this."

The twins began helping the wounded to their feet. Aela turned to Wolf. "You need to shift back."

Wolf glanced at Mahrik, the male still straining against his chains. Eyes still locked on her.

"Alessia, he can't hurt you anymore. Kodlak and Skjor will hold him until we get back." Aela said, though Alessia still looked worriedly at the mad male. Her forebear motioned towards the far side of the room where the prisoners were cowering against the wall. "They need you. We need you. You're the only one who really understands what they've been through. Help them be free of this place."

That did it. Alessia felt Wolf release her hold on their body, and she practically dissolved to the floor. It took a while for her body to stop hurting. Longer still to gather her courage and stand. As she did, Mahrik crooned. "Look at me, Beloved. Look at me."

Alessia turned her scarred and mangled back on the male and strode calmly over to the prisoners. Mahrik shrieked in protest, but she ignored him. Even pretended she hadn't flinched at his shriek. The prisoners shied away from Vilkas and Farkas's attempts to help them. Understandable. She'd been much the same. Still was sometimes. The abused responded better to Aela and Alessia. One of the women even spoke a little.

"Y-Your scars…" The small woman clung to Alessia's arm. Her words pulled all eyes to her back, frightened yet curious eyes.

Alessia nodded, allowing them to look. "He got me too. I survived. You will too."

"W-We will?" Another creaky voice asked.

"Yes. You will. With patience and time, you will." Alessia smiled at Vilkas and Farkas standing off to the side a little. Both looked like chastened puppies. Obviously they wanted to help, but didn't know how if their touch frightened those they were trying to save. "Those two are my big brothers. I promise they won't hurt you. Let them help you out of here. That's all we want. To help."

It took a bit more coaxing, but eventually they got the man and women moving. Aela and Alessia focused on the living while the twins carefully carried out those that hadn't made it. All the way down the tunnel out, Mahrik shrieked Alessia's name. Begged, pleaded for her to come back. Promised to love her. Promised to cherish her. Promised her the world if only she would come back to him. The shrieking silenced abruptly about halfway out. Likely, Kodlak or Skjor had struck him. Likely Skjor, though the Alpha was angry enough to lash out if provoked.

Outside, it took an hour or two to get the survivors patched up. Most would need actual healers from Markarth to take care of the really bad wounds, but they would keep for the time being. Mostly it was just getting them warm clothes, food and water. They would have all that and much more once their business in the cave was done.

Before heading back in, one of the women clutched at Alessia's leg. It was the same woman she'd first freed from her shackles. The one who'd cringed away from her that first few minutes in the dungeon. Her eyes were blue and haunted as she looked up at Alessia. "Are you going to kill him?"

Alessia nodded once, saying nothing.

The woman mirrored her nod. "Make it hurt."

She was surprised, and yet, not surprised by the vehemence in which the woman spoke. Looking around, Alessia saw the damage done to these people. Each bore the same… distant, lost stare. The same fearful twitch at each and every sound or touch. The same, hopeless, helpless, broken air about them. Suddenly Alessia couldn't keep her anger at bay. She'd not been proud of the things she wanted to do to Mahrik. The pain and suffering she wanted to inflict upon him. Now? Now… the shame was gone. It would likely return some dark night while she lay awake in her bed. Sleep just beyond reach. Just beyond the memory of the things she had done in her rage. Now though? Now she didn't give a damn.

Alessia snarled, spun on her heels and marched back into the cave. Aela darted after her, actually struggling to keep up. The tunnels were tricky but, even if her nose hadn't shown her the way, she need only follow the sounds of maddened shrieking. Not an uncommon sound for these caves, no doubt.

It took a moment for the males to realize Aela and Alessia had returned. Even Mahrik. The mad wolf was too busy bellowing out in rage and struggling violently against his restraints. Kodlak and Skjor just watched him, saying nothing at all. When the writhing male finally noticed Alessia, he stopped wailing instantly. It was such a drastic change in the male's behavior, Kodlak and Skjor were suddenly on edge. They relaxed when they caught sight of the females.

"You came back." Mahrik said softly, almost weeping. "I knew you'd come back, my Mate. I-"

"Shut it!" Skjor roared and lashed out with his foot, kicking Mahrik in the face.

As thee foot rose to kick him again, Alessia snarled. "Stop! Don't touch him!"

That got everyone's attention. Especially her pack. Aela walked up beside her. "Alessia…"

"Leave. All of you."

"Lass, it's not good for you to be alone-" Kodlak said softly, stopping at the icy look she gave him.

Aela tried again. "No, Alessia."

"Aela, please. I… _need_ you to go." Alessia tried not to growl, but couldn't help the rumble in her throat.

No one moved. Alessia glared at them, challenging each of them in turn. Finally, Kodlak nodded. "Out. Both of you."

Aela didn't go. Didn't even take her eyes from Alessia's. "At least let me stay outside in the tunnel. You don't have to do this alone."

"Yes, I do." Alessia sighed, relenting. "Stay in the tunnel if you want, Aela. Just… don't come in unless I call."

To her relief, they obeyed. Kodlak and Skjor left to go help with the survivors while Aela paused just outside the chamber. She gave Alessia one last look before taking her place out of sight just around the corner. She'd be able to hear everything, hear if Alessia called, but she wouldn't see. It was the best Alessia had hoped for, fully expecting her forebear's resistance in leaving her totally alone with the male. It warmed her heart. She stamped out that warmth quickly, replacing it with cold, unfeeling ice. Numbness.

The whole conversation, Mahrik hadn't taken his eyes off her. Now, he tugged at his chains, trying to get closer to her. If only by the smallest fraction. His smile was… chilling, though no doubt he thought it warm and loving. "Such a lovely name you have. I'm sorry I didn't learn it before. No mere saint or queen… You are my goddess. Alessia…"

He said her name slowly, carefully. Like a lover's gentle touch. It made Alessia want to vomit. She crouched, bringing herself eye to eye with the mad male. "No relation to the Slave-Queen, though… now that I think of it, she and I have a lot in common. We both broke free of chains and returned to punish those who bound us in the first place."

"Ah, yes. That is true. But, Beloved, you must know I only wanted the best for you. I only ever wanted to make you strong. Strong so that you may rule by my side as my mate." The bastard practically sighed with reminiscence. "I knew it from the first moment I saw you. I knew I had to have you. Make you mine."

Alessia growled. "You tortured me."

"Steel grows stronger in the fire and under the hammer. And now look at you." Mahrik's eyes roamed up and down her body. "What a specimen you are. And you are mine."

"That's where you're wrong. I am _not_ yours. I never was."

The beast rose again. He jolted forward against the chains, muscles bulging as he roared. "You are _mine_! I made you! I gave you my blood! You are _mine_!"

Alessia didn't flinch, though every instinct she had screamed for her to run. Run away fast. She let him rant and rage for a short while. The chains rattling violently. They held, thank goodness.

When he quieted, he purred. "Removed these chains. Now."

This was what Alessia had been waiting for. The command to set him free. Though her doubts about who had created her were mostly gone now, she had to be sure. She had to know for certain that it was Aela who was her forebear. Aela's blood in her veins. Not this… thing. There was a slight itch in the back of her mind at the command. A nagging twitch that took Wolf's notice. Took her notice, but not her will. The impulse to obey wasn't there. Not like it was between Aela and Alessia.

When she didn't move, Mahrik bared his teeth. "I said remove these chains, female. Remove them and I will accept you back. We will hunt and feast on these pretenders. And when they are dead, we will seal our mating bond atop their innards. It will feel glorious to have my mate writhing beneath me again."

Alessia's gorge rose at the sultry gaze he gave her.

"I've missed you, my Mate. I've missed your warmth on these cold nights. How I've longed to be inside you again." The male purred. Alessia kept her eyes up from the growing length between his thighs. "Be a good female and do as you're told. Then we will hunt together until we bathe in the blood-"

Alessia roared. She'd not wanted to remember the feeling of his body on hers. Not wanted to recall how he'd forced himself on her over and over again. Worst of all… he acted like she'd asked for it. Like she'd begged for the violation. Her wolf usually chased those memories away. But now… Wolf used them. The beast tore her way out of Alessia's skin, ripping and tearing until _she_ was in control. In her own mind, Alessia didn't try to stop herself as she opened her jaws and clamped down on the mad wolf's face.

Aela

The screaming went on for hours it seemed. Aela kept herself planted to the stones. Kept perfectly still. At first there had been only talking between her pup and the mad wolf. Talking and a little yelling. She hadn't understood what Alessia was up to until that heavy silence after Mahrik ordered her to let him go. Of course Alessia hadn't obeyed. Aela hadn't feared she would. However… it was obvious _Alessia_ thought she might. Thought that Mahrik had some hold over her as her forebear. Despite Aela's insistence on numerous occasions that Mahrik was _not_ Alessia creator…

Still, her pup had to be certain. Had to know from whose line she was from. One or the other. Or… both. Aela had asked Kodlak if such a thing was possible. He hadn't wanted to answer, but did. Aela's heart sank when she learned the truth. Such a thing could happen. Not often, and only under very specific circumstances. But still possible. She hadn't the heart to tell Alessia. Nor had Kodlak. However, Aela swore never to lie to her whelp. Even by omission. So, the night before they set off to hunt Mahrik down, she'd told Alessia the truth. Which was why her whelp had sent them all out of the room.

A forebear had… power over their moonborn children. Even if Alessia was the Alpha and she the lowest member in the pack, her word still held sway. Still would be heard and obeyed. If Mahrik was, at least in part, her forebear, he would have that same influence over her. Thus… Alessia needed to know if she would comply with his command. A simple test, but a dangerous one. Which was why Aela wasn't willing to leave her whelp alone with the bastard.

A crunching bone tore Aela's attention away from her thoughts. The animalistic scream that followed made her blood run cold. She didn't begrudge Alessia her revenge, but… a part of Aela thought the female was perhaps going a bit too far. The other part hoped she was enjoying herself. A very wolfish part of her.

 _I should stop her_. Aela thought, trying to convince herself to round the corner and put an end to the male herself. Stop this abomination before it swallowed up what was left of her whelp's mind and soul. Vengeance was one thing. This was… something else entirely.

Still, she didn't move an inch. She remained where she was and listened to Alessia's wolf tearing the male limb from limb slowly. Genius really. Vicious, but genius all the same. Go slow enough that his wounds healed some, then tear them open again. Turning the lycanthropic gift of healing into a curse.

It took a very, very long time for Mahrik the Mad to die. Longer than Aela thought possible. But at last the screaming died down, replaced by a snarling and tearing sound that could only be Alessia's wolf finishing off what remained of the male's corpse. Likely he would be in so many pieces that they wouldn't be able to tell one organ from another. Silence came then. Eerie in its loudness. Slow, wet footsteps came towards the tunnel where Aela waited.

Alessia appeared, human and naked and covered from head to toe in blood. Her usually expressive eyes were dead, the soul in them currently vacant. She walked by like one of the walking dead, looking at nothing at all. Aela reached for her pup, but stopped herself. Alessia didn't seem to even notice she was there as she walked right on by and up the tunnel to the left. The wrong tunnel. Aela only glanced into the dungeon for a moment, her bile rising at the sight of the carnage, then followed after her pup.

The tunnel lead up into a few other rooms. Rooms that smelt of the male whose blood dripped from the female walking zombie-like through its bare furnishings. Aela paused for a moment, thinking to grab a blanket or something to wrap Alessia in. She decided against it. Last thing she needed was to wrap her whelp up in Mahrik's scent. But she needed something to clean her up with, and she didn't dare leave to go fetch something at the camp. Aela snatched up a torn cloth that was being used as a curtain. Sniffing at it, she decided it smelt more of mold and dust rather than mad werewolf. It would have to do. When she caught up to Alessia, the female had stopped. They were in a tunnel open on one side to the outdoor air. Alessia had seated herself on a boulder and was looking blankly out over the hills and the setting sun.

Aela approached cautiously. One step. Wait. Second step. Wait. Third step… until finally she was kneeling before her whelp. Alessia still stared out over the landscape, seeing none of it. Carefully, Aela used the old curtain to clean the blood off her pup's face. First around the eyes. Then the nose. Then the lips. The hair was a lost cause, so she settled for cleaning up to the hairline. Then around her ears. Then her neck.

Hot tears dripped on Aela's hands as she moved down to Alessia's collarbone. She looked up to see the droplets streaming down her friend's cheeks. They did more to clean off the blood than the curtain had. Slowly, Aela rose so that she was eye to eye with Alessia. "I'm still proud of you."

That brought the young female back to life again. She wept openly.

Aela tried to comfort her. "Easy. It's over. It's over."

Alessia shook her head, sniffling slightly. "No. He's dead, but… I doubt it will ever really be over. At least not for me."

"That's… likely true, Alessia. I think a part of you will never leave that room." Aela narrowed her eyes, going for stern rather than anger. "And maybe that's a good thing. What happened in that dungeon needs to stay there. Whatever you became… _leave_ it there."

They were quiet for a short while. Aela continued to try and clean the blood from her whelp's skin. It would be better if she had some water.

"Aela…" Alessia's voice was so sad it made Aela's heartbreak. Again. "I don't want to ever be that… lost again. If I ever lose myself like that again… kill me. Do what you must, just… don't leave me in that state."

"You're not him, Alessia. Your little test proved it." Aela gave her a look that said she didn't approve of said test.

Alessia huffed. "A test that I passed only to fail miserably in self control."

"He deserved every second of it."

"Still doesn't make it right." Alessia muttered. "And what worse, I'm not sorry for doing it."

Aela gave her own huff. "Well, if you hadn't done it, _I_ would have. Or one of the males. You're not the only one who would have enjoyed doing what you did."

More silence.

"Promise me." Alessia said.

Aela shook her head. "Only if you promise never to put me in that situation."

Her whelp regained a bit of her former self. She rolled her eyes. "That defeats the purpose."

"Exactly. You promise to never lose control again, then I don't have to promise to kill you should you lose control again."

"Aela…"

"I am the forebear here. You answer to me." Aela grinned wolfishly. "Swear it. Swear it in good faith, and I will do as you ask. Don't glare at me like that. Do as I say, whelp."

Finally, Alessia chuckled. It was half hearted, but contained heart nonetheless. "Fine. You're the boss. I swear. Now you."

"Not that I will ever need to keep my word, but alright. I solemnly swear that when you lose yourself, I will knock some sense back into that thick skull of yours."

"That's not what we agreed."

"I don't care. That's all you're getting."

"For the love of…"


End file.
